<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Color me in by Ygotti</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25118422">Color me in</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ygotti/pseuds/Ygotti'>Ygotti</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Last of Us</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Ellie is a clueless lesbian, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Flirty Dina, Fluff, Joel is an awesome dad, Like the best in the world, Mentions of Smut, Romance, Seriously...just an idiot at being gay, University, Unresolved Romantic Tension</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:41:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>138,869</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25118422</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ygotti/pseuds/Ygotti</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ellie, Dina and Jesse are students at Notre Dame University. Ellie is studying music, Dina is studying drama, and Jesse is being the predictable one on business management. After Dina's and Jesse's latest breakup Dina has just the perfect idea on how to get Jesse back. And involves fake dating her clueless lesbian best friend Ellie.<br/>The only problem with this plan is that Ellie has had the biggest crush on Dina since...forever. But surely she can help Dina and not regret it...right?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dina &amp; Ellie (The Last of Us), Dina/Ellie (The Last of Us)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1198</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1504</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello Everybody, this is the first time I post anything on this website. Actually, this is the first time I've written something in a very long time. I've got this idea after reading a book and decided to give it a shot. Please let me know if you like it.</p><p>In advance I would like to point out all mistakes on this work are mine. Also, my first language is not English, so I hope you can be understanding of the mistakes I can do because of that. But I always welcome constructive criticism. Well...put your seatbelts on and accompany me on this ride.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Breakfast is ready! Hurry your ass down if you don’t want to be late!” A deep voice came from downstairs. Ellie was busy getting her backpack and duffel bag out of her closet, she checked herself on the mirror before closing the closet door. Her auburn hair was made up on a small bun, her freckled face and green eyes stared back at her as she brushed the small scar on her right eyebrow in order to smooth the hair around it. She wore a black and blue flannel with the top two buttons undone, sleeves up to her elbows, showcasing the moth and green leaves tattoo on her right forearm. Something she got on her first year at Notre Dame, courtesy of her ex-girlfriend Cat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She hurried out of her room and down the wooden stairs on her way to the kitchen, where Joel was waiting for her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning old man” She said dropping her bags next to the kitchen island and sitting on the closest stool, her eggs and bacon already served, alongside a cup of banana smoothie in a tall clear glass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning sleeping beauty. I can’t believe this is your sophomore year at Notre Dame and you’re still relying on me to wake you up” The tall man, with whitening medium length hair and full beard said, moving to take the pans and utensils used to make Ellie’s breakfast down to the sink on the opposite side of the marbled island.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, what can I say? You’re a very good alarm clock” The girl responded humorously before biting into her food as she watched him work on the dishes. This was their second year at the South Bend in Indiana, where Ellie was studying music.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She used to live in Jackson, Wyoming with Joel, until she found out in high school her soccer skills were good enough to grant her a scholarship at Notre Dame, where her best friends Dina and Jesse had always talked of wanting to go. To be honest, she didn’t care that much about college, she knew she wanted to major in music, but didn’t care where. That’s why when Dina, her dark haired friend, began planning both hers and Jesse’s future for years she didn’t mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the scholarship offer came, Joel pretended he always intended to move out of Wyoming and sold his house in Jackson in order to get one in Indiana. Ellie was very aware leaving Tommy- his brother-, and Maria-Tommy’s wife- was not what Joel wanted. The real reason he moved all the way over here was to stay close to her. She would tease him about it from time to time, claiming his parental overprotectiveness was suffocating her. However, Ellie was happy he followed her; they hadn’t been a family for that long anyways. It felt right to extend it as much as possible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The green-eyed girl took a big gulp of her banana smoothie reminiscing the day Joel had stumbled upon her back in Boston a few years ago.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>**</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It had been a warm July day; it was eight in the morning and Ellie was already tired of this shit. Ever since she was ten, her and all kids at the Boston Firefly orphanage got sent to clean cars in front of different spots around the city, ask for donations to keep the orphanage running, and pretty much endure sideway looks, grimaces, people treating them as if they were scum. Ellie was fourteen now, and she really couldn’t wait to be eighteen so she could go wherever she wanted and show her middle finger to their caretakers at Firefly. And the people at this café she was outside of.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The orphanage wasn’t as bad as some others she’d heard of, they weren’t abused or anything, but Ellie hated her life as an orphan, this label that gave her pity looks from everybody, she just wanted to be somewhere else. So far, she didn’t know what she wanted to do with her life, but one thing was for certain, anything was better than this shit.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But it was eight in the morning and she was cleaning the tires of a fucking Ford Focus, whom the owner had ‘graciously’ accepted to be cleaned. “Fuck this” was the only thing her mouth could say in whispers as she used the dirty rag on her hands to clean the rim on the back tire. It had been another normal shitty day for the auburn girl. Sometimes she thought this damned situation couldn’t get worse, but today it did.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She was still busy cleaning the rim of the vehicle when she heard a yelp, it sounded like one of the other girls, and then the enraged screams of a man.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What the fuck are you doing!. Don’t you have eyes to see where you’re going?!” “This coat is more expensive than your life, what are you going to do now?!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ellie stood up from her position next to the road, her eyes landed on Sophie, one of the smaller girls on her group, she was like eleven or twelve, her face looked horrified, her arms bracing herself from a man that was towering in front of her, clad in an expensive suit, briefcase in hand. He looked to be around forty, his greasy hair was black but had already shown the passage of time in some parts, his white face was red in fury. She dropped her rag on the floor as she started walking towards Sophie. On the way she spotted a plastic coffee cup on the floor, its contents spilled around them, her eyes travelled upwards and saw the big splotch on the suit coat the man was wearing, which he was trying desperately to remove.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Did you hear me stupid child?!” His voice was enraged and challenging, Sophie was frozen on the ground, her big eyes opened in complete shock, her lips trembling as she tried to come up with a response, but nothing came out. She was scared, Ellie knew, Sophie was one of the quietest girls on the orphanage, but if she trusted you, she would give you toothy grins, and let you pat her impossibly curly hair. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What? Are you deaf? Answer me!” The man had grown exasperated, the hand that he used to clean the stain of coffee on his suit flew to Sophie’s shoulder, shaking the little girl, who only grew to be more scared of what was happening. Most of the people around were looking at the scene, even the other girls and boys from the orphanage had bunched together on the sidewalk witnessing the exchange, but most were afraid to speak out.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“S….s….ss..sorry!” Sophie finally blurted, Ellie knew the girl would stutter if she was nervous “I…I…I.I.I didn’t mean it I swear!” She looked like she was about to cry, Ellie sped up her steps.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You didn’t mean it?!” The guy answered in a mocking manner “You lowlife kids always around this reputable place should know your place” his hand started shaking Sophie’s shoulder again, and he was about to add more when Ellie caught up to them, yanking the hand out of Sophie’s shoulder and pushing it backwards forcing the chubby man to take two steps back.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You can always go to a different café you shithead” Ellie said putting herself between Sophie and the man, who, for a moment was a little bit stunned by her actions. She was nowhere near as tall as this guy but fuck if she was going to back down. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Just what I needed, not one stupid kid, but two”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Go fuck yourself shithead” Ellie retorted as she backed Sophie out of the man’s reach. Her body still facing him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well, that stupid child ruined my suit. I really hope you lowlifes have any money because this is going to be expensive to clean” His hand pointed at the coffee spill, face still full of anger.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The green-eyed girl rolled her eyes and blew a breath through her mouth before answering.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“She already apologized to you fucker. Why don’t you just go to your shiny car put your ass in it if it fits and leave us alone?” Ellie started to turn around when she heard the steps of the guy caught up to them and his hand of her shoulder.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What did you just said to me? We’re not finished here. I will call the police!” He made the same motion of trying to shake Ellie’s shoulder, but the girl immediately pushed him away.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Go ahead and kiss my ass” She turned around and motioned the rest of the girls and boys to go back to firefly.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“A…a….are you sure Ellie?” Sophie asked, still nervous from the encounter, her little shoulders were trembling. Ellie smiled at her, hoping it could calm her nerves a little bit.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m sure. Tell the people at Firefly I might need bailing out” She said with a wink before turning around to face the guy. She was used to having people scorn them just because they were orphans, and this was not the first time she had found herself telling one of these fuckers off. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The guy had his phone on his hand, no doubt dialing 911 to bring the police out to the café. Ellie crossed her arms over her chest. It was another part of this, being an outcast, talking with policemen from time to time, but nothing ever came out of it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ok that’s enough” A voice came out from behind the man. A tall guy with black hair and full beard walked up to them. He was muscular and by the tool belt he was carrying Ellie deduced he was sort of a construction worker.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I need to call the police on this little shit” The businessman said putting the phone on his ear and pointing at her, she couldn’t help but roll her eyes again.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No, you won’t” The construction man said “If you do, I will tell them you were harassing these kids. Is that what you want?” The man’s voice was calm, but it had a menacing ring to it, the kind that tells you it wasn’t just an empty threat.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m fine” Ellie retorted twisting her mouth, now painfully aware that their scene had the attention of everybody at the outside tables of the café.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“But you heard what she said” The man said, phone still on his ear “And my suit”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The tall bearded man took a step toward the man, he was so much taller than him, the businessman must have thought the same as he took one step backwards to give himself more space.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It was an accident, but you shaking a little girl…that was attempted assault, so hang up and just leave” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The man seemed to ponder the tall guy’s words for a couple of seconds, then apologized to the operator on the phone stating it had been a mistake. After hanging up he threw a disdainful look at her before leaving briskly.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The tall man finally turned to her. “Are you ok?” He asked softly. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“’M fine” the auburn girl answered with a shrug. This was nothing.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“My name’s Joel, what’s your name?” She could tell he was being sincere. You didn’t make it out here if you weren’t able to read people’s faces at least a little bit, and he did help her. So she opened her mouth to respond. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ellie” she answered quickly.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well Ellie, should we take you to your parents?” He asked seriously before she rolled her eyes and moved away to leave the café. The rest of the kids were already gone, so she had every intention to go as well.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“If your parents are not around do you want me to drive you to your house? That’s my truck” He said pointing at the street, where she could see a silver pick up, the driver’s door had a logo, ‘Miller constructions’ and some phone number and address, all the way to Wyoming.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I don’t go into pervy guy’s vehicles” She answered but he insisted. Ellie would have flipped him off but for some reason she felt compelled to trust him, so she let him drive her back to the Firefly orphanage. The trip there was quiet. It wasn’t until they had arrived that Joel understood Ellie’s situation.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well, thanks for the raid, I didn’t really needed the help but…yeah” Ellie said opening the passenger’s door and jumping out of the pick-up. She could see a small hesitation on his eyes, and she was already turning around towards the entrance when she heard his voice.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It must be hard…being here” She blew air through her nose and turned to face him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Don’t know anything better” Was her answer, planning to turn around and leave, again, but something made her continue “I’m gonna be eighteen in a few years and leave this shithole and do whatever I want” She said, mentally kicking herself as soon as the words left her mouth. She didn’t have to explain this stranger anything, whether he had helped her or not.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She thought nothing else could’ve surprised her that day but what she heard next did. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Don’t you think it will be better with a roof over your head you can call yours?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What? Are you gonna be my dad? Perv” She scoffed back turning to see him again, his left hand was gripping the steering wheel, and he looked…as confused as she felt, but then after a couple of seconds he smiled at her.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>**</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Ellie couldn’t explain it very well, but she had formed a connection with Joel immediately, she scolded herself plenty back on those times, thinking this guy could very well be an abusive pervert. But it was just a matter of days before she was out of Boston and onto Jackson on his house. The adoption process had been long and with plenty of requisites Joel as a single parent needed to complete but he never complained. And while Ellie didn’t call him dad, she knew they were a family. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Life at Jackson had come easy to her. Tommy and Maria were loving uncles, and she found Dina and Jesse very quickly, everything came together afterwards. Joel was basically always pushing her to do better, he had taught her to play guitar and discover music was her passion. And he fully supported her when she came out of the closet -quite literally as she took him to her room and came out of the closet for him-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So, when he said he was going to the South Bend with her she was very happy to comply. He moved his construction business here as well, and he spent his free time trying to convince Tommy and Maria to move as well. But they just told him to wait until she finished college, sure she would  be on the move again and he would tail her…again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ellie finished her breakfast and gave Joel the dishes so he could wash them and quickly said her goodbyes to him after brushing her teeth. She went straight to the garage on the side of the house where Joel’s pick up was parked, no longer the same silver one he used to have, this one was white and newer. Next to the pickup was Ellie’s car. A matte black Dodge Challenger she had picked last year when they arrived at Indiana and Joel took her to the dealership. He’d said it was her gift for starting college and she fell in love immediately when she saw it parked on the dealership, she had begged Joel to change the car rims for a set of black ones, then she’d took the car to get its windows tinted and it was more than ready to be part of the Williams/Miller family. Ellie had chosen to keep her last name after the adoption, she had explained to Joel she wanted to remember where she’d come from, another decision he supported her in full.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ellie opened the trunk and tossed her backpack and duffel bag inside, careful of not hitting the case of her guitar already in there, then closed the trunk moving to the driver’s seat. She still needed to pick up her best friend Dina. She heard the engine growl as she pushed the startup button, set it on reverse and moved on her way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was late October, and she knew the wind was going to be chilly, but not enough to bring a jacket just yet. At least not for her, even if she knew Dina was going to tease her for it, claiming she was a hot furnace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dina lived a little bit closer to campus than Ellie and Joel did. Houses were usually expensive around this area. Joel construction company was always busy, meaning they didn’t worry about money, but they weren’t rich by any means. Dina’s parents on the other hand were loaded. Ellie remembered how the first couple of times she went to visit Dina at her house she was always dumbfounded on how big the house was, and how she or her brother or sister always had the latest technological thing that came out on the market. So, when Dina got accepted to Notre Dame, her parents rented her a detached apartment very close to uni.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jesse on the other hand didn’t had either his parents follow him, or rent him a place, he was rooming at campus. Their usual routine consisted on Ellie picking up Dina in the mornings, who set her classes to start at the same time as hers. She had told her parents she didn’t wanted a car yet, and mostly bugged Ellie, Jesse or her other friends to move her around. She had decided to pursue a career in acting, so she was studying theater and drama. It was so Dina, Ellie rolled her eyes when her dark-haired girl informed her of her career choice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jesse had gone for the ‘boring’ career path Dina had pointed out teasingly at him a couple of times. As he was majoring in business. Both of her friends were in an on and off romantic relationship through most of high school, but after some talks they’ve decided to try to stay together in college. This according to Ellie had gone mostly okay, but they had broken up recently. Or Dina had dumped him as she said, but the details where still unclear to the auburn girl. Not that she had asked anyways.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She parked in front of Dina’s apartment, beautiful modern architecture with high windows the girl had loved as soon as she set eyes on it. Promising Ellie that one day, when she made it as an actress and performed, she would buy a house with floor to ceiling windows just like it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ellie smiled at the memory, Dina’s parents could be loaded in money, but their daughter had big dreams on her own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door flew open as the girl almost ran out of the apartment, covered in black jeans, boots and a thin brown jacket over her button up shirt. Backpack on her shoulder and a tumbler of tea -Ellie knew for sure- on the other. Her dark wavy hair was up in a ponytail, some of her short more stubborn hairs fell to the side of her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ellie jumped out of the car without turning it off and rounded it to open the passenger’s door for her friend, who smiled at her as she got inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she had arrived to Jackson Dina was taller than her by around two inches, but after all of these years Ellie had gone through a growing spurt as Joel called it, and was now the other way around, she being around two inches taller than her best friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning stud” Dina said in a mildly flirty voice that didn’t faze Ellie, she was used to her best friend flirty nature. Well…that might be an understatement, but there was no reason to dwell on it right now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ellie rounded the car again, giving her good mornings to Dina as she closed the door and made their way to the university.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see you’re still not wearing a jacket. If you’re not cold at least do it to not get sick” Dina pointed out taking a big sip of her tea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ ‘M fine” Ellie automatically responded, her eyes looking ahead as she drove. Listening to the music playing on the car stereo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have soccer practice today, right?” Dina asked lowering the sun visor to check her face, her free hand moved around her freckled face and long nose. Another thing Ellie liked about her was she wasn’t as obsessed as other girls with makeup. She wore it, but she didn’t overdo it, preferring a more natural look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it’s weight training on field” The green-eyed girl answered, knowing they were going to kick her butt off today at practice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok” Dina answered putting the sun visor back on “I have a plan in regards of my situation with Jesse and I will need your help” this made Ellie groan out loud. Dina’s plans were never good, and to be honest, if this was in regards of her relationship with Jesse, she would rather stay away. She loved Jesse, he was her friend too, but Ellie had a long time ago decided to never get involved in anything Dina had planned for him. Mostly because Ellie had a thing for Dina.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A mammoth size of a thing… since what it felt like forever ago…like… almost as soon as she met her in Jackson forever ago type of a thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I haven’t told you anything and you’re already complaining Williams” Her friend retorted. She liked to use Ellie’s last name when she was annoyed at her. And Ellie knew her brown eyes were looking directly at the side of her face, but she decided to not turn her head to her. This was something she had already decided and was not backing down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ I’m not going to be your messenger and go look for him” She finally said when the silence told her Dina was still waiting for a response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is not that, I swear this is more exciting, I’ll look for you” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deciding an argument with her best friend was not how she wanted this day to start Ellie stayed silent. Once they parked at the university, they said goodbye and went to their respective classes, she didn’t miss the excitement on her friend, but she hadn’t decided if that should worry her or not. Dina had a way of making you do whatever she wanted to, and you wouldn’t even know it until after it was done. Or maybe it was that Ellie was so whipped for her, therefore she just didn’t notice. Ellie’s Mondays were usually very busy, she had a bunch of literature classes: classic literature, literature &amp; opera, which she hated but endured, but then she got jazz, and that she loved. She hated Mondays were pure theory classes though.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She powered through her morning with no major problems, like every day she would go out to lunch with Dina, Lisa -Dina’s friend from her class-, Samuel -Ellie’s friend she had met during a sticky situation at a party on their freshman year- and usually Jesse. But after their friends breakup, he went with his class friends.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ellie couldn’t help feeling bad for him. As the breakup not only meant he wasn’t around Dina, but he wasn’t around them either. The freckled girl had spoken to him about it several times, but Jesse always told her it was fine. So she stopped insisting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their lunchtime was as usual as they go. Lisa, the blond-haired friend of Dina, kept her occupied with class stuff related to drama. While Samuel kept Ellie entertained speaking about fashion trends, new games releasing soon and whatever tech he was working on his engineering classes. Sometimes, especially when the talk was about fashion, he knew the topic was not Ellie’s strength, but she listened, and apparently, that’s all that mattered to him. He was slightly taller than Ellie, his black hair was short on his head, he sported a five o’clock beard, and prided himself of working out daily, his swollen arms where proof of this but Ellie liked to tease him about how he would only go to the gym as an excuse to look at the other guys toned arms and butts. Something he talked to her about more often than she wanted him to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After lunch Ellie went to the rest of her classes, and when evening came, she took her duffel and went to the soccer practice field locker room to change into her practice shorts, shirt and white cleats. She had found out during high school in Jackson that soccer was a sport she did like doing. She had learned the attacking midfielder position quickly and in no time, she was already starting for the Jackson team in high school.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joel had always told her to work hard. Reminding her college was going to be different, tougher compared to life in Jackson, and he was right, it was different. But nobody worked as hard as Ellie, well, maybe Abby she thought, as she saw the ripped girl start her warmup, her head sporting her classic long braid. The girl had an attitude problem -and this came from Ellie, who was known to be the reigning champ of attitude-, but she was professional and a very hard worker, Ellie admired her work ethic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Following her teammate’s lead Ellie started to run laps around the field to warm up, while her hands worked on pulling up the small sleeves of her training jersey’s up. She worked up a sweat in no time. Eventually the training went up from running drills, to weight training on field as they pushed tractor tires around and ran dribbling drills with weights on their backs, the sounds of their elaborated breaths and the coaches screaming at them to push harder was the only thing Ellie was focused on for a while.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was jogging in place as she waited her turn on the long line of the running drill they were currently on, when finally, something on the corner of her eye drew her attention away to the bleachers. It was usual for them to get other students come and watch them as they trained, so they were a couple of people scattered around the main stand at the side of the field. Ellie recognized her instantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dina was sitting three rows up in the middle of the stands, watching her attentively, she gave her a bright smile and a wave of her hand when she caught Ellie staring at her. It was contagious so she responded the same way back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The auburn girl was used to this. The team usually had field training three or four days a week. Dina had set up her classes in a way that allowed her to be free around this time which meant, more often than not, she found her on the bleachers watching her train, then after a quick shower Ellie would drive them both back to their respective places.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once all drills were completed the green-eyed girl jogged to meet her friend at the stands, smiling as she got closer, Dina was busy with her cellphone in her hands, but dropped it to her side when she noticed the girl approaching.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Dina, how was class?” Ellie asked, still a little bit breathless after the kick of the butt training she just had, her arms and legs screaming in need of a rest, and she would probably be a little sore tomorrow. But she welcomed the sensation, feeling satisfied of today’s practice. She could still feel sweat coming down her arms and the side of her face as she watched her best friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good, same as usual” Dina responded watching as the other girls winded down from their own workout.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jeez every passing day she gets bigger” the dark-haired girl muttered, her eyes focusing on someone still on the field. Ellie turned around finding Abby on the distance, the girl was stretching her arms up, showing the volume of her muscles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, she’s a she hulk” The auburn girl said turning her attention back to Dina “It must be her diet or something because not even I can get that big” she started squeezing her left bicep softly as if to measure the size of the muscle on it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ellie was also considered by everyone’s standards as ‘ripped’. Her arms were well defined, she sported toned abs beneath the piece of clothing she had on, and her legs were muscular and her butt was small but defined, but she was more on the leaner side of the muscular class, Abby well…the she Hulk comment was very close to the reality.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Ellie caught Dina’s eyes, she found them staring at her, her eyes travelled up and down her body in an unhurriedly manner, as if somehow, she was absorbing her, checking the sweaty muscles of her arms and legs. This was something she still found herself not used to, no matter how many times she caught her friend staring at her, which to her chagrin happened very often. She never knew how to feel under the inquisitive eyes of her best friend. Ellie felt her cheeks flush a little, moving down the stands she reached down to one of the nearby coolers and threw a bottle of water at Dina, effectively interrupting the small girl actions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look thirsty” Ellie joked, as her friend caught the cold water bottle on her hands and proceeded to remove the cap and take a big gulp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you know” She answered finally putting the bottle down next to her, her voice sultry and soft “I don’t like those kind of muscles tho” Dina returned to the previous topic of conversation, resting her back and watching Ellie intently again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m more of a fan of lean muscle and a cute little butt” Her voice was flirtatious, brown eyes roaming around Ellie’s arms. She looked like she would reach out to touch them, something she did quite often and pretty much any place where they found themselves, but before she could make up her mind the green-eyed girl interrupted her train of thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cute little butt? But Jesse has no butt, literally, he has a case of mom’s butt on him regardless of what kind of pants he wears” the taller girl retorted, ducking after the bottle of water was flung out at her. Dina’s arm was so good she could probably make the softball team if she tried. The thought had the tall girl chuckling softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was not talking about him! But go freckles, clean up nice and come meet me, we’re having dinner. I know how hungry you get after these” Dina’s voice had a trace of humor, but she was right, Ellie was usually starving after practice, so she didn’t question her friend’s command. Forgetting all about the cute butt comment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want a greasy burger!” She yelled as she jogged to the showers, making sure of picking the discarded bottle of water on her way and dumping it on the trash.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her shower was very relaxing, the hot water felt soothing on her aching muscles. For a second she considered making it run longer, but quickly dismissed the idea knowing Dina was waiting for her. After finishing she quickly dressed in blue jeans, a red unbuttoned flannel and moved her hair into her usual small bun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She flung her duffel bag on her shoulder and made her way back to Dina, they both walked to Ellie’s car. Where, the smaller girl spent the entire ride speaking about her day at the University, pausing only when Ellie had another question, or a comment in regards of their conversation. This was usually their way. Dina was the social butterfly out of the two. She kind of annoyed Ellie when they first met as she always wanted to speak to her, looked for her, wanted her to be around her at the parties she mostly had to drag her in to. How she pushed her to be more open and talk to people, but she had grown on her quickly, that was just one of the many charms Dina had.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had also been the popular girl back at Jackson High, everyone wanted a piece of her, and she carried that into Notre Dame, in Ellie’s perspective she took the university by storm, and had all the guys -and Ellie for that matter- at her feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On the other hand, Ellie had arrived pretty much as she was in Jackson as well, a loud mouth girl who could whoop anyone’s ass in the soccer field, -and out off the field if we were being honest- but was too shy and oblivious to notice when other girls where interested in her. All of this of course was just Samuel’s opinion, as Ellie was </span>
  <em>
    <span>absofuckinglutely</span>
  </em>
  <span> sure it was not true. She just didn’t have that many prospects.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They arrived at their favorite burger joint and were currently sitting across each other on a booth by the parking lot window. Ellie had already been in the process of ravaging her burger, still listening to Dina’s excitement over the latest acting style she was learning in class.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They joked around as Ellie spoke about her day but soon, they found themselves in silence, Ellie chewing at her fries and every so often sipping at her soda. Dina was looking outside; night had fallen on the South Bend. She could clearly see the slight furrow on the dark-haired girl brow, as she was lost in whatever was going on her head, a small blanket of freckles covered her nose and cheekbones. She wanted to say something, Ellie knew, but decided to stay quiet waiting for her to speak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The wrinkle disappeared out of her friend’s face as she turned her head around to look at her green eyes. A mischievous smile was adorning her lips…</span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She was about to warn Dina on whatever idea was crossing her mind when the girl jumped out of the both and moved to her side of the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Scoot” She ordered Ellie with a flick of her hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Move over, let me in we need to talk”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We were talking” The girl retorted but moved closer to the window as her friend sat next to her turning her body fully to see her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need your help” Dina said leaning in close to Ellie, her voice a notch above a whisper, clearly wanting their following conversation to be just between the two of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about?” Ellie’s voice was a little hoarse, using all the little determination she had left to prevent Dina from noticing she was squirming at their proximity. She mentally kicked herself as she saw the smirk across Dina’s face, far too aware of Ellie’s nervousness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you this morning remember?” She asked, her voice shifting to a sultry tone, her hand moving upwards and latching on Ellie’s bicep, where she started tracing circles with her thumb, her smirk grew larger when she felt the taller girl flex by instinct down on her hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The green-eyed opened her mouth to say she had forgotten all about it. And it was true, it was difficult for her to remember anything when she was being touched by Dina, when she could feel the small girl’s breath on the skin of her neck every time she spoke. But then the memories flooded her brain. Dina had spoken about Jesse, and all the flustered feeling she had flew out of her body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“About Jesse” She said, now aware of where this conversation was steering. The hand on her arm no longer distracting her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I figured out a way to get him back” The girl replied dropping the arm caressing Ellie’s bicep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Isn’t you who should be looking for him?” The auburn girl asked turning around to rest her elbows down on the table, her tattooed hand moving forward to pick up a fry and shoving it into her mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no” Dina said swinging one of her legs over Ellie’s lap. “He has to come back and ask me to accept him again” there was a trace of indignation on her voice as she crossed her arms in front of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Remind me why you broke up with him on the first place?” Ellie queried, not really wanting to be part of this conversation. This happened all too often for her liking. Jesse and Dina breaking up was as common as a fucking Monday up to this point. Dina had never asked for her help thought, and she had to admit she was at least a little tiny bit intrigued as to why it was different now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was stupid” Was the only answer she gave her, and it was the only one she provided the very few times Ellie had dared to ask before, she arched her scarred eyebrow at her in a questioning way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You never told me why you and Cat broke up” Dina pointed out mimicking the eyebrow movement of her friend. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fair point</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Ellie shoved a bunch of fries on her mouth to avoid elaborating on that topic. Her break up with Cat had happened some time ago, but just like Dina, she had avoided explaining why it had happened, citing only that the relationship had stalled and both her and Cat had different goals.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was sort of true. What she avoided elaborating on was that Cat was conscious of the never-ending crush Ellie had for Dina. She didn’t know how she figured it out, and at the beginning of their relationship telling her it was just a fleeting thing had worked, but with time it started weighing down on Cat, no matter how many times Ellie told her she was the only one for her. After a lengthy discussion the girl ended their relationship, encouraging her to tell Dina how she felt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This of course brought on an argument on how this was the most insane ridiculous idea ever, but Cat said farewell to her with a couple of words Ellie wanted to forget, but somehow couldn’t.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You’re both in denial. Things are not the way you think they are Ellie</span>
  </em>
  <span>. And that was it. Cat was now a Senior and sometimes they stumbled upon each other, they always said hi and were amicable, but things between them were done, Ellie knew this perfectly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is not like you liked Cat” Ellie shot after swallowing her fries, watching Dina roll her eyes at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I liked her well enough” She explained, the scarred eyebrow on the taller girl shot up again, this time in disbelief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, I just didn’t believe she was good enough for you” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah” Ellie said resting her head on the booth table above her arms, she pondered for a couple of seconds whether she wanted to just change the topic of the conversation, hoping Dina would get the hint and stop asking her to do whatever devious plan she had for her. But her curiosity got the better of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a sigh she slowly turned her head towards her crush, who was looking at her with a soft smile on her lips, no doubt reading her emotions like an open book, as she usually could.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you need?” Ellie asked softly, her green eyes looking softly at the beautiful brown orbs on Dina’s face, making her feel enthralled by the dark color.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ellie let’s start dating. I need you to be my girlfriend” she said on a low voice but loud enough for Ellie to hear, excitement laced through it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“WHAT!?”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This had to be the weirdest day on Ellie's short life.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm overwhelmed by the support y'all had for the first chapter of this story. I was a nervous wreck and almost forced myself to post it, so your kudos and words of encouragement helped me immensely. Thank you very much I really appreciate it. Hopefully I did a good job with this update.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“WHAT!?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up, I don’t want the whole place to hear you” The dark-haired girl hushed her quickly, eyes quickly roaming around the burger joint, fortunately nobody seemed to care about their debate.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Surely Ellie had heard her wrong, there was no way, no </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucking</span>
  </em>
  <span> way those were the correct words. It was a figment of her imagination, </span>
  <em>
    <span>damned</span>
  </em>
  <span> stupid crush playing games with her brain. The words made her jump from her seat, forcing Dina to retreat the leg above her lap, and was now staring at the girl in front of her with an expression that could only be described as pure confusion written on her face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dina’s face showed she was finding the whole interaction terribly enjoyable.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What did you just say?” Ellie asked dropping her voice still not really caring about their location. A lump of saliva passing her throat. Dina was now smiling at her adoringly, the way she did when she thought Ellie was being endearing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I said” She started, licking her lips and leaning a little bit into her, fixing her brown eyes into her green ones, her breath trickling Ellie’s face, giving her goosebumps, mischievous trickling out each vowel “That I need you to be my girlfriend”, she accentuated every word smiling at the end, waiting patiently for an answer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck me</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No fucking way, you’re not getting in my pants” Ellie shot back, a small trace of a smirk on her lips. Finally coming around of what had to be some kind of sick joke. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fucking</span>
  </em>
  <span> Dina had outdone herself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You asshole!” Dina punched her on the shoulder but laughed nonetheless, sensing the tall girl relaxing, the seriousness of the topic not yet enveloping her. Dina had to change that, she couldn’t allow to lose her attention now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“While I’m terribly sorry you would wound me that way” The small girl started, touching her chest as to add more dramatic emphasis to her statement. “I do really need everybody thinking I am”.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And why is that?” Her voice curious and still intertwined in humor, the ghost of her smile still plastered on her face, her back pressed back to the windowed wall of the restaurant, throwing her leg up onto Dina’s lap, who busied her hands playing with the stitches of Ellie’s shoes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I need to make Jesse jealous, this is going to work, trust me”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ellie knew she must have thought about this for a long time, but for the life of her it didn’t made sense why dating </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span> was the only way she could accomplish this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You forget Jesse is my friend too, as fake as this could be, I don’t want to do that to him” Ellie responded immediately, dead serious. Her statement had also been sincere, she didn’t know if she would’ve had the guts to spill her feelings to the gorgeous girl if she had been single all along since she’d known her, no point on kidding herself, she didn’t stand a chance anyway. But it was true Jesse was her friend, even with them staying apart for the time being, with her being with Dina all the time and all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ellie…” Dina started to retort, taking a hold of the leg above her lap in an attempt to scoot closer to the girl.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If something bad were to happen I’ll fix it. No games, I swear” Her brown eyes looked honest, fierce, her whole demeanor showed she wasn’t going to back down, and neither was Ellie to be honest, but she did find herself caught off guard when she heard her the other woman next words. This day was getting crazier by the minute.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s no way I can pretend to love anyone but you, and that’s only because I’m not going to be pretending”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck me</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The words were haunting, Ellie opened her mouth and closed it a couple of times, her mind reeling, face still stunned not only by the words, but the sincerity behind them, that glow? -It couldn’t be described differently no matter how much she thought of a better word- on her friend brown eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>God dammit.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was only after Dina’s face arched her brow that Ellie finally blurted out a small squeak.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Earning a chuckle from her gorgeous friend.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We already did this El” Her voice was gentle. Sensing Ellie needed to be explained something as if she was three years old. It also carried an affection that never failed to make the auburn hair girl shiver. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ellie had to blink a couple of times to avoid getting lost into that train of thought.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re my best friend and I love you, I can’t do this with anyone else” Dina explained quickly “Besides, I’m pretty sure this will work” The small girl’s face had a small smirk formed on her lips, her serious demeanor had dissipated as soon as it came and was back at being mischievous.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like fuck it will” Ellie deadpanned, finally snapping back from her previous surprise. feeling the tension on her body ebb away and get replaced by a </span>
  <em>
    <span>hell no </span>
  </em>
  <span>feeling in her chest. A dread that hurt her like nothing else could. She’d felt it before, when she saw Dina smiling at Jesse, grabbing his hand, pulling him somewhere else so she could have some privacy with him. She had to force her brain no to dwell on those thoughts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She also tried to avoid acknowledging the pang of disappointment that went through her chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just go and talk to him” The tall freckled girl tried to find a way to put distance between them, dropping her leg down onto the floor. Realizing she was stuck with the wall behind her she settled for the next best thing and plopped her arms above the table, setting her chin on a tattooed forearm, her lips touching the inked green leaves.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “That won’t work” Dina explained, moving until the sides of their bodies were touching, brown eyes searching for green, Dina hated not being able to look at them when she was chatting with her freckled friend.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If Ellie understood it -she did-, she made no attempt to turn her head to face her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re forgetting the most important part, no one is going to believe it” For some reason feeling compelled to continue, to finally make her friend understand why her stupid idea was doomed from the start. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Everybody knows who you are” She started stubbornly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You speak as if you were an unknown here, you’ve got plenty of fans” Dina fired back so fast it made Ellie smile a little, only a little, as the meaning behind her previous words had obviously not been understood.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s not what I meant” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then tell me what you mean Ellie”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck that” The taller girl answered tensing her shoulders a little bit. “It just doesn’t make any sense, alright?” What she’d wanted to say was that everybody knew Dina didn’t liked girls, even Ellie knew it. She’d only dated guys so far…well…a guy…but she’d never given a clue on how that could be different.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why not? Because you think I wouldn’t love you? I do” Dina scooted closer and wrapped her arms reassuringly around the tall girl’s waist, dropping her chin above her shoulder, eyes roaming carefully at her reactionless friend, still too occupied watching the empty basket of fries at the center of the red table.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Besides I’m going to be an actress, aren’t I? I’m pretty sure I will nail it down, but you’re worrying too much, is not like we need absolutely everybody to spread this rumor” She explained moving one of her hands to start massaging Ellie’s back, working on the hard knots under her neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So, she might have made a big deal out of nothing Ellie realized, groaning softly as Dina hand worked on, her muscles relaxing after what it had been a very exhausting day. She was also acutely aware how her other hand was tracing the contour of her abs above her flannel. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She’d finally understood Dina’s meaning. They were going to say they were dating, but just as in gossip, it didn’t mean they were going to actually pretend they </span>
  <em>
    <span>were</span>
  </em>
  <span> together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“God Ellie, why are you always so stressed? I undid the knots on your back just a week ago” hand working down her spine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ugh, just don’t stop” she answered, her eyes snapping close as she welcomed the sensation of the fingers on her back, letting her head sink onto her arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re not in the best place for this though” Dina whispered next to her ear, that flirty voice appearing again, sending goosebumps through her skin, but managed to open her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok ma’am, you may stop for now” Ellie said straightening herself into the backrest, feeling better, not only due the short massage she received, but the added understanding of what her friend really wanted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“At your service hottie” Dina said with a chuckle, removing her arms from the girl, and scooting away just so she could settle at a position where she could see the girl’s face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, let me get this straight” Ellie started, ready to jump back into their previous conversation. She missed Dina’s hands on her, but she wasn’t about to tell her that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You may have the floor”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You just want people to say we’re dating” she explained, leaning into her, green eyes meeting brown with questioning interest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure…that’s part of how it works” The dark-haired nodded pursing her lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And then, Jesse will find out about it and go talk to you” Ellie continued, pointing at her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe” Dina shrugged her shoulders, “But yeah” she finished setting one of her arms up in the booth sofa and resting her head on her palm, clearly delighted Ellie was getting into ‘the plan’.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay” the green eyes of the girl were moving slowly around, her brain working through what she had grasped. She did say many times before she wasn’t going to get involved in anything related to her friend’s relationship. And she meant it every single time. But now, she had another reason to think this over.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dina loved her as her friend, nothing more. This, Ellie knew excruciatingly well, sometimes it felt it was all she knew, but instead of letting it hurt, she remembered all the times Dina had helped her before. To adapt to a new life, to not feel alone in a world that was hard and difficult to people with her background, and sexual orientation. Every time she made her feel included, like she belonged.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ellie fought to get where she was, but where would she be without her best friend? Would she be in a better place? Highly unlikely. Besides this was only gossip, certainly there was plenty of that around anyways.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay” The girl finally looked at her friend expecting eyes “I’ll give you the privilege of saying you got to date me” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The confidence on her voice made Dina laugh, that was Ellie, shy for a hot minute, but then surprising you the next.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well…color me honored” Dina answered with a grin, her hand under her head flew to gently slap her friend, finally scooting all the way to get out of the booth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on it’s getting late, take me home?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>**</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The ride back to Dina’s house was on the usual side of things. Ellie took the opportunity to let her know about the latest singer she had been obsessing about, their previous conversation all but on the backburner of her head, as if it never had happened on the first place.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The black car finally pulled in front of her house, hand flew to the backseat to pull out Dina’s backpack and moving out of the working vehicle to open the passenger’s door to let step out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you for the lift handsome” came the flirtatious voice of Dina as she stepped in front of Ellie, retrieving her backpack out of the girl’s shoulder. “Want to come inside so I can finish that massage?” She asked lifting a brow. This would’ve been a perfect continuation of that flirty voice she had going on, but instead sounded thoughtful, caring.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The footballer closed the car door, leaning her back into it and crossing her arms, contemplating the proposal. Dina’s hands were magical, she conceded, then grimaced as she remembered she had something else to do.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“While it sounds like a great idea, maybe we can take a rain check?” She asked “I have to continue my music theory homework” knowing her deadline was so close she couldn’t miss postponing it any longer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dina’s expression from back on the training field came back, as she eyed her with an appreciating smile, way too devious for Ellie’s liking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure…well…would you look at you” The girl said softly, the appreciation marked on her face now laced into her words as she watched her, leaning back into her car, flannel untucked, rolled sleeves leaving the bare muscles on her forearms out for the world to see, the beautiful ink proudly showing its beauty underneath the dimly lighted street. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You look bad” Dina continued, nodding slowly as if the girl in front of her needed more reaffirmation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This time it was Ellie’s turn to stare at her friend with a look that could be reminiscent of a hunter stalking her prey. Sometimes, two could play this game.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Want a piece of me?” The auburn girl said huskily, slowly licking her lips and giving her a toothy smile that screamed self-assurance. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dina being this flirty was not uncommon in Ellie’s case, she would often initiate these exchanges. Most times Ellie would just ignore her, knowing this was just in her nature. Or scoff a snarky comment, and some more times, it was back and forth until it left her speechless, Dina always had her at an advantage, especially if those small hands were somewhere-which they usually were- on her. But there where these rare instances, where the girl would boldly rise to the challenge.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her smile grew larger when Dina bit her lower lip and blinked once…then twice at her response. The girl had thought she had managed to make her friend speechless, and maybe, it was true, if only for a couple of short seconds.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t you know?“ She said finally with a wink, she sounded confident, as always, but…Did her voice had a trace of breathlessness?  Ellie could’ve sworn.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“See you tomorrow stud, don’t be late” She added before turning around and walking to her apartment’s door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her eyes watched her go and waited until she saw the brown door close behind her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>**</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She arrived at hers and Joel’s house to find him on the living room, half asleep in front of the TV, movie action sequence on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aren’t you old? Now you fall asleep on sofas” She teased him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was just resting my eyes” He said in a groggy voice, one of his hands going up to rub his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure grandpa” She scoffed, moving her feet to stand next to the couch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How’s school?” he asked, still fighting the sleepiness on his voice, Ellie almost rolled her eyes, he had a way of making it sound as if she was in elementary school and not college.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good. How was work?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good. Practice?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nailed me on the butt, but good. Spoke to Tommy and Maria?” She pondered whether to drop her duffel and backpack on the floor and attempt to continue the conversation, but decided against it, she really had to start that homework.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yep, they said hi. I made you dinner, I left it at the fridge, you took your sweet time coming back home” he pointed out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry, I went to have dinner with Dina. How’s the new building at downtown?” Knowing Joel had been stressed as his company had been hired to help construct a fifteen-story building for a bank, but it had been a bureaucratic nightmare so far.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re finally making some progress” His gruff voice sounded tired “You know” he continued, using the remote to turn off the TV, his hand rubbing his eyes again, knowing he was losing his battle against a much needed rest, in a much better location than their living room couch. “You have a phone, haven’t ever thought of…I don’t know” he continued “sending one of those texts and let me know you’re not coming for dinner?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know old man? If you hadn’t sounded like a boomer just there, I might have considered it” She deadpanned, knowing technology was not his best friend. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re lucky I know you’re always tailing Dina, or the other way around. Homework?” He joked, standing up and taking the opportunity to stretch, the sore spot on his neck was going to bother him tomorrow. He could no longer afford to accidentally fall asleep on a sofa, not that he would ever tell his daughter that. He would never hear the end of it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yep” The auburn girl answered, pulling on of the straps of her backpack so it could rest more comfortably on her shoulder. “Go to sleep, I have to finish this stuff”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay. Goodnight kiddo” His feet already moving to the hallway on the direction of his bedroom on the first floor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Goodnight Joel”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>**</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She tossed her backpack on her bed and replaced the clothes on her duffel. The bed had been made in her absence, as she had barely had time to drop out of it to run to the shower, she mentally promised herself to help Joel around the house on the weekend, and to try and really get out of bed when the alarm on her phone sounded, not when Joel had to scream at her to wake up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She went into her closet and stripped down to her boxers and a clean short sleeved shirt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She pulled her laptop and notes out of her backpack and dropped it on the small desk placed at the side of her room. Ellie’s bedroom was a painted a light hue of blue, the wall at the back of the bed was coated with the same materials blackboards were made, and Ellie frequently wrote and drew on it, things she was going through, dreams she had floating around her head, small drawings of Joel, Dina, Samuel with his goofy smile, a D + E Dina had written weeks ago. Usually, she accompanied her drawings with musical notes, song lyrics, and whatever she portrayed there stayed on the wall for weeks before she erased them and started something new. Dina would rewrite the D + E every single time she found Ellie had cleaned the wall or was in the middle of something fresh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Next to her desk she had her display case full of records, her other guitar she always left at home, boxes of comic books Dina always used as an opportunity to remind her she was a dork, a Bluetooth speaker bar and her record player.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She plopped down on the desk chair, giving a quick check to her phone. Her evening with Dina had been interesting enough for her to forget all about it. She had a couple of texts from Samuel, including a selfie showing his sweaty bicep claiming to be working out at the gym, followed up by a string of comments related on how cute Peter, his latest crush was looking today. She quickly replied </span>
  <em>
    <span>-Aren’t you a sucker for those arms? :P-</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and sent it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She had a couple of texts from the soccer team group, nothing major so she decided against replying. The text from Joel, asking if she was coming for dinner or staying out with Dina was also left unanswered. He did not kid around when he said she was usually tailing her, or the other way around.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She set the phone next to her laptop and decided to start working on her homework when the phone screen lighted up, notifying her of a new received text, the desk vibrating slightly. She looked sideways, assuming it was Samuel responding to their conversation, but Dina’s name came on the screen. More specifically, Dina and a winking emoji the dark-haired girl had set herself when Ellie changed her phone. She guessed she couldn’t complain, as Ellie had changed her name on Dina’s phone to Batman some time before.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It had been the cause of some serious banter between them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She took the phone in her hand and clicked on the message.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-Sleep well and rest superhero. Remember starting today you’re mine- Followed by a winking face emoji.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-K, you too. See you tomorrow- Was Ellie’s simple response.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Setting the phone down back the desk she turned her laptop on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>**</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The next morning flew by quickly, she ate her breakfast and made her way to pick up Dina at her apartment. She had opened the passenger’s door for the girl as usual, Dina’s smile was bright during their greeting, and she sipped her tea on the road to college.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you ready freckles?” Dina asked once the car had stopped, conspiratorial tone falling on deaf ears.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, lets go” Ellie answered distractedly digging through the trunk of her car to remove her backpack and guitar case. They walked in silence up to the beginning of the sidewalk, where in a normal day they would say goodbye and go onto their respective class buildings. Today though, Dina seemed to have a different idea.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Walk me to my building?” She asked, looking sideways at Ellie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Who couldn’t help but slightly frown at her friend request. She quickly looked at the time on the phone in her pocket, it was early enough for her to walk Dina all the way to the department of theatre and still make her class.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure” She finally responded turning over the pavement and moving her feet on the opposite side of her own building. After a minute she felt Dina’s digits slowly find her tattooed hand, travelling down and intertwining her small fingers between hers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The confusion painted on her face came back. Scarred brow wrinkled, but the girl only smiled at her in response. So she kept going, </span>
  <em>
    <span>damn Dina</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she was being weird today. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The thought of asking her if something bad had happened passed around her head several times, but their time was limited and she decided to leave it until lunch, or maybe look for her on the evening. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They walked around the yellow and orange grove of Notre Dame together, Ellie fully cognizant of the warm hand in hers, of the people around them walking by, same as them, en route to their own buildings. If they stared, the girl didn’t notice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Here we are, have a good day. See you at lunch” Ellie squeezed Dina’s hand and searched her face, in hopes of comforting her somehow. But the girl looked normal, like every day Dina, if she was having some sort of crisis, Ellie couldn’t read it, that would be a first as she knew exactly when the beautiful girl was having problems, it could about Jesse, it could be some fight she had with her sister or brother or her parents, or even those rare frustrating moments she felt she was not doing well enough on her classes. None of that was on her today, but her smile was a dash brighter, that she could tell.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, have a good day Ellie” The pretty girl moved in to give her a side hug, knowing the guitar case on Ellie’s other hand would probably get on their way if she tried a full-frontal hug. A small chuckle escaped her lips when the girl under her arms jumped a little bit at the unforeseen gesture, and when she leaned back she still had that cute frown on her face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ok now Ellie was sure something was up with her friend. But before she could comment on it the other woman was running up the stairs. Deciding there was nothing she could do at the moment. She hurried down the path to her class building. and settled on an empty chair once she found herself in her classroom. Placing her guitar case next to her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She reflected on the idea of sending a text to Dina, asking if she was doing fine, or maybe just telling her she cared about her, knowing she was shit at expressing her feelings, at least when it wasn’t through music, or lyrics. So when the teacher came inside the classroom, and the words of support were still eluding her, she decided it would be better to wait until later.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tuesdays were good, Thursdays were the best, but Tuesdays were pretty good, she got to play her guitar, read music sheets and sing with her classmates. When lunchtime arrived, she briskly walked towards the dining hall they used to eat in, finding Samuel already waiting for her in one of the tables, Lisa and Dina still nowhere in sight. She dropped her teriyaki chicken plate, cheesecake slice and water bottle on the wooden long table. The place was usually busy around this hour.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s up dude?” Samuel greeted with a smile, already picking at his lunch. Was it meatloaf?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing new” she answered “How was your day at the gym yesterday?” The girl added knowing he hadn’t got back to her text last night.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good, big buttocks was there” He answered turning slightly towards her, ‘big buttocks’ was Samuel nickname for Peter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And? Did you spoke to him?” She couldn’t help but smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No Ellie” He sighed a little bit dramatically “I don’t why I’m so shy around him, but maybe today I will lift weights next to him” Samuel said excitedly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you know how to be shy?” The girl questioned in a joking manner that made Samuel laugh, he was known to theirs friends to move on from crush to crush on a monthly basis, he was very good spotting guys who were also interested on him but, none of his relationships made it past casual, or sometimes even a week of history.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I swear something’s different with him” Was his only response when his laugh stopped. They spotted Lisa and Dina walking over to their table. She used the opportunity to scan Dina’s face in looks of something out of place, but like in the morning, everything seemed normal.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, trade you spots” Dina asked Samuel as they arrived to the table.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure” his response was quick, and not with a hint of confusion as Ellie was finding the exchange. This was not their routine. Ellie would always sit next to Samuel, Lisa next to Dina, and they would talk their ears off through all lunch, knowing more of their friends would eventually join them, but Samuel wasn’t fazed, at all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi” The dark-haired girl said to her with a smile as she sat down, her plate full of veggies, chicken, and another one of fruit, she and Lisa were the only healthy eaters of the group.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey” was her response, as she saw Lisa sit next to Samuel trading greetings, then immediately starting a conversation on today’s menu which he easily reciprocated. Still, nothing seemed weird to them as it did to Ellie. She had to force herself to get busy digging with her fork at her teriyaki to keep her brain processing information. Focusing on some of her teammates as well as some classmates of Lisa and Dina filling their table.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dina dropped a small fold of papers next to her plate, quickly eating her food as her brown eyes slowly moved over the words on them. It was some sort of play, Ellie had already seen these before on her friends hand, she was thinking on asking about it when the smaller girl leaned in, resting her head on her shoulder, one hand keeping the pages in front of her as she read, and the other working on her food. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ellie dropped the side of her head next to Dina’s curiously, reading the pages as fast as she could, the sheet was filled with scribbles of Dina’s round letters displaying her thoughts, sections were highlighted, and some even crossed. Ellie knew Dina was working on picking a scene from a play she liked for one of her demonstration classes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Machinal, the play she’d chosen, revolved around a young woman who lived with her mother, her life following the existing social norms expected of a woman on the 20s as much as she despised them. She ends up getting married to a man she dislikes and having his children, after an affair with a younger man she decides to murder her husband and is later convicted and executed on the electric chair. Or so Dina’s had explained to her several days ago. All members of her class were supposed to portray one specific dramatic scene, she wondered if maybe this had her stressed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have you found your scene yet?” She asked softly, her eyes flew to Samuel and Lisa who were still talking animatedly in front of them, the blonde girl speaking about how envious she was Samuel and Ellie got to eat all day in order to keep their muscles, meanwhile she just needed to breathe to gain two pounds of fat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nope, I’m close thought” Her fork moved to the freckled girl cheesecake cutting a piece and putting it on her mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dina was the main reason Ellie got cheesecake on lunch, she liked it but knew the girl loved it, except for some reason would never get a slice, so Ellie always got one and let her eat it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Walk me to my building after finishing?” She asked and the girl nodded, hoping to figure out whatever was going through her head in the meantime, feeling suddenly anxious.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They talked more as they ate, and when the time to leave arrived Ellie walked Dina again, freezing a little when the smaller girl grabbed her hand repeating her morning actions as she again hugged her when they were at the entrance of their destination, once more no words were exchanged on what was happening.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ellie had to ran back to not be late for her class. And she was having issues concentrating on it as she pondered her friend behavior. She knew it was different, Ellie didn’t walk Dina to her class, Dina rarely sat next to her at lunch, but today she had asked Samuel to trade, that was unique, and the girl was handsy Ellie admitted, but they never walked hand in hand, at least not for more than a minute.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She had every intention of asking her for an explanation, worrying something bad was hiding under her friend demeanor, being closer to her in an attempt of finding comfort. But as much as she thought about it, she couldn’t see it, nothing on her voice or façade showed that, and Dina couldn’t hide something like this, not to Ellie, she could read her. And this wasn’t flirty Dina either, this was something else, she raked her brain as she read the music notes in front of her and played them on the guitar, knowing she probably was doing a poor job.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ellie could only describe Dina’s current behavior as a something sort of…coupley…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Motherfucker</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She’d forgot…their conversation from the day before, it was not meant to be important, it was not meant to be like…this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The girl pulled her phone out of her pocket, making sure the professor was not looking at her, and busy enough to not notice she wasn’t doing what she was supposed to be doing and texted her friend.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-Dina, WTF are you doing?-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The response took a minute to arrive.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-What do you mean?- An angel emoji at the end of the question.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-You grabbing my hand? Hugging me in front of everyone? Today at lunch?-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-I’m being your girlfriend dork. Remember?-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-Um no, we agreed this was only going to be a word of mouth thing-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-No, we didn’t dumbass-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh my god</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This girl was going to be the death of her someday. She stole a glance back at the front of the classroom and pretended to hit some other notes in her guitar before replying.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-We did! I asked you!- she plastered four angry face emojis.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-And I told you it was ‘part’ of it, how is this supposed to work if we don’t behave like a couple?- A single rolling eyes emoji at the end.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ellie seemed to consider this for a second, and knew she needed to speak to her about it, texting was going to get her caught.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-We need to talk, see you at the school entrance after practice? -</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-You have both gym and film room today for your game this weekend, that takes you forever-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shit, she was right, fuck she knew her schedule better than her. Before she could think of something Dina texted her again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-Come by my apartment after practice? I’ll make dinner-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-K-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>**</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She’d never wished her practice and film room to finish so fast as today, she barely followed her coach directions on the strengths and weaknesses of the opposing team, which individual players to exploit and how to play against the strongest ones. Her eyes were on it, she nodded after something was pointed at her, but her brain was somewhere else.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She hauled ass back to Dina’s house barely remembering to stop at the local bakery to buy some pastries for her, she knew she liked them, she also bought one the flowers they had in front of the corner flowery store next to the bakery. The florist smiling at her in recognition, the lady used to Ellie buying one of her in season flowers every time she passed through. Today she only had roses outside, so the girl had purchased a red one.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then resumed her trip as fast as she could, knowing very well she was driving over the speed limit. She’d finally decided she needed to wear a jacket that day, after what seemed to be a beautiful day quickly turned cloudy and chilly.  The denim jacket was unbuttoned, she paired it with a white Henley, black jeans with the denim ripped at the knees and black canvas shoes. She punched the button on Dina’s apartment to let her know she was outside. Pastries and flower on hand, her right feet quickly tapping the floor as she waited anxiously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She heard the steps closing on the door and soon it flew open, Dina greeted her with a ‘hey’ and a smile, as she let her enter, she had changed Ellie noticed, wearing skin tight black leggings and a short gray sweater barely covering her stomach, her hair made up in a bun, her feet naked as she padded back into the apartment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come in, I’m almost done” The girl motioned her to walk through the wooden floors moving from the living room to the step-up kitchen of her apartment. She could smell and see what it looked to be a creamy chicken pasta she had on the stove.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I brought you desert” Ellie said, placing the pastries bag above one of the dark counters of the kitchen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And a flower” Dina said with a smile as she stirred the food, lowering the heat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure” Ellie said nonchalantly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The dark-haired girl moved swiftly from the electric stove and opened one of the dark brown cabinets, Ellie tried to look away when her loose sweater pulled up revealing the skin of her stomach. Dina pulled out a tall glass turning the sink to fill it with water. She grabbed the flower next to the pastries bag and padded to the table setting the flower inside the glass and placing it next to the fruit basket she had in the middle of her medium dark wood table. On her way back to the stove she stopped in front of Ellie, who was leaning back against the counter, arms crossed, and quickly gave her a peck on the cheek.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, Ellie” She said as she moved back to grab her big spoon and resumed stirring her pasta, Ellie mumbled something between ‘thanks’ and ‘no problem’, looking awfully interested on the wall across the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I help you?” The tattooed girl queried after a moment of silence between them. Dina still too distracted on the cooking process.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is done…but maybe serve us some water?” Dina asked turning the heat from the stove off, and moving to the cabinets in search of plates.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure” Ellie knew her way around her friend’s apartment so she quickly pulled two glasses out of the cabinet, filled them the water she had on the fridge, and proceeded to pull some forks out of a drawer and a couple of napkins placing them next to each other in the middle of the table.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks” Her friend said as she arrived with two plates full of pasta and salad.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She turned around to drop her jacket on the backrest of the sofa in front of the entertainment center next to the bricked wall and reverted to the table taking the seat next to an expecting Dina.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So” The woman started, playing with the fork on her hand, she had a frown on her face, it almost looked like she was worried “Do you want to talk while we eat or after?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was also not looking at Ellie’s arms, she went nuts when she used henleys. The tall girl knew she was concerned about this conversation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What the fuck Dina!” Was Ellie’s way of saying the talk was happening right now, her face looking somewhat pissed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This was not what we agreed” She pointed out again before adding “I thought we weren’t going to do the couple stuff, I don’t want to do this to Jesse” and quite frankly, she didn’t know how to behave around her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“El…” Dina soft voice came through “He will be cool with you I promise, but we have to do this right now” Her face pointed at her plate and Ellie took her fork and used it to grab a bite of creamy rosemary chicken and fettuccine to eat it, she knew it was good before she even put it on her mouth, Dina had her well acquainted with some of her good foods, others, well…better not talk about them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“ ‘S good” she said still chewing earning a small punch on her bicep.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Finish eating before speaking, dork!” They smiled at each other as Ellie swallowed her food and took a drink of water out of her glass. The tension breaking for a couple of small seconds.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, let’s pretend I understand all of this and I accept” She started.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You already did, yesterday” the other girl interrupted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up. Let’s pretend I understand this is the only way, and I would be, for whatever justification, inclined to assist you”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I see you have upgraded your vocabulary, can’t imagine which comic book helped with that”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Keep at it and I will stop pretending that I understand you” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, I’ll stop, go on” The smaller girl finally relented her teasing, smile still on her features.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The freckled girl waited for a couple of seconds before returning to her supposition.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What exactly is what you’re planning we do? Keep holding hands, pretend we like each other as more than friends, and then what?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This time Dina seemed to genuinely consider her response, one of the digits of her free hand caressing the flower bud, her eyes wandering over the petals, it was going to last a few days, it still wasn’t fully bloomed yet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We date for a few months” She explained, still not looking at Ellie “Then, we break up and I talk with Jesse” she finished, her voice was low, and Ellie didn’t quite knew how to place it, it wasn’t mischievous Dina, the one who always made all these ridiculous plans. Then the meaning of her words dawned on her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, what?...months!” She set her fork down with a loud </span>
  <em>
    <span>clank</span>
  </em>
  <span>, as much as her stomach was begging her to continue to dump food into it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, do you want us to break up in one or two weeks and me going back to Jesse immediately?” she asked finally looking at her, her expression serious. Too serious for Ellie’s comfort, this seemed to be more important that she’d given her credit for.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hell no, I don’t want to be the dumped lesbian who’s girlfriend left her for a dude in a week” Ellie complained sincerely, now finally aware that it was something that would happen, even in her innocent idea of a gossip only fake relationship. She kicked herself mentally, she should’ve never listened to Dina.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well freckles, then we need to discuss this, I don’t want anybody to think I’m using you” the girl explained, setting her fork at the side of her plate, Ellie stretched her fingers to snatch it, moving the utensil to her friend’s plate  and give it a quick twist, grabbing some of the pasta to push it to Dina’s mouth. She could be pissed off I’m not touching my food Ellie, but not Dina, she had to eat. She was awarded a small smile as the girl ate the food out of the fork and the auburn-hair girl left the fork back next to the plate.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But you are” she pointed out, “But I get it…thanks” She admitted it, she appreciated Dina thought what she failed to consider about this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You would also be helping me in shielding me away from all the guys that seem to think they have a chance with me, it’s tiring” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, it must be the most excruciating thing” Ellie scoffed back, finally allowing herself to eat more of her food, her mind already pushing her to fight whoever was bothering Dina, wait, </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she wasn’t really considering this…</span>
  <em>
    <span>right?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, what happens then? We date for a few months, we break up? Say we were better off as friends and move on?” The green-eyed finally allowed herself to fully think about this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, that could work” Dina said softly “Maybe it’d help you with Cat?” She asked, but her voice was strained, as if she didn’t wanted to even consider that option.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nah” She dismissed “Cat and I are done, one hundred percent, there’s nothing there anymore” That something they’d shared felt so distant, and so different to what the girl next to her evoked, it was a small response but the girl seemed to relax after hearing her words.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Will you do this then?” Dina finally asked sometime after the plates were empty in front of them, her eyes again fixed on the red flower with a solemn expression. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was then she noticed she hadn’t flirted with her all afternoon, her face looked hesitant, as if she was dreading the girl’s response. Scared she would say no? Nah, couldn’t be.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And Ellie knew this was going to backfire on her face, for whatever reason, either because of Jesse, or more likely due to her own feelings. She knew she was setting herself up for a train wreck she wouldn’t be able to avoid, but a part of her told her this was important for Dina, and maybe, this was an opportunity for her to sort her feelings out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She turned slightly towards her friend and put her hand on the back of the chair, smiling at her, waiting for the beautiful girl brown eyes to look at hers, commanding full attention.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay” was all she said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was until then Dina smiled back.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So this is it. Let me know if you liked it!</p>
<p>On the next chapter. Ellie may or may not be freaking about her new arragement with Dina.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ellie is having a field battle between confusion and freaking the hell out on her new relationship with Dina.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello everybody! Here's the third chapter of Color me in. I hope you enjoy it!. Thank you so much for all your kudos, comments and support. You make my days brighter :).</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ellie was <em>fucking </em>scared, her feet moved slowly over the university sidewalk, it was a cloudy day, petrichor aroma permeated the air, autumn colors covered groves and parks surrounded them. Tree leaves crunching beneath their feet as they moved onwards. In any other situation this would’ve been considered nothing short of beautiful.</p>
<p>After agreeing to fake date her best friend. Dina made her promise not to tell anybody about their ‘plan’, not their friends, not even Joel, protecting the secrecy of their long-term goals was the reason given. Joel wouldn’t spill the beans but, keeping shut about it seemed the reasonable way to go. In all honesty Ellie didn’t understood the whole thing herself, so there was no way to relay the information to a third party anyways.</p>
<p>It wasn’t until her feet came inside her house that night and greeted Joel that reality came, and bitch slapped her. She was dating Dina-albeit falsely-, it was still required for them to do all those things couples do.</p>
<p>
  <em>Does that mean we have to kiss? </em>
</p>
<p>Panic rushed through her veins, it was exciting, it was painful because it wasn’t real, it was terrifying. Joel voice pulled her out her thoughts by reminding her she’d forgotten to let him know she was dining out…again. After a quick promise to spend the next day’s evening with him cleaning the yard she rushed upstairs. Still freaking out, the last thing she wanted was him noticing something was different.</p>
<p>Sleep didn’t come that night, the night was spent tossing and turning around a cool bed. Initially it seemed simple to go along with the other woman wishes, but now it was…fucking terrifying. Thoughts of touching, caressing, kissing, hugging, then abruptly ending tormented her. The idea of possibly settling her feelings once and for all, felt nothing short of a blatant lie. A thing her brain had made up to push her to go along with Dina’s cunning plot.</p>
<p>Morning came and her mind was louder than yesterday, contrasting the silent behavior she showed the whole way to college, barely listening to what Dina said on her car, jumping slightly when she tangled their fingers together as they reached the university sidewalk, much like the previous day.</p>
<p>Which brought her to her current circumstance, as they continued their stroll through the middle of campus. Mind racing between reflections and feelings, she couldn’t decide what was scarier. The fact she didn’t know how to act around the beautiful girl, the possibility of enjoying these next days or months, or the crude realization that none of it was real and it had to bitterly end.</p>
<p>Ellie could barely watch Dina with Jesse as it was. The previous week before their breakup had been hellish for her, she tried to distance herself from them, but as always, Dina would not let her. Could she withstand them being together again?</p>
<p>Would it kill her?</p>
<p>A small yank pulled her out of her thoughts and dread, green eyes finally focusing on the scenery, realizing she had wandered out beyond their destination at the theatre building, she stumbled when Dina wrapped her in a hug, but quickly composed herself, eyes still looking around in panic, red coloring her cheeks.</p>
<p>She wasn’t ready for this. She would never be ready for this.</p>
<p>“Would you relax freckles? You look like you have your ass in your hand” The voice in front of her was mixed with humor, small hands letting go of her, brown eyes looking at the pale freckled face, meandering, reading the worries on her face, as their bodies faintly brushed.</p>
<p>“ ‘M fine” Ellie responded with a hoarse voice, quickly dropping her eyes to the ground, hands fiddling with the hem of her blue henley, trying and failing to control her nerves.</p>
<p>“Ellie” Came a faint caring whisper, a warm hand cupped her cheek, forcing her eyes to meet the deep browns in front of her, but she evade them, instead focusing on the building doors a couple of yards in front of her. This time she didn’t jumped out at the touch, mostly on account of her expecting it once the caring tone of her – <em>huh- </em>friend, reached her.</p>
<p>It was silly being this scared, Dina touched her <em>all </em>the <em>fucking </em>time. Even with the new deal they had going on it wasn’t that much different.</p>
<p>“What is it that has you so worried? Talk to me” The gentle voice pulled her out her thoughts, and her eyes finally landed on her, on the eyebrows that were slightly curved, on the softness of the brown eyes looking at her with a mixture of confusion, worry and a dash of mischievousness. Almost as if she could guess the internal battle inside the tall girl.</p>
<p>“ ‘M not” was the only answer she could supply. Knowing it wasn’t going to convince the dark-haired girl of anything, and being honest, even if she could try and give a truthful reply, there was no way to explain what was going on her head, not without making a fool of herself.</p>
<p>“Hey” The small girl whispered, hands moving down to wrap around a toned hard waist, sneaking under the denim fabric of the jacket, pulling the body flush against her flat stomach. Dina knew, Ellie didn’t need say anything else.</p>
<p>“Just relax freckles, this is us okay?”</p>
<p>“Yeah…” Ellie forced a small smile, mind still spinning, but her body relaxed under the touch of Dina’s fingers, who were now tracing figures on her back. No matter the result she was already in deep shit.</p>
<p>“Oh stud, you need to be a better actress than this” Dina’s voice morphed into a teasing tone, her hands moved over the sides of the denim of her jacket, ever so slowly upwards until they tangled at the back of her neck, fingers finding the baby hairs on the nape of her head. Ellie had to fight a shiver, funny thing is, you really can’t, so she could only hope the girl couldn’t notice as hard hands settled softly on a thin waist.</p>
<p>“You’re the only actress here, I’m a musician” She pointed out, still struggling with the fact she was hugging her best friend in the middle of a very busy sidewalk, but decided to glue her eyes to the girl in front of her to avoid slipping into that other thought.</p>
<p>“Musicians do music videos you idiot; they need to have at least basic acting skills” The roll of her eyes made her smile softly.</p>
<p>Thanks to their closeness she could see all the freckles that adorned Dina’s cheekbones, nose and forehead, the baby hairs that escaped her wavy ponytail, brown eyes she <em>oh</em> so loved and hated fixed on hers, a small flush due to the cool chill adorning her face. The girl under her arms was gorgeous indeed. It was no surprise everybody wanted her.</p>
<p>“You’re beautiful” The auburn-girl blurted before she could stop herself, voice full of adoring sincerity.</p>
<p>Ellie had this problem sometimes, she would let slip things at Dina she wasn’t supposed to, ranging from how beautiful she always found her, to how wonderful she thought she was, and friends do find their besties beautiful and amazing, but Ellie knew the way she said it wasn’t meant like that. It happened at random times and would usually make her terrified as soon as the words left her mouth. But Dina being the egomaniac she was, always took her compliments with energy and gave her either a smile, a flirty or snarky comment.</p>
<p>Today was not going to be different, the girl found.</p>
<p>“Well…duh…glad you notice handsome. Now, who wants to say who’s getting into who’s pants?” Ellie’s face reddened again, but the humor on her voice was contagious, and for a moment the tall girl wanted nothing but bury her nose on her friend’s hair, smell the lavender shampoo she always used, and forget about this whole situation, but it was almost time for her class, and she had to go.</p>
<p>Reluctantly letting go off her waist, her hands fumbled around the pockets of her jeans in search of her phone. After a quick glance at the time it was clear she would have to run to arrive on time to her first class.</p>
<p>“I have to go, or I will be late. See you at lunch?” It was pointless to ask that, it was their routine, but Ellie was still struggling in the how to behave around her best friend/fake girlfriend conundrum they had going on, and was also not completely sure on how to untangle herself from the small girl’s grip, as her hands were still caressing the back of her neck.</p>
<p>“Oh you stupid” The endearing voice mixed with humor made her feel a little silly but she still grinned at Dina, who suddenly leaned her head on her shoulder.</p>
<p>It was something small, meaningless, but somehow felt different, as much as they’d hugged before, this felt unique. Her nose nuzzling the crook of her neck, the warm breath trickling on her skin. It was something so innocent and yet fired everything she had inside, her feet felt rooted to the spot. The tall girl was thankful her hands were no longer on Dina’s waist, or it would have been impossible to hide the way she had to close her fists to control herself from jumping around, or something even more idiotic.</p>
<p>Her whole body felt lightweight and warm, a tickling sensation at the places their skin met. Her breath was slightly hitched, no matter how much she tried to hide it, fortunately her hands were empty, or they would have crushed whatever they were holding.</p>
<p>She wondered if the small girl could notice the frantic way her heart was beating in her chest, how every fiber on her body was melting to her touch, and how she already decided to miss all the classes on the world just stay there wrapped in her arms. Everybody walking around be dammed.</p>
<p>But as soon as it came Dina moved her head again, the tip of her nose leaving a soft trail on her cheek, as it travelled on the side of her face, warm lips settled and lingered on the corner of her mouth. It was over too quickly, the auburn-girl had no time to register the actions before Dina’s mouth was back on her hear.</p>
<p>“You look beautiful too” She whispered hotly, lips gracing her earlobe, sending chills through her spine “See you at lunch handsome” It was then she finally let go of her neck and gave her a flirty smile, and once she was satisfied of the impossible red face her friend was sporting, twisted around and ran inside the building, leaving the other woman frozen behind.</p>
<p>Ellie was late to her first class.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>**</p>
<p>-What about wings?-</p>
<p>-Wings are messy, burgers?-</p>
<p>-Superhero loves burgers and we just had one the day before yesterday, so no-</p>
<p>Ellie was looking at her phone screen, the rapid movement on it as Lisa, Samuel and Dina discussed what they were going to have for lunch today. Samuel and Ellie had the hour before lunch free on Wednesdays. Which more often than not meant they would go out of campus and buy something to eat at the lake.</p>
<p>As much as the girl tried, she couldn’t completely engage in her classes today. Her hands were working on autopilot, her mind still stuck outside the theatre building were Dina had hugged her and kissed her so close to her mouth.</p>
<p>-Fuck you! Burgers are amazing-</p>
<p>She responded to Dina on their group chat, nobody could insult burgers on her presence. It was a capital offense.</p>
<p>-They are, but not if you’re eating them every day- The girl retorted.</p>
<p>-What about Mexican? We haven’t had Mexican in some time” Lisa name came on the bubble chat.</p>
<p>-We’ve Samuel every day, he’s Mexican enough- Ellie joked.</p>
<p>-Ha ha. Dick-</p>
<p>Once the choice of food was settled and limited to tacos for simplicity. Samuel and Ellie agreed to meet after their class to go to a nearby place they loved and bring back food for the girls.</p>
<p>She waited for him on the parking lot next to his truck. Not really focusing on anything as she moved in circles around the passenger’s door, the day was still cloudy, but fortunately looked as if rain would hold off for a little longer. Her mind was still everywhere. She’d made the effort to stop her wandering thoughts but couldn’t, it was like something inside of her had gone haywire the moment the thought about the possibility of kissing Dina crossed her mind.</p>
<p>Her thoughts were no longer hers, her brain kept jumping back to the fleeting instant she shared with her fake girlfriend not long ago. The tightness on her chest as a reminder of how scared she was of showing too much, of feeling too much, of breaking too much.</p>
<p>It was driving her batshit crazy.</p>
<p>There was no way she could last doing this for months if this was the first day, and no matter how many times her brain repeated this was Dina, her friend, who would love her regardless, it just wasn’t enough to calm herself down.</p>
<p>Samuel ran over the pavement on the parking lot to get to his truck, backpack in tow. Ellie had to chuckle as she saw him wearing his rainbow tank top under a brown leather jacket. How come his parents still hadn’t realized he was gay?</p>
<p>They lived all the way back to Colorado but nevertheless, Samuel was a poster boy of the pride movement all the time.</p>
<p>Samuel had been very careful about his sexual orientation around his parents and basically everyone else before college, the fear of rejection ingrained painfully on his head. When Ellie met him just last year he was still in the closet. Not for long but he was.</p>
<p>“Let’s go dickhead!” He yelled as he unlocked the doors so they could get in the truck.</p>
<p>The girl appreciated her goofy friend had his own vehicle. Driving around everywhere and all the time was tiring. She swung her backpack into the backseat and moved the backrest of the passenger’s seat back relishing the opportunity to try and relax.</p>
<p>“Is everything alright?” Samuel asked as he drove around, probably noticing how the girl was unusually quiet, most of the conversation had been initiated by him. Not unusual, but something fell off today, Ellie was typically more engaging than this.</p>
<p>“Nothing, just some stuff” The girl whispered from her seat, forearm covering her eyes.</p>
<p>“Is it gay stuff?” He asked in a fun conspiring tone.</p>
<p>And for a brief moment Ellie thought about explaining her situation, but she had promised Dina she wasn’t going to tell anybody, and besides, there was no way she could explain the whole range of things that were passing through her head at a thousand miles per second, so she just shrugged.</p>
<p>“Oh my God” Wrong way to answer she knew immediately after hearing the intrigue on his voice. “Who’s the new victim?” She didn’t have to look at him to know he was grinning.</p>
<p>“No one, you make it sound like I’m a serial dater” The girl groaned, moving her seat back up when she felt the pickup truck come to a stop.</p>
<p>“You should try it. It’s fun!” He laughed as they slid out of the red truck his father had bought for him two years ago.</p>
<p>“No thanks, I’ll leave that to you” Forcing her feet to move over the pavement, all this thinking was exhausting.</p>
<p>“Seriously thought. What’s on your mind?”</p>
<p>Silence was the only response to his question.</p>
<p>The boy opened the glass door so they could let themselves in, as the girl sat down in one of the nearby tables, waiting for him to go and dust up his broken Spanish to order. The place was small, one big menu at the side of one of the walls, the other side filled with five rows of green small tables where only four people could seat at the same time, a sign of order here was in front of the cash register, next to a rack full of different Mexican cakes and fruit cocktails.</p>
<p>It was managed by an older couple she understood to be the owners, they were very polite, and Ellie knew they had no problem interacting with her in her language, but she saw how much her friend loved to speak Spanish, so anytime they found themselves here she sat down and left him take care of things.</p>
<p>He was explaining a bunch of things to the lady at the cash register, she smiled at him as she wrote what Ellie thought was their order on a small notepad, and she decided to turn her body around to look through the front glass.</p>
<p>The little restaurant was relatively close to a high school, so it was common for students to wander around the different restaurants around the area at this hour.</p>
<p>It made her remember when she, Dina and Jesse would go out and eat at their favorite pizza place near their school. She somewhat missed those times, right now it was good, she had fun, knew more people, was following her dream, but back then she hadn’t acknowledged her feelings for Dina, the thought that she liked her and would never have her wasn’t gnawing constantly at her mind.</p>
<p>Of course, she liked her back then, ever since the moment she laid eyes on her when she dropped her bag on the bunk next to the dark-haired girl on her first day of school back in Jackson, it had been something of a first sight kind of thing for Ellie. But everything was manageable, she had her shit together, but now, she was grasping at straws.</p>
<p>“Okay Ellie, either you spill it, or I’m going to make you go back to Notre Dame on foot” Samuel said, sitting across her and blocking her view.</p>
<p>“It’s nothing” She shook her head absentmindedly, for a moment the thought of saying she was nervous about her upcoming game passed through her mind, and that would be true, she was, a little, but that wasn’t honest, and Ellie was trying very hard not to feel guilty about lying, it was better not to say anything.</p>
<p>“Is this about Dina?” He asked raising his eyebrows.</p>
<p>Okay, now where would that come from?</p>
<p>Somehow for whatever reason Samuel had figured out Ellie liked Dina a couple of months back. She was still dating Cat at the time, but their relationship was already having a lot of strains due to her unrequited feelings towards her dark-haired friend. He’d asked in an innocent manner if she was having problems with Cat because of Dina, after seeing how stressed she was about it, but she had very articulately told him to fuck off and avoided answering his question.</p>
<p>Only to have Cat dump her because of her undying stupid crush.</p>
<p>“No, why does it have to be about Dina?” The defensiveness on her voice did nothing to make Samuel back down.</p>
<p>“Because everything is about Dina with you” He responded immediately, his dark eyes watching her, no doubt dissecting the situation.</p>
<p>“Not everything” She complained weakly, her previous bravado laying in the trash, she was just too tired to care. She distracted herself watching the people enter and exit the restaurant.</p>
<p>“Has she said anything about Jesse?” <em>Not you too dude</em>…Ellie forced herself to look at him with the most annoyed expression she could muster.</p>
<p>“No” <em>Lie</em> “But you know how it is, they’ll get together again” <em>True</em>.</p>
<p>Samuel seemed to be lost in thought for some time, his dark eyes watching Ellie but not really, as he was concentrated on processing whatever was on his head. The auburn-haired girl had just settled into thinking he accepted her response when his small lips moved again.</p>
<p>“I think they’re really done this time” He observed, giving the counter ahead of him a look in case their order was ready, and moved his eyes back to the girl in front of him when the lady at the cash register delivered the food to a nearby customer.</p>
<p>“Hmm…no dude, this is your average Wednesday, they’ll be back” Ellie pointed out unsurprised, she had, in fact, saw it happen countless of times.</p>
<p> “I don’t think so” He offered again “Dina seems…different this time. I don’t know how to explain it just yet”</p>
<p>
  <em>Oh, you don’t know how obsessed she’s with him</em>
</p>
<p>“You’re clueless” She retorted, unwilling to elaborate further and screw up her promise.</p>
<p>“Talk about yourself dickhead” The boy laughed her and shook his head; Ellie was such a bean.</p>
<p>“I’m not clueless, and this is not about Dina” She was growing frustrated at this conversation, not that it was Samuel’s fault, she knew that. He was only trying to help, and she loved that about him, but right now, when she was confused, scared, and so on, leaving this topic off limits was the better choice.</p>
<p>“Yeah as if it wasn’t obvious you’re head over heels for her”</p>
<p>Okay, she sometimes forgot how Samuel didn’t know how to take a hint.</p>
<p>“Dude” She started eyes roaming around, making sure this conversation was private, pointless as there were nobody they knew at the restaurant. “I’m not fucking head over heels for Dina” <em>Lie</em>.</p>
<p>“Yeah, and I use my guitar to serenade only one girl for years because obviously I’m not in love with her” Samuel answered sardonically, crossing his buff arms in front of his chest, how he loved pushing her buttons.</p>
<p>“Fuck you! I play my guitar to all of you” She pointed out, again going back on the defensive.</p>
<p>It was true, she played the guitar a lot for Dina, but she also did for him and Lisa when they got together at the city lake bonfires on some evenings.</p>
<p>“No, you don’t” He started leaning into the table closer to her “You play the guitar for Dina and we all just third wheel around both of you, and this includes Jesse when they were together” He explained, but Ellie just flipped him off and was about to eloquently tell him again to fuck off when the lady at the counter called them with their order.</p>
<p>**</p>
<p>“How’s stuff with Peter? Did you work out next to him yesterday?” Ellie asked as they carried their food back into the pickup, hoping he would bite on the change of conversation she was feeding him.</p>
<p>“Yes! but I had to move away” He answered with an ashamed laugh, starting his truck and setting in on reverse.</p>
<p>“How come?” The girl asked, her brows furrowed, a curious smile displayed on her face.</p>
<p>“Because he lifts way more than I can!” He explained between laughs “I was ashamed he saw how wimpy I am” Ellie had to laugh at his response.</p>
<p>“Dude you’re weird. Why does it matter?” For the life of her she didn’t understand Samuel sometimes, he was so forward, so uninhibited since he came out to her last year and started his path as a heartbreaker. And now here he was, shy about the stupidest thing.</p>
<p>“Because he has the biggest arms, and I feel self-conscious? I don’t know” He pointed out, the reddening on his cheeks deepening, but his smile grew larger. Another thing Ellie liked about him, he was constantly smiling, and it was somehow always contagious.</p>
<p>“What is it with you and arms?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know dickhead, but it’s a more common obsession than you think. Just ask Dina” His response made her furrow her brow a little, her pursed lips gave way to another smile before she shot back.</p>
<p>“Dina isn’t obsessed with every guy’s arms!”</p>
<p>“Ok you got me. She’s only obsessed with yours”</p>
<p>Ellie wanted to bit back a response, but honestly, even she knew Dina was obsessed with her arms and abs, she didn’t understand why, but she knew it.</p>
<p>The ride back was peaceful, as Samuel seemed to finally get the hint and left her alone after that. Their conversation veered towards Peter and his classes, and mostly small talk until they were back on campus.</p>
<p>Ellie carried both hers and Dina’s food as she walked side by side with Samuel towards the school lake, she was grateful it hadn’t rained in the end, as it would made sitting on the yellowing grass difficult.</p>
<p>The girls were already sitting in front of the water, backpacks next to them, talking animatedly, when they caught sight of them approaching. Ellie found herself sharing Dina’s infectious grin before sitting next to her, dropping the food bags between their bodies.</p>
<p>The small girl had different plans apparently, as she stood up and moved in front of the now sitting tall girl, the brown boot kicking at one of her shoes, forcing her to stretch and spread one of her legs over the grass. Dina quickly sat between her legs, using Ellie’s curled knee as support for her back, while her legs quickly tangled under her other stretched leg, arms fell into a toned upper thigh and her fingers started to dig into the plastic bags to pull their food out.</p>
<p>If Samuel and Lisa found it weird they didn’t voice it. Instead they scooted closer filling Dina’s previous spot, still chatting about how beautiful the weather was today.</p>
<p>Ellie’s nervousness came creeping back, at this point she was having trouble discerning what exactly was driving her insane, the girl in front of her, or her own fucking mind.</p>
<p>Dina must have sensed her nervousness as one of her hands dropped under the rolled jacket sleeve above her naked elbow, fingers slowly caressing the tattoo on her arm.</p>
<p>“How was your morning handsome?” She asked in a low flirty whisper, removing her hand from the tall girl to unwrap their food, and place it on her lap, her side snuggled into a strong chest, handing the small container of food to the girl, who hated…or loved…who knows, that she had to wrap one of her arms around Dina’s waist to maneuver her plate.</p>
<p>
  <em>Fuck, fuck, fuck, she’s just your friend, she’s just your friend…well technically…</em>
</p>
<p>“Good. Yours?” She had to calm down for fuck sake, this was stupid, yes this was Dina, and she liked her, but come on, she was Ellie fucking Williams, she had this shit.</p>
<p>“Great” Dina answered with a big smile, starting to eat her tacos.</p>
<p>“Don’t stain my jacket, this is my favorite” She warned teasingly, finally settling in, at least a little bit, hearing Samuel and Lisa speaking loudly as if she wasn’t losing her shit just a moment ago.</p>
<p>“Asshole” Dina laughed pushing her lightly but making no effort to move from the way she was leaning into her. “I like this jacket too, but I think you look very good in that black leather jacket you bought last year”</p>
<p>“Oh yeah, you have to hots for that one” Ellie remembered how Dina couldn’t take her hands or eyes from her when she first wore it at a party they attended, same party she ended up meeting Samuel.</p>
<p>“And don’t forget the rugged owner, so hot” The tall girl blushed at her words.</p>
<p>“Hey Dina, did you hear about Deacon’s birthday party on Friday?” Lisa interrupted their conversation, giving Ellie the opportunity to look at the calm waters of the lake, the ducks all bundled together on the middle, floating slowly, forcing herself to not be so fucking flustered all the damn time. Her eyes dropped to the girl on her arms, who moved her head a couple of inches away, shifting her attention to the blonde girl next to them.</p>
<p>“Yeah!” She answered excitedly “He invited me yesterday before I left school, it’s going to be at a club, right?”</p>
<p>“I know! I so want to go, you’re going?”</p>
<p>“Wouldn’t miss it; we haven’t gone to a party in weeks, I feel like I’m rusting”</p>
<p>“Are you bringing someone or riding solo? I’m planning on asking Derek, but I’m not too sure”</p>
<p>“Oh yeah, I’m bringing this dork with me. And try him, Derek obviously likes you and seems like a good guy”</p>
<p>Ellie almost coughed up her drink when Dina patted her thigh calling her dork.</p>
<p>“What?” She asked looking at the side of her best friend’s face, her attention still focused on Lisa, but she gave her a sideway determined stare.</p>
<p>“You’re coming with me” She answered in a tone that allowed no protests. She gulped and gave her a small nod as a response, she hated parties, but it was fun if she was with Dina.</p>
<p>“Samuel you’re coming too, right?” Lisa asked the boy, who was busy texting furiously with his phone, his food containers already empty, he had a way to devour everything you placed in front of him in minutes.</p>
<p>“Yes, no date though, I will be picking up one there…probably” He said mischievously.</p>
<p>“Who’s Deacon? By the way” As everybody knew, Ellie wasn’t a social butterfly, so she usually forgot half the people who interacted with Dina. If she was being forced into a party, she at least wanted to know whose birthday they were going to be celebrating.</p>
<p>“He’s from the football team, wide receiver” Lisa answered, while Ellie went through the guys she remembered playing that position at the team, still coming up blank, but decided not to inquire further, it wouldn’t change her idea that parties sucked, but it was probably going to be packed full of people. She silently wondered if Dina would be behaving like her girlfriend there too.</p>
<p>“Does he have big arms Samuel?” She joked at her friend who picked one of the cut limes on his plate and threw it at her, almost hitting Dina if Ellie wouldn’t had wrapped her on a protective embrace by instinct.</p>
<p>“Dickhead!” He yelled with a laugh “But he does, all of them do” He answered seriously.</p>
<p>“Careful with that aim, you don’t want to hit innocent bystanders” Dina argued jokingly.</p>
<p>“That’s hard, you never separate yourself two feet away from Ellie” Samuel countered.</p>
<p>“I’ll inform you I separate from her all the time” The beautiful girl contended.</p>
<p>“Yeah only to go to classes and on her practice because the coaches would boot your ass if you got inside the field”</p>
<p>“Shut up”</p>
<p>“Well…he’s right” Lisa joined the conversation.</p>
<p>“Not you too Lisa”</p>
<p>“Are you going to let her charm up a girl at the party?  You know everybody avoids her because of you. Right?” Samuel asked, still in a teasing tone, but his eyes showed a cunning analyzing seriousness.</p>
<p>“Shut up and I have no prospects” Ellie scoffed, finally joining the conversation, but she could feel how Dina’s body tensed briefly under her arms.</p>
<p>“That’s so not true” Lisa started with a laugh, eyeing Samuel mischievously and then started shooting “I’m pretty sure Hannah the girl on business likes you, she tailed Jesse all the time but was obviously not interested in him”</p>
<p>Oh, she remembered her, but that wasn’t romantic, they only spoke a couple of times, and she was sure she did liked Jesse, Dina was madly jealous of her. The girl never said it, but she saw the killer looks her friend shot her every time she joined them for any activity, why would she be jealous if it wasn’t because Hanna liked Jesse?</p>
<p>“Then there’s Kim from the soccer team” Samuel interjected.</p>
<p>“No way, Kim is my teammate, we’re bros” She was also the main scorer of their team, playing advanced forward, she did admit however, to have a very good chemistry on the field with the girl, and for some time they used to practice together on weekends. But that was it.</p>
<p>“Only because you’re an idiot” Samuel pointed out.</p>
<p>“Olivia from our drama class too, she asked Dina a lot of questions about you” Lisa added looking at the girl on his arms, and how she had her hand closed on a fist, eyes straight at their friends, looking at them with murderous intent.</p>
<p>“Wait, Olivia? Who’s Olivia?” Ellie asked confused, Dina had never relayed this information before.</p>
<p>“Just a girl from my class” Her voice was low and strained.</p>
<p>“I could keep going but I haven’t bothered to learn the other girl’s names, the most recent is that redhead from the football cheerleader squad” Samuel pointed at Lisa, apparently the conversation going on only between them.</p>
<p>“Ohhhh…the captain? I heard she’s bi, her name is Cheryl, she’s so pretty! Go Ellie” Lisa hands flew to her cheeks, obviously way too interested on this gossip. Ellie couldn’t possibly have this many prospects, impossible, nope.</p>
<p>“She’s been attending Ellie’s games lately and cheering for her, I even heard her telling one of her friends she was getting a jersey” Samuel explained.</p>
<p>“Ok, can you all shut up? Ellie’s coming with me and that’s the end of the story” Dina finally snapped, her hand had wandered up her arms and was now possessively clinching at her forearm.</p>
<p>
  <em>Oh fuck, what was that?</em>
</p>
<p>The meaning flew over her head, but Dina’s statement effectively shut them up, not before Samuel smiled, a twinkle on his eye. Ugh, not only did she had to deal with Dina’s plots but now Samuel was joining this club? Ellie could be left out, she was tired, and confused.</p>
<p>It was then she understood this behavior was normal in the eyes of her friends. Dina being…well, Dina. Her flirtatious comments, her handsy behavior was very well documented to all of them. Ellie wondered if they saw something different now, when they’re were pretending to like each other in a romantic way.</p>
<p>Not that she was doing a great job at it.</p>
<p>If they did, they hadn’t said anything about it. And deciding it was better that way Ellie distracted herself with a different thought.</p>
<p>The small girl on her arms was now fighting back and forth with both Lisa and Samuel, apparently on the context of why was Samuel such a bitch, on her friend’s words, as they tried to push him to talk to Peter, previous topic forgotten already. When Ellie decided to drop her head on her shoulder, lips close to her ear, and asked.</p>
<p>“Do you have demonstration today?” It was meant to be something innocent; she knew lunch hour was coming to a close, and when the smaller girl had demonstration at the university arts center meant they wouldn’t see each other until the next day.</p>
<p>But Dina’s contest words stumbled out of her mouth towards Samuel, and the auburn-haired girl swore she shivered on her arms.</p>
<p>“Yeah I do” Dina answered too quickly with a small pant. Was she avoiding her gaze? Ellie lifted her head from her shoulder, and reluctantly released her when she saw Samuel and Lisa where already getting up, both laughing at Dina’s expense.</p>
<p>“You should really give a warning beanstalk” The darker-haired complained as she moved to lift herself out of the grass.</p>
<p>“About what? Speaking?” Ellie asked raising herself and helping Samuel collect the bags and empty containers they needed to dump on the trash.</p>
<p>“Come on, you stupid” Was the only response she got from the small girl.</p>
<p>Ellie jumped a little when Dina intertwined their hands again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>**</p>
<p>The rest of the day elapsed normally. Ellie came around to the idea the new changes on her relationship with Dina weren’t that much different on the first place. She still wasn’t sure whether that was good or bad, but at least she felt more comfortable and at ease. She could handle handsy Dina on the most part, and no talk had ever come on kissing, so it made everything easier.</p>
<p>
  <em>I have this shit</em>
</p>
<p>Ellie still bounced a little when Dina crossed her arms around her neck, and when she kissed her on the cheek, but it wasn’t as bad as the first time.</p>
<p>She’d been working out at the training field after class, passing the ball around with her teammates, both divided in two different groups. Ellie had been named vice-captain of the team at the beginning of the year and was currently leading one of the groups as they moved around the field, trying to score against the other group, led by Sierra, a senior and current captain.</p>
<p>Sierra unfortunately had Abby on her team and moving past the towering defender was always difficult, but they somehow managed to finish the practice game with a tie.</p>
<p>By the end of the routine they were all sweaty and tired, but Ellie ran back to the showers, knowing Dina demonstration usually went on for hours as they progressed through it on an alphabetical order, so there was a good chance she could still catch Dina’s performance.</p>
<p>She didn’t even stop at the parking lot to store her duffel bag and continued to run with it all the way to the Arts center, rounding upcoming and ongoing walkers on the sidewalk, she approached the huge gothic building she knew rather well. The arts center had the theatre building Dina took her classes in, but it also had several other venues, including the music rehearsal hall, and the recording studio they used on some of her music classes.</p>
<p>She pushed on the windowed wooden doors that led to the theatre, changing her pace from running to briskly walking through the building in search of the main theatre doors, last thing she needed was somebody wanting to kick her out for running inside, as it had happened before…twice.</p>
<p>Her canvas shoes stepped into the main floor of the theatre, the round opulent chamber first and second floor were painted a dark shade of red, with golden tiered railings on the top and bottom, seats the same red as the walls and the tall ceiling.</p>
<p>Since this was a demonstration, she knew there were only art students inside, and they were bunched together on the front seats by the wooden stage, most of them waiting for their turn or the demonstration to end. These events were not usually open for the public, but Ellie didn’t give a shit, and so far, nobody had kicked her out, well, for this they hadn’t.</p>
<p>She walked the steps down into the middle rows, her eyes scanning the stage and front seats for her friend. She spotted Lisa standing down on the small space between the front row and the stage, her eyes fixed on the guy who was currently crying in such a dramatic fervor that Ellie almost wanted to give him the Oscar right then.</p>
<p>She settled in one of the seats at the center of the empty row, a couple of unoccupied rows away from the students, as she knew she wasn’t supposed to be there, and she usually wasn’t. Her soccer training tended to go on for long as well, and by the time she was free Dina was already done and gone.</p>
<p>The brown-eyed girl usually texted her after being done with demonstration, so Ellie figured out she was still doing this as Dina hadn’t contacted her yet.</p>
<p>Lisa blue eyes settled on her as she dropped her duffel on the seat to her right, throwing a smile and a wave she reciprocated before mouthing her best friend’s name. Lisa pointed backstage and gave her a thumbs up. She’d made it on time.</p>
<p>The crying on the stage continued, and she lowered her eyes a few rows down, spotting the different professors scribbling notes. After the crying guy finished, two more acts followed, ranging from happiness to more crying on the stage, they were all very good Ellie thought, but she was feeling sleepy on her chair, the tiredness of not sleeping last night, combined with the physical effort made on her training had completely drained her.</p>
<p>Once the last act closed out, they placed a small wooden chair at the center of the stage, Ellie’s tiredness dissipated as her best friend entered the stage and sat on it. She hadn’t changed she noticed, as she was still wearing the same jeans and the same top she had today, only the jacket was missing, but her face looked different, determined, focused in what she was about to portray.</p>
<p>The green-eyed girl leaned into the stage, willing herself to not miss any detail.</p>
<p>And it started with a bang, as the girl in the stage started screaming desperately ‘I only wanted peace, why must I suffer this?’ kicking a monologue filled with desperation, a guy was down off the stage, reciting responses to the girl, about submitting, to what she screamed she only wanted peace, and rest. ‘Will I find it tonight?’. It was haunting, it was chilling, it was beautiful.</p>
<p>By the end of the small monologue Ellie felt stupid for giving a mental Oscar to the previous guy crying performance, as good as it still had been, she wanted to give all the Oscars to Dina, whose desperate pleads for a life of a different kind of normalcy had sent chills down her body.</p>
<p>She stood clapping as the students started doing the same, not giving a damn about being noticed anymore, her girl was talented.</p>
<p>Dina was smiling happily as she stood from the chair and allowed one of the other students to take it away, her voice speaking something to the students on the front seats as they conversed something the tall girl couldn’t make out. But then she caught Lisa as she plopped her hands over the stage to say something to her. It must have been a compliment as she kneeled grabbing her hands to grin at the blonde girl.</p>
<p>But then Lisa turned her head towards Ellie, and pointed, smile on her face as she said something to the girl above the stage who, in turn, lifted her head following Lisa’s movements. When their eyes met Dina beamed at her, Ellie responded with a proud grin, still forcing herself to remain seated.</p>
<p>She waited patiently as Dina went down the stage and met her professors who had a lot of positive observations about her performance, Ellie couldn’t make most of what they said, but she could pick bits and pieces.</p>
<p>Then sat next to Lisa in one of the front rows as the performances continued, it was two more people and they were done Ellie knew, so she waited until the demonstration was finished, her focus on Dina’s back the entire time, on her animated movements as she spoke to Lisa or the guy next to her, how her arms stretched while she put her jacket back on, if somebody asked she wouldn’t be able to tell them what these other performances were about.</p>
<p>But she would be able to describe how in awe she was of the girl in front of her, and how much she wanted to tell her she was absolutely amazing.</p>
<p>The wait wasn’t long, and when they were dismissed Dina turned around to move up the steps, smile still on her face. But Ellie was faster, running down, dropping her duffel before engulfing her friend in a tight hug, lifting her slightly from the floor, the girl’s backpack dropping to the floor.</p>
<p>The squeak of surprise she received made her laugh as she settled Dina down again but refused to let go.</p>
<p>“Holy shit Dina, that was amazing, you were amazing” The girl said proudly to her ear. Her chest full of pride and warmth for the small girl on her arms, who after the surprise hug had settled her arms around Ellie’s neck and the back of her head, fingers attaching to her hair.</p>
<p>“Thank you for coming” She answered softly, her voice sounded happy, a small laugh coming out of her chest rocking them both slowly.</p>
<p>“I wouldn’t miss it for the world” Ellie spoke sincerely, her hands slowly tracing circles on the girl’s lower back. “Well unless my practice runs long” She added with a chuckle, turning her head around to drop a kiss on Dina’s cheek, she was just so happy for her.</p>
<p>She moved her head back to finally meet the beautiful brown orbs of Dina, who smiled at her as soon as their eyes found each other, her arms maneuvering their bodies so they could get out of the way of the upcoming students climbing the steps trying to leave the building.</p>
<p>“Wanna go grab dinner?” she asked arching her brow, one of her hands disentangling from her neck and landing on the small scar on her eyebrow, lingering with soft caressing movements.</p>
<p>“Sure, your pick…oh fuck I promised Joel I would help him clean the yard and have dinner with him. He’s been complaining I’m never home. Tomorrow?” Ellie’s hands tightened her grip on the small girl, resisting the urge of diving down and dropping a kiss on the small mole on her temple.</p>
<p>“Of course, there’s something I need to discuss with you” The small girls voice was quiet, but normal. Still Ellie’s body froze a little. Had she fixed her stuff with Jesse already?</p>
<p>“Calm down beanpole, it’s nothing bad, I could text you about it but I prefer to talk it out, and I doubt today’s or tomorrow’s ride to the University are long enough for us to discuss it” That whole thing was meant as reassurance, but it did shit to Ellie.</p>
<p>
  <em>What does it mean nothing bad? Nothing bad as in, the plan still stands? Or, nothing bad as in, we can stop now I’m back with Jesse.</em>
</p>
<p>She so not had this shit.</p>
<p>Dina must have read the frown on her face because the hand on her eyebrow moved to her shoulder along with the one on the back of her neck, and she pulled her close, her eyes roaming with a quiet expression.</p>
<p>“Relax Ellie, everything’s okay, I swear” Then lifted her head to drop a kiss on her cheek, letting her mouth linger for a couple of seconds in place.</p>
<p>“It has to be tomorrow so I can double check something with our friends, that’s all” She explained, lips moving over the skin of her cheek.</p>
<p>Ellie didn’t know what came after her. It could be the possibility of this -whatever it was- she so desperately wanted to end this morning but currently had trouble letting go, could end prematurely. Or Dina’s spotless performance reminding her of all the admiration she had for the girl on her arms. Or maybe Ellie had just lost it but, she moved her head and unashamedly dived to kiss the mole she had so much wanted to peck earlier, then her lips unhurriedly moved down to the girl’s cheekbone dropping another small kiss, enjoying the softness of the skin her lips graced, then another peck on her cheek, and finally landed on the corner of her mouth.</p>
<p>She tried not to think about the excitement that ran through her body with Dina’s sharp intake of breath, or how she trembled down on her arms, or the way her nails dug hard on her shoulders above the denim jacket.</p>
<p>“Okay, then we talk tomorrow after school” She whispered softly leaning back, not failing to notice the small flush on the girl’s face, who had her eyes closed.</p>
<p>After two quick blinks and a small clear of her throat Dina finally spoke.</p>
<p>“Fuck Ellie…sure, let’s go”</p>
<p>Ellie was sure Dina could see the smugness on her face as they left the art center all the way to her car.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Liked it? Hated it? Please let me know! Chapter four is already on the works so it should be just a couple of days before the next update. </p>
<p>Thank you for taking your time to read this little story, I really appreciate it!</p>
<p>On the next chapter: Dina has a talk with Ellie about the next step on their relationship. Ellie can't help freaking out...again.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dina has a talk with Ellie. And they both gear to go to their first party as a couple.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello everyone! I hope you're doing good today. Here's the next update of this story, I have to admit I enjoyed writing this one, hopefully you will enjoy it as well.</p><p>As always thank you very much for all your support, I truly didn't expected such amazing feedback.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>How could a backyard get so dirty was out of Ellie’s mind. After cleaning out what it felt like a ton of leaves, three black trash bags already piled up next to the trash cans at the front sidewalk, she worked on filling the fourth one, no thanks to Joel, as he ‘supervised’ the activity. Claiming she owed to him for not letting him know about her plans with Dina.</p><p>“I’m an abused kid”</p><p>The muscles on her body were already complaining, feeling exhausted and almost running on empty. But Joel had been right, she’d been slacking off her chores lately, and so far, he’d been understanding.</p><p>After cleaning the whole front and back yard for him, they had dinner while watching the tv on the living room. A comedy series that made way to the local news. It was nice spending time together like this, as he told her they were finally working on the foundations of the skyscraper downtown he was contracted to help build, and about a lady at the government office he’d met a few weeks ago and seemed interested on having dinner with him.</p><p>The girl had tried to get him dating again several times before, and was sure he did go out with a few ladies from time to time, but so far, she hadn’t met any of his potential suitors.</p><p>Ellie told him about her training, the progress she was making at her music classes, and for a second she almost told her about Dina. At first, it seemed only logical for them not to tell anybody of their fake arrangement. Now she found herself almost desperate to confide in him. To speak about how confounding the whole situation was, how puzzling her friend could be. How hurt she already felt at the notion of Dina being back with Jesse, hugging him, kissing him, and don’t let her mind wander into what more they could be doing. It ignited a hatred on the pit of her stomach that threatened to consume her from the inside out.</p><p>But Joel was understanding and had this weird way of offering a different insight to anything she went across, call it experience or age, but not being able to lean on him right now was already proving extremely difficult. Still she tiptoed around the conversation and kept her eyes focused on her food, or the TV in front of the couch.</p><p>**</p><p>She dragged her ass back to her room and quickly stripped down to her boxers and sports bra, not bothering on swinging on a clean shirt before passing out on the bed.</p><p>Only to awaken at three in the fucking morning after her mind decided a nightmare about a kissing Jesse and Dina was the way to go.</p><p>
  <em>Fuuck!!</em>
</p><p>Sleep wouldn’t come after that.</p><p>**</p><p>Thursday morning, crawling out of the bed, dressing in a flannel, jeans and denim jacket, breakfast with Joel and driving to Dina’s house, same shit as always. Still finding a fucking way to jump in surprise after her <em>girlfriend</em> grabbed her hand outside the university, no surprises there.</p><p>Once Dina hugged her in front of the class building Ellie exhaustingly dropped her forehead down onto her shoulder.</p><p>“You look tired Ellie. Is everything alright?” The girl asked, worried tone as a small hand moved to caress the top of her hair, while the other slid down and up her bicep in tender sluggish movements.</p><p>“I have a lot of homework” She lied, eyes closed as she tried to lose herself in her arms, inhale that delicious smell on her skin mixed in with her perfume and body lotion. Her own strong hands had already landed on the girl’s waist. “Can I stay here?” she jokingly pleaded.</p><p>“You need to take care of yourself beanpole, I don’t want you getting sick on me” The girl pointed out kissing her cheek lovingly, nuzzling a delicate nose over the spot her lips touched.</p><p>“Don’t worry, it won’t be for long” Ellie reassured her with a small tired smile leaning back to say goodbye, shivering as Dina caressed her face and sweetly kissed her on the corner of her mouth.</p><p>“It better don’t be, okay?” She nodded almost melting at the warm feeling on her chest at the concerned tone of her friend. Dina cared deeply about her, this was not new, if only she could see her the same way the green-eyed girl saw her.</p><p>
  <em>Stop going there, it will only hurt you</em>
</p><p>Ellie’s lips landed on the darker haired girl cheek on a quick farewell before swiftly walking to her class.</p><p>Fortunately Thursdays were the best, so Ellie was mostly awake as she played the guitar, sang, and practiced songs, learning of new rhythms and adding new ideas to the compositions she wrote on her journal, the one she carried on her backpack, who served the same purpose as the wall on her room, only this was private, for her eyes only. Here she had all the lyrics about the crush that almost drowned her at times. All the drawings of her smiles. They went to the rehearsal area too, and played in front of the class, it made her happy, and gave her something to look up to during these bewildering days.</p><p>Lunch had been uneventful, she sat next to Dina when she got there, knowing the girl would want her there, and engaged in the conversation their friends had going, which ranged through different topics, as she let the girl next to her cuddle against her side.</p><p>She walked Dina out to her building again, this time aware she was going to be hugged and kissed, as she let the girl in front of her wrap her arms around her shoulders, and touch her without a complaint or jerky movements.</p><p>Being tired certainly helped this situation, but that wasn’t the whole truth. Last night dream kept playing around and around on her mind like a record on a loop, knowing Dina wanted to talk today made everything even more ominous.</p><p>But somehow her brain had adapted and now there was just this feeling of numbness. After being in panic for a whole day yesterday, numbness was all that remained, a very insistent part on her brain kept expecting her friend to give her the news she was dating Jesse again, or something close to that.</p><p> </p><p>**</p><p>Afternoon practice was harsh, her body felt drained halfway in, but she kept pushing herself, running through the field following her coach’s instructions. Dina waiting patiently for her on the bleachers.</p><p>“You need to sleep” she said once the girl came to meet her after practice. Shirt drenched in sweat, her lungs still trying to catch air.</p><p>“That bad huh?” Ellie asked her between elaborated breaths, leaning her hands down on her knees still trying to push air into her lungs, her green eyes looking forward to the girl in front of her, who had her arms closed half checking her out and half looking worried.</p><p>“You’ve been worse” The dark-haired girl teased softly as she stood and moved down the steps to put to small hands on firm biceps.</p><p>“You just can’t help yourself, can you?” Scarred brow shot up playfully.</p><p>“Nope, go wash handsome, we need to have dinner” She bit her lower lip and gave her a small push towards the locker room.</p><p>They walked hand in hand to her car, and Ellie thought this whole numb thing was a God’s blessing in disguise, she wasn’t jumpy, a bundle of nervousness, but of course it wasn’t going to last. The anxiety on her chest only grew as they closed in on the Italian restaurant Dina picked for dinner.</p><p>Their host took them to a booth seat in one of the corners of the picturesque business, the low lighting made for a romantic atmosphere that almost made Ellie snort. Just her luck, why nothing could ever be normal for her?</p><p>Dina took her seat pulling her arm so she would seat next to her instead of moving to the opposite side. They were quiet as they removed their jackets and swung them to the seat in front, all while reviewing the menu and ordered their food. Only interacting to ask each other if they wanted appetizers, and if they’d decided what to eat.</p><p>“Are you okay freckles?” Dina asked finally, once their server had made her way back to the kitchen after serving their food.</p><p>“Yes…just tired, but fine” Another lie accompanied with a small smile, waiting for ‘the talk’ was almost unbearable. Hopefully it wouldn’t take until they’d finished dinner, she didn’t have the guts to wait for so long.</p><p>“You wanted to speak with me?” She asked finally, deciding it was better to put her out of her misery now.</p><p>Dina face seemed to be deep in thought for a while, graciously accepting the utensils Ellie passed her so she could start eating. She placed them next to her plate and slightly turned towards the other girl, just then her brown eyes meet Ellie’s greens.</p><p>“Has Samuel mentioned something about this?” She finally asked curiously, moving her index finger to point at them, obviously referring to the current deal they were working on. Her other hand dropping on Ellie’s tattooed arm, drawing small circles above it.</p><p>“No… Lisa?”</p><p>“No” Dina admitted, and Ellie knew it, she fucking knew it, they were never going to buy it. Dina didn’t like girls and it fucking didn’t make any sense. She clenched her jaw and pursed her lips, fixing her eyes on the drinks at the table, silently wondering if it would be too obvious if she punched the table.</p><p>“But she has asked before, you think we desensitized them with how close we are?” Came Dina’s voice next to her hear.</p><p>“What?” Face snapping to the side and meeting Dina’s eyes again in confusion. “She’s asked you before…uh…about us?” She’d heard wrong, she was sure, but her surprise grew when Dina nodded slowly.</p><p>“Yes, some other people have asked before, girls…boys…Olivia” Dina admitted with a small smile at her ‘<em>girlfriend´ </em>surprised expression. “Just like your teammates used to tease us. Remember?”</p><p>Ellie did, smiling at the memory. She was a freshman back then, and Dina went to every training she could and attended all her games, very much like today. At first the girls at the team would yell at her to go and say hi to her girlfriend and, continued no matter how many times she clarified they were only friends. Only stopping probably when it got old, Dina never ceased being a regular on the stands.</p><p>“I do” She licked her lips and took a sip of her water, her attention still on the small girl next to her.</p><p>“Not everything was a joke though” Dina admitted “Sometimes they truly wanted to know whether you and I were together, but it happened so very often, never a whole month passed before somebody asked” this was all news to Ellie, why wasn’t she ever told about this?</p><p>“I decided not to say we were dating as soon as we agreed because part of me” The brown-eyed girl continued “Thought it was going to be obvious, but it appears nothing much has changed” She finished, finally taking a small gulp to her sweet tea.</p><p>Ellie found the whole thing hilarious. Because even she thought how unchanged everything practically was.</p><p>“I told you, you just can’t stop yourself” The girl pointed out with a teasing smile.</p><p>“Oh, don’t you know?” Dina said arching a pair sultry eyebrows at her, completely shutting her up. <em>The fuck. </em>“I’ve been thinking about it and there’s only one way to change this”</p><p>This sobered the situation for the auburn-haired woman. Did it meant they had to end it now? Dina was going to look for a better prospect -preferably a guy- than Ellie and fake date him?</p><p>“We’ve to come all out at the party tomorrow”</p><p>“Sure I mean it’s only log…wait…what?” Ellie asked confused. Dina only rolled her eyes and gave her a small laugh.</p><p>“We need to start doing this right freckles, our current behavior is not cutting it” She explained, turning her body slightly closer to her, now caressing her forearm with both hands.</p><p>“I thought you were going all out” Dina’s smile widened at her response.</p><p>“You don’t know the half of it dumbass”</p><p>
  <em>Oh my fucking God</em>
</p><p>The tall girl opened her mouth a couple of times, still processing the small observation Dina had given her.</p><p>“Why didn’t you?” She asked finally, truthfully curious. And a little offended too.</p><p>“Because you’re scared out of your ass every single time I get close, you idiot” The grin on her face told Ellie she found her past behavior a lot of fun. <em>Fucking Dina</em>.</p><p>“Speak for yourself, Miss I tremble down in your arms at the sign of a small kiss” Ellie countered, suddenly feeling very exposed by her words.</p><p>Dina laughed louder at this “You jump every single time I grab your hand!”</p><p>“Well…you have cold hands. And fuck you, I wasn’t ready for this” She indicated crossing her arms above her chest, successfully finishing the girl caresses on her forearm.</p><p>“I know, you stupid. I’ve been taking things slow, but I will stop holding back” She pointed, still laughing at Ellie’s cute pout. “I needed to let you know, and make sure you were comfortable with it”</p><p>“Why wouldn’t I be?”</p><p>“Um…because you always look scared around me? Seriously freckles I’m starting to think you don’t like me enough to be that close to you” There was an amusing shade to her voice, mixed with a small sprinkle of insecurity and annoyance Ellie didn’t failed to pick on.</p><p>Why was Dina worried about this?</p><p>Why was self-assured Dina worried at all? It was stupid.</p><p>Oh yeah…because she needed to be consistent for this to work out. It was then when her eyes saw a glimpse of something different pass through the small girl’s face…concern…it left as soon as it appeared and, had Ellie not been looking straight at her face; she would’ve missed it. Was this really how she felt?</p><p>Was Ellie’s obsession to not show anything ruining her chances with Jesse?</p><p>
  <em>Ugh</em>
</p><p>As much as the auburn-haired girl hated the notion of seeing Dina back on with her friend, there was something else she hated more. An unhappy Dina.</p><p>And you see? Ellie had different facets of her personality, she wasn’t overly friendly, actually ‘loner’ would be a good adjective to how her personality was, but she loved the small amount of people she’d let into her heart. She was also reliable, perseverant into getting where she wanted to go. She took shit from no one, was stubborn as a mule -Joel words-, and relentless into anything she set her mind to.</p><p>She may or may not have a potty mouth as well.</p><p>But there was another part of Ellie that came out only for Dina, one that made her forget anything else on her head: fears, concerns, all went to the trash when her best friend was in distress, it was as if nothing else mattered. First priority was to make sure she was okay, if that meant she had to get her head out of her ass then so be it.</p><p>So, it wasn’t surprising when the tall girl dropped her fork and hugged her friend, interrupting her own actions as she was placing the tablecloth over her lap.</p><p>“I’m sorry D, I’ve been an idiot, but everything is going to be alright. We’ve got this shit” Dina laughed at her words under her arms but quickly returned the embrace, burying her nose on the flannel over her chest.</p><p>“Do you even know what you’re talking about?”</p><p>“Yeah, I do. You’re wonderful, fantastic even, and I just been…stupid, that’s all. This is us, let’s do it” Her arms were now swaying them both side to side in a way she hoped would be reassuring.</p><p>“Why where you worried about then?” Dina wiggled in her arms until she was able to look at her face.</p><p>“Uh” Ellie considered “Because I don’t know what I’m supposed to do, I guess…I don’t know what’s okay, and what is not okay around you Dina…I don’t want to do something I regret, or make you feel uncomfortable. I don’t want to fuck us up” The girl finished sincerely. Honestly, this wasn’t the whole thing that floated on her head, but it was true and incapacitating. Screwing things with Dina because of the way she felt was always there on the forefront of everything.</p><p>“Oh…Ellie” A small hand travelled up to her face, moving the stubborn hairs that escaped the small bun to the back of her ear. “Everything’s okay as long as it’s you, don’t you get it?” Dina’s free hand pushed on the tall girl’s chest to put a short distance between their bodies, adjusting her body fully to have a better look at her. That same hand slowly travelled upwards, settling into Ellie’s chin, finger tracing her jaw.</p><p>“Everything is okay, really. I want you to, okay?” She gave her that voice that allowed no debate, but her expression was soft, her eyes looked at her sweetly, and Ellie allowed herself to smile softly at her, even though Dina didn’t had the faintest idea of what she was saying, there’s no way Ellie could just do whatever she felt she wanted to do to her in the moment.</p><p>That’s a lot of power to just give it to her…</p><p>She must have sensed Ellie’s skeptical behavior, and just as the girl called out her name in protest she interrupted again.</p><p>“How about this freckles, I know this is hard for you dummy, but. Why don’t you follow my lead?” The girl asked. Her hands were now busying themselves into touching Ellie’s arms, shoulders, thumbs tracing her collarbone through the fabric of the flannel, smiling when she saw a scarred eyebrow shot up in confusion.</p><p>“What do you mean?” The hands on the small girl’s back steadied for a moment, not too long, as they resumed drawing figures lazily along Dina’s back, enjoying the small shivers she received every now and then.</p><p>“I mean, whatever I do, you can do. If I touch you, you can touch me. If I hug you, you can hug me, everything I do, you can do on your own way, you don’t have to go about it the same way I do it, but it means it’s okay for you to do at your fancy, no need to let me know, or warn me”</p><p>“Hmm” Lips pursed deep in thought “That sounds fair” In fact, it made everything easier, she could stop questioning everything that went through her head, and probably would help her do a better job at this thing they had.</p><p>Oh, how she loved when Dina gave her that bright smile. Almost made her work harder to get it more often.</p><p>“Very well, it’s a deal, now let me eat because I’m starving” Both girls chuckled and resumed eating their food, which now laid cold above the table.</p><p>
  <em>Oh clarity, welcome home you bitch</em>
</p><p>Tonight was going to be a full night of sleep. Ellie failed to realize until now all she needed was to let Dina know about her own issues -as much as she could share anyways-, and that her friend would do anything to help her calm down. It had all the fucking sense in the world, if Dina did it, meant it was fine for her to do it. Of course, she wasn’t used to this whole thing yet, but she could try.</p><p>The girl next to her seemed relaxed too, as she ate and joked around with her, pushing her with the side of her shoulder as Ellie tried to steal some of her lasagna to taste it.</p><p>“No sharing”</p><p>“Stop me”</p><p>Everything was back to a blissful normal, once they finished their food and realized it was getting late the auburn-haired girl paid their bill, claiming it was a gift for her spectacular performance at demonstration. They were walking on the parking lot, Ellie making sure the girl next to her was okay with the cold autumn chill, helping her adjust her jacket, then letting the small girl grab her hand, when she remembered there was something she still needed to ask about their initial conversation.</p><p>“By the way. What do you mean you were holding back?”</p><p>Dina stopped slowly, a thoughtful expression on her face, as the tall girl stepped next to her, hands still joined, waiting for her response.</p><p>“I can’t explain” Dina turned to face her, scooting closer, one, two steps. Her movements were slow, precise, and suggestive, eyes dark as a lion hunting his prey. The hand in hers squeezed softly, the other flew to her waist, fingers playing with the top of her belt, where a thumb sneaked under her flannel and t-shirt caressing the naked skin over the v line on her hip. Her head leaned up to her ear above her shoulder, eyes watching the side of her face with intensity, “I’d rather show you” She finished with a throaty voice.</p><p>
  <em>Oh lord…</em>
</p><p>Ellie had to clench her jaw to avoid moaning under her ministrations. The fire on the skin where her thumb touched spreading to the rest of her body and down to her core, the baby hairs on the back of her head raised lightly on a shiver as the warm suggestive breath touched her ear. The breaths coming in and out of her nose were elaborated, free hand clenched showing white knuckles. Did she realized what she was doing to her? </p><p>The dastardly smile on her face said she did.</p><p>“Take me home”</p><p>The small girl didn’t wait for an answer as she let go of Ellie’s hand and waited next to the door of her car for the girl to finally be able to move and open it for her. There was a devious grin plastered on her face the whole time.</p><p>**</p><p>
  <em>Fuck, fuck, fuck</em>
</p><p>Ellie was hyperventilating again, just when she thought everything was under control there goes Dina doing something to confuse and scare her again.</p><p>After leaving her at the apartment she raced back to her home. Glad Joel was talking on the phone to Tommy, she guessed, as she heard a lot of mentions of Maria when her feet crossed the threshold of the house, bolting rapidly towards her bedroom after a quick wave.</p><p>Fuck Dina, what was that supposed to mean? Just when she thought she had everything figured out she goes and does something like that.</p><p>She was so worked up, hot and bothered that she went and took a long cold shower.</p><p>
  <em>This is stupid</em>
</p><p>It was only a touch, albeit a very suggestive and flirty one, but it had completely broken her. The fears along with all the baggage she carried came back, and for a moment all she could do was just let out a sigh.</p><p>
  <em>Fuck this</em>
</p><p>Tomorrow would be a new day, she could deal with this then. Today she was so overwhelming exhausted to even think straight, well, not that she did things straight per se…</p><p>**</p><p>At some point in the night she finally passed out, not as early as she would’ve wanted but at this point anything felt good. The next day she went along with everything Dina did, she squeezed her hand as they walked through the school. Moved the baby hairs on her sideburn back behind her ear, returned all the hugs, all the innocent kisses on the cheek. Nothing was ever just initiated by her, but for the first time she wasn’t all over the place, last night Dina must have been a mistake.</p><p>Now if only the girl would stop smiling and looking at her deviously so she could believe it.</p><p>Like the prior days Samuel and Lisa just wouldn’t care about anything they were doing, all talk was diverted to today’s party, and what Lisa and Dina were wearing.</p><p>“Use the black jacket” Dina had told her flatly at some point during the conversation.</p><p>“You don’t want to stop touching me then?” Ellie joked.</p><p>“As if she needed that jacket for that”</p><p>“Shut up Lisa” The dark-haired girl shot back</p><p>Fridays were free for Ellie in regards of training, they had a briefing due to her upcoming game on Sunday, but it was over quick. Dina on the other hand had a long list of things to do on her end so they wouldn’t be seeing each other until that night.</p><p>“Pick me up at eight, and don’t forget we do this seriously starting today at the party” Dina whispered on her ear before kissing her cheek in a farewell returning to class.</p><p>Shit, she forgot about that, what did it even mean? ‘Do things seriously’. Weren’t they doing that right now?</p><p>The road back home was rough. Ellie was in on her mind again, and as she’d found out. It was never a good thing.</p><p>She paced back and forth the stairs, entered and exited her room countless of times, trying to understand where everything was going, wondering if she was making a whole storm out of nothing…again. But as much as she wanted to let go and completely trust Dina, there was always this feeling on the pit of her stomach that reminded her of what she was going to lose.</p><p>And if Ellie was sure of one thing, it was the price of falling completely for Dina, was something she couldn’t afford.</p><p>“Could you stop doing that? At this pace you’re gonna break your bedroom door kiddo” Joel told her from downstairs as she exited and slammed the door for the hundredth time on the evening.</p><p>“Shut up old man” Ellie shot, fisting her hands pacing energetically to the living room, then to the kitchen and back, her mind turning around and around. She was lost…again.</p><p>“Manners Ellie” Joel warned her, crossing his arms and leaning back into the stairwell railing. But the girl paid him no mind and was currently moving to the window next to the main door, eyes looking outside but not really focusing on something.</p><p>“What has got you like this now? Do you have problems at school?”</p><p>“No Joel, stop making it sound like I’m in elementary. I’m fine” She lied, still looking at their front yard.</p><p>“Is it soccer then?” she would hear his heavy steps moving from the rail closer to her on the living room.</p><p>“Everything’s okay”</p><p>“There’s somethin’ going on, and don’t tell me that ain’t it. I got your back baby girl, always had, nothin’ is changing that” She heard the sound of the sofa as he sat down, waiting for her.</p><p>She squeezed her eyes tightly, and a sigh escaped her mouth, slightly fogging a small round part on the glass in front of her. She couldn’t tell Joel, and now her poor management of this situation had brought him into it. She could just flip him off and tell him to forget it, but what he said was true. He had her back, always had, and the guilty feeling burning on the pit of her stomach made it churn.</p><p>“I was invited to a party today; I should probably be getting ready but…” She started, eyes fixed on the small steam that appeared and disappeared from the window.</p><p>“But…?”</p><p>Another sigh “But I’m going with Dina…not uh…not like the other times I went with her, this time is just me and her…and she…and I don’t…I just don’t know what to do” she finished with a small whine, knowing perfectly she wasn’t making sense.</p><p>There was a small moment of silence, and for a moment she considered on telling him everything was going to be fine on the long run, but she was sure as fuck she wouldn’t be able to make it sound convincing.</p><p>“So, you’re going with Dina to this party” He started, his voice thoughtful “But you’re confused about it”</p><p>She shrugged in response “Yeah, sure, why not” whatever he bought of the story right now was better than anything else. How did Dina wanted to be an actress? Ellie felt like a stranger in her own house and hated it.</p><p>“Alright kiddo, I think this is simple”</p><p>Okay, now that had her attention, just what was this little old fogey thinking?</p><p>“Don’t worry about it, she likes you I know. Just go get ‘er, tell ‘er how you feel, how you’ve liked ‘er since high school and everythin’ will be alright. She knows ya kid, and she will be lucky to have ya”</p><p>“What the fuck Joel?” Ellie snapped her body back to look at him. Just what the fuck was going on his head? How did he arrive to that conclusion with that little information?</p><p>He found him staring patiently at her, sitting on the couch armrest, arms supporting his weight above the furniture, his face showed nothing but comprehension.</p><p>“I said absolutely nothing that made sense, how did you come up with that, old man? Besides…high school? Really” She leaned back into the wall next to the window and the main door, crossing her arms much like her adoptive dad, trying to look dismissive of this conversation, her eyes wandering to the tv to her right, it was turned off but anything was better than looking straight at him.</p><p>“You don’t think I know? I’ve seen ya look at the girl kiddo, ever since you started bein’ friends”</p><p>Was she really this obvious?</p><p>“You told me she broke up with this kid just a couple of week ago…what was his name?” He asked moving his hand to signal her, trying to recall the name.</p><p>“Jesse” She spit, still not looking at him “And he’s my friend too, he’s been at our house, how come you forgot his name?” She was getting pissed about this, as it usually was when she got into something she couldn’t control.</p><p>“Ah yes, that kid. Well…in my defense you don’t tell me much about him, but you don’t shut up about Dina”</p><p>“Great” Now he knew, what’s next?</p><p>“You’re gonna ask ‘er to be your girlfriend at this party?” Joel asked seriously, still trying to piece all information together in search for a better advice, but he wasn’t going to get it, how?</p><p>“No Joel…Dina doesn’t…she’s just…things are complicated okay?” The scowl on her face just grew larger.</p><p>“But you’re goin’ to this party with ‘er, if everything is the same why are you this worried?”</p><p>
  <em>Fuck this</em>
</p><p>“I don’t know” She just whispered defeated, there was nothing she could say to clarify this.</p><p>“Then listen to me baby girl, you’re fine, just go get ‘er, she’s waiting”</p><p>This time Ellie did turn her head to look at him. Just how blind was he? For a moment she wanted to yell at him Dina was using her to get back with Jesse, and she almost did spurt the words at him but, what good would that do? He wouldn’t understand it. Fuck, she didn’t understand it. It would probably only make him dislike Dina, and Ellie got into this situation herself, and she was going to ride it and get out of it the same way. She wasn’t leaving whole she knew it, but there was no way to avoid it now.</p><p>“You’re being delusional old man” Was her only response before moving up the stairs to take a shower.</p><p>**</p><p>She took ages to leave the shower, everything she did took longer this time, as she dressed on a pair of black jeans, boots -she guessed sneakers weren’t the way to go-, a blue shirt she buttoned but left untucked, her hair was left on her signature small bun, she knew she would struggle with the shorter hairs that always fell to the side of her head but couldn’t care less.</p><p>Being a little self-aware she applied some of that dark spicy cologne she had and rolled the sleeves on her shirt up to her elbows. Digging through her closet she took the black jacket Dina asked her to wear, with one last quick look in the mirror she put her phone, wallet and car keys on her pockets and left her room.</p><p>She could see Joel staring at her as she made her way to the side door that led to the garage, and she rolled her eyes when she told him she would come back later, and he wished her luck.</p><p>
  <em>Fuck this</em>
</p><p>During her shower she decided to stop worrying about this or she was going to have Dina nail her ass again like the previous days. She was going to go with the flow and try to have fun at this party. She also made a mental note to really try to make Dina’s job easier and be on the lookout for Jesse. It was clear no matter how much she tried to resist it, having this sort itself sooner rather than later was better.</p><p>Her hand punched the doorbell at her apartment, feeling suddenly anxious, but she was going to do her best, and besides, they had an agreement.</p><p>The door flew open and a gorgeous girl appeared at the threshold. Whatever Ellie was thinking got replaced at the sight in front of her. Dina was wearing a dark blue skintight jeans, showing perfectly every one of her curves, brown boots and a low cut buttoned up shirt that hugged her a little too tightly and hung a little too low for Ellie’s liking, but quickly got covered up as the girl put on her brown leather jacket, fumbling with her purse. Her face had a little make up, and her hair was up on a bun.</p><p>She whistled appreciably at Ellie, watching her from head to toe checking her out. “Fuck Ellie, you look hot” She said with a sexy smile, as her hands closed the door behind her and flew to do the collar of her jacket, before dropping to straighten the leather fabric above her chest.</p><p>“Um…thanks…you look…um…wow” Was Ellie’s response, still too stunned looking at her beautiful friend, wondering if she could lose the jacket as soon as they made it to the club so she could see her curves again.</p><p>Dina laughed at her friend’s fluent response and moved in for a hug, whispering a small ‘thank you’ on her ear. “Hmm, wearing cologne, aren’t we? You really want me to notice you freckles. Come on let’s have some fun”</p><p>Good thing she wasn’t waiting for a response, for Ellie had none to give to that statement. She drove towards the club nervously. Everyone was her enemy today, Joel with his stupid advice, the fucking radio stations being dead set into playing love songs. She was about to change the station again for like the fifth time when Dina snatched her hand.</p><p>“Ellie” She whispered, the concern back on her voice.</p><p>
  <em>Great work Williams, now you’re scaring her.</em>
</p><p>“El…” She repeated, as the girl was driving around the venue, looking for a parking spot. Which was difficult because as she guessed, the place was packed.</p><p>Dina commanded her attention by repeating her name again and squeezing lightly at her hand, but the girl ignored her until she finally set her car on park on an open spot, only then she turned to her side to meet her inquisitive stare.</p><p>“El, if you’re not really comfortable with this we can stop” The small girl said but the green-eyed girl shook her head stubbornly, she gave her word, there was no backing out of it.</p><p>“ ‘M fine…really, just your everyday nervous me, but I’ll settle down, promise” She gave her a small smile for assurance.</p><p>“I’ll help. But are you sure about this?”</p><p>“I am” She gave her another smile “I’m ready for this” And then she was out of the car walking around it to open the passenger’s door.</p><p>**</p><p>She wasn’t ready for this.</p><p>After arriving at the club they showed the bouncer the pass Dina had to enter the venue. Colored lights and loud music permeated the building as soon as they made their way inside. There were couples kissing, dancing on the main hallway as Ellie led Dina blindly inside, looking for a table, Lisa, Samuel, or something she could recognize.</p><p>She saw couples dancing frantically on the dance floor, others drinking heavily at the side, jumping around. It made her feel right out of her element, and for a second she debated whether leading Dina to the bar immediately was the way to go. But Dina squeezed her hand and pulled it slightly to make her stop.</p><p>She turned around to face her, noticing how she was already giving her a knowing smile. She knew her too well. The small girl walked up to her putting small hands on her biceps.</p><p>“Let’s look for Lisa, she’s waiting for us here, then you can get me a drink”</p><p>“Okay” Ellie nodded, still looking around, watching some frat boys playing a game in one of the corners and drinking heavily in celebration.</p><p>They walked around and it took them around five minutes to find Lisa sitting at a big round table. Derek, the guy she had been seeing recently sat next to her, his brown hair slicked to the side, black squared glasses on his face, his attention completely focused on the blond girl next to him. They moved in to say hi, and Ellie could’ve sworn Samuel was dancing with Peter, but the place was so crowded she lost sight of him after a second, she would try to locate him later.</p><p>They sat and Dina asked her to bring her some vodka and told her to bring herself something to drink. Ellie tried to refute it, as she was going to be driving them back, but Dina convinced her of having just one glass for her. And it was probably the best idea, she needed to let loose a little.</p><p>The bar was the same way as the dance floor. Crammed to the brim, but she was no pushover. Squeezing her way in between two guys she waited for one of the three bartenders she saw to notice her. It wasn’t long before she was moving back to Dina and Lisa. Their table was also full, there were many of the other drama students and school jocks she knew were friendly with her girl -who wasn’t actually?- But there was an empty space at her side she knew was reserved for her.</p><p>The small girl smiled at her accepting her drink, watching as Ellie took a sip of her glass of whiskey after sitting down.</p><p>“Even your choices of alcohol make you look hot” She whispered leaning into her ear before lacing their hands together. Everybody was being very friendly with Ellie, they asked her stuff about her music classes, some of the guys and girls said they were attending her game on Sunday, and she tried to be as welcoming as possible, asking them about what news they had on their lives. Ellie knew pretty much all of them, but only the girl next to her was on friend terms with them.</p><p>And Dina was nothing short of overwhelmingly intoxicating. Every now and then she let go of her arm and caressed her thigh right above the knee as she talked to her about the party, or told her some information about her friends at the table, most of whom she recognized from previous gatherings, or if she’d seen them speaking to her before. The auburn-haired girl was used to having Dina’s attention when she made her go to these kinds of things, but today this was on a whole different level. Her fingers were always touching her arms, chest or face, her eyes only looking for her. It seemed she had to hug her closely before speaking something on her ear.</p><p>She gave her conspiratorially smiles, and even as her friends interacted with her, she seemed to have all her attention put on Ellie and Ellie only, no matter what anybody else wanted. There were a couple of guys who completely disregarded the look of closeness they had and made their way up to their table, ignoring their intertwined hands, flirting, trying to chat her up and inviting her to dance. But she politely rejected each one them, always squeezing her hand. But Ellie wasn’t jealous, fuck, she got it, if she had a chance she would’ve done the same.</p><p>The fact they left their jackets on the backrest of the sofa and Ellie couldn’t check her properly out in front of everybody didn’t made things easier.</p><p>She took the small window Dina gave her as she talked to Lisa about something to scan the dancefloor in search for Samuel, she was looking around when her eyes landed on the bar, and a back she knew too well. Nobody had less ass than Jesse. Here he was, busy waiting for a drink. Whether he knew they were there or not was unbeknown to her. However, Ellie had already decided she was going to do a good job at this, so she turned around in search of Dina’s attention, whispering to her ear.</p><p>“Jesse’s here. Wanna go somewhere close so he can see us?” She asked sincerely, but was surprised when Dina just shook her head, eyes fixing on her, it was as if she didn’t care about what she just heard.</p><p>“No, but I want you to dance with me. Come on” Dina ended with a smile, taking her hand on hers and moving up the sofa they were sitting on, leading them onto the dance floor.</p><p>They danced around for what it felt like ages, both laughing at how useless of a dancer Ellie really was but kept moving around the dancefloor completely focused on each other. They took small breaks every now and then, bodies too sweaty and too tired, and Ellie used them as opportunities to go and bring her another glass of vodka. Happily rejoining the talk Dina had with Lisa and the rest of the group, but it never lasted long, as they found themselves back on the dancefloor.</p><p>Ellie admired Dina restraint when it came to Jesse tonight, she hadn’t seen her looking around not even once, and their talk was always revolving around what they were doing at this moment. Ellie had to admit she was having a lot of fun, the girl on her arms was enchanting and breathtaking.</p><p>After a change of rhythm to a slow song, the tall girl saw the opportunity to lead Dina back to their table and bring her another drink, but Dina pulled her back, taking both hands on hers, placing them on her lower back, letting them rest there before moving hers up to the back of Ellie’s neck, bringing their bodies close against one another.</p><p>Their feet started swaying from side to side instinctively.</p><p>“Answer something for me” Dina asked with a teasing tone of voice, letting Ellie take the reins on leading them around the dance floor.</p><p>The green-eyed girl just smiled as a response, trying not to overthink what was happening.</p><p>“How come you’re such a shit dancer? You’re a soccer player, and a dribbler at that. I thought those two things came hand in hand” The words jokingly left her mouth with a big teasing smile.</p><p>“Fuck you” Ellie responded immediately with a laugh. Although her dancing was definitely something she could get better at.</p><p>“I mean it” Dina laughed with her “I even watched the documentary on that player you like, and it said he was a good dribbler because he knew how to dance, why can’t you?”</p><p>“I don’t know” Ellie shrugged under Dina’s arms “Maybe because I don’t practice that?” She finished sincerely, knowing Dina was just pulling her leg.</p><p>“Well that’s something we can always rectify. I’ll make a note of that”</p><p>They danced slowly, Dina dropping her head on Ellie’s shoulder, nose nuzzling gently on her neck. Ellie was scared of how much she liked feeling like this. Like she was Dina’s one and only, the one she loved, the one she wanted, the only one she gave her attention to.</p><p>“Having fun stud?” She asked softly, her warm breath toughing her neck, and she couldn’t help but smile, she worried too much, she was such an idiot.</p><p>“I am” She admitted, looking around the dancefloor finally spotting Samuel speaking with Peter, and he looked happy. Her smile grew larger at the sight.</p><p>“I’m sorry about those guys earlier” The girl pulled out of her thoughts, and for a moment she was confused as to what she was referring to.</p><p>“What guys?” She asked sincerely lost.</p><p>“The ones who asked me to dance. This always happens and I don’t want you to think it’s your fault” She explained, dropping a small kiss on the crook of her neck that had her internally squirming.</p><p>“I’m not mad at them” Ellie said honestly “I actually understand, wanting to be near you, dance with you, having you like this…I get it, I would do the same”</p><p>The tall girl felt Dina’s nose travel on her face as she moved her head back, brown eyes chasing greens, the intense look on her face only made her fight the chills on her body.</p><p>“El…” She whispered as one of her hands cupped her cheek, thumb drawing small circles “You don’t have to, I’m here with you. You have me in your arms” the husky whisper showed a clear honesty and sincerity the girl didn’t know how to decipher. And could only look back at her with a dash of confusion, a small frown and parted lips as she tried to ask what that had to do with anything but the small girl on her arms spoke first.</p><p>“Remember what I told you yesterday?” That only deepened Ellie’s frown.</p><p>“What exactly?” They’d spoken for hours, how was she supposed to remember one specific thing. But the dark-haired girl smiled at her and clarified.</p><p>“I do, you do silly” <em>Oh, that</em>.</p><p>“I remember”</p><p>“Good” Dina whispered moving up slowly to settle her lips above hers.</p><p>Ellie’s eyes widened in shock, and she moved slightly backward when she saw her relentless approach. But the hands on the back of her neck pulled her in, and she couldn’t avoid the crash of fascinating lips on hers.</p><p>
  <em>Fuck me.</em>
</p><p>What was happening? It was all so sudden.</p><p>The chaste kiss lasted for maybe three seconds before Dina pulled away slightly, eyes still closed as she slowly rubbed her nose against Ellie’s, giving her a blind small smile before moving back onto her lips again. This time the tall girl eyes fell shut and she met the girl’s lips on a kiss nothing like the one before.</p><p>It all started as a curious kiss, as they slowly figured out the movements of each other faces, the feeling of their lips moving against one another, then slowly deepened as Dina darted her mouth into Ellie’s like an uncaring conqueror earing its prize. And the tall girl responded in full, intoxicating herself with the taste of vodka mixed with a sweet flavor she knew she would get addicted to. Her hands tightened under the lower back pulling Dina’s body flush to her as their mouths battled each other, the slow song allowing her to hear their ragged breaths, as foreign small hands kept the pull on her head to keep their mouths locked.</p><p>Oh how she waited for this moment, how long did she wondered how Dina’s lips would taste, to have the candor of her arms and hands eagerly bringing her close, never wanting them to part. It was better than everything she could imagine. The excitement of knowing she was kissing Dina, and she was kissing her back with the same intensity almost came to the forefront of her thoughts…almost…as the kiss worked wonderfully to blank her mind and concentrated in just feeling.</p><p>There was only one small problem, and it took her a long time to think about it, as she was lost on her girl arms, enjoying herself plentifully.</p><p>It wasn’t until the song changed their kiss slowed down until Dina finally pulled away, leaving a trail of kisses on her mouth before leaning back, smiling as Ellie dived in for another quick kiss before separating. The small girl was beaming at her, and Ellie was sure she was doing the same until a thought crossed her mind.</p><p>Why were they kissing on the dancefloor? Why were they kissing at all?</p><p>“Dina what the fuck?” She asked the woman in front of her who was now smiling innocently at her.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well here it is. When I first conceived this story the kiss scene was more of a parallel to the game, but as I started writing I realized I wanted to take it on a different direction. Please let me know if you liked this chapter and thank you very much for reading and sticking with this.</p><p>On the next chapter: The aftermath, and just what does Dina expect when she says I do...you do...also Samuel decides to have a talk with Ellie in regards of her behavior around a certain brown-eyed girl.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ellie is a confused bean. Samuel decides to help.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>New chapter everyone! I hope you like it. Thank you so much for your kudos and comments. I'm seriously in love with y'all right now.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Still feeling the rush to what was probably one of Ellie’s happiest moments, the racing thoughts on her head got louder. Louder than the fast beat of an organ inside her chest. Louder than the changing rhythm of music on the dancefloor.</p><p> </p><p>Their bodies were still wrapped around each other, their feet now planted frozen on the floor, no longer swaying around in sloppy or slow movements. Strong, hard hands still clenched behind a small lower back. Small hands firmly clutching toned muscular shoulders.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“What the fuck?” The words were spit again. If it weren’t for how lost Ellie was feeling, she would’ve been proud of the look Dina was sporting: flushed cheeks, ragged breath, positively flustered.</p><p> </p><p>“I told you we were going all out - fuck, let me catch my breath” She said in between toothy smiles, her arms clutching tightly at her shoulders “Whoa - you’re a shit dancer but you can hold your own on this department freckles, What else do I not know?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Fuck</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Ellie felt at crossroads. She stared open mouthed at the girl still in her arms, finally getting their feet to move and slowly maneuver them away from upcoming dancers. Good thing Dina had asked for time, because other than ‘What the fuck’ there wasn’t any other complete sentence she could properly construct right now.</p><p> </p><p>So, this was what she meant as in going all out. She should’ve known. Fucking Dina and her plots. Why did it had to be her? Why couldn’t she just speak with Jesse? Now she was completely in onto this shit and there was no freaking way she could live on knowing just how good she tasted without repeating it.</p><p> </p><p>She was completely, undeniably fucked. And she may or may not be freaking out again on the dancefloor.</p><p> </p><p>The tall girl opened her mouth to reply to the other woman question. On her mind it was loosely based on how she could go fuck herself, but before she could even speak a word the feeling of something heavy and hard hitting her back startled her.</p><p> </p><p>Instinctively bringing the small girl under her arms for protection against the foreign threat, she felt another hit, this one smaller coming from the side.</p><p> </p><p>It was then she recognized Lisa’s head beaming mere inches away from their faces. Ellie hugging Dina, Lisa hugging them both on their flank.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my God!” Came a long and loud yell from behind.</p><p> </p><p><em>Oh,</em> so the heavy weight on her back was Samuel, currently squeezing them so hard she wondered if he was trying to merge them both into one person.</p><p> </p><p>“Finally! I can’t believe this is happening!!” Came a squeal from Lisa that almost left Ellie deaf.</p><p>“Fuck, what took you so long?” Samuel half complained, half squealed on the same range as Lisa.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Okay, what the fuck?</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Can you guys calm down?” Asked Dina, laughing on Ellie’s chest where the girl had her pressed tightly, her arms still surrounding her in protection from the intrusion.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh shoot” Lisa realized, softening her embrace around them slightly “We probably should’ve led with these but - is this really happening? Are you girls for real?” The blonde girl finished, still overly excited from what Ellie thought was them witnessing them kissing energetically mere moments ago.</p><p> </p><p>For the auburn-haired girl, just the thought of what had just transpired made her lips tremble.</p><p> </p><p>“No, please don’t. Don’t let this be some bullshit” Samuel whiny voice came from the back of her head, judging by how warm it felt she could infer he was pressing the side of his face to it.</p><p> </p><p>“I would gladly respond but you’re crushing us. Do you mind letting go a little?” Dina complained, trying to maneuver on her <em>girlfriend</em> arms to look at both of her ludicrously excited friends. But they continued to be trapped, as none of them budged.</p><p> </p><p>Including Ellie, who was still shocked due to previous events. She wouldn’t be able to do anything but to stare at what was happening for some time. The gears inside her brain were currently at a hundredth percent capacity trying to place each one of the feelings, words, and tingly sensations on her mouth. So far it looked like it was going to be a lengthy process.</p><p> </p><p>“You would too if you would’ve been waiting for this day to come for more than a year”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Wait, what? They were waiting for this?</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Finally, her brain tried to catch up. Not before deciding to set the kiss processing development on pause. Apparently, it wasn’t multitask compatible.</p><p> </p><p>“We’ve been dating for a couple of days, you morons” Dina snorted back at Lisa remark with a roll of her eyes, her head shaking slowly, but the smile crept up back to her chapped lips, small hands squeezing Ellie tightly.</p><p> </p><p>“WHAT!?” Came Samuel’s voice.</p><p> </p><p>“Samuel, fuck, my ear!” Ellie complained moving her head to try and shoot him a look unsuccessfully, as the only thing she could really see from her position was one of his arms, but his head was hidden behind hers.</p><p> </p><p>“Days? What?...how?” The blonde girl started.</p><p> </p><p>“We can talk all about it, but I don’t think we’re in the right place for that” The brown-eyed said happily, gesturing around the dancefloor “Besides. We’re at a party and if you don’t mind me, I kinda wanted to enjoy it with this hot stuff”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re right, let’s go back to our table, there we can sort something out” Started Lisa letting go of them, after a couple of seconds Samuel followed suit, and moved into Ellie’s field of vision, a big smile covered his face, he looked absolutely elated for them.</p><p> </p><p>And Ellie didn’t know how to feel about all of this. During their previous affair she considered this was all a calculated move to make Jesse jealous, but after scanning around the dancefloor and club he wasn’t anywhere near their field of vision. And Ellie remembered very well how much he hated to dance. He only did it because Dina made him to, otherwise he would’ve been up and around the tables chatting away.</p><p> </p><p>After their newfound freedom the girls disentangled from their embrace, Ellie still looking around for Jesse, with no success.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait” Lisa voice snapped her out of her actions, and she moved her green eyes up to meet her blues, now looking intently at Dina’s browns.</p><p> </p><p>“So, this mean you’re officially done with Jesse?” She asked pointedly, one of her brows shooting up in interest.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes” Dinna answered immediately “I’m done with him, this time it’s final” Her voice sounded…serious…real…</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>What? - Oh right</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Stupid Ellie sometimes forgot Dina was an actress. Of course…<em>idiot…</em>She discarded the hopeful feeling that sprung on her chest immediately. Missing completely the big smile Lisa gave them before turning around to move back to their table.</p><p> </p><p>Dina turned her head to meet her eyes, raising one of her eyebrows at Ellie’s expression. The closest thing you could compare it to was that of a lost puppy, she couldn’t help but smile, moving close to her again.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on, you stupid” She said tenderly, closing the distance to peck her softly on the lips, before pulling her arm to lead her back to their seating.</p><p> </p><p>She could feel the stares of the boys on the club, some looked angry, some looked surprised, others just watched them, as the small girl led her around the club, and back into the seating tables. Their table was still packed, a waiting Derek greeted Lisa who immediately sat by his side, Samuel followed suit, meaning there was only one spot left.</p><p> </p><p>This seemed like an excellent opportunity to go for another drink at the bar and try to clear her foggy head. Ellie was basically doing things automatically right now, following whatever it was required from her to do and nothing else.</p><p> </p><p>But as life had it written, when it came to Ellie and Dina, the taller girl found out nothing ever came the way she expected it. As she was firmly pulled and pushed into the seat. She opened her lips in protest but it died quickly as Dina sat on her lap, facing away from the bar and toward their friends, arms wrapping around her back and neck, hands tangling to lock her position, side pressing to her chest.</p><p> </p><p>She leaned in to nuzzle their noses warmly, quickly dropping another small kiss at the girl’s dumb expression, before turning her head towards their friends. Leaving Ellie no choice but to sneak her arms around the other woman’s waist. Acutely aware on how her cleavage was inches away from her face.</p><p> </p><p>“I knew it! You owe me” Came the voice of Chad, one of Dina’s friends from drama, pointing at one of the jocks she knew was dating…Christy?...anyways, they seemed to be discussing them, apparently some kind of bet was going on.</p><p> </p><p>“We’ve got so much to talk about” Interrupted Lisa giddily moving over her seat, while Derek asked them if they wanted him to bring them some drinks. Ellie pondered ordering a whiskey for her, but it was late, she knew this party wasn’t going to last for a whole lot longer, and it was better for her to be as sober as possible. Much to her chagrin Dina asked for a glass of a vodka drink, so any possibility she had to escape the situation was gone.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe we should get together tomorrow” Samuel pointed, smiling at them with a satisfied expression “Ellie and I are going to a bar to play pool” He finished.</p><p> </p><p>Ellie groaned internally; she’d forgotten completely about it. But after a second thought it may not be such a bad idea. She was badly in need of a drink, maybe pick up an uber so she could get wasted. <em>God dammit</em> she had a game on Sunday evening, <em>okay</em>, maybe just a couple of drinks then.</p><p> </p><p>“Dina and I have a group project we’re working on Claire’s house tomorrow night” Oh right, Claire was the name of the girl who was together with the jock, not Christy.</p><p> </p><p>“How about a late lunch?” The girl sitting on her lap offered “I promised I would help Jane pick up something she needs for our next project, but I can ask her to drop me off at Ellie’s house and then we can meet you”</p><p> </p><p>“Sounds good, we can decide on a place tomorrow and text the group chat” Lisa nodded.</p><p> </p><p>Did Ellie have a say on this? Apparently not.</p><p> </p><p>With a frustrated sigh she dropped her head on Dina’s shoulder, trying her damnedest not to stare at her body, or linger on her sweet intoxicating smell. This was the point of the whole fake dating idea -she supposed-, but now it seemed very real. And as usual, she found herself lost between the steps, desperately reaching for some sort of control that was constantly getting denied.</p><p> </p><p>Her eyes searched the room again, as Dina arms kept her close on her shoulder, hands rubbing her back soothingly. Animatedly speaking to the people at the table. Ellie couldn’t see her face, but there was something different on her voice, it sounded excited, content, and she could feel most of the time she spoke she did it with a smile on her face.</p><p> </p><p>Besides a couple of sideways stares everything seemed normal, not once was she able to spot Jesse again, she wondered if he already left.</p><p> </p><p>With some effort she moved her head back to the conversation going on at the table, willing herself to be as engaging as when she arrived, it served as a distraction as well. She’d still to unpack the kiss, but she needed to be alone for that. But as much as she tried, she was struggling get into the conversation, spending most of the time listening to her friends or staring stupidly at Dina’s smile.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t long until the girl on her lap dropped her head to her ear and whispered “Wanna go home?” there was no trace of annoyance or frustration on her voice. Ellie nodded in response.</p><p> </p><p>They said their goodbyes to the rest of the group, promising to get in touch with Lisa and Samuel for their lunch date tomorrow. Feeling annoyed when Samuel and Lisa hugged her goodbye, still congratulating them on their newfound relationship.</p><p> </p><p>Soon they were walking quietly hand in hand back to her car, and on their way to Dina’s apartment.</p><p> </p><p>“That was fun” Dina sighed relaxing back into to the car seat once Ellie had the vehicle moving. Her hand reaching immediately for Ellie’s right hand, which she always had around somewhere on the between the seats, used to drive only with her left.</p><p> </p><p>This confused the tall girl a little, as she let Dina sneak her fingers together, feeling the small squeeze she gave her. There was no public to entertain right now, this was completely unnecessary, but she decided not to question it.</p><p> </p><p>“It was” The auburn-haired girl admitted. True, it had been fun, exhilarating, intriguing…confusing.</p><p> </p><p>“I feel like you want to say something about it” Dina pointed, squeezing her hand again, probably to try and get her attention, but Ellie kept her eyes on the road.</p><p> </p><p>“About what?”</p><p> </p><p>“Our kiss?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Our fucking kiss</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“I didn’t know you had that planned” The tall girl admitted, biting her lip softly, speaking wasn’t easy right now. She half wanted to yell at her to stop playing games, even if she’d agreed to let her.</p><p> </p><p>“I said we were going to go all out” The obvious sound of her voice was not lost to Ellie, who just shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>“To be honest I didn’t plan for it to happen where it did. But I’m not going to say I didn’t want to do it, or that it didn’t felt right”</p><p> </p><p>Confused green eyes finally flew to her companion, but found her staring deep in thought outside her window, free hand slowly tracing her lips, stopping when she felt her stare.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t understand” Ellie admitted, returning her attention to the road. She had to get her to her apartment in one piece.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry about it freckles, it’s just something silly” There was something else on her voice besides being dismissive, but this was a perfect opportunity to get out of the topic, so she didn’t push, maybe another day when she wasn’t as scared as she was right now.</p><p> </p><p>She stopped the car in front of the apartment. Something on the back of her head kept pushing her to say something, to do something. Things were so awkward right now, it was as if she hadn’t known this girl from like forever ago, suddenly she didn’t know how to act around her, and could barely look her way.</p><p> </p><p>“Dina” She whispered with a sigh, dropping her head to the side in look for her eyes. The other woman was looking at her with that sly smile back on her face, swiftly interrupting her thoughts. Just, what was she potting?</p><p> </p><p>It took only a second to receive a response, as Dina opened the door and pulled on her hand “Come on freckles, before you go, we have one more thing to do”</p><p> </p><p>“Wha -”</p><p> </p><p>How was the tall girl able to be pulled out from the driver’s seat all the way through the other door was beyond her, but she stepped on the sidewalk as Dina closed the door of the running car feeling her back being pushed against the metal.</p><p> </p><p>“You did good today but I don’t trust you enough not to start jumping around when I kiss you from tomorrow on, we have to sort that out” In one swift move Dina closed the space between them and moved up her arms to snatch Ellie’s head and neck.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, what?” The tall girl asked confused, eyes widening when she saw the small girl face closing the distance until there was but a two-inch space between their lips. The brown determined eyes were fixed on hers, accompanied with a suggestive small smile.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re going to practice freckles…” She whispered before shutting her eyes and closing the distance on a stunned Ellie. The kiss was slow but demanding, as she slipped her tongue inside her mouth almost immediately. The initial shock froze her for about two seconds, but soon she felt herself responding, her hands finding purchase on Dina’s waist.</p><p> </p><p>Tongues battled for domination, the feeling of Dina’s hands moving on her hair, face, neck and shoulders had Ellie feeling drunk, lightweight. Internal monologue forgotten as their mouths crashed. She loved the sound of the small girl’s ragged breaths against her face. The way her hands pulled her impossibly closer, as if she would escape, she loved a lot of things about her.</p><p> </p><p>After a couple of minutes of more kissing, Dina unattached their lips slowly, but stayed close enough so they brushed when she spoke next.</p><p> </p><p>“Your turn” She asked her with a husky voice.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Ellie asked, still dizzy and trying to regain her focus. Her turn for what?</p><p> </p><p>“I do…you do…” The way she spoke it on her mouth was driving her mad. She wanted her to kiss her. Her mind kept feeding mixed signals, she wanted to give in, to not care about anything, but she was terrified. She was afraid of this happening, of being too addicted to have her close that she would forget this was only pretend.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t make me beg here freckles” Dina’s hands were now lazily tracing her jaw down on to her neck. Something on the word beg made the tall girl mind wander too close to the gutter, on another place she wanted to make her beg.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh…” Fucking useless brain.</p><p> </p><p>-<em>Please</em>- the word left her lips on a slow suggestive way it made her shiver.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Fuck me</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>If Ellie had any self-control it immediately left the building. She closed the distance and settled her lips on Dina’s on a searing kiss, feeling the girl smile on her mouth as her strong hands kneaded the fabric of the jeans above her hips to quickly reverse their positions, pushing the girl’s back roughly against the door of her car, lips still attached. The moan she received as a response brought something primitive from her inside, taking the opportunity to dart her tongue out and conquer her.</p><p> </p><p>Ellie now <em>needed</em> to hear that moan again, as their kiss was more desperate than the previous one, both girls clinching to one another tightly. The tall girl received a small whimper when she instinctively started pushing her hips against hers trying to get closer.</p><p> </p><p>She felt powerful, and <em>possessive</em> of her, as if to prove a point she tug on her lower lip inciting another moan that made her groan on her mouth. This girl was going to kill her someday, and that day may very well be today.</p><p> </p><p>The tall girl grew curious of the soft skin away from Dina’s mouth and quickly attached her lips to her jaw, wandering slowly down to her neck, another wave of possessiveness filled her when the brown-eyed girl tilted her head to allow her access, small arms clung tightly to her biceps, as the auburn-haired girl dropped open mouthed kisses on all the exposed skin her lips found, and got rewarded with small whimpers and moans of the girl on her arms.</p><p> </p><p>Once she was satisfied of her exploration her lips slowly made way back her mouth. She didn’t know how much time they spent kissing outside her apartment, it could’ve been forever, Ellie wanted to be nowhere else, fake dating be dammed.</p><p> </p><p>All she wanted was this, the feeling of the girl she loved in her arms, her mouth, the quick breaths and moans, her wandering hands that roamed her hair, arms, shoulders, back, and slowly travelled down her chest, down and down until they found their way under her flannel and touched the naked skin of her sides, leisurely travelling to her stomach.</p><p> </p><p>It was Ellie’s turn to groan and hiss at the feeling of cold hands on her skin, her reaction wasn’t that much connected to the temperature but to the actions themselves, and she found herself pushing her hips forward again as they made out. Fingers journeyed hungrily over her abs, tracing every muscle up to exhaustion until they pushed her slightly away, detaching their lips and stopping their actions.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck, Ellie” The girl said between elaborated breaths and a voice filled with frustration “We have to stop, or there’s no way I will let you leave” Ellie smiled over her lips, still not completely sure what was going on, but enjoying it nonetheless. Matching her breaths, she slowly untangled herself, hands still at the girl hips helping keep her steady.</p><p> </p><p>She opened her eyes smiling, pleased to find the girl still breathing heavily, her small hands already moved from underneath her flannel and were currently fisting the leather on her jacket. She looked worked up, but she avoided meeting her eyes for some reason.</p><p> </p><p>“God Ellie, all this time you were this good of a kisser? I feel I’m missing critical information” She joked after some time, apparently finally able to compose herself, rolling her eyes at the tall girl’s smug expression.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t look so satisfied, you were just okay” She huffed.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay? Just okay?!” This woman’s nerve! But Dina winked playfully at her.</p><p> </p><p>“You were perfect freckles, you may give me another demonstration on any other day, but seriously if we don’t stop now, you’re not going home”</p><p> </p><p>“You said that like it’s a bad thing” Ellie flirted, still feeling confidently haughty after their make out session, her scarred brow lifting teasingly at the small girl who looked amused, but couldn’t help biting her lip with interest.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t push your luck” She answered grabbing her chin squeezing tightly making the tall girl laugh. She was completely blissfully unaware of what everything meant but she felt happy.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, okay, I’m leaving” She said finally dropping her hands from the curvy hips.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll drop by tomorrow handsome” Dina moved to the paved path leading up to her door “Goodnight Ellie, sleep well” She said with a smile waiting for her response and then moved to open the door and disappear inside.</p><p> </p><p>The other girl returned to her running car with a smile on her face. Knowing very well she was screwed; Dina was going to break her apart.</p><p> </p><p>**</p><p>Ellie was grateful Joel hadn’t decided to wait for her, as she wouldn’t be able to explain how her night had gone to him. She tossed her clothes and laid on her back above the bed, staring at the ceiling, her mind replaying each one of their touches, kisses, the flustered and flushed expressions of her partner.</p><p> </p><p>She knew she was smiling like an idiot, but she didn’t care. Kissing Dina was such an intricate impossibility, but now it’d happened, more than once, and all signs pointed it would keep going on. Now, on the solitude of her room she could let her mind wander back to how good it felt to have her on her arms, the softness of her lips on her mouth. And Ellie couldn’t stop herself from beaming at the memory of Dina’s moans. She wondered if she’d been joking when she stated she wouldn’t have let her leave if they kept going.</p><p> </p><p>But at the same time everything was just so fucking confusing. Ellie’s smile disappeared at the thought of this just being a great act by her friend. The more she thought about it the less she could think of a way to endure watching her go back with her ex. It was stupid but Ellie wanted her, selfishly, only for herself, act or no act. Her chest constricting at the thought of only watching her from afar. Tonight had opened a pandora’s box of opposing feelings. Ellie was going to lose everything, and she couldn’t fucking stop it.</p><p> </p><p>**</p><p>Morning came quickly, it was already very late when she arrived at her house. And as much as she tried to sleep, no matter how tired she felt, her mind kept reminding her of their kisses, followed by the dread of how one sided this whole shit was. Ellie couldn’t help but feel a pang of sadness. Imagining Dina being sleep at her apartment, blissfully unaware of her predicament, happy of whatever progress this brought for her endgame.</p><p> </p><p>At least Ellie managed to sleep for a couple of hours.</p><p> </p><p>In order to ger rid of the thoughts she started doing the chores around the house, cleaning her room, starting the laundry, and even cooking some bacon and eggs for her and Joel. She was in the midst of pouring orange juice in a pair of glasses when the tall man appeared on the kitchen. Still on his squared pajamas, groggily staring at the girl before taking the first stool.</p><p> </p><p>“Good morning sunshine” The girl smiled, setting the plate of food and glass of juice in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>“Mornin’, why are you up at this hour?” He asked surprised, still fighting the sleepiness on his voice.</p><p> </p><p>“I imagined I could do work around the house. I know I’ve been slacking off lately” She said honestly, it was something she promised she would do, but she was aware it wasn’t the only reason.</p><p> </p><p>She didn’t linger on those feelings before sitting next to him to eat her food.</p><p> </p><p>“So – the party…-” he started, looking sideways, probably trying to read her mood. But Ellie had decided not to come face to face with the whole consequences of her actions last night, she would deal with that later, but not now.</p><p> </p><p>“Shut it” Better to end this before it could even start. She appreciated he didn’t press the issue and instead went back to his food. But the girl couldn’t avoid letting out a small sigh.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I’m so fucked right now</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>She did the dishes after they finished, and Joel didn’t bring out the topic again, instead they both chatted about daily stuff, and discussed her upcoming game tomorrow.</p><p> </p><p>“By the way, I will go out for lunch today with my friends, and after that I’m going with Samuel up for a few drinks and some pool, so don’t expect me to come by for dinner”</p><p> </p><p>“You have a game tomorrow kiddo. Sure this drinking thing is a good idea?”</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t a good idea, but it was necessary, Ellie thought, rinsing the plates.</p><p> </p><p>“I might come back to leave the car, so I don’t have to drive but, don’t worry about it, I won’t overdo it” She assured him with a smile, he just nodded back.</p><p> </p><p>She cleaned the whole kitchen and floors after doing the dishes. Only stopping to go back to her room and play around with her guitar a bit. She pulled her journal out of her bag but no matter how much she wanted she couldn’t concentrate. Her thoughts and feelings were just to convoluted to help.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Not now</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Instead she busied herself looking at all the unread texts she had on her phone, Lisa, Samuel and Dina discussing a pizza joint they wanted to go, and a separate, private one from Dina.</p><p> </p><p>-Good morning handsome, hope you slept well. I’ll see you later-</p><p> </p><p>She answered a quick similar response and went back into her closet, ready to shower and change for the day.</p><p> </p><p>**</p><p>It wasn’t until a couple of hours later when she heard the ring of the bell of their house. She’d used the time to try to do some of her pending homework, satisfied she was finally making good progress.</p><p> </p><p>“Ellie! Dina’s looking for ya!” Joel yelled at her from downstairs. Quickly closing her laptop, she took her denim jacket to make her way down.</p><p> </p><p>Dina was waiting on the middle of the living room, smiling when she caught sight of her. She was wearing tight jeans and a red cardigan over a white shirt and a ponytail, but her face looked a little bit tired.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey” Ellie said smiling back at her, hearing the door of the laundry room closing, probably Joel picking up where she left on the chores.</p><p> </p><p>She couldn’t help but look shyly at the girl in front of her, God, she felt so awkward. It was pleasing at least Dina appeared to share her expression, both standing one step away from each other in the middle of the living room.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi” Ellie said softly again, her smile growing a little, eyes moving to the floor, to the cardigan in front of her, around the living room, struggling to focus in one specific surface. This time Dina gave her a large smile and quickly shook her head, as if she found all of this silly, before closing the distance between them, wrapping her arms softly around her shoulders and neck, pulling a bit until their foreheads were touching.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi Ellie” She said, still smiling. Ellie knew she was doing the same, like an idiot. Where was all of this coming from? Before she could ask the small girl closed the distance between them and kissed her slowly, lazily, in small pecks so sweetly she melted right away, pulling her closer with her arms around her waist.</p><p> </p><p>A small cough behind them on the hallway had them jumping apart after some moments. Panicked green eyes turned around to watch Joel beaming proudly at her, side leaning against the wall on the hallway.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Oh, hell no</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up!” She said pointing her finger at him before running for her car keys and grabbing Dina by the arm, noticing how she was giving her a lopsided smile before looking back at Joel again.</p><p> </p><p>**</p><p> </p><p>“What was that?” She asked when they were finally safely on the confines of their car, barreling to the pizza place they’d picked.</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing – I just didn’t want him to start questioning us” Mostly she didn’t want him to tell her how he knew she liked her since forever.</p><p> </p><p>“What are we going to say our friends?” She decided to ask instead, she had no idea of what to wait on the restaurant. They would probably get bombarded with questions, most of which Ellie had no answer to.</p><p> </p><p>“Anything is fine, is not going to be difficult, you’ll see” Dina answered again with a yawn, moving her left hand around to look for Ellie’s right and setting both tightly intertwined above her lap.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Nope</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Following her lead only made things harder on Ellie, but a more pressing thought went on her head.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you sleep well?” She asked, after seeing the small girl yawn again from the corner of her eye.</p><p> </p><p>“Not really, you were a handful last night freckles” She answered immediately, turning her head softly on the backrest of the seat, her eyes playfully looking at the girl at her side.</p><p> </p><p>“What is that supposed to mean?”</p><p> </p><p>“It means, you really know how to make a girl obsess about you, stud” And while her words had the sultry sound Ellie quickly recognized, it also sounded serious, honest.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Does she mean she couldn’t sleep because of me?</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Fuck, she was lost.</p><p> </p><p>“Look, that’s Samuel’s truck” The girl pointed at the red pickup on the parking lot of the pizza place, swiftly bringing their previous conversation to an end. But not removing the confusing thoughts that raced on the auburn-haired girl.</p><p> </p><p>She parked her car next to the red pickup and opened the door for Dina. Letting her grab her hand as they walked inside. Samuel and Lisa were already sitting together waiting for them, and quickly waved their way when their eyes caught sight of the couple.</p><p> </p><p>“I do – you do” Dina said with a smile over her shoulder as she led them to sit together at the booth. There were menus already over their spots, and Lisa and Samuel had drinks in front of them.</p><p> </p><p>They exchanged pleasantries, and quickly picked drinks while looking on what to eat from their list of options.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my God I still can’t believe it’s happening” Lisa finally said, waiting patiently until they ordered their food to start prodding at their friends.</p><p> </p><p>“You say it like you were waiting for a century” Dina answered leaning into Ellies side, hands moving the strong arm to wrap it around her back.</p><p> </p><p>“We were!” Samuel started “We were waiting since we ever met you, everybody knew this had to happen someday”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>No, they didn’t</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“I don’t know how you arrived here without dating before, it makes all the sense of the world” Complemented the blond girl, slowly slurping her drink.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>No, it fuckin doesn’t</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Where did her friends pull all this bullshit from? And why weren’t they even more surprised?</p><p> </p><p>“How did it happen?” Lisa asked curious. Their looks of smugness and happiness were pissing off Ellie.</p><p> </p><p>“We talked about it at the beginning of the week” Dina responded, sneaking her hands around her waist.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>We did?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“How?” Samuel asked disbelievingly at the tall girl “You never told me”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh – it was more accidental than what you think“ Ellie defended herself. He was right. Fake or no fake if she had the guts to ask, he would’ve known first.</p><p> </p><p>“Ellie came to my house one evening, brought pastries and a flower and…- it happened” The dark-haired girl said with a happy smile. And well, that was true, Ellie had done that on the day she finally decided to help her with this ludicrous plan.</p><p> </p><p>“Aww Ellie, you’re so sweet”</p><p> </p><p>“She’s always been recked for her, this is not surprising” Samuel added to Lisa’s comment.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Oh no…oh noooooooo</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Shut up Samuel” The green-eyed girl bit at her friend. She completely forgot he knew, he fucking knew about her feelings. She tensed under the girl’s embrace; completely certain he would completely out her.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Fuck, fuck, fuck</em>
</p><p> </p><p>This conversation was turning out for the worst.</p><p> </p><p>“So does Dina, she could get a car but doesn’t to be near Ellie, and don’t let me start on the soccer thing” Lisa explained, as the tall girl looked for a way to escape this conversation.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll inform you I quite like soccer, and I also don’t want my parents to spend more money on me than necessary” Dina responded, a little too quickly.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah - right, name one player of any opposing team we’re facing this season”</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck you”</p><p> </p><p>“Thought so”</p><p> </p><p>Fortunately, the conversation veered towards their friends telling them how happy they were for them. Explaining how Chad and Jacob had a bet going on whether they started dating in sophomore or junior year. A small part inside of Ellie was touched at their friends happy behavior. And curious at Dina’s beaming smile.</p><p> </p><p>How come this many people thought they were going to be a couple? Ellie just couldn’t comprehend it. She ate in silence, every now and then accepting a kiss on her cheek or a peck on the lips by Dina, but nothing overly cheesy. To be frank, the girl was still trying to understand why they kissed on her house, another instance where it wasn’t public, or required.</p><p> </p><p>Well, unless they wanted to convince Joel, but even he somehow was already convinced, just like both of their stupid friends.</p><p> </p><p>“Are we meeting later at the bar on an uber or are you driving?” Samuel asked close to the end of their lunch. Ever since they started being friends, they usually went someplace every two weeks and drank and chatted about their stuff. It usually ended with Samuel wasted and Ellie driving him back to his home.</p><p> </p><p>“Uber definitely” The auburn-haired exhaled, leaning back and closing her eyes, rubbing small circles on her temple, she needed space. This was just too much, too much for her to handle.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Not now</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Drinking before a game?” Dina asked, squeezing her thigh to capture her attention.</p><p> </p><p>“It will be just a couple” Ellie defended, refusing to meet Dina’s eyes. She had this strange control over her, and she really needed those drinks to take her edge off.</p><p> </p><p>“I will be with Lisa at Claire’s but don’t overdo it freckles” Here it comes, Dina’s mom voice.</p><p> </p><p>Her answer was a basic nod, before asking for the check Samuel and Lisa split as a first gift for the new couple.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Fuckers</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Samuel and Ellie walked both girls to Lisa’s car, already reveling into the possibility of knocking herself out drunk for the whole evening.</p><p> </p><p>“Be careful Ellie – text me?” She sounded worried, and by the way her hands were gripping her biceps pulling lightly made the green-eyed girl guess she wanted to kiss her. Actually, it was obvious by the way her brown eyes dropped every now and then to her lips, but somehow couldn’t bring herself to close the distance between them.</p><p> </p><p>If she wanted Ellie to do it, she would’ve sorely disappointed, as she only said a simple ‘bye’ before moving back to her car to drop it at her house. After about an hour or so she arrived at the bar Samuel had picked for them. He was already inside, with one of the pool tables already rented. Ellie asked the waitress for the biggest pint of beer available and she chugged half of it in one go.</p><p> </p><p>“Whoa, whoa, I do want to play pool” Samuel intervened after watching her. His hands working on putting some chalk on his cue, once the girl had told him to start.</p><p> </p><p>Drunk or no drunk Ellie would kick his ass, she was much better than him.</p><p> </p><p>And she did, a couple of games, but after finishing her third pint Samuel stopped playing altogether, instead he just stared at her. The girl knew he was shooting her curious looks through the games, but until now he was easygoing and unquestioning.</p><p> </p><p>“Why are you like this? Shouldn’t you be happy?” He asked finally, no longer trying to avoid the conversation, as Ellie gave the waitress a smile that meant she should bring another beer.</p><p> </p><p>“Stop trying to distract me loser” She pointed turning back to the table and looking at a fine stripped ball she could just slot into a corner. Lifting her brow at him when the ball fell into the hole with a clank.</p><p> </p><p>“I mean it Ellie. What’s going on?” He was no longer staring at the pool table. His eyes were permanently fixed to her face.</p><p> </p><p>And fuck did she needed to speak about this. It was tormenting her.</p><p> </p><p>“Things are not the way you think they are” She said before she could stop herself, replying a quick thank you to the waitress when her next beer arrived, and pondering how bad would it be if she just chugged half down in one go.</p><p> </p><p>“Aren’t you dating Dina? Isn’t this what you were waiting for?” He sounded concerned, dropping his cue stick above the table, no longer interested in the game.</p><p> </p><p>“We are, we are. Things are just – not the way they look like” Fuck, this was difficult. Figuring out nobody would care what she did or did not do right now she chugged at her glass, wiping her mouth with the sleeve of her flannel right after “Things are complicated, Dina’s just – she’s not, we’re not”</p><p> </p><p><em>Dammit</em>, there was no way to explain it, so she just gave up, leaving her cue stick on the opposite side of Samuel’s, bringing her green eyes to his dark brown ones. On any other day she would have shut him up with a snide comment, but she needed him right now, she needed somebody to understand, even if she couldn’t explain.</p><p> </p><p>He seemed to consider her words for a minute, alternating between sipping his beer to scratch the small hairs of his five-o-clock beard, until he finally spoke.</p><p> </p><p>“Let me see if I get this –“ He started “You’re dating Dina, but you’re not official yet, so, you’re not sure where you stand”</p><p> </p><p>The girl thought about tell him about how stupid he was, but after contemplating his words for a minute she realized this was as close as he was going to get without her spilling the beans, so she just nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“And you’re worried Dina will just take flight after some time, realizing this is not what she wants?” He continued.</p><p> </p><p>Nod.</p><p> </p><p>“And you will be totally into her by the time and she would just wreck you?”</p><p> </p><p>Nod. He got it.</p><p> </p><p>“And you’re likely afraid she ends up running back to Jesse, but you can’t longer bear it?”</p><p> </p><p>A heavy sigh, a small nod, a silent thank you for understanding, and a big gulp of the beer were his answers.</p><p> </p><p>“Is that why you’re holding back?” He asked pointing at a tall table nearby were they could take this conversation, not missing how tipsy Ellie already looked, mostly from all the chugging involved.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean?” She was doing a good fucking job being Dina’s fake girlfriend, she was sure.</p><p> </p><p>“The reason we didn’t caught on you two dating is because you still look scared out of your ass around Dina” He explained, sitting in one of the tall stools of the small round table in front of the auburn-haired girl, and with a quick turn he asked the waitress for another two beers.</p><p> </p><p>The bar was busy, but not enough for them not to enjoy some privacy.</p><p> </p><p>“Is it that obvious?” Ellie asked, dropping her head on her palms.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes” He responded simply “But a lot of things are obvious around you two, you shouldn’t be scared. Dina’s crazy about you”</p><p> </p><p>“Not true” She huffed, suddenly frustrated, it all seemed to be going so well, and now he had to go and screw it all.</p><p> </p><p>“Why is it then she wants to be around you all the time? Touch you, hug you, and we can add kiss you now, she wanted to jump you at the pizza parking lot”</p><p> </p><p>“She didn’t, and she’s just flirty like that”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re a useless lesbian Ellie” He laughed, not really finding the whole situation funny, it was exasperating how blind this girl -well both of them- could be.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not useless!” The girl pointed out offended, accepting her new pint of beer, but deciding on drinking slower now, she was feeling the effects of the previous ones already making her feel dizzy. “And besides, look who’s talking”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not a useless gay” He defended.</p><p> </p><p>“You are! Can’t date a guy for more than a month” He chuckled at her response and just shook his head, knowing Ellie was on a stubborn phase right now.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not a useless gay” He repeated “I may be a little bit of a whore, but I’ve got my gay shit together”</p><p> </p><p>This finally silenced her, at least for a couple of seconds while she racked her brain for some kind of response, alcohol not aiding the situation. He decided to try another approach.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s pretend you’re right” He bargained.</p><p> </p><p>“I hate that word right now”</p><p> </p><p>“Bear with me, let’s say you’re right and Dina is only flirty, and the way she tries to be near you, touch you, take care of you is only her being friendly and – Dina” He lacked a proper term for that, this was beyond ridiculous.</p><p> </p><p>“Mkay” Ellie answered, crossing her arms above her chest, waiting patiently for whatever he was trying to get to.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you want her to like you as more?”</p><p> </p><p>She puffed again. Wasn’t this whole thing obvious? She rolled her eyes at Samuel’s questioning expression but decided to go along his wishes.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes” If he told her Dina did liked her because they were dating, she was going to launch her beer at his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you want her to love you, and give you a fair chance?”</p><p> </p><p>After a long frustrated sigh, she repeated her previous response.</p><p> </p><p>“Then you realize this is probably the only chance you’ll ever have to show her that?” He leaned in, as if this would magically make her understand everything, but only made her knit her brows in confusion.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean?” She asked.</p><p> </p><p>“You can’t make this choice for her, as much as I think you’re being an idiot“</p><p> </p><p>“Gee, thanks”</p><p> </p><p>“Hold on, let me finish” He put a hand in front of her face to stress his point, and continued.</p><p> </p><p>“You can’t make the choice for her but you can show her why she should pick you. And no, this isn’t about you being a girl, or her being with Jesse all these years Ellie. This is about you dating her right now, whether seriously or not. You’re not going to get another chance, and it’s your choice to go all out and show her charming Ellie and end up broken at the end of the road but knowing you gave it your all, or still end up broken but with the stupid notion you never would’ve had an opportunity, because you do, right now. This is it Ellie, this is it” He finished hitting the table softly with his fist. “Because whatever you pick, you’re not leaving whole, and you know it”</p><p> </p><p>Fuck, she just stared at him open mouthed.</p><p> </p><p>“Look Ellie, Dina’s yours, everyone knows that, even if you don’t. Hell, even if she doesn’t. But I think she does…I think she knows now”</p><p> </p><p>“How?” She asked softly, mind still processing Samuel’s speech.</p><p> </p><p>“Because she’s trying her hardest to grab your attention Ellie, haven’t you noticed already? What came to her without effort before she now does desperately on purpose, trying to get a reaction out of your clueless ass”  </p><p> </p><p>Could he be right?</p><p> </p><p>“Are you jealous of me and Peter?” He blurted so suddenly, in what the girl thought was completely off topic.</p><p> </p><p>“No, what the fuck dude?” She was now worried about Samuel’s state of mind.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, because friends who don’t like each other that way don’t care. But Dina <em>hated </em>Cat. Why is that?”</p><p> </p><p>“She didn’t hate her, she just thought she wasn’t right for me” Ellie shrugged, and Samuel just hit his forehead softly with the palm of his hand, probably trying to contain himself from slapping her.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay I might have done something to prove this point to you, in my defense I didn’t knew you two were dating”</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p> </p><p>“I told Cheryl you were single and would probably be interested on seeing her” He finished with a grimace.</p><p> </p><p>“You – did – WHAT?” She was going to kill him, seriously, she was bringing him out of the bar and smashing his head on the pavement.</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t know you were dating Dina” He defended himself “But it doesn’t matter, is not like you need to go out with her, but you can use her” He then snapped a finger at Ellie “And before you ask what do I mean, just speak with her, normal stuff, and watch Dina’s reaction, that girl is territorial as they come, she’ll get jealous, especially since Lisa and I already laid the ground on her interest for you”</p><p> </p><p>Wait a second. Is this what he was plotting the other day? And not only that, Lisa was in it too?</p><p> </p><p>“Why would Lisa help you?” She was just a hopeless romantic, so caring and gentle Ellie couldn’t picture going along to her friend ideas. Because Samuel was as devious as Dina when it came to schemes.</p><p> </p><p>“She’s not helping me” He clarified “She’s doing it for both of you. What Dina couldn’t vent to you about your relationship with Cat she did with her. In your defense she’s as stupid as you are, but something has changed recently”</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>“It seems she finally saw what was hidden behind her behavior. I know you’re too blind to notice but, all of her touches, smiles and everything now carry some kind of acknowledgment. We can also sense some frustration especially when you don’t give in to what she obviously can’t stop. Like today” It seemed Ellie’s thick skull was finally receptive to his words.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m scared” She admitted with a small whisper, her brain still struggling with the possibility Dina wasn’t as indifferent to her as she thought.</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t have to be, but even if this all fails. Give it all you’ve got”</p><p> </p><p>“I hate you two” She was even more confused right now, but something inside of her told her Samuel was right. Maybe not in the whole ‘Dina Likes Ellie too’ thing, but he was right. She wasn’t ever getting one chance with her, but if she would ever get one, even one a small as a grain of sand, it was this, right now.</p><p> </p><p>She couldn’t make Dina love her or stop her from finishing this plan she had for Jesse. But she could try and make her choice difficult, even if it was foolish, Ellie was going to let go, and try without second guessing herself anymore.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay Samuel, I’ll do it, but now let me get drunk” And with that she started chugging.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you liked this chapter, please let me know your thoughts.</p><p>On the next: Ellie decides to fight for Dina. Sort of...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ellie is drunk and Dina is mad.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello everyone and welcome! First of all thank you so much for your beautiful feedback. Seriously your support has been nothing short from amazing I love it.</p>
<p>This chapter was supposed to contain a drunk Ellie AND her football game. But then Taylor Swift decided to drop folklore on my ass. Then I listened to it as I wrote this chapter and shit happened and I ended up with a 7k word chapter without soccer on it. Welp. You'll get to read that on the next one then.</p>
<p>BTW that album is fire. Exile is my shit.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Selfie!” Shouted a very drunk Samuel lifting his phone, sloppily hugging a very much the same Ellie, who stumbled around the table under his weight, smiling at the phone in front of her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It had been a couple of hours since they ended their heart to heart talk and concentrated on drinking their beer. Chatting happily about Samuel progress with Peter and how they agreed to start knowing each other. The bar had grown busier as time went on, and by the moment they got cut off from buying alcohol -because it had to happen- the place was lively. The initial plan for Ellie wasn’t to be as wrecked as she was right now, still trying to properly respond to Dina’s text after an hour of unsuccessful tries, either by Samuel slurring something on her ear, or by her missing completely the buttons she wanted to press.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-Ellie, are you back home yet?-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-bbe-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-Noippp-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-nnn durnk-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-d-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-dd-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-OMG if Joel doesn’t kill you I will, Williams-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Heh heh Dina’s killing me” She slurred at Samuel who started laughing as if it was the funniest remark of the world, still holding his phone to the front, with another arm wrapped tightly around Ellie’s shoulders as they both tried to stay upright, smiling at another selfie they had alongside their ‘friends’ on the neighboring table.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ellie was very friendly when drunk.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At some point in the night they dragged their table up to the group next to them. It was two guys and a girl celebrating a promotion she received at work, not long after Ellie and Samuel were celebrating as if they met years ago.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I like you drunk, not when you’re broody all the time” Her friend yelled a bit too loudly around the room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fuck you, I don’t brood”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ellie was in the middle showing off her tattoo to their new companions, after one of them pointed at her rolled sleeve with curiosity, when something in the corner of her eye caught her attention instead. Flopping blonde hair, who belonged to Lisa appeared next to Samuel.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fuck” Ellie stretched the word in wonder, brain trying to do the math on how their friend appeared out of nowhere, judging by the startled look by Samuel he was trying to do the same.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ellie Williams” Came a very recognizable angry voice, making her whip her attention towards her back, almost falling out of the stool, but small hands steadied her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, who’s this cutie?” Asked Brandon, one of the guys in the table giving the owner of the voice, better known as Dina a coquettish smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Which was thoroughly ignored as she focused on crossing her arms in front of her chest once Ellie was steady enough, fixing her with a stare and an arched brow. Clearly mad at the state of drunkenness Ellie was holding.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But the girl only gave her an earnest smile, quickly jumping off the stool. Completely oblivious at Dina’s expression, spreading her arms to try and hug her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“This ‘s my girl” She said proudly, stumbling over her, feeling smug once she enveloped the small girl on her arms. Ignorant it was Dina who had to catch her before she fell face first on the floor. And while she still looked pissed off, her features softened a little after the statement.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Williams. What did we said about drinking before a game?” She asked, trying unsuccessfully to pull the tall girl’s head to look at her face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“’M sloshed” Was the only answer she received before Ellie’s feet finally cooperated and straightened as best as they could. “Hey babe” she welcomed her with an ecstatic smile once they were at eye level.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Babe?” The dark-haired girl asked arching her brow again, still in disbelief of her drunkenness, her hands working on her sides trying to keep her steady.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yep” Ellie had an unexplainable urge to kiss her “I want –“ Moving to take a step closer she stumbled a bit and had to be steadied again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Dork” Dina responded, but was now smiling, slowly shaking her head with a scrunched nose, Ellie reeked of alcohol.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh. This is your girlfriend?” Asked the other guy. Fred? Frank? What the hell was his name? She couldn’t remember. She twisted quickly almost losing her balance again. Wrapping her arm around Dina’s shoulders for stability she smiled widely and nodded clumsily at her new friends, who were drunk but nowhere near Samuel and Ellie’s level.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, this ‘s Dina, isn’t she gro – gorgeous” She slurred but, moved her free arm to point at the girl next to her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hi everybody. Now -” The girl started interrupting whatever response she was going to get, watching how Lisa was working into getting Samuel to walk “That’s enough, charmer. We need to bring you home”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The group of friends tried to convince Dina and Lisa to stay for a few drinks but the blonde insisted politely on leaving, watching Dina struggle way more than her to drag a smiling Ellie through the bar, laboring to get her into her jacket along the way. All the while the tall girl was waving bye at the table.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Babe” Ellie complained on the way “Didn’t you come to have fun?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, I came to get your ass home Williams” The small girl continued, smiling at the waitress after collecting Ellie’s credit card from her tab, before dragging her out of the bar.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How did you find us?” Samuel asked as Lisa helped him on the passenger’s seat of her car, fumbling with the seatbelt.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, you’ve been uploading pictures all night, and tagging the place”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, I have?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once as safely tucked inside of the car as he was going to be, the blonde girl turned around to check up on Dina, who almost slammed Ellie to the side trunk.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wait there” she told the auburn-haired girl. Making sure she was holding onto the car for balance.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay babe” Lisa smiled at Dina’s expression, trying fiercely to stay pissed off but Ellie was endearingly melting her right now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll get the door” The blond girl offered moving to help her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thanks” She answered with a shake of her head at the tall girl “Come on Romeo. We need to go”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And this was, according to Ellie, another perfect opportunity to kiss her girlfriend. Messily she pushed herself out of the side of the car and moved towards Dina.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I want –“ Her statement was cut short as Dina grabbed her head protectively before pushing her inside of the vehicle. The force and the level of alcohol on her system caused her to slump over the whole backseat, falling face first over the cushion as the girl pushed her legs inside and closed the door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Dina?” Green eyes moved around frantically looking for her, but just a quick seconds after the other door opened, revealing the girl shooing her back to sit down, pulling her head onto her lap once she settled in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey beautiful” Same solemn smile plastered on her face once she stared up at the girl.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ellie, you have some explaining to do” Dina warned, struggling to make her voice sound mad, pushing on Ellie’s shoulders to keep her from moving, as the girl kept seeking to lift her head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What did I do?” The girl asked annoyingly, while Samuel tried to reach her from the front seat, struggling with his own seatbelt.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What did you do?” She shot a look at the boy, who seemed to sober up a little, gulped and retreated to his seat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You have a game tomorrow Ellie, your team is counting on you and what did you do? You went and got hammered the night before”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fuck, now that sobered Ellie, dropping her smile, eyes flashing in recognition. Dina was right, she wasn’t supposed to get this drunk.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Shit, Joel’s going to kill me” The girl snapped her hand in front of her face. What time was it? Maybe she could salvage the situation with lots of water and plenty of sleep. But there was no way Joel would let her off the hook.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He will. Give me your phone” Dina asked with a defeated sigh, patting the hand over Ellie’s above her head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“My phone?” The girl in question asked confused, feeling Dina’s other hand roam around the pockets of her jeans until she pulled the device out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fingers spread over her face to focus her eyes on what Dina was planning.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I need to call Joel and let him know you’re staying with me. Hopefully he will believe you just fell asleep at my house and not that you’re wasted right now” She tugged Ellie’s hand away from her face, using her index finger to unlock the fingerprint recognition on her phone, and quickly looked for Joel’s contact.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He’s going to freak out” The auburn-haired girl said trying to sit up only to be pulled down again by a small hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Stay put, I didn’t put your seatbelt on. And you’ve stayed before at my place during similar circumstances, it should be fine as long as he doesn’t ask to speak with you” She pointed out, still focusing browsing through her contacts. Lisa and Samuel were quiet on the front of the car, judging by the bobbling head, their friend was passed out on the passenger’s seat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dina was right. Ellie had sometimes crashed on the couch or guest room of her apartment during drunken parties or if she fell asleep during one of their movie nights. She was particularly careful of Joel not seeing her more than a little tipsy, and if she stumbled down to the house on the state she was in right now, he would toss a bucket of water on her face at five in the morning and make her work around the house. Just the thought made her wince.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But he thinks we’re together” She blurted before she could stop herself, ignoring Lisa was quietly driving her car around the city.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We are, stupid” The girl answered pausing her scroll, burying her free hand on auburn hair, softly scratching her skull, satisfied when the auburn-haired girl purred softly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But he’ll want to give me the talk and I hate it” She half whined and moaned under her fingers, wanting to close her eyes as they focused on the beautiful face above her, still too panicked to try and relax.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The talk?” She questioned curiously.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, the same I’ve got the first night I stayed with Cat- ow!“ The tall girl’s explanation was interrupted when Dina dug her nails on the top of her head, and pushed her out of her lap.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What the fuck Dina?!” She complained lifting to sit up next to her, carefully rubbing her head with a wince.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t want to know about you fucking Cat, Ellie” The bite was fully back on her voice, all progress lost, as she crossed her arms and looked to the front of the car, throwing Ellie’s phone back. She tried to catch it but instead it ended up falling on the seat between her legs, her reflexes still hindered by the alcohol.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wait, what? - D” Twisting around the tall girl tried to grab her attention back to her face. But no matter how much she waited; Dina didn’t budge.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey…look at me Dina…look at me babe” Green eyes searching for her brown ones, voice tender as she scooted closer, curving her body to allow both of her hands to grab the girl next to her at her sides, grateful when she didn’t push her away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s not what I was getting to” Ellie started explaining softly, feeling her head a little bit clearer from her drunken haze, already kicking herself mentally for her poor choice of words. “I’m sorry, I’m just worried about him believing we’re sleeping together and try and give you the talk too”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He had, in fact, asked Ellie to bring Cat to the house to give her the talk as well but Ellie strongly told him no, and after that she tried to bring Cat home as little as possible. Dina was different, she was a normal presence around her place.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Joel liked her almost as much as Ellie and, would often invite her to dinners and special occasions on their house even before his adoptive daughter thought about it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m trying to spare you” She ended, her somewhat sobering brain didn’t failed to point out there shouldn’t be a reason for Dina to be this mad if she only liked her as her best friend.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fuck Samuel, he spread the seeds of doubt and now everything felt different.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay, just go to your house then, I’ll ask Lisa to drop you there after Samuel”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Okay…that didn’t work. She turned her head towards the front, trying to recognize her surroundings. They were almost outside of Samuel’s house.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>What the hell was happening?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Before she could react, Lisa stopped the car and Dina bolted outside, Ellie tried to do the same but the girl closed the door on her face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Stay inside, I need to help Lisa with Samuel” She didn’t miss the cold way the words were spat, and for a second she turned around to watch Lisa, who was keenly staring at her through the front mirror.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Way to go Ellie” The blonde girl said with a small smile “Wait here, we’ll figure out something” She finished before moving out of the car as well. How could Lisa speak so calmly and welcoming all the time Ellie couldn’t understand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was something that usually drove her insane when they first met. But now had grown to appreciate her serene behavior.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The tall girl picked up her phone and slid it into her pocket, not before checking the hour, it was barely midnight. Apparently, she and her friend rushed to get tanked at a record time. She crossed her arms in front of her chest as she waited for Dina and Lisa to come back. If somebody asked, she was NOT pouting.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Much to her dismay once they returned Dina sat on the front seat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Let’s drop Ellie at her house” She said indifferently.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No” the green-eyed girl jumped from her seat, leaning to the front. “Drop me at Dina’s house”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Lean back and put your seatbelt” The dark-haired girl warned “And you’re not coming into my house”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I can take an uber from there” The girl shot back, still trying to lean in through the middle of the seats.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I said no, Williams”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Dina” Lisa interrupted finally, with that calm voice she normally used. “I’ll drop you both at your house, you two obviously need to talk”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The girl at the backseat watched them exchanging glances, Dina obviously contesting her friend’s choice, but Lisa kept driving towards her apartment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>**</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once the car parked in front of her apartment Dina thanked her friend for helping her, apologized for the mess, then swiftly left the vehicle, while Ellie mumbled her own thanks and hurried outside to follow her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re not coming into my house Williams” The girl repeated without turning as she furiously made her way up to her door, already putting the door code when the other girl managed to catch up. Walking on straight lines was not easy right now for Ellie.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“D, please talk to me, I didn’t mean to make you feel bad” Ellie watched as she opened the door and moved inside the apartment, abruptly stopping but not turning around to face her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Shit, Ellie. What comes next? You telling me where you liked to do Cat?” The name was spit with venom.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Okay, what’s up with all of this Cat talk? It was getting annoying.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What? No! – You talk to me as if you didn’t had a boyfriend you were trying to crawl back to!” She regretted the words as soon as they left her mouth, and Dina’s answer was shutting the door on her face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wait – sorry I didn’t mean –“ God dammit, she screwed things worse.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She slowly walked the remaining step toward the door and set her forehead above the wooden entrance. Hopefully Dina could still listen to her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Dina” She pleaded, sighing softly, she knew how much of a sensitive topic Cat was back when they were dating. Actually. Scratch that, she didn’t. As Dina distanced herself from Ellie during those times. Claiming uni was so busy she couldn’t spare the time. And at the moment, there was this inkling feeling, usually pointed by her ex-girlfriend, that Dina did not liked her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was sort of confirmed by her friends once they broke up. But she had no idea it could reach this level.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Silence</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Fuck</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“Look, it’s just- I wanted you to not having to deal with Joel –“ This was not easy, a part of her told her to deal with this later, bury it as she usually did.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Not now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Another part, however, reminded her of her previous talk with Samuel. On how this was it, ride or die.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Fuck it then</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>She exhaled to steel herself for her next words and slowly started to speak.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I wanted to spare you because I don’t want you to feel obligated to do anything for me because of this…plan…you have. And Joel can be a little patronizing at times…you know how he is. I didn’t mean to bring up Cat on this conversation, seriously”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After another moment of silence Ellie gave up, slowly twisting her body around to sit above the welcome mat on the floor, leaning her back against the door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You know I don’t care about Cat anymore, right?” She asked loudly, not knowing if Dina was even bothering to listen anymore, also unsure if this reassurance was going to be well received, but <em>fuck it</em>, she already decided to go down swinging anyways.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Because I don’t” She continued “I mean I do, she’s a good person, and I still care for her in a friendly kind of a way” She elaborated, staring at the empty road, the yellow grass in front of her apartment faintly lit by the nearest lamppost. The cloudy chilly night meant no moon was visible above the sky.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But I’m no longer interested in anything more” She finished dropping her head back into the wood. Damn it, could she sleep here at the door to avoid Joel? Or maybe she could go back to her house, she still felt drunk but nowhere near as she left the bar earlier.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her debate was still in full swing when she felt something on her back give, using her hands to steady herself on both sides of the frame she realized Dina had open the door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The girl waited in silence until she lifted herself from the floor, hand still on the doorknob, cold expression on her face greeted the tall girl as she turned around to face her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m not so sure” Dina spoke softly, at least she didn’t sound as mad as before. It did however, have a hurt tone in it the tall girl hated to pick up on.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Then be sure” Ellie insisted, stepping closer to her without entering her house. If Dina wanted her out she would stay out. “She dumped me for valid reasons, and they still exist, but even if they didn’t. I’m fine with this”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Then why were you out drinking yourself stupid?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Oh</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Oh…so this was at the root of the cause. Dina thought her actions where somehow still linked to Cat. As if she was still in some way hung up on her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Because of you, dumbass” Ellie uttered immediately, earning a confused look from the woman at the door, who decided to let go of the doorknob and cross her arms in front of her. Unsatisfied by the response but intrigued.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Going down swinging baby.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“I had to get away from you for a minute” She admitted, thinking on moving closer but she instead stilled herself, leaning on her side over the door frame.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why?” How could she stay this composed? How could she look at her so keenly and coldly?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Come one Ellie, you’re not a coward</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She decided not to think about it and answered honestly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Because you’re driving me insane Dina” She didn’t know what the girl was thinking behind that surprised expression she was showing. Maybe it was the alcohol, or maybe Ellie was just gutsier, but she stepped up from the door frame and slowly closed the distance between them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Giving enough forewarning before putting her hands above the forearms in front of her chest, unhurriedly moving them up to her shoulders, her body inching closer and closer, until they were brushing together.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I wanted to kiss you on the pizza parking lot” The auburn-girl whispered honestly, leaning in so their lips were only a short distance from each other. Brown eyes glued to her greens, lips slightly parted. Stunning. Inviting.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why didn’t you?” The tall girl was well aware she was the only one touching, and that the small girl could still very well push her away, but she was not backing down unless Dina asked her to.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Because I’m an idiot” She confessed, and probably delusional as well. “But I’m done being one” She finished before closing her eyes and clearing the distance between their lips. It was a tender movement, settling her lips over the soft skin of Dina’s. She felt rather than seeing the girl freeze a little in confusion.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She kissed her softly, warmly, with small sweet pecks in between. And she meant to deepen the kiss, if she wasn’t so fucking worried about Dina’s lack of hands on her body, or the way she just stood receiving Ellie’s kisses but not really responding.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Afraid she was screwing things badly she was about to take a step back when Dina’s hands moved from the front of her chest wrapping around her waist, pulling her closer. Mouth pressing against hers, finally reacting and answering in full.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A wave of relief passed through her body as she deepened the kiss, slipping her tongue inside her mouth, steadying her face with a caressing hand. Reveling on the sweet taste of her mouth. Happy to stay languidly kissing her on the threshold of her apartment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They kissed for a couple of minutes until Ellie felt the girl on her arms tugging her slightly inside, using one of her hands to close the door behind them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Give me your phone” She husked between kisses, as Ellie stubbornly refused to stop diving in in search of her mouth every time Dina pulled apart, so far, the small girl seemed pleased to give in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She fumbled her hands around her pockets getting the phone out and unlocked it as Dina snatched, ending their string of kisses to quickly locate Joel’s contact. With a flick of her finger she set it on dial and placed the speaker on her ear.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The tall girl dipped her mouth to the opposite side nibbling and kissing her exposed neck, her arms enveloping the small girl. It felt warm, and fuzzy and home.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dina however had a different idea and used her free hand to push her slightly, making a face that said ‘not now’, as she waited for Joel to pick up the phone. And the tall girl decided to wobble to the couch where she would be sleeping tonight, stumbling backwards when Dina caught her wrist and pulled her back before she could make it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Where do you think you’re going?” She asked quickly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Couch” The girl pointed as she turned around, letting Dina fist the end of her jacket.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hi Joel, no, this is Dina” She said to the phone, then mouthing at her to wait.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, no, no everything is fine- no she’s fine, she came to my house to watch a movie a while ago” The girl explained calmingly, moving from side to side, eyes focused on something behind Ellie’s back, hand still keeping her close.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, she was fine, maybe just a little tipsy, but fell asleep right after the movie started. I was waiting for her to wake up but she’s still out, so I decided to let you know she’ll be staying over” Ellie waited patiently, still in wonder on how Dina could sound so convincing. She owned this acting shit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes of course, I’ll be there for the game too- oh, you want to talk to both of us?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Nooo</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>The tall girl mouthed ‘Fuck no” to Dina, and shook her head vigorously, moving her hands frantically in front of her, hoping the girl would take the hint, but she just smiled in response.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sure thing Joel, no problem…yes...sure I’ll make sure she doesn’t forget to get ready for the game- uh huh- see you tomorrow” And with that she ended the call and tucked the phone on Ellie’s pocket, who was now visibly perspiring in front of her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why did you say yes? He’s going to drill you about our relationship, taking care of me, and -uh- us when you know what” The girl tried explaining embarrassingly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You mean taking care of ourselves when we fuck?” The dark-haired girl responded, mirth in her voice, brows shot up slyly, knowing smile on her lips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Dina!” Now she was positively red, but the girl in front of her just laughed shaking her head and moved from the living room to the kitchen, reaching for a jar in one of the cabinets to fill it with water.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Calm down freckles” She said still amusingly as she filled one glass with water “It’s normal that he wants to do that, I see no way of escaping it, besides, he just worries about you. That’s all” She finished moving towards her to give her the glass, then turning around to grab another empty glass and the jar.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Drink it, it’ll help tomorrow” Her voice allowed no debate, and then she disappeared through the hallway, feet carrying her to the master bedroom.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Damn Joel, she would have to find a way to get themselves out of that one. Realizing until now she felt so thirsty, she downed the glass in one big chug, moving slowly to the kitchen to drop the glass on the sink, then turned to make her way back to the couch, sitting in the middle. She was still wobbly and dizzy but not that much.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Get out of the couch Ellie” She heard her companion say once her feet padded back into the living room. The tall girl turned and noted she wasn’t wearing her cardigan or boots anymore.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m going to try to sleep” The girl answered. She wasn’t sleepy per se, but at least she could try to relax a little, she would need it if she wanted to perform the next day.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re not sleeping on the couch, come on” Dina’s hand beckoned her to stand up, her sockless feet moving to grab her bicep with her other hand, slowly circling her arm in hers, pulling her towards the hallway.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ellie let herself be dragged through the hallway, already knowing she was going to trade the couch for the guest bedroom, at least it would be a comfortable night.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Everything froze when instead, Dina pulled them through the door of her room, her feet stumbling a little bit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Damn it, Ellie. Why did you drink that much? Seriously” Apparently the small girl thought the stumble was due her drunkenness and not the fact she was not expecting to be led here of all places.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dina’s bedroom was medium sized, with a queen-sized bed covered by a set of white and gray duvet and pillows. The backwall of the bed was filled with decorative wood. She had only one nightstand next to the right side of the bed, on the other she had a small desk filled  with papers, the wood on the front was plastered with polaroid pictures of her with her parents, brother and sister, others with their friends, Jesse and Ellie. The left wall was all floor to ceiling window, completely covered by a set of sliding dark curtains, and the opposite wall was filled with big paintings Ellie helped carry when she moved in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What are you doing?” The auburn-haired girl asked, brow furrowing when the smaller girl started tugging her jacket off to place it above the gray bench on the foot of the bed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Helping you get to bed?” The girl asked with an obvious voice, pushing the tall girl to sit down on the bench. “Need help with your shoes?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Um – no” Ellie shrugged. Still looking confusingly at her. She was full on in this shit, but that didn’t make her an expert on what the fuck her girlfriend thought and did sometimes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Said girl seemed to understand very well her confusion and laughed lightly at her, as she continued to struggle with her shoes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You will be sleeping with me freckles, behave and keep those hands to yourself” She shot as she turned around and moved into her closet room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This had happened before. Well, Ellie had never slept with Dina on her bed, now that she thought about it, she never slept with her in this room. But they had dozed off together watching movies on her living room or in Ellie’s on her house.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She got rid of her shoes and socks placing them neatly by the side of the door, and sat back on the bench, waiting patiently for Dina, going into her bed just like that felt wrong.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The smaller girl came out of the closet now wearing small pajama shorts and a tight tank top. Ellie had to gulp at the view of her legs, wanting badly to place her hands above her hips to kiss her again, and she almost pulled herself up from the bench to do it, when she caught sight of the squinting eyes the other girl was giving her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What are you doing freckles? Undress, I know you like sleeping on your boxers, no need to be like this” She pointed walking the remainder steps handing her a folded white t-shirt Ellie recognized immediately.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why do you have this?” The green-eyed girl asked grabbing the fabric of the t-shirt, lowering her arms to her lap to allow Dina to work on the buttons of her flannel, apparently still trying to get her out of her clothes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You lend it to me that one time we ended up soaked trying to clean the backyard of your house, remember?” Ellie did, that happened on the summer, they were cleaning the grass when the sprinklers went off, instead of running away Ellie tackled her to the floor, and they fought between laughs until they ended soaked. She almost kissed her then. Then thought better of their situation and lend her some clothes. It didn’t explain however why she never got her t-shirt back until now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Put it on, and take off your jeans, I’ll wash them later, so they don’t reek of alcohol. Also, go to the bathroom, there’s a new toothbrush in one of the drawers, it has a batman logo on the handle, perfect for you” She finished removing her flannel putting it above her jacket next to her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why do you have a batman toothbrush?” The girl scoffed “And you don’t have to do that, I can wash my clothes once I’m back home” She finished standing up, struggling a little not to sway to the side.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I saw it on the store and I bought it, don’t really know why” The girl responded softly, her brown eyes meeting her greens, hands quickly helping her stay still, “And don’t argue with me, just go”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If I didn’t know you, I would say you’re obsessed with me” Ellie responded walking past the girl and onto the bathroom.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>**</p>
<p>She came back to Dina’s room after brushing her teeth, clad in only her boxers and white t-shirt, she carried her jeans and black shirt on her hands. Dina frizzy hair was off her ponytail, as she unfolded the duvet and sheets of her bed. She responded Ellie’s little smile when she entered the bedroom. Her eyes didn’t fail to notice even in her tipsiness -she wasn’t full on drunk anymore- how the other girl checked her out, pretty much like she did moments ago, but then quickly walked to remove the clothes from her hands.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Get into bed, I’ll be back” The small girl took her jacket and flannel disappearing through the door of her room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The girl did as she was told. Ellie didn’t know whether Dina liked to sleep on the left or right side of the bed, but decided to go to the right one, closest to the door, also next to the nightstand with the jar of water, and slipped inside the bed. It was comfy and soft and smelled like sweet Dina, she instinctively closed her eyes, burying her head on the pillow. She could get used to this, and she was going to do her damnedest to make her way back here.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The tall girl opened her eyes and laid flat against her back when she heard Dina pad back into the room, closing the door behind her turning off the lights.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She had small stars on the ceiling of the room that glowed on the dark of the night. Ellie had given them to her on moving day, it was her contribution to her house, as she was the space geek here. The bed sunk a little under the new weight to her side, and she heard the girl shuffle around. Her eyes still staring at the small lights above them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“El” The girl whispered softly after a few moments, she sounded very close, her breath trickled the side of her face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, babe” Her response apparently shut Dina for a couple of seconds, but she finally spoke.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I want you to explain to me what’s stop being an idiot means” She said with a hoarse voice she tried to hide, but still couldn’t.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Obviously this was about their previous conversation, but the tall girl didn’t wanted to lay off all her cards on the table now, she wanted to show Dina that she cared about her, and hopefully after some sort of miracle happened, she would chose her, not Jesse. So, she just shrugged in response.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But first” Dina continued, obviously unaware of her silent reply “I need to explain things about Jesse”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ellie groaned loudly and turned to the opposite side of the bed “I don’t want to hear it” She complained. Just let her give it a shot, damn it! She didn’t need to know about her lovey feelings and wants for Jesse just yet. Or ever.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Let me talk, dumbass” Dina said with humor laced on her words, and the green-eyed girl felt her small hand touch her back soothingly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t want to hear it” She said again flatly, slowly turning around to face her, knowing she wouldn’t be able to make out her expressions, the small glowing light of the fake stars wasn’t enough for that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ellie” The girl tried again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nope, I don’t talk about Cat, you don’t talk about Jesse” She continued stubbornly in a voice that allowed no objections. She needed a clear head to fight. If Dina came out and said what she really felt about the boy, and how much she still cared about him it would only destroy her will to continue.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The girl on the left side of the bed stayed silent, and after some time exhaled, it sounded…deflated.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay. Goodnight El”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Good, now let’s never talk about Jesse.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“Night D” Would it be a problem if after shutting her up about her ex she tried to cuddle her?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Only one way to find out.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Feeling bold she scooted closer to the other girl, moving her arm around the bed until she started feeling the heat emanate from her body.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What do you think you’re doing freckles?” Dina questioned curiously as the tall girl pushed her arm underneath her shoulders pushing down on the bed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I want cuddles” She explained, scooting even closer, trying to pull her closer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I told you to keep your hands to yourself” Ellie smiled at her response, and it turned into full toothy smile when the smaller girl moved her body to settle on her side, head sliding to the crook of her neck, arms hugging her around her waist, legs tangling together.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Now it was going to be a good night.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>**</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>I’m never drinking again.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>That was the second thought that passed through her head the next morning. Right after <em>fuck, my head hurts like a bitch</em>. She fumbled with her eyes closed around the bed trying to find her nightstand and phone, when the smell of sweet lavender filled her head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She wasn’t in her room. Opening one eye and groaning at the pounding on her head she looked around. Dina was no longer next to her, and the room was now filled with natural light coming from the partially opened curtains.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Fuck</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The girl tried to sit up with one hand as the other massaged one of her temples. Now why did she had to drink like a freshly paid bricklayer? She spotted her phone on the nightstand next to her, connected to a charger that led to the wall, probably Dina had placed it there. Next to it was the water jar and the glass, now filled in and two pills next to it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She took it and drank the whole glass without thinking twice, hoping it would relieve her hungover quickly. Stretching her arm, she took the phone and disconnected, it was already at full charge, and the clock pointed it was almost ten in the morning. She wanted to go back to sleep, but knew perfectly she wasn’t on her bed, and didn’t wanted to overstay, Dina had already helped her out last night by not letting her face Joel.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Just thinking about her made her chest swell, she was just so good and caring. Ellie loved her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Stretching her arms and letting a small yawn out she shot up from the bed. Padding over the carpeted floor up to the hallway, stopping by the bathroom for a quick brush of her teeth and to redo her small bun. Then went back out in search for her best friend, and found her sitting comfortably across on the main couch at the living room, her eyes focused on a book she was currently reading, from her spot on the hallway she could see she had already changed from her sleeping attire, and had now on an oversized sweater, her hair set up in a neat bun.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good morning sunshine” Dina smiled softly when she caught it walking toward her “Hungover?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ugh” Was Ellie’s only response as she rounded the sofa to sit down next to her, but before that could happen, Dina kicked her softly on the butt to stop her in mid action.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You need to eat some breakfast first. Did you take the pills I left you by the nightstand?” The dark-haired girl swung her legging clad out legs out of the couch and into the floor to stand up, pulling her into the kitchen table, laughing softly when the girl nodded to her question and then winced visibly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sit down, let me make you some eggs and toast, you shouldn’t have drunk so much” The small girl continued onto the kitchen and started putting out everything she needed out to the counter, and quickly was in the process of beating a couple of eggs and heating one of the pans.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ellie had been watching her, still standing on the spot the other girl left her. And seriously considered sitting down as she was told, but instead padded softly up behind her girlfriend. Slowly sliding her arms around her waist, lacing her fingers together to keep them in position above her navel. Dropping her chin on her shoulder she leaned in to speak on her ear.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you need help babe?” Whether Dina shivered by the unexpected contact or her words the tall girl didn’t know. She didn’t mind though, she found herself enjoying surprising Dina, and had no plans to stop unless asked to.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What’s up with you?” The small girl asked curiously turning her head a little to meet her eyes, hands no longer moving.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What do you mean?” Ellie feigned ignorance.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well – for starters you seem to be – not scared of being near me anymore, and babe? Seriously? I thought you were doing that only because you were drunk last night” The tall girl was finding the look Dina was giving her very funny. Her whole face looked confused, eyes squinting at her, brow furrowed. Now Ellie understood why Dina had so much fun with her, as she was usually the confused idiot of the two.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well I’m not scared-” She started, squeezing her a little “And I like calling you babe” It wasn’t a good explanation she knew, but she wasn’t going to delve deeper into it, hopefully the other woman would just buy it as it is.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Dork” Dina laughed at her swinging softly as Ellie kept her hugged, and started resuming her work,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I can stop if you want” The way Ellie made it sound had Dina shooting her a knowing look, finding Ellie’s arrogant face staring back at her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Go sit down freckles, I’ve got it” She replied shaking her head a little, with a smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Where are my clothes?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll give them back to you later, for now I’d rather enjoy the view. Now go, sit” Dina pushed her back slightly into the green-eyed girl, who let go of her and turned to move back into the table, she barely took a step away when she felt Dina pat her away on the butt.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey” Ellie complained.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m sorry babe. But I can stop if you want” The girl replied lifting her brows sarcastically.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fuck you, Dina”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, don’t pout”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t pout”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, right, whatever you say”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>**</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The taller girl ate her breakfast and juice with purpose. Since she and Samuel decided getting wasted as soon as possible was step number one through ten on their previous night out plan, she didn’t have anything for dinner, and was currently starving.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once finished, she helped clean up and wash the dishes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Can I have my clothes now?” She asked after finishing her cleanup, her head felt so much better, and felt pretty confident on facing Joel.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Rest a little bit more, you need to feel good for your game today” Dina had resumed her position on laying across the couch, reading her book.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m feeling well enough” Ellie pointed out but still walked around to her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Move” The small girl followed her request and scooted to the middle of the couch. The green-eyed girl wanted her to move her feet so she could sit at the end of the couch, but this was fine too.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She sat with her back to the arm rest, and let Dina snuggle closer to her and settle between her legs as she propped them above the couch, wrapping one arm around her waist she fumbled around for the tv remote and turned the device on, switching through the channels until a superhero movie she liked came on and left it there.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ellie turned her attention back to Dina who still read her book attentively, her back now flush to her front, head leaning against her shoulder, one hand slowly caressing the tattoo on her arm. The tall girl took the opportunity to lower her chin too read a little bit of the pages on her book, feeling suddenly groggy. Resting would probably help her recover faster for the game.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She could barely understand what was going on the pages, it didn’t helped she was staring at page one fifty, as that was the page Dina was currently reading, so instead of trying to understand something she wasn’t able to start from the beginning, the taller girl twisted her head around and kissed the small girl’s temple tenderly. She had moved around in the couch enough so that her head was currently resting in the corner of the backrest of the couch, the soft voices of the movie filled her ears, but she’d seen it before, and right now it just wasn’t interesting enough.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Not as much as the girl on her arms, she kept kissing lazily the side of her face, trying to memorize every freckle, and the way her soft skin felt under her lips, slowly lulling herself to sleep smelling her sweet fragrance. By the time she felt her eyes close she could have sworn Dina was still stuck on page one fifty.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well here you go. Hope you liked it! Please let me know your thoughts on it.</p>
<p>On the next chapter: Ellie plays her game. And Joel misreads a situation.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ellie plays a football game, while Dina negotiates.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm pooped! My work has been nailing my ass so hard I can't wait to sleep twelve hours tonight. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I seriously can't wrap my head around the pro level of support you keep showing me. Y'all are just amazing!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ellie slept little over an hour before Dina’s small touches got entirely too distracting for her to keep napping. It was either a small hand caressing her naked thigh, or nimble fingers ghosting over her eyebrows, jaw and lips, in what the auburn-haired girl thought was her girlfriend watching her sleep, they were gentle, but enough to pull her out of her slumber.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She managed to get her jeans and jacket back from the girl to say her goodbyes, asking for an uber to drive her back to her house. Dropping one last lingering kiss before rushing out of the door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next time they would see each other would be at the stadium for the game.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Crossing the threshold of her house she was greeted by the image of a silent, brooding Joel. Waiting crossed armed, leaning against the wall by the entrance.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey Joel, good evening” She saluted with an overpolite smile steering her feet towards an escape back to her room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sit down kiddo” He gruffed in response.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Shit</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“Uh–sorry for last night. I went to see a movie with Dina and–uh-fell asleep” The girl tried to explain, rubbing the back of her head, nervously deviating to the small couch at the side of the TV. Unwilling to meet his dark eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Dina told me so” He answered flatly, apparently not believing their sorry excuse.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>How come? Dina had been so convincing. It was highly unlikely he saw Samuel pictures around, he and tech never got along.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She watched him walk slowly to the opposite couch, feeling his stare against her face. Making her internally wonder if she reeked of alcohol even with clean clothes. It was tempting to turn her face a little to sniff herself, she managed to refrain from doing it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You and Dina” He started “Are you girls a couple now?” Okay, this wasn’t going in the expected direction.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uh – yeah, sorta” She replied squinting her eyes at him, gauging his reaction. Telling him it wasn’t that way like she did Samuel the day before didn’t feel the way to go. Joel was more of a yes or no kind of guy. It would open a lot of more issues if she led him to believe Dina wasn’t really dating her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hopefully once Dina broke up with her Joel would still like her. Just the thought made her chest hurt, forcing her mind to remove it, still questioning why her adoptive dad looked so quiet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And you haven’t thought on making changes to your friendship?” He asked suddenly. The way he kept analyzing her movements made her uncomfortable, fingers scratching a non-existent itch above her knee. What the hell was this about?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why would we change our friendship? That’s the best thing about us” It was true, they could also add kissing to that list, but she felt her dad wasn’t ready for that conversation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But now you’re dating, there are certain boundaries you can consider to–place” Now he looked awkward, his eyes were wandering around the coffee table in front of the tv, hands fiddling with his shirt or watch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Boundaries for what?” This made no sense. This man was getting older by the minute, not only was he trash in regards technology, but apparently was suffering from onset dementia as well.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of you” He cleared his throat “Having sex and stayin’ with ‘er” Now that shut Ellie’s brain immediately.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>What the actual…fuck?</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>She felt her embarrassment crawl from her neck up to her whole face, certain she was completely red. Was he really giving her the talk? Again?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Joel, no, no, that’s not” She shot upwards away from the small couch. They were not having this conversation, not now, not ever.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I mean. I know you two are in love and it’s normal” He started explaining, she was not having it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No Joel, it isn’t like that!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I just want you both to be careful, and don’t rush into things although it is late for that now” He explained.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What? What do you mean? I just slept at her house, nothing happened” The girl explained with crossed hands, the scowl on her face grew deeper by the second.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You don’t need to explain it to me kiddo, or lie, I know you weren’t wearing that shirt yesterday, and you’re missin’ your flannel” Ellie’s eyes dropped immediately down to her arms above her chest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fuck, at this point it would’ve been better to have told Joel she got wasted yesterday. Anything was better than this shit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s fine baby girl, just - take care, and move things slowly, okay?” Damn he looked so proud of his advice Ellie almost stuck her tongue at him. Damn paternal figure he was.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, sure, bye. I don’t want to see your face ever again” She deadpanned before rushing up the stairs toward her room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>**</p>
<p>-Beware, old fogey thinks we fucked yesterday- She texted Dina, while looking for fresh clothes on her closet, reading her duffel to change after the game, and for now, a good long shower was in need.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-What? Does he think I’m that easy?-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-Oh sorry, aren’t you? He saw me wearing a different shirt, and you didn’t give me my flannel back-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-Fuck you, freckles-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-Apparently, I already did ;)-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The texting continued throughout the evening, as Dina mentioned she was riding with hungover Samuel and Lisa to watch her game. And Ellie additionally explained she didn’t have the heart to shut Joel up after he looked so proud of himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After that much-needed shower, she decided to finish her homework and practice around with her guitar while playing records. Now that she’d decided to fight for Dina her mind felt at peace, or at least, the closest to it she was going to get.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was still a part of her that kept reminding her the small girl had different goals, and everything she was doing served an objective that did not include Ellie, but she rejected those thoughts as soon as they arrived.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She had a purpose right now, and Samuel was right. She wasn’t leaving this whole regardless, so, might as well go all in, face first, just the Ellie Williams-Miller way.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She rode her car up to the stadium two hours and a half before the game. The team had a pregame meeting, and they used the spare time to focus before the kickoff. Knowing Joel would meet her after, and so would her friends.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The lockers were divided by small squares made of wood, each one with a hanged deep blue jersey showing the number of their player in white with a gold outline.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ellie strolled over the hard carpet, her feet moved automatically in familiarity, dropping her duffel down onto the bench by the jersey marked with number ten. Sierra next to her, already half dressed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey Ellie, ready to kick some ass?” The girl just nodded as she pulled out her wireless headset out of the bag, scrolling around to put the playlist that helped her get pumped up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She removed the shirt and sweatpants she wore, quickly dressing on her shorts and jersey, palms smoothing the numbers on the front, alongside the letters that read ‘Notre Dame’ and left it untucked. She had to give it do Dina, even if she attended this university because she chose it for her, she loved the colors and passion the city had for their sports.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They were playing Georgia at home, meaning they were going to wear their blue jersey, shorts and long socks, contrasting with small stripes of white and gold at the end of the top short sleeves. Some of the other players were already using their long-sleeved jerseys but not Ellie, not yet. She changed around mid to late November.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The green-eyed girl sat down onto the bench, resting her head against the wood of her locker, eyes closing to concentrate on the music, waiting for the game to start. She felt good, energetic, hopefully her night escapade wouldn’t come back to bite her in the ass. But Georgia was a difficult opponent.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Known for their physicality and defensive approach suggested it was going to be a tough draining game.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sometimes she interrupted her music inducing focus to joke around her teammates, smiling at how Alex -one of their wingers- kept teasing Kim on her choice of bright yellow cleats. In that regard Ellie wasn’t as flamboyant as some of the other girls.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Opting for white cleats with small black dots around the front, the swish that ran from the front to the back was colored red.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The team had a small warm up session on the field before coming back inside the lockers, sitting around on the bench, knowing it was almost time to perform.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It wasn’t until the coach entered and gave them a shout that she stopped her music and stood up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay ladies, I hope you had a good weekend” The man, named Tom, was wearing blue hoodie and sweats with the school initials.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was midsized and around his forties, his hair a short spiky brown. He played soccer for the university when he was enrolled, and stayed on the sports program after graduating, steadily moving up the echelon until he was named head coach a year before Ellie arrived. On her first year they got eliminated on the second round of playoffs, but they had all chances to get to the final this year.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His assistant was a woman named Laurel, she entered right behind him as they both started their tactics review.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The coaches quickly reminded them of their roles on today’s game. Tom stressing to Ellie how important it was she moved the ball through the center in looks to get the sidelines free to feed the ball either to Sierra the left winger, or Alex, the right one, hoping a good cross could net the ball to Kim for a goal.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was close to kick off time. The stadium was pumping with music, often making way for the marching band to start their own routine. The announcer welcoming everyone to the game. Judging by the screams the small squared stadium was packed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She read a last moment message from Dina wishing her luck before dropping her phone on her locker. Moving up to the main hallway as the last minutes before the start ticked by. All girls formed a big line, slowly walking through the blue carpet leading to the main open door by the field.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Georgia’s players were already waiting to make their entrance, giving them small nods or hellos, as they were also focused on the upcoming encounter. They were wearing white today.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ellie followed Sierra on the line, being the second from the front to the back. She’d been explained by her coaches and Sierra herself she needed to stick close to her and learn about her way to lead. Apparently since Sierra was graduating this year, Ellie was becoming the main captain the next.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Not that it was easy, as the girl had a problem with the whole following others and orders thing. And would end up doing her own shit most of the time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Something that didn’t make Abby, their star defender happy. Ellie turned and gave her a look; she was standing in concentration a couple of players back in the line. The braided-haired girl wanted be captain. Then again, it wasn’t something Ellie prevented her from doing, she didn’t choose to be vice-captain herself. It was something voted by her coaches and teammates.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Totally being frank, the choice still puzzled Ellie to no end, she wasn’t even easy to approach to. But they still chose her. And it brought some tension with Abby. Not that the girl was approachable either, they were similar on that regard.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It never got bad though, and a little competition was always good on her opinion.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Turning back her attention to the front, they waited as the announcer started pumping the audience and beckoned them to jump into the field.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They ran at medium pace over the green grass, in between of screams, claps. It never failed to give her an adrenaline rush. She wondered what type of grass was used on falls and winters as it stayed green despite everything else being in hues of red, yellow, brown and orange.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We have a full house” Kim mentioned behind her, as they ran up to the midfield spot.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yep” The green-eyed replied, looking briefly around the sold-out stadium, full in blues and golds as most of the attendees wore hoodies or jerseys with the team colors. Her eyes searched for Joel, Dina, Lisa and Samuel, knowing they were going to be located somewhere on the bottom rows close to the kickoff line.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She spotted them without much effort, all of them wearing blue jerseys with tens on the front. Joel and Dina speaking animatedly about something that must have been about her, as Joel pointed directly toward her position. Ellie didn’t miss her bar companion was wearing dark glasses and clutched his head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Poor idiot</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She turned her attention back to the field, not allowing her thoughts to drift too much to them, she had a job to do and that commanded her full attention.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Soon the referee was giving the initial instructions.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>**</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As she expected the game was grueling. It all started great, by the tenth minute Ellie had escaped the tight mark she had against one of the tall midfielders on the opposite team and managed to drive the ball almost to their goal, before flicking a quick forward pass to Kim who opened the score.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But right after that Georgia had closed up defensively, deciding to counterattack they pushed them around, and played roughly to get the ball back, right before half-time they managed to score for the tie on a corner kick.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Abby was livid, screaming at them to get their shit together.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Currently they were almost on the seventy-minute mark and Ellie was utterly spent. It appeared Georgia’s tactic consisted on getting into her face and rough her immediately, cleanly or with a foul. She spent most of the time getting upended to the floor or having to get rid of the ball immediately to one of her teammates who weren’t faring any better.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And they were smart about it too, as she had on her tail the opposite striker and one of the wingers, meaning they were never out of position on defense for her to take advantage of the situation. She dribbled past them with ease, but by that point she had one of the strongest players already technically fouling her or something similar before she could try and do more.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was frustrating but she tried to keep her focus, forcing her body to move around the field, despite how out of fuel she was feeling, her shorts and jersey clinging to the sweat on her skin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The people at the stadium were just as irritated as they were feeling. Booing and yelling at the opposite team to play cleanly and freely. Switching every now and then to chant in support of their ‘Fighting Irish’ -the nickname the school was known for- accompanied by the marching band.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After another clearance from Abby out of defense, who was frankly shining on this game. Kerry, their ball winning midfielder latched onto ball and quickly sent it Ellie’s way on the middle of the field.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Knowing she was being tailed by one of the opposite midfielders Ellie decided to risk it, instead of kicking the ball up towards Sierra, who was closest on the left, she gave it a small kick with her heel, past the opposite midfielder, as she whirled around to continue running away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It earned her a ‘whoa’ from the stadium as she picked up speed. Knowing if she made it closer to their goal, the more chances one of their defenders would have to go get her, leaving one of their attackers free.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She was in the process of getting rid of their defensive midfielder, kicking the ball slightly to the left to make it past her. The girl wasn’t very nimble, as her primary job was to stall the opposite players while the team could go back and pressure, and the auburn-haired girl dribbling ability was more than enough to quickly dispose of her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ellie thought she succeeded, as the ball was already out of the other players reach, but the girl didn’t stop running her way and crashed onto her sideways.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ellie was running at speed, so this meant she flew and crashed to the floor with a few tumbles. The words <em>fuck </em>formed on her mouth, but nothing but a wheeze came out, as a shot of pain and breathlessness engulfed her ribs and her stomach, her slowly shrinking into a fetal position above the grass.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The stadium was filled with boos and screams as the referee blew her whistle, signaling the foul.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She could hear the angry voices yelling at the opposite team, as her teammates rounded her to check up on her, still writhing around.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ellie stayed on the grass for longer than anticipated, the opposite player had lodged her elbow on the side of her stomach leaving her hurting and without air in her lungs. She heard Sierra argue with the referee how that warranted a red card and not a yellow as she struggled desperately to catch her breath.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She heard Maya -Abby’s second in defense- ask for a cart to help her out of the field, obviously concerned for her lack of direct responses that didn’t involve whining or grunting. Making a great effort she finally squeaked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m okay-I can go on-I’m okay” But stayed on the floor regardless. She was going to feel that after the game, that’s for sure.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay, up and up” Maya answered giving her a hand to pull her from the floor, patting her on the back once she was upright, claps of relief filled the stadium.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fuck that hurts” She mumbled, wincing as she touched her ribs, knowing it would come back in full once her muscles got cold. And nodded at the opposite midfielder as she apologized quickly before running back to her position.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Yeah, yeah, get a move on.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Surprisingly even Abby was close around giving shit to the midfielder. Ellie patted her on the shoulder and asked her to go back to the defense. Last thing they needed was one of them getting kicked out of the game for fighting.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She shot a quick look at her friends and Joel to give them a weak thumbs up, knowing they needed her reassurance as that couldn’t have been pretty to watch. Hopefully that would be enough. She couldn’t make out their expressions from here, and hopefully they still couldn’t see hers, as she kept wincing and wheezing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Staring back into the front she noticed the main screen above the stadium was still dead on focused on her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Well. There goes that.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She motioned the girls to go back to their position, as she gave her head coach a small nod, signaling she was okay to continue. Although she still had to double over her knees to try and catch some air. The manager made use of the stoppage to bring fresh legs into the game.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Min Joo replaced Sierra, who ran up to her to put the captain band on her left sleeve “Finish them” she told her, before running out of the field.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sierra was a very smart and technical dribbler, but Min Joo was fast, freakishly so, something Ellie saw as an opportunity. She felt exhausted, and in pain, as her hand instinctively kept massaging her side, but she needed to forget about that and make plays. Especially since she wasn’t getting subbed, Sierra’s change had been the last available for her team.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once the game restarted the same back and forth continued. It was now close to the eighty-five minute mark, as Ellie screamed at their team to stick together after another close opportunity from Georgia grazed past their goal.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As expected, the ball went from the goalie up to Kerry who feed it to her. Planning to take full advantage of Min Joo speed she whipped around and let the ball fly upwards the front. Hoping her teammate furious speed would get her there before the opposite wingback. Another quality the green-eyed girl had besides her dribbling, was a deadly accuracy with her right foot.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Making a last-ditch effort, Ellie willed her body to run full speed on the middle of the field, trying to catch up to Min Joo, looking to support her in case she needed somewhere to dump the ball. Just as she predicted, when the wingback reached up to Min Joo she retreated slightly, looking around, catching her and sending the ball sideways to her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The main defender saw this as an opportunity to slide and kick the ball away, but Ellie was faster, and quickly pulled the ball with the bottom of her feet backwards, moving out of the way from the sliding defender.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And this was the opportunity she was looking for. The green-eyed girl was at the edge of the penalty area, and the main defender was on the floor next to her. The wingbacks and remaining defender were busy marking Alex and Min Joo, this meant Ellie had the middle lane free for a couple of more steps, before that second defender could go back to tackle her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She advanced with the ball quickly, knowing it would be better to just take the chance she kicked it with her right feet before the defender reached her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The ball curled right for a second before moving left and lodging itself past the goalie on the net.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fuck yes!” She shouted as the stadium screamed at the top of their lungs for the goal, fireworks going up on the sky combined with the marching band drums in celebration. The speakers booming with the announcement of a goal by Ellie Williams, screen flashing with golden letters showing ‘Goaaaal’, and a moving picture or the girl crossing her arms. Each one of them had one similar, used for highlight announcements.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ellie ran with her arms open toward the sideline, teammates tailing closely behind.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In her excitement her eyes searched for the girl of her dreams on the stands and when she spotted her beaming, jumping and screaming next to Joel, the tall girl put two of her fingers up to her mouth and then pointed at her. Whether she understood what she meant the tall girl didn’t know, as she was enveloped on all sides, her teammates exhilarating yells surrounding her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>**</p>
<p> </p>
<p>God she was tired. She trotted the field back and forth for the remaining minutes of the game, slowly moving the ball around as they tried to consume the time and reach the end. Every now and then Ellie clutched her right side where the defender had tackled her before. The previous adrenaline had masked the full intensity of the pain, but now as her body slowly winded down, knowing the last minutes of the game were passing by reminded her of the lingering sensation around her stomach.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The girl knew no bad injuries came out of it, but it still hurt like a bitch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They kept most of the possession until the referee whistled the end of the encounter. They smiled and hugged each other in congratulations, shaking Georgia’s players hands, wishing them good luck on their travel back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The stadium was loud as the music kept playing in their victory, rounds of fireworks shooting up into the air and the fighting Irish chant was heard all around the venue. She walked slowly up to the main stand sideline still high fiving her teammates and patting them on shoulders and back, watching as some of the parents, boyfriends and girlfriends of their teammates make their way onto the field.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Players had the benefit of granting special access to one person to the field postgame. They wore a special badge with a blue lanyard, limited to one per player, but parents could use them to pass in pairs. Joel had hers, but he often let Dina borrow it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nice game Ellie” She heard a small voice to her right as she tried to down a drink on the main benches, hoping it would make her feel less floored.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Twisting her head around her eyes landed on Cheryl, the men’s football cheerleader captain.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Shit</em> her memories of Samuel trying to set them up came back to her brain. And she couldn’t help but notice she was wearing a blue jersey with a number ten in the front. <em>Her </em>number.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thanks – uh – Cheryl right?” The girl stood with a group of her cheerleader friends, all clad in different blue colored clothes in support of the school, none had a jersey on. They all had special badges allowing them to go to most sports events without a problem and get inside access.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Perks of being in the football cheerleader squad, the school’s most popular sport.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She nodded as her deep blue eyes unhurriedly roamed her body and Ellie felt the need to escape. Her cheerleader friends were not helping either, as they watched the whole thing with acute interest. But she wanted nothing else but to disentangle herself from this situation and pushed her feet to continue guiding her towards the rest of her teammates.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Waving goodbye she progressed her path along the sidelines when she saw Dina running her way, lanyard bouncing around over her chest. She was wearing a thin sweatshirt under her jersey, paired with jeans and sneakers, hair on a tight ponytail.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her face was beaming as she ran closer and closer, jumping at the last second.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Out of reaction she latched her hands under her thighs as her legs circled her waist keeping her from falling into the ground, arms wrapping around her neck. Barely putting the pieces together any sort of complaint faded as the girl dropped her head and kissed her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was different from any of their previous kisses, more desperate, passionate, and Ellie followed as best she could, entranced she even forgot the raising pain on her side. But even in her haze she could hear the ‘woots’ from the people around them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Great game hotshot” Dina whispered on her lips cutting the kiss way too short for the tall girl’s liking. Ellie did her best to settle her down softly on the ground, smiling stupidly at her, clutching her waist tightly, refusing to let go.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thanks babe, that goal was for you” She knew she was filthy and sweaty, but Dina didn’t seem to care, as one of her hands moved down to play with her left bicep, fingers tracing the captain band above it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know” The girl whispered with a flirtatious smile, dropping another quick kiss “Did I ever told you I love how you look with this?” she stretched the band a little, then let it go as it softly slapped back over her sleeve.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, is that a kink you have now?” The green-eyed girl joked, confidently fending the girl flirtatious nature as the smaller girl eyebrows shot in surprise.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, you can add this confidence you’re carrying right now to it too” She husked biting her lower lip as her hands traced down and up her arms.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So –“ A smiling Sierra and Kerry appeared next to them “You finally got your head out of your ass Ellie?” The captain asked, clearly pleased of watching them carelessly kiss out on the field.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She finally got the hint Dina?”  Kerry added immediately, swinging her water bottle around, taking a big swing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I did not have my head in my ass” Ellie scowled letting go of the girl, instead going for grabbing one of her hands. She forgot how annoying her teammates were.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Come on, poor girl has been your personal cheerleader for years” Sierra pointed with a wink at Dina. “Seriously, did you smack her until she got it?” she asked as the smaller girl laughed and shook her head, refusing to answer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Shut up Sierra” She pulled the small hand between hers slightly, to move onto the stands, knowing Joel was waiting for her, but missing whether Samuel or Lisa had stayed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, we’re happy for you!” Kerry screamed as they moved along.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“God, they’re assholes” Ellie complained on the way with Dina cackling softly next to her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Everywhere we go they seem to point out how obsessed you are about me freckles”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She knew it was a fucking joke, so instead of panicking of being found out or something she simply shrugged at her suggestive tone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I think they were talking about <em>you</em> being obsessed with <em>me</em> D” Joel’s figure came closer and closer as they moved to stand in front of him, looking all proud of her she almost wanted to tell him to fuck off to balance things out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Great game champ, great game” The bearded man smiled and hugged her, forcing her to let go out of Dina’s hand. Fuck, her ribs hurt.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Did you see that shot?” She asked. If being pushed, she would say she only went along to give Joel the satisfaction of treating her like a spoiled daughter. But she was, in fact, one.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course I did baby girl, it was a great shot” The tall man answered before straightening up, hands squeezing her shoulders.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m going to take a shower and then we can do something” She turned her attention to a smiling Dina next to her, looking for her hand again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You speak as if you weren’t tired freckles”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m pooped” She responded Dina’s proud smile, it made her feel mushy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not only that” Dina pointed out, tentatively pressing a curious hand on her right side.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ow, fuck” She grimaced.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thought so, need to get a checkup”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“’M fine, it will just bruise a little” Ellie complained.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you sure kiddo? I don’t want you to tough it up, we can get it checked”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nah, I’m okay old man”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>**</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They kept trying to push her to check her ribs, but after convincing them it was just a small knock, she went up to grab a quick shower. Dina had informed her the game had been too much on poor Samuel’s hangover, and he left with Lisa.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Back in the locker room the manager checked up on her and congratulated the team, asking them to use their Monday as a rest day to take care of themselves. Once in the shower she was able to see the growing purple color surrounding her right side up to the beginning of her abs, it would stay purple for some days and it was most likely not going to allow her to sleep comfortably tonight.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She quickly dressed in ripped jeans, canvas sneakers, short-sleeved green henley and her black leather jacket, picking up her duffel she made her way to the parking lot. Where Dina waited next to her car. She spotted Joel’s construction truck a couple of rows further down, but no sign of him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shit, her legs felt heavy, she needed to pass out for at least three days to recover.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How are those ribs?” The woman leaning her back into her car asked, moving to the side as Ellie’s feet dragged her around to drop her duffel inside the trunk.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hurt, but I’ll live” She turned around and hugged her once the trunk was closed, burying her nose on her hair, breathing her in. Safe in found comfort.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What’s gotten into you?” Dina asked softly returning her embrace, soothingly playing with the hairs on the back of her neck, nuzzling their cheeks in a trained manner now brought out by habit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nothin’, just wanted to hug you. Where’s Joel? By the way” Her chin dug softly above a small shoulder, already feeling dazed, digits playing with the white numbers on the back of the dark-haired girl jersey.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He said he had a call to take. I think it was a woman”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh shit” Ellie laughed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Go Joel”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Did he–uh–say something to you?” The tall girl decided to venture when silence surrounded them again. The parking lot was pretty much deserted at this point, just a couple of remaining vehicles most of them belonging to staff members.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You mean about us? Yeah, he did” Just the idea mortified her. She tensed on her arms, already plotting the many varied ways she could tell him to fuck off if he had so much as outed her to Dina.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Relax freckles, he just wanted me to take care of you, and he had a couple of observations to make, nothing outlandish” Ellie knew the girl was only trying to appease her, but if Joel talk had gone anywhere close to where it was headed this evening, she was going to behead him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sorry you had to deal with that, I don’t like lying to him, but I understand” Letting go of her waist she moved backwards, feeling self-conscious as she fiddled with one of the sleeves of her jacket. Previous attempts to calm her had resulted in nothing but failure.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anxiety picked up on her chest. <em>Damn it</em>, she hated this new feeling she got around Dina once she found herself face to face with the reality of her emotions. Accepting the truth had started something that felt very close to a ticking bomb, one that would sooner rather than later blow up on her face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ellie, he cares about you and I didn’t lie to him, promise, and you needn’t either” Dina’s voice finally snapped her out of her internal struggle. And something on her eyes showed she understood the internal fight going on inside her mind.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You told him about us fake dating?” She asked confusingly, feeling small hands massaging her shoulders, she wanted to groan, but forced herself to stay composed. How was her illustrious plan going to be accomplished without lying to Joel?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No silly, but I didn’t lie to him about what he wanted to know from me. And we really need to do some defining here” Dina’s hands wandered down her arms, lingering softly on her biceps before moving down onto her stomach, fingers carefully clutching the front of her green henley lifting it to check the skin underneath. Her eyes widened when she caught sight of the big purple bruise across her side.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ellie!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s nothing, it looks worse than it feels” Actually, it felt just like it looked but she was not about to admit that. Dina already babied her all the fucking time, being injured just bought that out even more.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Seriously freckles?” She was shaking her head, features still gazing worriedly at the damage, fingertips leaving feather touches above the battered skin “We need to put ice on it, and maybe some anti-inflammatory cream, I hate it when they single you out like today” She was blabbering right now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Dina, babe” Ellie hugged her softly, moving their bodies until she was pressing her against the side of the car, dipping her head to nuzzle her nose warmly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is not that bad, I swear” She whispered before pecking her lips tenderly “Just a bump, will be gone in a few days” Another sweet kiss.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Beanpole. Are you trying to distract me?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Depends, is it working?” She smiled over lips before tugging at her lower lip slightly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It isn’t” the harsh intake of breath mixed with a hoarse voice told Ellie the girl on her arms was a little, little liar.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s too bad” The taller girl husked before capturing her lips fully in a slow, passionate kiss.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Fuck</em>, God bless Dina’s plan. For it she got to enjoy doing this anytime she wanted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Come back to my house?” The small girl whispered between heated kisses “We can order some take out and-hmm-I can help with those ribs”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hmmm, sounds nice –“ Very nice, she couldn’t wait to continue this, <em>conversation </em>on a more private setting. A clearing throat interrupted them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Shit, Joel. Still here?” The tall girl asked twisting her head around, not missing Dina’s red face as she buried it on her chest, fisting the front of her jacket. Oh, so getting her embarrassed was possible after all, not a whole stadium but a nearby Joel.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Noted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Language kiddo, I came to say goodbye, am I assuming you’re not coming back home today? Don’t forget you have school tomorrow” He looked…happy. Not as worried as he was when he tried to speak to her earlier in the evening. It made her wonder what Dina said to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You keep making it sound like I’m a child”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You behave like one sometimes. Dina, I leave her on your care, please don’t break the rules we talked about”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Wait, what? Rules?</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“Yes, Joel, I’ll make sure. Thank you” The girl answered lifting her head to look above Ellie’s shoulder towards his tall frame.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What is that supposed to mean? What did you guys talk about? And why was I not included?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Because I don’t trust you to follow them kiddo, great game, don’t have too much fun, you need to be up early” Joel finished twisting around, feet moving in the direction of his truck.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She was red, impossibly red “What the fuck was that?”, she didn’t trust herself facing Dina anymore.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Calm down freckles, come on, I’ll tell you in the way”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>**</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He said what?!” Poor steering wheel, it was being strangled by strong hands.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Again. He said you’re allowed to stay with me only twice a week, and we have to make sure you don’t slip on music or soccer”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And you just said yes?” She knew it, fucking Joel took advantage of the situation when she was out there on the field playing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Actually, I did some negotiating, it was originally only one night a week” The humor on her voice was not lost to Ellie.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What?” The fuck? What was happening? She took the opportunity given by the red traffic light to study the girl next to her. What the fuck was she talking about?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t look so confused freckles, you don’t actually have to stay over, you know that”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Well it didn’t sound <em>bad</em>. The only problem was, how to accomplish it without spilling her feelings.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But it will be of help if a <em>certain </em>dumbass I know decides to get wasted again”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“’Oh I know, I’m never drinking again“ Just the thought reminded her on how tired she was right now. Yes, the game had been draining, but her previous night of excess had affected her in the end. As much as she was proud of lasting the entire game on the field.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I highly doubt it. Besides I still don’t fully understand how it is that I am driving you insane for you to get that drunk”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fuck, what was she supposed to say? She couldn’t just come clean right now, she needed time damn it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Hold on –</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p><em></em>“You don’t fully understand?” She didn’t have the guts to face her, using the excuse of the changing light to focus on the road instead. It felt like facing a firing squad, no thank you. But not fully understanding meant there was some level of understanding after all.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t. I know what I <em>want</em>, but I find it difficult to separate it from what it could be”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>All that Ellie heard was her own nervous breathing, loud on her head and chest, even with the music playing on the background out of the car radio.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It felt like Dina knew, somewhere deep on her mind. If everybody knew, it made sense Dina knew it as well. It was terrifying. It could mean she only though of Ellie as the silly lesbian who fell for the girl who would never lover her that way, could not.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>What other reason could prompt her to ignore the topic?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Was Ellie wasting her time trying to get her to look her way even for just a split second?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Was it such a ludicrous impossibility on the great scheme of things?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Stupid of her to even thinking it worth a try?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She realized then Dina was expecting a proper explanation, or at least an attempt at one, as the driving distance between them and her apartment shortened. She mused if getting out of the car was a good idea after all.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But, as much as Ellie wanted to back down, something on her mind reminded her of all those reactions Dina had when she was close to her. How she melted on her arms as soon as she hugged her. The way she was left breathless after every kiss.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And don’t let her get started on how shameless she was being with her kissing. To the point she was onto her everywhere and anywhere. And Dina seemed to enjoy it as much as her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you still with me freckles? I know you don’t want to talk about it, so leave it at that. I’ll try other ways, come on, let’s get inside. What do you want for dinner? I’ll kill you if you say burgers”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>What does other ways mean?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>**</p>
<p>After leaving her car and opening the door for Dina, who didn’t miss how difficult it was for the taller girl to stand up without wincing. They made their way inside the apartment, as the smaller girl made her sit on the living room couch, not before disposing of her leather jacket.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They ended up ordering burgers anyways.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ellie was slumped over the couch, looking for a way to take her shoes off to lie down on it. TV showing a movie she knew wasn’t going to hold her attention for more than ten minutes on the state she was in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Somehow knowing the pain of doubling over to try and remove her sneakers wasn’t worth it, she decided scowling them into submission, so far it wasn’t working.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I told you to get checked handsome” Dina pointed out dropping an ice bag and two more boxes of medicines she had on her first aid kit, alongside a glass of water on the small coffee table in between the TV and couch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s fine, just stings a little”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re so fucking stubborn sometimes baby. Let me guess, hurts to take your shoes off?” The girl asked curiously, dropping next to her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Baby?” She asked after nodding dumbly at her previous question.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah” Dina just shrugged as if wasn’t anything out of the ordinary, moving to help her untie her sneakers, removing them along with her socks to place them at the side of the couch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Want to lie down?” She asked, not elaborating anymore on her nickname.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If I do, I’m gonna pass out” The taller girl admitted “And I do want that burger so much right now”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay, then drink this, and let me see that” Dina started by giving her a painkiller she promised would ease off some of the pain. Forcing her to lay onto the backrest she pulled her henley up to the middle of her stomach. Inspecting the big purple circle that covered her right side.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fucking Georgia” She muttered still inspecting the damage, her hand groping around until it grabbed the box with the healing pomade.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“This might sting a little, but I’ll try to be gentle” The girl announced as her fingers scooped some of the white cream.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She’d been right, it stung like a fuck, but it also felt warm after a while. Ellie’s eyes were stuck to the beautiful face above her stomach, as it focused on spreading carefully the cream above her injury. Brows knitted as she slowly blew warm breaths over her stomach, as if somehow that would soothe her pain faster. It only sent goosebumps through her skin. Not counting how distracting it was the way her thumb caressed her uninjured abs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once happy with her work, she dropped her henley back over her stomach placing softly the bag of ice over it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hold it there, if we can get the swelling to go down tonight it should feel better tomorrow”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>**</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ellie did as she was asked, and after their food was delivered almost devoured her burger in record time. But now was groggily wondering if it was time to go back to her house. Looking sideways at Dina, who sat with her legs crossed next to her, shoulders brushing, hands intertwined.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Come on beanpole, let’s put you to bed” She said after a couple of moments where the only sounds that could be heard around the room were the ones coming out of the TV, and the taller girl’s eyes keep fluttering shut.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What do you mean?” Ellie asked sleepily allowing the small girl to help lift her from the couch, one of her hands stayed pressing the icepack to her side, most of the ice already melted inside the bag.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That you need to rest, I’ll wake you up tomorrow in time for you to go back and get ready at your house” Again bossy Dina allowed no discussion, as she took the bag from her hand and dropped it by the kitchen counter. Moving back to lead her towards her room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And well, let’s be honest. Ellie wanted to be here again, but she didn’t expect it to happen so soon. She did her best to get rid of her jeans and get inside the bed, as Dina left the room, she heard her roam around the kitchen but returned after turning all lights off, moving into the closet to change in her pajamas and settled on Ellie’s good side, scooting closer to place her head above a strong shoulder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you” Ellie whispered after a while, her hand hugging her firmly to her side, fingers drawing circles on her lower back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Just get better soon. I hate when you get hurt” Was her only response, warm breath tickling her collarbone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Now with only the faint glowing lights from the starred ceiling inside of her room she wasn’t able to make all the beautiful intricacies of her face, but could still see she was looking up at her. Tilting her head, she grazed softly her lips with her mouth. Welcoming the feeling as the girl wrapped her arms tightly on her chest and face, careful not to disturb her injury.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you for caring this much about me” She whispered ending their kiss after a couple of seconds.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Shut up and don’t stop kissing me Williams” Her threatening voice made her chuckle a little.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay, okay” She answered closing the distance between their lips again “Enjoying yourself then?” she joked, as she adjusted her body sideways for better access.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I do, I love you kissing me” The girl admitted nipping softly at her lower lip, smirking at Ellie’s expression before kissing her again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Fuck</em>, I love kissing you too” Ellie whispered pressing their lips together with more urgency.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Then stop talking”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They kissed for God knows how long, alternating between sweet lazy kisses moving into passionate ones, as Dina caressed her hair and back. At some point Ellie had moved them until she was on top, propped up with her arms, laying between the smaller girl thighs. Her body screamed for her to stop and just rest, but everything felt too good to end it just now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her small arms raked softly on her neck and back. Or clutched at her biceps, one leg around the left side of her waist keeping them flushed together, as the other one was still too mindful of hurting her and just moved back and forth caressing Ellie’s calf.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The way Dina clung to her was deeply distracting.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The taller girl’s lips slowly wandered to nip her jaw, kissing down her neck, and exposed collarbone. Marveling on the taste of the skin below her lips, smiling with every sharp intake of breath or moan the girl underneath gave her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Something about the way Dina searched for the muscles on her arms and back was getting her worked up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was getting harder to ignore how her hips started rocking softly up to hers, switching her weight up to her right arm she let her other hand caress the leg around her waist, fingers kneading at the curve of her hip.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fuck, Dina” She whispered, lips making their way back to the ones beneath her, hungrily connecting.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Just-don’t stop” The girl panted at the earliest opportunity, pulling her closer, hands slipping under the green henley to caress her naked back, causing her to groan into her mouth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Everything felt so right, even if she had questions, like, why was this happening now? As they were both alone on the confines of her apartment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her groan must have woken up something inside Dina, as her nails suddenly dug over her naked skin, and she felt her other leg swinging around her waist, heel digging the back of her thigh, along with a sharp pain of her ribs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ow”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The girl underneath her froze solid.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh fuck, Ellie. I’m sorry” She said ending their kiss and dropping her legs back into the bed, hands leaving her back catching the sides of her head instead to look at her under the darkness of the room. “I got carried away, I’m sorry, did I hurt you too much?” She asked frantically, but Ellie started laughing in response, dropping next to her with a thud on her back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fucking ribs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m okay” She admitted, still chuckling as Dina rolled following her, arms now clutching her shoulders.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fuck, Ellie” She said dropping her head above her chest, laughing alongside the tall girl “For someone who claims I drive her insane you drive me pretty crazy too”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They laughed for a solid minute, cuddling until slowly they fell into a heavy sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Liked it? Let me know!!</p>
<p>On the next chapter: Ellie and Dina attend a house party. Cheryl is also there.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ellie and Dina attend a party. Cherly's there.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well hello everyone! Hope you all had a great weekend! Here is another update to this little story. Thank you again for the amazing support, comments, kudos and everything, I love you all beyond words.</p>
<p>Also note a small rating change...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Baby, <em>wake</em> up”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hmm”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“El…wake up”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It took a while to grasp enough consciousness to understand she wasn’t dreaming. Her eyes were still closed, mind scarcely aware of a warm mouth kissing her jaw, teeth nibbling, travelling down leaving a wet trail on her neck, making their way to bite on her earlobe before the words were whispered against her ear.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Five more minutes” she mumbled tightening the hold she had against Dina’s waist, nuzzling the side of her face against silky skin. Feeling herself happily drifting back into a comfortable slumber.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Handsome, come on, wake up for me” One of her fingers was poking her chest, prodding her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ellie’s eyes drifted open, blinking a few times to wipe away some of the sleepiness still lingering, fixing on a smirking Dina staring warmly up at her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good morning, Ellie” She whispered removing the strands of hair that got onto Ellie’s face during the night.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mornin’” The girl yawned, <em>ugh</em>, her body felt stiff. She could still make out the small pain of her right side. “Is it morning already?” It was a dumb question, the faint light filtering into the bedroom was nothing but proof of it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You slept like a rock, no wonder you’re so disoriented. You still have enough time to have breakfast with me before getting ready” The brown-eyed girl disentangled herself from their tight embrace, stretching her arms as she sat above the bed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Green eyes followed each movement with a fixed stare. The way her top raised over the curve of her waist, revealing a scar on the side of her hip. She bit her lip to stop herself from extending her hand to touch it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Last night had been confusing, at a minimum.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Come on” Dina patted the good side of her stomach “Want some eggs?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I have a better idea” Ellie grabbed her wrist to tug her back over her body.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Freckles, I promised Joel I would make an honest girl out of you and I can’t fail on the first day” She whispered dropping kisses over the t-shirt covered collarbone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Who knew you could be this responsible?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, one of us has to be” She pointed struggling out of her embrace.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay, okay, I can help making breakfast while you get ready, then you can come with me to my house and we leave from there-oh fuck” She winced while attempting to sit on the bed, fuckin’ ribs why where they so freaking sensitive?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Stupid, let me help you, and while I like your idea. I would feel better if you don’t try to do too much with that bump you have” Small hands lifted the green shirt, the purple was still the same as yesterday, but some of the swelling seemed to have gone off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I insist” The girl retorted as Dina pulled her arm helping her sit. “Besides I’m going to be on my feet, it doesn’t hurt as long as I’m not twisting around”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It took some persuading, but she managed to convince her. Already familiar with her kitchen, she skillfully made some eggs, bacon and toast, pouring orange juice for them to enjoy. Managing to put on her jeans, socks and shoes without much of a hassle. Her side still hurt but it was way better than last night.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She made a mental note of buying Dina another flower, as the previous one day sat dried on the glass next to the centerpiece at the table.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They rode back to her house together, as the smaller girl explained she sent Joel a text the night before to let him know she was staying. As always, Ellie had forgotten completely about it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We’re home!” She yelled once closing the door behind them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, hi girls” He said from the kitchen catching the multiple steps moving towards the stairs, sipping his coffee cup, living room TV broadcasting the news.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She led Dina up to her room while rummaging through her closet, leaving her girl behind while taking a shower.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once back she found her scribbling little hearts with D + E on her wall. It made her feel warm.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>**</p>
<p>When they arrived at school it was Ellie who grabbed Dina’s hand even before getting to the sidewalk. She happily walked her out to her class carrying her backpack on her free hand and shoulder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was Ellie who pulled her close to hug her on the front of the theatre building.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was Ellie who leaned in to kiss her on her cheek and lips before saying goodbye.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was also Ellie who noticed Dina bright smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Who knew she could make her happy by just going along with her plan without restrictions?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Because that was what was happening. <em>Right?</em> She wasn’t so sure anymore.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So it was also Ellie who knew she was beyond fucked, as she arrived back to her house late time and time again, beaming like an idiot after making out with Dina in her apartment, backseat of her car, or wherever isolated place they found themselves in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She was <em>in love </em>with her best friend. Awfully so she could no longer bring herself to care.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>**</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thursday came along fast, and when they went to the lake for lunch, she brought her guitar along and sang to her softly between small kisses.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I kind of regret this new change” Samuel offered after the smiling girls kissed one last time “The PDA is getting annoying, I kinda hoped Dina wouldn’t turn her into that”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re just jealous because you don’t have a boyfriend” Dina countered, twisting around to rest her back on Ellie’s chest, feeling the other girl place her chin above her head, hugging her close “And how is this my fault?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Come on Samuel” Lisa smiled “They’re just too cute” She finished, gathering their leftovers on one place.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Because Ellie <em>was</em> a decent person, who didn’t make out with her girls out in the open like that, you’ve corrupted her” The way he spoke sounded so overly dramatic Ellie couldn’t help to roll her eyes at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How’s stuff with Peter?” The auburn-haired girl asked swaying around softly with the girl on her arms, looking to move out of the topic. Count on Samuel to bitch about her not being open around Dina and then bitch again when she started to do so.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Same, still talking, still thinking about going out, not really doing it, maybe at tomorrow’s party” He looked at the soles of his sneakers, trying to hide his frustration.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, that reminds me, we were invited to that party freckles. It’s at Cristy’s house. Remember her? We’re going”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay babe” She nodded against her head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hold on. Ellie Williams is going to a party without complaining? Thought I never see the day”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I go to parties” The girl shot a look to her friend, whose dark eyes stared at her with amused surprise.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not without some kind of miracle involved. Cat could never accomplish that on her time” He pointed out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She wasn’t much of a partier either” The girl explained.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She was” He contended “She had a different vibe from Dina, but wanted to do her own shit, poor thing always had to drag you” A small elbow shot at his side finally shut him up. As Lisa eyed him with a warning.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, come on. That was ages ago. Besides, the point is Ellie is so whipped for Dina she no longer cares” He refuted, knowing very well he was being warned about speaking of Ellie’s ex while in the presence of her <em>current</em> girlfriend.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Just shut up, asshole” Ellie shot, moving her head around to read Dina’s mood. She had a deadpan on her face but, at least she didn’t look angry.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>**</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ellie held Dina’s hand in hers, while carrying her guitar case on the other. Strolling through the campus grounds. Noticing the girl at her side was unusually quiet, seemingly lost in deep thought.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You okay D?” The taller girl dipped her head to whisper on her hear.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It took several seconds before Dina exhaled; body still tense.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m fine baby- old habits I guess” She noticed her brown eyes fixed on the path ahead.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What old habits? Is this about Cat again?” Ellie tried to guess, already searching for a way to explain her previous relationship was dead and dusted before the girl spoke.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes…no” After a small pause she finally looked for her eyes, apparently bracing herself for her next words “I do have a question for you”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What is it?” Her response was quick. However, Ellie would be the first to admit she was having issues reading the other woman’s expression.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you putting up a show just for me?” She asked, stopping to turn her body around fully facing her. Beautiful brown orbs prodding for an honest response out of her green ones.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ellie pondered her question silently. Whatever prompted her to ask this obviously mattered if it made her act this way.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“As in, if I’m putting up an act to make <em>this</em>” she punctuated between them with her index finger lifting the guitar case along with her hand “Look believable?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dina nodded in response.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The taller girl considered for a split second saying yes. Knowing it would probably be easier when this all blew on her face. Sparing her feelings by claiming it was all a ruse on her side as well. But it felt…wrong. Hypocritical to claim she would be fighting for her but then lying at every corner in order to save face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“’M not, I’m doing what it feels right at the time” She answered honestly, aware deepening her response was also not something she felt okay doing. She didn’t have the courage to tell her about her feelings. No matter how much Dina seemed to try and get something out of her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Either via small jokes, or sometimes between kisses and touches while they made out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ellie felt rewarded by the bright smile she got as a response. Some kind of weight vanishing out of the smaller girl shoulders. This was something she couldn’t understand, not fully. For someone who was dead set into bringing a guy -she hadn’t dared to acknowledge in days by the way- back into her life, she seemed worried about everything unrelated to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>No matter how much she tried to avoid it they moved around similar circles, and found sometimes on the same venue as Jesse, nearby some of his friends, or knowing he was just a couple of tables away. If she was thinking on bringing him back by ignoring the fuck out of him, she was doing her part perfectly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>What puzzled Ellie the most about this was those rare times their eyes met. Ellie couldn’t help but feel bad about what she was doing, the fake part she agreed and the true part she still didn’t had the guts to admit to Dina. But Jesse still smiled at her, that same smile he had for her every day for years. The friendly one, the caring one.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She sometimes wondered if he somehow read his ex’s expressions and was sure Dina was just being Dina. Always plotting something and dragging poor Ellie around with her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But if you want me to do anything differently, just tell me. Color me in the way you need me to be” The green-eyed girl shrugged, offering herself so Dina could tailor the ins and outs of her plan. Ignoring the way her chest hurt at the very notion of feeling used.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>That’s the point you idiot.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t you dare freckles. I want you exactly as you are” It was her turn to smile, unable to stop her dipping head to find her lips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This was another thing Ellie had problems to define. Lost trying to read between the lines. She understood kissing in public was a must in order to make things look believable. It didn’t explain why they were onto each other as soon as they found themselves in private, movies or whatever activity was going at the time completely forgotten. Or the way their kissing escalated into full make out sessions without a care in the world, as they both ended flustered trying to cool down the situation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And by both it was always her. It scared her how much Dina was willing to take whatever Ellie gave her, never backing down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Another frightening thing was how used she was becoming of kissing her best friend. Somewhere along the steps their touches changed, it was no longer two innocent friends being comfortable around each other anymore. Their stares, caresses and smiles carried a different meaning behind. She couldn’t deny it. No matter how much Ellie tried to convince herself she was being dumb, believing her feelings were trying to persuade her about something that wasn’t there.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>**</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Friday was already here and almost gone, as Ellie sauntered around her bedroom getting ready for the party she was attending later with Dina. Cristy -Dina’s classmate from drama- was apparently celebrating her parents being away on business. She remembered loitering around her house before. Her parties were legendary around campus.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dina had been clear she wanted her to wear her red and black flannel, and she paired it with black jeans, boots and her leather jacket. On her way home from campus she picked up a dozen of red roses from the flower shop, waiting neatly above her bed as she readied herself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>For a second she thought of bringing her guitar again, but discarded it a moment later. Cristy’s parties usually ended up full of drunk and wild college guys and girls making out around the house or sneaking around the rooms on the second floor. She wasn’t going to get a chance to serenade Dina tonight. Maybe she could invite her to the city lake tomorrow, sing her a love song she could pretend to be practicing for her class, stroll around the calming waters of the lake, watching the sunset with her best friend on her arms sounded highly appealing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She gave herself one last look in the mirror before picking the bundle of flowers from the bed and making her way downstairs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Whoa kiddo, tryin’ to sweep her off her feet?” Joel asked her from the living room, she swore he was texting on his phone. Weird, the old man could barely text <em>her</em>, she wondered if this was about that lady who worked in the county offices. So far, he refused to tell her anything other than her name was Emily.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Doing my best” She admitted moving for the garage door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That girl is already smitten with you, kiddo” Oh silly man. “Be careful, don’t drink and drive, text me when you get back at Dina’s apartment, I guess you’ll be stayin’ there”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is not like that!” She yelled closing the door behind her. She so loathed his teasing words.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She carefully placed the flower arrangement on the seat next to her, driving towards her <em>girl.</em></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Ellie had to admit she was excited at the prospect of having Dina and her intoxicating behavior being directed at her again, not that it wasn’t that much different now. But it pleased the possessive part inside of her when everyone could see the girl had eyes only for her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Parties around Dina were also pretty fun for Ellie, and she already given herself a pep talk about being charming and engaging for her as well. Determined to help her have fun too, she was even ready to give dancing another go if that’s what the girl wanted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The taller girl rang the bell once she found herself in front of her apartment door, flowers in hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Was a whole bundle of flowers too much? She wondered perhaps already too late. Were twelve flowers good enough for ‘hey, I’m your fake bae’ or it <em>really</em> did just say ‘Hello I’m stupidly in love with you, be my real bae’?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Shit</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ellie was in the middle of panicking and wondering if she could make a quick run towards the trunk of her car and dispose of the evidence before the girl opened the door. Any elaborate plan that crossed her mind went into the trash when the door flew open, body still standing there, feet frozen above the welcome mat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her panicked face, however, quickly shifted to a dumbstruck one in a matter of a second.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>First thing her brain detected was the sweet fresh smell of lavender always linked to the girl of her dreams. Then her eyes registered the sight in front of her. Dina was wearing a long-sleeved red shirt the same shade as her flannel, half tucked on her black pants, she wasn’t wearing a jacket instead going for a scarf around her neck, and wore a pair of brown ankle boots.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The girl already had explained to Ellie she was not wearing a dress or a skirt on this chilly weather, well, she told Lisa, but the taller girl was listening in anyways, but <em>fuck</em>, did she realized how gorgeous she looked with skintight jeans and this shirt that hugged the curves of her body so fuckin’ well? Somehow her enthralled brain didn’t fail to notice she was wearing the same colors as her, no wonder she kept advising her what to wear.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uh-“ Great, just a fantastic opening line. <em>Smooth Williams.</em></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Dina smirked at what must have been her stupid expression before noticing the flowers on her arm.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, El, these are beautiful, you brought them for me?” She asked arching her brow, biting her lip in an obvious attempt not to laugh at Ellie’s dumb face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uh-“ Really, the green-eyed girl had seen many beautiful women throughout her life, seriously. She swore it “Y-yes, these are for you” Her arm shot in front of her, trying to present the flower arrangement, but the movement was way too fast, this time the girl in front of her did laugh a little.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh wow, thank you handsome” She gave her a big smile, graciously picking the flowers out of her hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No problem-uh-you look…-hmm“ She looked sideways while scratching the back of her head nervously “Pretty” she finished with a sigh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh. Pretty? Is that it?” The girl asked with an amused smile, her brown eyes fixed over Ellie’s sheepish manner.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No! No, I mean-you look gorgeous”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And you look absolutely hot” Dina responded with a big smile, putting emphasis on her words as her eyes checked her out slowly from top to bottom.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thanks” Ellie answered trying to regain her composure, <em>fuck</em> if she was afraid Dina would think of her as being creepy for bringing her flowers, she now had made everything worse with her flustered conduct.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But the woman in front of her just moved in to hug her, the wrapping around the flowers making noises as it found itself squeezed between them. Still hugging, the smaller girl moved her head in search of the green-eyed girl lips for a quick kiss.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you, baby, I love them” Swiftly separating herself moving back inside to place the gift in water.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Well so far so good, the taller girl dropped a sigh of relief, still unmoving from her spot at the house entry, waiting for the girl to come back after a couple of minutes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not wearing a jacket?” She asked once Dina came within the confines of her vision.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not needed, we’re not going to be outside that much, and I have you to warm me up” She explained closing the door behind her and locking it up. Ellie immediately removed her leather jacket to place it above her shoulders.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you, freckles. But I’m fine, really” She said with a smile, turning around to face her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I insist, I don’t want you to get sick” Her strong hands working into fitting the fabric around her shoulders correctly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>**</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The party was in full swing when they arrived. As the tall girl led Dina inside the warm house, glad she let Dina convince her to leave her leather jacket back in the car. The sounds of music filled the house, alongside the convoluted sounds of people talking, laughing or yelling, plastic cups in hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are we looking for Lisa or Samuel?” Ellie asked feeling a little bit lost, it was better than last time, still, parties weren’t her specialty. Her eyes scanned the big living room couches and dining room, now completely void of furniture in what the girl thought was done specifically for this gathering. She could make out the beginning of the kitchen all the way from the entrance, by the looks of it the drinks were coming out of there, as she spotted people leaving carrying different number of plastic cups.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This house was huge, only the dining room was several times the size of Ellie’s living room, next to it a round of carpeted stairs led the way to the second floor she already knew was filled by guest bedrooms and bathrooms a lot of people would use for making out spots or more.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not really, I only made plans with you” The words out of her companion made her smile, she loved Dina thinking of spending time with her, it made her hopeless pining feel better.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So” Ellie asked turning around, feeling confident “What do you want to do? Wanna dance on the dining room? Or maybe have a drink in the living room chatting with people?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hmm” The girl mused, giving her a lopsided smile before wrapping her arms around her neck. “Which one of those allows me to kiss you the most in between?” She asked dropping a quick peck on her mouth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m starting to think I’m being used by my body” Ellie joked, hands squeezing her waist.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Took you long enough” Dina laughed before adding “You just can’t show up with flowers and don’t expect your <em>girlfriend</em> to want to be all over you, stud” She flirted, moving up to nuzzle their noses softly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m sure I can arrange something” The tall girl offered, unwillingly moving out of the girl embrace in order to wiggle them both out of the entrance, trying to avoid the number of couples and groups coming in and out of the house.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They went around the living room saying hi to some of the people they knew from the university -most of them Dina’s acquaintances-, and where currently chatting with Derek and Lisa, after finding them in one of the many hallways these house seemed to have.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh my God, is that Ellie Williams?” An unknown voice came out from her back, forcing the tall girl to turn around, as Dina did the same in confusion.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hi!” The same voice added, as Cheryl, the cheerleader captain stood in front of her, her long red hair coming down in sleek curls, she wore knee high boots, paired with ripped jeans, a coat jacket with a white shirt. She was accompanied by two of her cheerleading friends, clad with a skirt and a dress but still somehow paled in comparison to the woman in the middle of them, whose blue eyes were fixed on Ellie.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hi Cheryl” It was Dina who answered first, as Ellie kept thinking of a way to escape. Back in the football field it was easy, but she couldn’t just walk out on Dina here at the party. She didn’t miss the way the dark-haired girl at her side grabbed her hand squeezing a little too tightly compared to previous times.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hi Dina, nice to see you here!” the redhead gave her a friendly smile that was returned with a little bit of a strain. As Dina fixed her with a warning eye.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You too” The girl answered moving to lean onto Ellie’s shoulder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ellie felt like a tree on a dog pissing contest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I didn’t know you were going to be here Ellie, had I known I would have asked you to come with our group” Cheryl’s eyes switched back to the green-eyed girl, smiling sweetly “We have Alex, one of your teammates, she’s down the back with Ethan” She finished, Ethan being a football player Alex was dating.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Um, yeah I came with Dina” Ellie supplied quickly, feeling awkward. It didn’t help she barely knew Cheryl, and was not familiar to speaking with her in these kind of situations. Ellie was difficult to approach, usually using the magnet her best friend Dina was to latch onto and make casual conversation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But Dina was anything but that right now, she looked tense, she was leaning on her but her body was uptight, defensive, as her brown eyes stared at Cheryl, who wasn’t sparing another glance her way, preferring to linger on Ellie.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Did you? Are you two girls going out?” Her red nail pointed at them. And Ellie finally found a way out, saying yes would most likely fix this situation. And they were an item anyways.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We’re on a relationship” Dina gave her input before Ellie could respond. Her voice sounded cold; the friendliness laced on it previously all but gone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I was told by Samuel the other day you were single” Cheryl still refused to acknowledge Dina’s presence.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, did he?” Dina asked arching a brow, a fake smile only Ellie could read on her face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Oh fuck</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Now Ellie was getting worried, as Dina’s jaw was visibly clenched, and the hand on her was squeezing way too hard for the taller girl liking. Can’t we just all get along?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh yes, he <em>did.</em> He also told me Ellie was looking to meet new people” Cheryl finally looked her way, amused smile plastered on her face. What was going on?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oh, Samuel was dead. The green-eyed girl wasn’t sure what was happening right now between these two girls, but she knew Samuel was getting killed by Dina at the earliest opportunity.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We’re so used of seeing you two together we just thought you weren’t anything serious” Cheryl complemented “Well Ellie, see you around, hopefully later we can get a drink or…<em>something</em>, see you Dina” She finished while twirling around with that cheerleader flair they tend to have and moved back into the dining room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, isn’t she friendly?” The taller girl turned around to face Dina, who was now red, still staring at the girl’s back, now some ways apart from them, talking with the rest of their group, consisting in mostly on girls from the fashion design department, alongside with football players and the rest of the cheerleader squad.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Babe?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How dare her?” Dina finally spit, turning around to watch the other girl as she tried to get out of the death grip above her hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What are you talking about?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, Ellie” the tall girl heard Lisa speak on her back, calm voice with a shade of ‘you’re being an idiot’.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Where. The. Fuck. is Samuel?” Dina asked finally, moving out of the living room dragging a confused Ellie behind, clearly looking for their friend. The smaller girl was a woman on a mission, as she pushed past several people on her search.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Babe, wait, babe, it wasn’t Samuel’s fault” The green-eyed girl tried to explain as she stumbled around, being pulled from the living room towards what looked like a tea room, as it was filled with tables and counters with different kinds of ceramic cups, plants and tea herbs. Who the hell had a fuckin’ tearoom?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Shut up Williams, once I settle something with him, I’ll get back to you” She shot, head moving around, still unsuccessfully on locating their friend.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I knew about it” Dina walked a couple of more steps, moving onto a carpeted studio room before the words registered on her brain, stopping immediately she turned to face her, a mixture of anger and surprise coated her face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You knew?” She spat, removing the lock between their hands.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He told me the day we got drunk at the bar” Ellie started shaking her hand softly, noticing the hurt look on her face “In his defense he didn’t knew we were dating, that’s why he told me, he apologized” She took a step closer but stopped once Dina moved back, not wanting to close the distance between their bodies.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And you were okay with it?” The incredulous tone of her voice sent a pang through her chest. So far, the girl didn’t know what to make of the furrowed frown on the other girl’s face, it wasn’t confusion. It was anger, mixed with pure disappointment, and…something else she couldn’t categorize.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, no, of course not, he meant well. He thought I was still single and wanted to help” She wanted to run her hands through the smaller girl’s arms and hands, massage her shoulders and caress her cheeks. She opted to fiddle with the fabric of her jeans, knowing Dina would probably shove her away if she tried to get any closer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Did he?” She asked, not convinced by Ellie’s expression “Was he telling the truth?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wha-“ She unpacked the question on her brain, still trying to wrap her head around…this, whatever was angering the girl in front of her. Thankfully this studio was mostly empty, as people only passed by, not lingering enough to listen into their conversation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you looking to meet new people Ellie?” It looked like she was trying her hardest to put a calm and composed face, but it still came out strained, angry.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, I never was, if you think you’re preventing me from it” Ellie green-eyes looked at her with honesty. At this point she had caught on the fact Dina was somehow worried of keeping her from doing what she wanted in order to fake date her instead.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Cheryl is not my type” The girl added before taking a tentative step toward the smaller girl. When she didn’t move away, her arms ventured over to her shoulders. “Why are you always this worried D?” She questioned seriously.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m just-“ The girl started, allowing Ellie to hug her to her body, keeping a small distance between their faces so they could stare at each other. “Fuck, Ellie, I <em>hate</em> the way girls look at you, they just don’t get the hint” she sighed in frustration, anger gone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What do you mean?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t know whether to love your cluelessness or despise it” She declared, her hands finally grabbing her waist, fingers digging in possession over the fabric of her jeans and flannel, as Ellie kept her hands above her shoulders, tracing circles with her thumbs in hopes it would be calming.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“’M not being clueless” Ellie retorted, internally admitting the fact she still didn’t know what Dina was talking about probably proved her point.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh freckles, don’t even get me started” She chuckled without humor “I sometimes wish you would just <em>get </em>it, and chase everyone after you away, but the thought of you realizing there’s something out there you might like <em>terrifies</em> me”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I like you” She offered lifting her scarred brow, smiling before leaning in to peck her lips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You have no idea of what the heck you’re saying or what it does to me, Ellie” Dina mumbled refusing to let the kiss end, latching their mouths into a proper kiss.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The taller girl wanted to defend herself, but she knew the girl on her arms was right. Besides, kissing her usually wiped her brain of whatever was going on there at the moment. This time wasn’t any different.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>**</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After finishing their kiss Dina asked to move back into the living room. They danced, talked, and the brown-eyed girl sent Derek -with Lisa’s blessing- to get them drinks, apparently unwilling to move four feet away from Ellie.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She also decided at some point to pick up on her kissing promise when they arrived, using any excuse to glue their lips together in small pecks. Ellie even noticed how some guys arrived to try to get her attention, probably to convince her to dance, but the sight of the smaller girl all over her deterred them from saying anything.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A few hours in they finally caught sight of Samuel, laughing and talking with Peter and his friends. For a moment the green-eyed girl feared Dina would launch at him. She hugged her and quickly reminded her he was happy for them, relaxing once the smaller girl kept talking to Lisa, and their other friends who joined them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Slowly everything went back to normal. And the taller girl found herself enjoying this new mechanic on their relationship.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We’re way too sober, we should go to the game room and play” Abe, one Lisa and Dina’s friends pointed at the group. Ellie couldn’t help but smile at Dina’s excited smirk as her brown eyes turned to see her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She quickly stood up from her lap, pulling her up to move out of the sofa she was sitting on.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s actually a very good idea! Come on, freckles, we might do some shots too” She said leading her through the house. Ellie had forgotten where the fuck the game room was, why a house needed this many rooms she couldn’t fathom.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I can’t get drunk Dina, I’m driving” She reminded her, noticing how there were couples kissing frantically against walls, and drunk guys already stumbling onto the floor among screams and laughs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We can always pick up an uber, your car is safe here” She answered without looking back, still busy moving them around the wooden floor. Cristy would have an easier time cleaning here but the upper floor carpet would be a mess. Although on a second thought, if Cristy’s parents could afford this house they could afford cleaning services too.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Count on Ellie to be concerned about that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They walked until the girl pushed on a set of two doors revealing the famous game room. It had things like videogames, she spotted some guys playing next to a tv, a pool table in any other occasion she would have helped herself to play with Samuel, or Dina if she was willing. At the center there was a large gathering of guys and girls sitting on a big circle, playing spin the bottle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When they saw them entering, they beckoned them to join their game.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Could be fun?” The brown-eyed girl asked lifting one of her brows giving her a smirk, before pulling her towards the circle, sitting next to each other at the open spots made for them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The rules were quickly explained. If the bottle landed on any of them, they had one of two options. Shot, which meant they had to drink a shot of whatever was in the middle of the floor, ranging from whiskey, vodka, rum and some other stuff one of the guys was passing along. Or dare, that was self-explanatory.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hours later Ellie had to admit she was having fun, she was a party pooper as Dina whispered on her ear when she downed a shot of rum in one big swing, but she was having fun. So far, the bottle had landed on her around five times and she always drank whatever was passed to her instead of choosing dare. She saw dares that went from guys and girls kissing a certain person, or to come back to the circle with a certain item they had to convince one of the other partygoers to part with.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She laughed at some of the crazy requests they had, and was completely sure she was getting hammered, as she also sipped her own beer between shots. In one of the dares the main bottle spinning guy had dared a guy to kiss someone he liked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He’d chosen Dina, and the girl looked at her worryingly. But Ellie just smiled, watching them sharing a small peck the brown-eyed girl found way too uncomfortable, but the big smile the guy gave her made Ellie feel for him. Again, she found herself not being jealous, she understood the guy, and what it felt to pin for Dina. It helped the peck lasted all but a second.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sorry” She whispered looking for her immediately after sitting down, but the auburn-haired girl just shook her head with a small smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“’S okay” she sort of slurred “I know it’s a game” You see the thing with hard alcohol is, at least on Ellie’s case. When you drink beer, you feel yourself getting closer and closer to drunkenness. Hard alcohol though? It was like a flip switch, one moment you were fine, the next you were willing yourself to remain steady and not die on the spot.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She felt Dina lips on hers before turning back into the game, hearing the yells of the group inviting another batch of entering members into the circle. Soon they were joined by Cheryl and her two permanent girl squad. Dina seemed relaxed this time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next time the bottle landed on Dina she chose dare, and was ordered to dispose one of the football guys out of their varsity jacket, it took her all three minutes before returning with the jacket in hand as she threw it to the guy spinning the bottle, sitting with a plop down next to her. Ellie gave her a thumbs up that meant, <em>that’s my girl</em>, before smugly leaning in to kiss her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Another spin later the bottle landed on Cheryl, with a smile she chose dare.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well” The guy spinning the bottle, who Dina told her was named Daniel seemed to consider a little, he looked elated.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Your dare is to tell us, if you like someone out of our group, and if you do, you have give them a kiss, If not, l dare you to kiss me” he smirked at her, turning the top of his cap backwards, chewing at the gum on his mouth quickly. That guy’s intentions were so obvious, Ellie thought before the feeling of nails digging on her knee distracted her back to the girl next to her, who seemed to tense up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her eyes were looking up to the carpeted floor -Ellie thought was going to be a bitch to clean- eyes fixed on the bottle, apparently forcing herself not to look at where the tip was pointing, jaw clenched tightly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So, what’s it going to be Cheryl?” The guy asked amusingly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t worry Daniel” The girl responded with humor “I do have someone I want to kiss here, and it’s not you”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ellie forced her eyes to tear away from Dina once she heard Cheryl speak her name among the whistles of some of the guys around them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Huh?” Ellie asked confused, her eyes interchanging from her girlfriend to Cheryl’s approaching form.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s just a game, right Dina?” The redhead asked innocently before standing in front of the green-eyed girl who finally caught up what was happening, Cheryl had picked her to kiss.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The taller girl looked at Dina trying to meet her eyes, but found herself unable to, as the girl was still dead set on watching the glass bottle on the middle of the circle. ‘It’s just a game Dina’ One guy said, ‘Dina and Cheryl? No way’ another one shot next to her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ellie slowly stood up, knowing the sooner she did it the sooner she was able to try and capture her girl attention back to her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cheryl moved a strand of her red hair behind her ear, licking her lips as she moved closer, her blue eyes watching her greens who looked uncomfortable. She tensed when the redhead crossed her arms above her shoulders, already noting the difference between her and Dina whose touches were always welcomed and had a calming effect.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her green eyes could see light freckles on her face at this distance, noticing how the woman in front of her used make up to conceal them, this was a little puzzling, but in the end it really didn’t matter, she guessed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cheryl’s blue eyes pierced hers, smiling suggestively waiting for Ellie to get into whatever she was doing. However, the other girl just stood standing, hands at her side unmoving.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, here goes nothing” The girl said closing her eyes before gluing her lips to Ellie’s.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was supposed to be a small peck she was sure, but no matter how much she moved her head backwards Cheryl would just follow her, moving her mouth above hers, urging her to respond. Ellie lifted her hands in hesitation for a second, noticing there was no other way to remove herself from the redhead embrace she pushed her firmly, finally bringing some distance between them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sorry, sorry, I got carried away” Cheryl beamed winking at her before twirling and moving back to her spot.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘I want her to kiss me like that’ she heard a guy say.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The taller girl was in the process of attempting to sit down, aware she was feeling drunk, but also knowing she had to get to her girlfriend, when said girlfriend shot upwards. Grabbing her by the arm and pulling her away from the game, and the room altogether.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you okay babe?” She asked, letting herself being dragged around the house to the hallway next to the game room, struggling not to stumble out of drunkenness.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dina pulled her around shoving her against the white hall wall, before setting her lips furiously on hers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She widened her eyes for a second before responding to the searing kiss, arms looking to settle above her hips as the smaller girl hands desperately moved behind her neck, shoulders and hair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Listen to me freckles” She said moving her head back, abruptly ending their kiss. She was breathing heavily but it wasn’t from the kiss only, as her face showed tension as well.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re mine, okay? I’m not sharing you with anyone, is that clear? I’m not doing that again” Her small hands were clutching the sides of her head, forcing their eyes to meet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Somehow the way she said it didn’t sound like she was referring to the game, or the peck she shared with Cheryl.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Honestly, Ellie was kind of afraid of the determined look on her face so she just nodded dumbly, opening her mouth to explain how Cheryl refused to let go and hoping to get an explanation of why she was being so fiery, but Dina pulled her head down to kiss her again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay?” She asked between passionate kisses.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay” Ellie relented. It wasn’t like she had much of a choice while they were fake dating anyways.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Whatever other thought or complaint that could have manifested died as the auburn-haired girl matched the girl’s passion, feeling herself completely lost on their kissing, groaning into her mouth after a small tug on Dina’s waist was answered by the girl bucking her hips against hers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Usually, their make out sessions consisted on normal regular passionate kissing, deepened by Ellie’s curious wandering mouth as it adventured down onto whatever exposed skin she could find. This time however, it was Dina who started moving down her jaw, nipping softly, down onto her neck.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re mine” She whispered before kissing her desperately again, as the taller girl switched them around to pin her to the wall.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They shared passionate kisses and nibbles without a care in the world.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay ladies, show’s over” Came a voice somewhere at their side, and Ellie felt herself being pulled away from Dina by the back collar of her flannel.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Time to get you home” Samuel added capturing Dina by the upper arm pulling them both towards the dining room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What the fuck Samuel?!” The taller girl complained, stretching her hand on her girlfriend’s direction, who still looked stunned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You both are obviously way too drunk, and I’d rather avoid you having sex on that hallway out for the world to see if I can help it” Samuel explained, dragging them all the way to the exit, once outside Dina yanked her arm back freeing herself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We were just making out” Ellie explained, swaying a little once Samuel let her go as well, whatever Dina was going to say ended when she moved to help steady her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Where’s your ride? And give me the keys” the boy extended his hand at her, waiting.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Give him the keys” She felt Dina whisper on her ear as she hugged her close, nibbling on her earlobe, clearly still in the same make out mood as before.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Huh-“ the keys were tossed so hard on his direction he fumbled around to catch them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They moved as swiftly as they could, Ellie swaying around, and Dina trying to steady her toward the parking spaces where the black car was located. Samuel opened the passenger’s door, pulling the seat to the front so one of them could board the backseat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The brown-eyed girl went inside tugging the taller girl with her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fuck, hold on, don’t go anywhere” Samuel said quickly closing the door, running back to the house.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dina tossed the leather jacket she almost sat on, down on the floor by the back of the driver’s seat, her scarf followed a second later, as her hands looked to pull Ellie back for a passionate kiss, resuming their earlier activities.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Not having a wall to push her, the auburn-haired girl ended up laying Dina down onto the seat, as they fumbled around still kissing until the taller girl settled between her legs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fuck, Ellie” The girl said, hands hungrily searching for the end of her flannel, slipping onto the skin of a toned stomach.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ah, you have cold hands” The other girl answered, one of her hands being used to keep her from crashing Dina’s body, while the other was already wandering over the fabric of her leg and hip.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Then warm me up, baby”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Now with her ribs back to mostly normal -she still had a small pain on them, nothing bad-, the girl underneath her didn’t hesitate to wrap both her legs around her waist, hips rocking up slowly against hers, forcing her to take a deep breath.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It never failed to drive her insane.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ellie moved her free hand upwards until her thumb slipped under her red shirt and caressed the naked skin of a curvy hip, moving in circles, her teeth nibbling softly on her lower lip, the same way she knew would elicit a moan out of the small girl’s throat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She felt the small hands leave the skin of her stomach and slowly move above her arms up to her chest, where for a second she couldn’t understand what they were doing, until she felt her nimble fingers undoing the third button of her flannel.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Dina” She asked above her mouth, body freezing in place, as the small hands kept working with the remaining buttons. “What are you doing?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What does it look like I am doing Ellie?” Hands moving to the last button, lips capturing hers again, her body was still unmoving, but she felt herself responding to the kiss anyways, stopping only when the dark-haired girl started to push the flannel down her shoulders.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Dina” She tried again “We’re drunk”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ellie way more than Dina but they were. The last thing she wanted was doing something her girlfriend would later regret. She tried to remain focused but the way Dina’s hips kept rolling softly on hers was driving her to the tipping point, the taller girl had to use her free hand to steady her hips, moving her lips slightly away so her green eyes could stare at the girl underneath it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Not that it was of use, at this late hour and her car being tinted meant she couldn’t make out her expression at all, but the way she was breathing showed how flustered she was.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m not drunk, Ellie, and you know what?” She asked in a sultry voice, leaving the flannel on the middle of her arms before grabbing the sides of her face to tug her a little closer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dina made sure they were as close as possible so Ellie could stare into her eyes before responding.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I <em>want </em>you” By instinct Ellie bucked her hips down softly at the seductive tone of her voice, earning her a sharp intake of breath and forcing Dina to bite her lower lip to keep herself from moaning.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>What was going on? Dina wanted <em>her?</em> Why? How? What?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Come on Ellie, do I need to spell it out for you again?” The girl underneath asked in a seductive tone. “I <em>want </em>you, preferably <em>right</em> now”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fuck” The taller girl exhaled; her own arousal getting out of hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m trying to get you to” Dina joked dropping a quick kiss on her lips, resuming the slow roll of her hips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Dina-“ she started but was quickly silenced by the girl dropping another kiss on her mouth, slowly tracing up to her ear.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“El- make me <em>yours” </em>The words were whispered hotly, punctuated by a roll of her hips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Fuck</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>There weren’t any other words who could sound so sweetly and tempting on Ellie’s ears, as she felt herself kiss her girlfriend without restrictions, tentatively rolling her hips above her matching her speed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The smaller girl answered with an unrestrained moan over her mouth, hands clasping the flannel with force yanking down, succeeding on removing the piece of clothing on one side, as the other got stuck on the arm that kept Ellie above her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ellie was dazed, she was in heaven, and in confusing hell, but her brain was currently off, all she wanted was to be as close as the girl as she could. Her lips kissed their way slowly down her neck, using her free hand to work on Dina’s red shirt buttons, she was at a clear advantage, still clad in t-shirt while the girl beneath her was clearly only wearing a bra underneath her top.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She loved the way her nails raked up and down her back, as she nibbled down onto her neck, slowly sucking at her pulse point, enjoying her whimpers and heavy breaths. <em>Fuck,</em> she clenched her other hand above the seat after one of the rolls of their hips hit a spot that sent a pleasure wave through her body.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re gorgeous” The green-eyed whispered against the skin of her collarbone, nipping down. Her eyes had accustomed to the darkness of her car now, it didn’t meant her visibility was greatly improved, but she knew what she spoke was true, as her hand kept undoing the buttons until she could push the fabric to the side, enjoying the goosebumps that appeared on the skin her lips touched.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Small hands undoing the buckle of her belt, moving to the button of her jeans and zipper, pausing briefly after to cling onto her back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ellie” Oh she needed to hear her name be spoken like this again, needy, passionate.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her lips kept their venturing down her exposed skin, free hand now caressing her naked stomach, slowly travelling upwards until her fingers met the underside of her bra, a tentative thumb touched the fabric over the underwire.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She frowned softly, was it…lace? Just the idea sent a heatwave to her core.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you wearing a lace bra babe?” She asked moving her head back just a bit in order to speak, her hips switching from rolling to a forward and backward movement, biting her lower lip at the new sensation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A cold air hit the skin of her back, as Dina’s hand roamed over her skin, moving her t-shirt upwards, while the other went down to grab her butt above her boxers, easily accessed by her unbuttoned unzipped jeans.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You haven’t seen my panties yet, they-“ She paused inhaling a quick breath after a particular stroke of their hips “Match” she finished breathless.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fuck, babe” She was beyond turned on, her thumb still caressing the laced fabric of the bra moved up, pulling down the strap from her shoulder, taking the cup down too as her hungry mouth kissed the beginning of her mound, latching onto her nipple as soon as it was free, tongue slowly swirling around.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>How she wanted to do that for <em>years</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ellie” Came that aroused voice again, moaning softly, hand digging into her hair, as the other desperately pulled the fabric of her t-shirt, trying to remove it from the equation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I swear things are crazy in there” Came a deep voice as the door on the driver side flew open.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Oh, fuck, I forgot</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Ellie moved her body upwards instinctively covering the girl underneath, whose small hands worked into pulling down her t-shirt.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I forgot my phone. How are you ladies-“ Samuel turned his head around, eyes widening at what was obviously going on before he came back “Hell no!” He said turning his head back into the front quickly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t look!” screamed Dina, hugging the girl above her tightly to her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t want to watch lesbian porn!” He yelled offended as he started the car “I’m going to take you both home, then catch an uber back, so please refrain from fucking while I’m present” he complained.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The taller girl couldn’t help but laugh at his horrified expression, poor guy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well you have the worst timing” Dina offered, eyes moving to watch the girl above her, lifting her head to drop a kiss on her jaw, smiling sweetly at her once she got her attention.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The green-eyed girl was still laughing when her eyes fixed on Dina’s. Dipping her head, she started to kiss her slowly. Hands moving around to carefully move her bra back in place, helping her button the shirt was going to be more complicated, but for the moment she was happy to just kiss her sweetly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Unsure whether her dizziness had something to do with the amount of alcohol on her system or the girl on her arms, who teasingly nibbled on her lower lip, every now and then rolling her hips slightly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ellie felt herself responding equally when a sudden movement sent her body flying down onto the floor of the car.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What the hell Samuel!” Dina screamed at the boy, who had just slammed on the car brakes. Small slender fingers doing the buttons on her shirt quickly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Cool down for fuck’s sake!” He screamed back pleadingly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ugh, I wanna throw up” The auburn-haired girl whined from the floor, sloppily doing the button and zipper on her jeans.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We’re almost there” He offered, clearly wanting nothing but to escape his current situation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I wanna throw up, stop the car” She felt so dizzy she was going to throw up right there if he didn’t stop.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ellie, baby, come on, get up” The other girl moved around to sit, carefully maneuvering to place her feet down without stepping on her, her hands grabbing the arm where her flannel stayed stuck, pulling slightly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I can’t, too dizzy” The girl supplied “Stop the car Samuel!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wait, wait, I need to find an empty lot or something”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Stop the car, stop the car”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s already stopped!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Then why is everything moving?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, Ellie”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She felt the cold hit…something, her back? Her face? Who knows, as Samuel and Dina helped drag her outside of the vehicle and onto an empty lot on an unknown location, where she stumbled before pouring the contents of her stomach onto the floor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She could feel Dina’s hands tracing circles on her back, while attempting to get her to dress up on her flannel again, but once it was clear Ellie was going to be belching for some time, she completely removed it instead, asking Samuel to bring her leather jacket from the car.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You, ‘m fine you put it” The taller girl struggled before doubling down in another vomiting round.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I think it’s safe to assume we’re in better condition compared to you, Ellie”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>**</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once the vomiting finally receded, she stumbled around, leaning on Dina as they moved back to the car.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fuck, I need to get a four door” She mumbled at the impossibility of getting inside the backseat, after many attempts she finally managed, not without falling face first, as her girlfriend tried to get her to sit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She was barely aware of when they made it back to her apartment, slowly swaying as Dina put her to bed, feeling her remove her shoes and struggling with her jeans before passing out.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well here it is! Hope you liked it, please let me know your thoughts.</p>
<p>On the next: Ellie is freaking out...again...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ellie is freaking out.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello everybody! Here is a little update to this story, it came a little late than usual, sorry about that. I really, really hope you like it. For those who want to know, the song Ellie sings for Dina here is More than you know by Fenne Lilly, I would recommend y'all listen to it while reading that part. I had already decided to just write one for the chapter, but once I heard that one I decided to use it instead, it's just too perfect.</p>
<p>As always, I love you all, your support has been nothing short from amazing. I did not, not even in my dreams, expect this kind of response. Y'all just amazing, beautiful and totally being hugged and cuddled by me rn.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m never drinking again</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ellie’s head was throbbing, dehydration settled in, mouth parched, in dire need of a whole gallon of water she wagered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With a small yawn she tried to shift over the mattress, feeling a foreign weight on her left arm preventing her body to roll to the other side, and something tickling her face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>What the—</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She forced her eyes to open, pausing at the stabbing feeling coming with the intrusion of light. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mere blinking pained her whole head, but she battled the sensation, forcing her eyes to push through the morning haze.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her body laid sideways, left arm numb and stretched. Slowly, the blinding light receded, senses adjusting as she made out Dina’s sleeping form, head above her arm, back pressed softly against her chest, her curls sprawled all over the place, her face, Ellie’s, the pillows.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ellie moved the strands above her green eyes, smiling softly, as memories flooded back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dina upset about something related to Cheryl, both drinking, laughing, playing, kissing, making out…almost having sex. The way she whispered she wanted her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, my fucking God</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her free hand was in the process of moving the sleeping girl’s hair out of her face but stilled, her brain recollecting last night's information, quickly snapping back before she could wake her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>What was going on? What happened last night? No matter how drunk she was, her mind always remembered everything, the important bits at least, it still didn’t explain what the fuck was going on.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>What was the girl going to say once she woke up?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Was she going to yell at Ellie for almost taking advantage of her? In her defense, the horny one was Dina. Well…that was debatable, but Dina definitely started it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Was she going to tell her it was all a drunken mistake? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She was going to be pissed off, disappointed in her for not stopping things. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ugh</span>
  </em>
  <span>, drunk Dina was the absolute fuckin’ worst. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ellie should’ve known…she </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> know. She tried to stop her before things got out of hand but, then there she was, whispering all those things on her ear, and her own horniness shut down the analytical part of her brain.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Goddammit</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Okay, now. How to get out of there before Dina woke up? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She analyzed the situation -finally using her brain-, staring at the back of her head, willing her to roll away so she could get her arm out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe pushing down on the mattress and pulling reeaaallly slowly?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clenching her teeth, she started pulling in measured movements. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>, at this pace it was going to take her an hour to wiggle her numb arm out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It moved barely two inches before Dina stirred.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmmm, freckles?” the girl mumbled, slowly turning around to face her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck, fuck, shit, fuck, shit</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The tall girl froze, widening eyes gaping at her waking form, brown eyes full of sleep, blinking a couple of times before focusing on her, soft smile adorning her lips.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi” her voice was drowsy, moving a small hand to half pat half caress her cheek “Have you been awake for long?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No?” The smaller girl frowned at Ellie's scared face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Everything okay up there?” She patted her temple pointedly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh huh” Taking the opportunity she wiggled out of Dina’s arms, swinging her legs, sitting on the side of the bed, eyes looking frantically for her clothes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Where do you think you’re going?” She heard some rustling before a warm breath tickled the side of her ear, her body tensing as slender arms swung around her shoulders, hands locking above her chest, chest pressed against her back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Bathroom?” Her green eyes fixed on the glass wall in front of her, not daring to turn around.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Bring me a glass of water, will you?” The girl asked, kissing her cheek.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, sure—hey Dina, I was thinking about grabbing a shower back at my house” She needed to escape, now, before the brown-eyed girl remembered last night.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t you have clean clothes on the duffel on your car? I know you always pack clean ones for Fridays in case they make you run a drill on your soccer meeting, even though it has only happened like. Twice”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck dammit</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh—“</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Bring me that glass of water, then you can shower here, if you want to be comfortable I have one of your sweats on my closet, but I also know you always pack some, just in case” She gave her another kiss on the cheek before shoving her lightly away dropping back on the bed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Was there something she didn’t know?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her feet padded swiftly around the room, finding her jeans neatly folded above the gray bench at the foot of the bed, next to her flannel and leather jacket. She jumped around the hallway putting them on before searching for her keys on the bowl Dina had next to the entrance.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The pavement outside was cold but she didn’t give it a second thought, as she opened the trunk of her car. Half convinced the dark-haired girl was going to kick her out of the apartment in the upcoming minutes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Swinging the strap of her duffel above her shoulder she went back in, rummaging through the kitchen cabinet to pull down two glasses, filling them with water and helping herself to one, downing it in one go before getting a refill.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Carefully she walked back into the main bedroom, already dreading her best friend possible response. Instead, she found her laying on her side, eyes closed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Here is the water” The girl offered sheepishly, placing the glass above the nightstand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you El, go take your shower, put those sweats and come back to bed, it’s seven freaking in the morning, who wakes up willingly at this hour?” Her mouth spoke over the pillow.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I do, sometimes” Ellie smiled, moving around to place her duffel on the bench to get a clean change of clothes and some products for her shower.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Liar”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The girl did as her girlfriend ordered, dressing in sweats and a t-shirt before going back. It was quiet, and she made sure to make as little noise as possible. The steady breaths coming from the girl meant she was either very relaxed or asleep.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She pondered on leaving under that excuse.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you going to stare at me? Or are you going to lie down? You can do both while I use you as my personal pillow” The smaller girl complained, reaching with her hand to beckon her to her side. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So much for her being asleep anyways.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hesitantly she climbed up to the bed, laying on her back, gazing attentively at the star stickers glued on the ceiling. Listening to the rumble of sheets as the other girl rolled over, feeling her arms reach for her until the weight of her body dropped over her side, arms hugging her close, hooking their legs together and nuzzling her neck resting her head on a toned shoulder, sniffing softly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I love your smell” Dina whispered with a yawn.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I love yours” The auburn-haired admitted, wrapping her arms to hug her closer, softly tracing figures over her spine.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t long until Dina steady breaths confirmed she was sleeping this time. Knowing snoozing wasn’t an option for her anymore, Ellie decided to watch the smaller girl peaceful face, every now and then tracing the shape of her eyebrows, or lips, dropping feather kisses on her forehead.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe she didn’t remember what almost happened last night. Maybe she just didn’t care. Dina had this strange way of behaving around her once she was drunk. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She had so many questions.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Why was her so pissed off at Cheryl? Yes, they were fake dating, but even so.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>What’s up with all of that ‘You’re mine’ bullshit. Oh, she was hers, but Dina had grown so possessive in a way she didn’t expected her to behave. And when she stated she wasn’t doing this again Ellie had a vague feeling she wasn’t talking about Cheryl, or the game, or anything about that day altogether.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The auburn-haired girl directed her frown to the sleeping woman in her arms. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What the fuck is on your mind?” She whispered so low, inaudible for anyone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And then, what they almost did on her car. She wouldn’t have stopped if Samuel hadn’t come back, and by all appearances neither would she. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Did Dina </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> want her like that? Or was it just the alcohol speaking. Only one way to find out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Deciding to run out of her apartment would answer nothing, she opted to wait. Hoping her fake girlfriend would give her a clue on whether she felt any different, or disappointed about last night.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> stupid, in any other instance she only needed to ask, but now with her own feelings on the line she found herself unable to. Afraid of the imminent breaking of her heart she kept postponing as much as possible. Hoping for the time where it wouldn’t hurt this much, a moment where she could just end it, knowing the girl would go on to be happy with her man.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was becoming more and more evident that wouldn’t happen. Instead of settling things she was falling harder. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Falling for Dina’s charming ways, her caring and radiant personality. And everything that she wanted to stop worrying about came back, time and time again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>What did she even know?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>**</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She kept dropping small ghost kisses on her face, pleased of being able to watch her like this. It wasn’t the first time, but it was rare, having so much time to just stare at her features. Dina was usually the early raiser of the two, pushing her to wake up and move along.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How do you expect me to sleep when you keep kissing me, beanpole?” She whispered a complaint an hour or so later.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She couldn’t avoid the smile that broke on her face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want me to stop?” Her lips dropped a small peck on her nose, then her lips.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t complain” Dina answered, using her index finger to run her nail up and down her chest, slowly batting her eyelashes fighting her drowsiness.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good morning, babe” The taller girl whispered before moving a hand to rub the brown-eyed girl’s temple in soft circles. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you doing Ellie?” She asked humorously at her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Helping with the headache?” She shrugged, pursing her lips to stop herself from laughing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t have one” The girl pointed out “I wasn’t drunk last night, only a little tipsy, I told you”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She had, right in the middle of their almost having sex in the car escapade. Her expression faltered slightly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She remembered it too.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What is it?” Of course, Dina would sense something, she always did. Sometimes it bothered how impossible was to hide anything from her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing, I’m glad you feel fine” She offered later, more as a bargain, hoping the girl wouldn’t insist. The hand on her temple dropped to intertwine their fingers above her chest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I am” Dina supplied lifting her head directly above hers “Yours, however, must hurt like hell after how you ended up last night, freckles”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It was the cold air” Ellie defended, smiling at Dina’s amused expression.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh huh” Slowly she disentangled from her embrace moving out of the bed, hands working to smooth out her curls.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Make me breakfast while I shower, will you?” She asked moving up to her closet. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure, what do you want? Eggs and toast?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And bacon please”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay babe”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>**</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What are your plans for today?” The smaller girl asked, sitting next to her at the kitchen table.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know, I promised Joel to do something with him, but tomorrow, since I don’t have a game. Today uh-“ She shrugged softly, remembering wanting to ask her to the lake but now unsure if it would be a good idea after all.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Today?” The girl pressed, using her free hand to place the stubborn strand of hair that always fell on her face back behind her ear, fingers caressing her freckled face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I kinda wanted to practice playing my guitar at the lake” She mentioned, almost leaving it there “Wanna come with?” she finished a little hesitantly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, El, it’s been long enough without you showing me one of your originals” Dina smiled before grabbing her cheek with her hand tugging her for a kiss “Wanna do nothing but this all day?” She asked above her mouth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She felt rather than seeing the way her brows wiggled up and down.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Absolutely fuckin’ yes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>**</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They lounged on her living room, either watching TV, or cuddling while Dina read her book, softly complaining every now and then how Ellie’s kissing kept distracting her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought you said we were going to do this” The taller girl asked, dropping another unashamed kiss on her cheek this time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But I’m trying to read” Dina pointed, melting a little on her arms “You’re distracting” Her eyes were fixed on the page of her book, and they had been for a little over ten minutes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, can’t resist me?” Ellie asked arrogantly, before kissing the mole on her temple.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t you know?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“One of these days I’ll ask you to elaborate on that response” The girl joked, searching for the TV remote, looking to move to a music channel, and maybe catch some shut eye. She’d woken too early for someone who got hammered the night before.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why don’t you?” The dark-haired girl responded with a serious tone; eyes still fixed on the same sheet of paper.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know, is there even an explanation?” She chuckled while pressing the buttons towards the screen.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dina snorted softly “You </span>
  <em>
    <span>idiot</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>**</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was late on the evening when both girls drove back to her house, looking for the guitar she’d left on her room. The weather was cold enough now she didn’t feel comfortable leaving it overnight on the trunk of her car anymore.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, who’s this, is it</span>
  <em>
    <span>—</span>
  </em>
  <span>my daughter?” Joel mentioned once they got inside of the house.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Drama queen” Ellie rolled her eyes, squeezing Dina’s hand softly, as she led her around the living room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi Joel” The smaller girl waved with her free hand, giving him a large smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello Dina. How’s my kiddo? Not giving you too much trouble I hope?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m still here, you know?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not at all Joel” Dina turned her head to face her, smirking before tugging one of her cheeks “She behaves”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ow, stop it” The other girl complained, but grinned softly, wanting to kiss her but refrained from doing it, last thing she wanted was Joel on her butt teasing her again, the grin Dina gave her in return would suffice for now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you girls staying here? I can make you dinner” He offered, smiling proudly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm, actually” Ellie whipped her head towards him “We’re going to the lake, I just came for my guitar” His proposal sounded good, but she didn’t want to impose anything on the smaller girl.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Raincheck?” Dina asked yanking the taller girl back a little, before she could pull them out of the conversation.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, whenever you like. Are your parents coming soon?” He asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oh, that’s right. Ellie stopped on her tracks. She forgot to ask. Dina’s parents came last year around November for a weekend, and she vaguely remember her best friend claiming it was going to be a yearly event. She hadn’t seen them that time, waiting until the holidays to drop by their house on Jackson for a dinner she excused herself almost immediately once Dina and Jesse started kissing when they thought nobody could see them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes!” She replied excitedly “Soon, next weekend, Ben is coming too” Benjamin being her little brother, who was going to start college next year, and was currently working on getting accepted to USC.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What about Talia?” The taller girl asked, knowing Dina was closest to her older sister.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s working, but I’ll see her on the holidays, we’ve been texting nonstop” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s good to hear Dina. One question. Do your parents know about your relationship with my daughter?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Color drained out of her face. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuuuuuck</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She took a step to stand in front of Dina, as if to protect her against an unknown threat, watching Joel’s pensive demeanor as he sat on the small couch on the living room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Joel, what the fuck? Stop it!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I just wanted to know” He defended.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey—Ellie” Came a calm voice behind her, small hands settling above her shoulders, as the brown-eyed girl stepped next to her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“’M sorry” Ellie whispered, looking absolutely gutted of having her involved in Joel’s attempts at parenting her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“For what?” She spoke, tenderly caressing her cheek before turning her attention towards the other girl’s adoptive father.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I haven’t told my parents” She answered firmly “But Talia knows”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Wait, what?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was a sight. Joel’s warm smile compared to Ellie’s deep frown.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Why would she…oh, of course.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dina and Talia were very close, it made sense she shared her fake dating plan with her. But her sister was so straight forward, she wondered whether she pushed the smaller girl to come clean to Jesse.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before this could escalate any further, she pulled the other girl up the stairs, her initial plan was to just have her wait in the living room while she retrieved her guitar. But based on current events, she felt better bringing her up to her room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry about that” She apologized again, moving to grab the guitar case leaning against the wall next to her desk.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s fine Ellie, we’ve talked about this”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How come you told Talia about your plan? I can’t imagine her being okay with it” She turned case in hand, ready to walk out of the room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I told her we started dating, that’s all” Her response made Ellie freeze a little in confusion.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And is she okay with it?” She was somehow even more surprised about this, Talia knowing about her plan had more sense than just claiming they were dating.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why wouldn’t she be?” The other girl smiled before leaving the room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>**</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They drove up to the lake and picked a spot where they could see the calm waters, somewhere Ellie specifically wanted to watch the sunset. Not that she shared this information with the girl next to her, who buttoned her brown jacket, feeling the cool breeze chilling her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ellie sat down, already changed into a pair of jeans before leaving the girl’s apartment, putting on a gray flannel she’d left previously at Dina’s house.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She made good on her promise of singing silly love songs she pretended to need to practice for her classes, kissing her every now and then, enjoying the girl’s undivided attention, smiling and sometimes singing along if she recognized the lyrics.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on freckles, I want an original, right now” The girl goaded her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The sky was painted orange, there was a chill on the air, but Ellie wanted to be nowhere else right now, sitting next to the girl she loved, as she leaned over her shoulder, kissing her jaw or cheek.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know” She shrugged, she’d been writing a lot on her journal but, it wasn’t necessarily shareable with </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span> of all people.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Trade you” Dina asked her hands squeezing her leg softly “One kiss for one song, whichever one I choose”,</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ellie seemed to consider her proposal for some time, before amusingly looking sideways at her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is it going to be a good kiss?” The other girl grinned before looking around, there were some people on the lake park, but none too near or overly attentive of them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With a small movement she pushed the guitar out of her hands, swinging one of her legs to straddle her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s see about that” She whispered, hands grabbing the green-eyed girl cheeks, who instinctively held her waist, watching as Dina slowly settled down on her lap and met her lips on a fierce kiss.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A thing about kissing almost all the fucking time now was, they knew the movements of the other almost like their own, their heads matched each other rhythm, noses no longer bumping every time they shifted from one side to the other. It was over way to quickly, as the taller girl was barely in the process of hugging the other girl closer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re not in the best spot beanpole” Dina whispered, before removing herself out of Ellie’s lap and sitting back on her side. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The taller girl was already about to complain at the loss of her body and lips when the smaller girl spoke again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Aw, you look so cute when you pout” As if to highlight her words her small hand flew, grabbing the other woman’s lips between her fingers and squishing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t pout!” The girl complained, moving back to get out of her grasp.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah right, now pay up El, I want my song”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, fine. Just pick something I know” The auburn-haired girl twisted around to take her guitar back, waiting for the smaller girl’s request, noting the mischievous look on her face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sing me the latest song you’ve written, freckles” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh</span>
  </em>
  <span>, not that. Please not that. Her hand squeezed the neck of the guitar to avoid letting the feeling of panic rush and show on her face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh-“ She scratched the back of her head with the other “My latest song is not done” Yes, that was perfect, and true. She was in the middle of writing something cheesy for her, but the lyrics were barely halfway ready.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then the one before that one, I know you write a lot” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ellie’s hand flew to grab the small hand above Dina’s knee, feeling the squeeze the girl automatically gave her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>What was the latest…</span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck, noo.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She written it a couple of days ago, at the height of her confusion, well, that bar continued to rise higher as the days went down, but somehow, after what happened last night it felt just as relevant, maybe even more than that cheesy song she was in the middle of composing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Recognizing the look of knowledge on her face, the dark-haired girl squeezed her hand again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That one, sing it to me” One of these days Ellie was going to admit how good Dina had learned to read her like a book, and how shitty she was at it, so much for street smarts.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is not that good” She offered, trying to convince her to pick something else.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I already decided Williams, so, pay up” The girl scooted a little further away, crossing her legs to drop her elbows above her thighs. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ellie’s green eyes lingered on her waiting form, slowly letting out a breath. It wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> bad, is not like it was something overly specific. And she could always try to make an excuse for the lyrics. In class they got told to write on all possible perspectives.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dina’s triumphant smile told her she knew she’d already won. And the taller girl started rummaging on her head, trying to recall the lyrics, rhythm and cords.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wiggling a little over the yellow grass her fingers moved slowly over the cool wood of her guitar. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Okay, fuck it.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She started on a medium rhythm, twisting her hip to look directly at the girl next to her, it was all about her anyways. Her fingers quickly got into the beat of the song, as she sang the first verse.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s taking me a while to say</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Everything I wanna do here</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Cause lately I’ve felt a change</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe there’s a truth to fear</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>How could a girl be this confusing? The moment Ellie realized her true feelings for Dina ran deeper than she would have imagined. Staring down inside her own universe, astonished of finding her there, embedded inside. It seemed the only thing that accompanied her was this fucking dread, alongside the lingering feeling that kept her dumbly expecting some kind of miracle to happen. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her voice was soft, hitting the notes of the song as best as practiced, and she had, a lot. Singing and writing were her only outlets in a world where she just couldn’t run to Dina when she was in the middle of a problem. Her voice slowly moved onto the chorus. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And it’s all because of you</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And I’ll fight ‘cause you ask me to</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And I’m losing something good</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And I’m doing this for you</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>More than you could ever know</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>More than you could ever know</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She wondered in between what to make of Dina’s sudden solemn expression, eyes fixed on hers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Did she understand what the lyrics meant? How she was doing all of this because of her, knowing her plan would come back and bite her on the ass?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And all I have to do is trust</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Everything will be okay</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You tell me it’ll work for us</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And now you have to go away</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This fucking struggle was drowning her, the internal battle between knowing she was about to lose everything, but hoping to gain something her mind already told her wasn’t meant for her o have, no matter how much she tried. She repeated the chorus two more times before playing the last chords. Giving way to the sound of leaves moving with the wind and the faint distant chatter of the other people to surround them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ellie—“ Dina whispered, her face contorting with a bemused, worried expression.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not that good right?” The girl quipped, turning around to look for her case, not really wanting to elaborate on anything related to what she just sang.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“El” Her strong, slender hands stilled above the case; the guitar now safely stored inside. She hated the way Dina spoke her name sometimes, like this pleading whisper that beckoned to turn her head around.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Steeling herself, putting up a smile she turned around, ever so slowly, not surprised of finding Dina already so close to her, her small hands grabbed her cheeks tenderly, rubbing circles.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s just a song D” She explained pursing her lips a little “Don’t wanna talk about it” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There she was again, hiding the issue at hand. Not now, later.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But the expressive brown eyes wouldn’t leave her, moving side to side to read hers, body scooting closer until she was above her lap once again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I want you to be very honest with me Ellie. Don’t sugar coat anything just to spare my feelings” Her hands moved up to her cheeks again, this time to make sure she was staring at her brown eyes, as if she could even try not to.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay” this is it. Dina knew.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want to try something with Cheryl? Or somebody else? Do you still want Cat, no matter how much you say you don’t?” her voice sounded full of emotion.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nope. She didn’t get it. When had this disconnect happen? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I loathe to let you go, but…if that’s what you want, I’ll do it” She finished with a shaky breath.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t get it, dumbass, I want the opposite of that” Ellie chuckled softly, settling her hands on the other girl’s lower back, speaking before Dina could even ask what she meant.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But I don’t get why you’re so feisty when it comes to Cat of Cheryl, so I guess I’m a dumbass too” The girl admitted, enjoying the way the smaller girl relaxed resting her forehead over hers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Seriously freckles, can’t you tell I’m dying of jealousy over here?” The brown-eyed girl laughed at Ellie’s confused frown. “You really don’t. Do you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Huh?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why would you be jealous?” No, she didn’t get it. At all, it didn’t made sense.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Stupid” She dropped a soft kiss on her mouth before adding “Because you are mine Ellie, you always were, and you know what?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh my God, jealous? She was jealous?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her brain worked on doing the math: Jealousy does not equal indifference, it equals interest and, interest equals a chance. Ellie was in. She was stupidly grinning at the girl on her arms.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It works the other way around too” What? The auburn-haired girl needed a handbook on Dina, it would probably be ten volumes a thousand pages each, but how could she make her feel elated in a second and so fuckin’ confused the next, Ellie didn’t know.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What does that mean?” She shot a little annoyed, these feeling changing roulette was frustrating her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Idiot” The smaller girl laughed, busy massaging the taller girl’s shoulders and back of her head, picking up on her changing behavior.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re mine, I, therefore, am yours too. No plots, nothing in between” She sealed it with a kiss.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t know what I did but, fuck yes! Game on.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop grinning, I can’t kiss you, dumbass” Dina complained over her mouth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry” She wasn’t.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, you’re so cute”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hold on” Ellie Interrupted their kiss “So, you’re really mine?” Green eyes fixed on deep brown ones</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. Really”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>**</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Want me to cook some dinner or order something?” The auburn-haired girl asked between kisses. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They crossed the door to Dina’s apartment, mouths still latched onto each other.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t need food right now, baby” Dina hung to her, unwilling to stop their desperate make out session.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, okay”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sloppily and tumbling they made their way up to Dina’s room, Ellie’s leather jacket discarded on the hallway floor at some point during the heated moment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I have—questions” The auburn-haired girl allowed her companion to shove her down on the bed, slowly scooting backwards before sitting up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ellie knew very well where this was headed. She was still reeling from their previous conversation, and realized very well if this went on she wouldn’t be able to stop. She wanted this so fuckin’ much.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“At this time?” Dina’s nimble fingers unbuttoned her brown jacket, shrugging it off to the floor, before jumping on the taller girl’s arms, supporting herself on her shoulders and swinging one leg to straddle her. She grinned down at the other girl; whose hands immediately grabbed her at the hips.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This better be good freckles, I have other—plans” She finished leaning her forehead above hers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Last night—” The taller girl started, slowly massaging her hips and waist.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What about last night?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Was it—Did you—”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh yes Ellie, is not right now enough confirmation?” Dina asked dropping herself completely on the girl’s lap, slowly rolling her hips. By the sultry look on her face she knew exactly how this sole action affected her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She grinned down at her again when the only thing Ellie could do at the moment was squeeze her eyes closed, digging her fingers above her hips. Her smile dropped however, the moment the green-eyed girl fixed her with a hungry look, together with a suggestive lopsided smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck” The dark-haired girl added before dipping her head in search of a desperate kiss, hands looking for the buttons on her flannel, with clear intentions of chucking it somewhere across the room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once she succeeded on the task at hand. Ellie moved her hands up from her hips, travelling to the buttons of her top, growing curious when Dina leaned back, ending their kiss, hands dropping to her sides in a move obviously meant to make her job at removing the fabric easier, what had her curious about this, however, was her expression, seductive smile, expecting brown eyes glued to her face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She started to unbutton the -was this a sweater?- deliberately at her leisure, hoping to see some exasperation on the other girl’s face, but she just stood her ground, devilish expression growing at every button undone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh dear lord…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Around the third button she saw the start of a green lace bra peeking out at her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck, Dina” She whispered with a shaky breath, stare fixed on the fabric, as her hands finished with the last button, and the dark-haired girl shrugged the garment off.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Like it?” she heard the fake innocent tone of her voice, she did, but her eyes were, </span>
  <em>
    <span>uh</span>
  </em>
  <span>, busy watching something else, all she could supply was a dumb nod, pursing her lips trying to control her emotions. Letting her eyes absorb the figure on her arms, she was glad Dina had put a little distance from her, in what obviously was meant as a provocative gesture.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her body was perfect, soft silky skin, two small mounds hidden behind the green lace, flat stomach that invited to be kissed, touched, she wanted nothing but to learn every single part of her body, with her fingers, eyes and lips. At this moment and with the scar on her hip so close she didn’t hesitate to touch it with her thumb.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re gorgeous Dina” She husked honestly finally searching for her eyes, letting her other hand trace the underwire of her lace. “Green though? I would have never pictured you in it” She answered with an honest smile, growing tired at the distance between her lips and well…everywhere they could wander, something she quickly fixed by attaching her mouth to the girl’s neck, sucking slightly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It reminded me of someone’s beautiful eyes” The brown-eyed girl responded dropping her chin so her lips could bite on Ellie’s earlobe. “You haven’t seen my panties yet” She whispered hotly, repeating her words from the previous day, smirking at how it made the girl stop on her tracks altogether.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Leaning back the green-eyed girl matched her smirk, lifting a scarred brow “Then show me”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dina was definitely not expecting this side of her, mouth opened in pleasant surprise adorning her features, before switching to another suggestive smile, untangling her arms to move back to stand in front of her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>If Ellie though her previous unbuttoning actions were a tease, the girl in front of her was driving her absolutely mad.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She followed every movement of her hands, as they ever so slowly undid her belt, pulling the strap unhurriedly before dropping it at the side, then at the same pace she unbuttoned her jeans, and Ellie could’ve swore an eternity passed before she started moving the zipper down.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The auburn-haired fisted the duvet above the bed when Dina started swinging seductively side to side, as she pulled her skintight jeans down, and down, revealing her green lace panties, and long legs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This time it was her turn to drop her mouth open at the sight. She tried to whisper an unglamorous aroused </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but all it came from her throat was a long trembling breath.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll take your loss of words as a compliment” The girl said padding towards her. Surprised squeak leaving her throat as Ellie suddenly moved to the edge of the bed and grabbed her by the waist, twisting them both before dropping back above the mattress, pinning her down with her body, knee between her legs pushing to the side to make space to settle her hips.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay I’m enjoying this” Dina said with a laugh, allowing the girl to move her leg, her arms still on her t-shirt clad shoulders, where she placed them trying to steady herself from Ellie’s unexpected move.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, are you?” The taller girl joked before dropping her lips to her mouth, giving her a small toe curling kiss before marching down, sucking on her neck, knowing she would leave marks but she just didn’t care, instead focusing on the silky skin underneath her, the smell of lavender, the rapid breaths coming from the smaller girl, and how her hands started tugging at her t-shirt.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Unwillingly she took off her lips from her collarbone, allowing the girl to take off her shirt, then pulling her sports bra to toss it away as well. Deciding to spend as little time away from her body as possible, the taller girl dropped to keep her ministrations over the top of her chest, interrupted when a set of small hands pushed on her shoulders.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hold on tiger. I’ve got some sightseeing to do” Dina husked, as Ellie kneeled between her legs, lifting her torso to please her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The green-eyed girl had issues with the whole identifying girls who liked her thing. But she knew something, her body was to be unashamed of. And she had to admit, the look of stimulation on the girl underneath her went right to her ego.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ellie—” If something was to follow that statement it got stuck somewhere down on her throat, as her hands wandered over her arms, fingers lingering on the moth tattoo, before moving to the muscles on her biceps, tracing her collarbones, moving down on her chest, fingers fondling her breasts before moving down to trace her abs and v lines.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The taller girl took full advantage of her position, pulling at the girl hips towards hers, rolling hers slowly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck, baby, you’re an absolute stud” Dina spoke with a hoarse voice, “I—been wanting to do that for a long time” She continued as her hands kept touching the muscles on her stomach, sides, tracing the small yellow bruise left from her soccer game bump.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thirsty, are we?” She stated, her hands pulling at her hips keeping them as close as possible, she was already so fuckin’ worked up it wasn’t even funny.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t even know the whole thing” Dina gasped, clearly on the same state she was, moving one of her small hands upwards in a clear pull me up motion.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The taller girl did as she was required, letting go of her hips she sat down over her ankles, tugging at Dina’s arm so she could sit in front of her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Touching is great handsome. But I want a taste” She finished before digging her nails on the back of her shoulders, slowly kissing, nibbling and licking her way down her collarbone, tracing down her chest, tongue swirling around her nipple.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck, babe” Ellie groaned, rubbing the smaller girl’s shoulders, arms, or hair, as Dina slowly tracked the contour of her abs with her tongue.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks soccer for these” The small girl said before her mouth moved onto the v lines on her hips</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taking advantage of the view she had on her back, she used her free hand to unclasp the green lace bra, half of her wanted to keep both undergarments on, however, the need to see her completely bare overcame her in the end.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She was happy this was happening in her room, with a dim light on in her desk lamp, and not in the complete darkness of the back seat of her car. Not that it wasn’t tempting to have her there, but she wanted to completely be able to see her the first time they did this.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Part of her couldn’t believe this was happening, without them being drunk or dreaming.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>On cue Dina lifted herself, pushing the straps of her bra to the sides before dangling it playfully over her face and tossing it sideways. Strong hands dropped down to cover the small breasts, carefully squeezing, caressing, her thumbs circling her nipples.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re stunning” She whispered, stilling as she let the small girl fingers toy with the buckle of her belt, before undoing it, moving directly to the button and zipper, tugging the jeans down.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Off” She ordered, and Ellie twisted and moved until she dropped her jeans on the floor.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Without much preamble Ellie pushed them down onto the bed again, resuming their previous position, her above Dina, both gasping at the feeling of their naked skin touching, chest and stomach together as the taller girl looked urgently for the other girl’s mouth, who greeted her eagerly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This time there was no hesitation, as Ellie used the arm who wasn’t supporting her weight to caress the skin of the side of Dina’s leg, roaming upwards through her hip, waist, stomach and breast, brushing their hips on a forward and backward motion, feeling the girl underneath her wrap her legs around her waist, hands moving down to grab her butt.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Someone is a little handsy” The taller girl tried to joke between heavy breaths and heated kisses.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can’t help myself when you’re this hot” Dina answered not sounding any better compared to her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I want to kiss you” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You are kissing me, Ellie”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not where I want to” As if to get her point across her small hand moved down to touch the side of her green panties. She moaned on her lips as response, hips bucking against hers more forcefully.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do it, Ellie, I’m yours” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Did she know what she did to her with her body and words? Her green eyes looked at her face for confirmation, pleased to see the dark look of arousal on her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure?” She asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“El—I </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> you” Her arms moved up her back before pulling her for a kiss “Now stop asking me for approval when you already have me like this, idiot” They both chuckled softly but soon the auburn-haired girl continued her kisses, trailing downwards.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She made sure to give attention to every part of her body her lips passed, eagerly giving extra attention to her breasts and nipples, enjoying the feeling of Dina’s hands on her hair, or the small moans and whispers she exhaled every now and then.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dropping wet kisses around her stomach and hip scar she let her index finger roam over the waistband of her panties. Settling her head above between her legs she looked back to the dark-haired girl again, who was staring at her attentively giving her a small nod.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She used her knees to support her weight, fingers sliding the undergarment down under her legs and sending it flying across the room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her breath caught on her chest. Watching as Dina stared at her nervously but still spread her legs waiting for her, </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanting</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Babe, I know I’ve said it but gorgeous does you no justice” Ellie whispered, finally finding her voice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She tentatively moved her fingers above her lower stomach, down until they touched and parted her folds.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck, you’re already wet” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This is all you baby, all you” Dina exhaled, moaning softly as she felt Ellie’s thumb drawing circles above her bundle.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Licking her lips in anticipation she lowered her head down, kissing the side of her thigh, creeping closer and closer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ellie—” Dina’s head dropped back into the mattress, gasping at the feeling of the girl’s tongue on her sensitive spot “More”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She tasted amazing, the tall girl noted, as she slowly started working the girl out, marveling on how wet she already was, het tongue swirling around, up and down and in different figures, searching for the right pressure and rhythm to drive the smaller girl crazy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And Dina was absolutely great at giving feedback via noises, whimpering, moaning and exhaling her name each time the pressure and movement was just right, her small hands already digging into her hair pushing, and Ellie latched quickly onto it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hearing her whine her name on the throes of passion was unlike any other thing she had the pleasure to witness.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was hard to breathe when the dark-haired girl was squeezing so tightly on her, but she found she didn’t cared, air be damned, as the quick bucking on her lips, and sounds of her moans told her she was so close to unravel before her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ellie, I’m—” She said between breaths before arching her back, as much as Ellie wanted to move her head back and watch her come undone, she knew she had a job to complete, licking and kissing her clit helping her ride her orgasm, grabbing on her moving hips.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The tall girl waited until she felt the grasp on her hair loosening a little bit. With a small movement of her head she bit the inside of her hip softly, before lifting herself, licking and kissing the sweat on her skin as she trailed a path up to her face, stopping softly after kissing her neck to watch her girlfriend’s expression.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She was breathing heavily, head still tilted upwards on the mattress, staring at the ceiling.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Freckles, that was amazing” She exhaled between breaths, tugging her closely to kiss her passionately, before rolling them to switch their positions.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My turn” she said with a devious smirk.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And oh, she did good on her promise. Kissing her lips, jaw, biting her neck, slowly tracing her collarbone, down, and down, until she removed her boxers, both now completely naked. She massaged her muscular thighs, before setting herself between her legs, head above her sex, and slowly started kissing, licking and driving her into oblivion.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She came hard, fisting the sheets on the bed, gasping her name. Mind going blank for a couple of minutes until she felt the girl drop above her to kiss her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was all mind numbing and everything, but she was nowhere to be finished. Skillfully she turned them around, and when her hips met Dina’s on a teasing motion, they both moaned into each other lips, welcoming the new sensation when they were both void of any barrier between them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ellie took her time to kiss her all over, her wandering hand learning every part of her skin, and when Dina started clutching her biceps and back, she teasingly moved her hand above her most intimate part, brushing softly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“El—” She moaned, biting her lower lip. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her finger slowly moved to part her folds, caressing the slippery skin slowly up and down.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ellie” The girl beneath her panted, “Stop being a fucking tease”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She couldn’t help but laugh at that statement “I don’t know what you’re talking about” She answered on a playful voice, applying more pressure with her finger, pleased when the girl whimpered and bucked her hips towards her hand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know what I mean, do it” She was digging her fingers on her back now, clutching her closely. Sloppily kissing her lips, full focus on a </span>
  <em>
    <span>different</span>
  </em>
  <span> matter.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do—what?” Another flick of her finger that came too close from slipping in but didn’t.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ellie—</span>
  <em>
    <span>please” </span>
  </em>
  <span>the girl was squirming under her, biting her lip so hard, eyes filled with a haze of arousal that almost made the taller girl give in. She wanted her to beg for her touch for so long, she wasn’t going to stop right now, when she was at her mercy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Please, what Dina?” She whispered on a confident voice she wasn’t so sure where she managed it to pull it from.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>, this side of you is making me </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> turned on” She half-moaned, half-husked, searching for her eyes. Raking her nails down her back after another stroke of her finger down on her core.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Please” She said again. And once she made sure her brown eyes were fixed on Ellie’s greens she continued “Please, </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck me</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Ellie”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ellie started slowly but soon slipped one finger inside, and Dina responded back in full, pulling her back closer with her legs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck, Ellie you feel amazing” She said between heavy breaths. The taller girl knew she was leaving marks with her nails on her back, but at this point it only added to her excitement.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tentatively she started pulling her finger almost all the way out before pushing it back in, but Dina’s moans and hips beckoned for a faster pace, and she was a tease, but also wanted to please her every need.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So, it wasn’t long in the dance they were involved on when she ventured to slide a second finger inside.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span> yes” The girl gasped “Don’t stop”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Babe you’re so hot” She grunted, knowing there was just no way she could stop. Ellie established a quick rhythm with her hand, determined to witness the girl orgasm, not being aided on this particular desire by the girl’s handsy behavior.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As she clung to her, hugged her, their sweaty skin bodies sliding together, her lips searching for hers, her shoulder, teeth nibbling her skin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>If Ellie thought Dina had an obsession for her muscles, being in this intimate way with her proved just how much she underestimated this as the girl grabbed her biceps, forearms, abs, everywhere she could reach with abandon. And the way she moved underneath her was driving her crazy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Every now and then she asked her whether she should go faster, slower, harder, this way, that way and the brown-eyed girl responded in full, now arching her back every time Ellie’s fingers made their way inside her slick core.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ellie, oh, Ellie” She clung to her desperately, just a couple of thrusts of her fingers had her moan and shuddering under her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The auburn-haired girl made sure to help her ride her orgasm, deep wonder painted on her eyes staring at Dina open mouth involved in a long moan, flushed features, and the way her face twisted in pleasure.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>**</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was a long night. And some undetermined time later both girls laid together in bed. Ellie still on top of Dina, face buried on her shoulder, as the girl still had her legs wrapped around her, arms on her back and hair.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The taller girl was still supporting herself with one arm, breathing heavily, while her other laid stretched to her side, exhausted after earlier activities.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Their bodies covered in sweat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That was amazing Ellie” Dina panted next to her ear, hugging her body close to her, trying to will her breathing to calm down “I knew you soccer players need to have stamina but that was—otherworldly” She finished with a small laugh.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You were pretty amazing yourself” Ellie answered, still unable from removing her head from her shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Seriously freckles. I might have to never let you go outside. Nobody can know you’re this good in the sack” She half-joked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And Ellie knew she wasn’t bad at this. Her relationship with Cat had confirmed this very point some time ago. But still, Dina was different, in every way, nothing compared to her, so she couldn’t help to take this as just a joke.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah—right” She answered slowly rolling to lie next to her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean it” Dina followed her placing her head on her shoulder, arm hugging her close, legs tangling “The joke was about not letting you get out of my house. You being good in bed is true, I can now attest to it” She said with a smile, nuzzling her neck and dropping kisses to every part her lips could reach.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m being used by my body” Ellie joked softly. She was tired, and happy, and wondering if this was normal.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I will be baby”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck, I’m pooped.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you thinking?” Dina asked a short time later, her fingers tracing her chest and abs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That I want fluffy pancakes” Ellie responded sincerely, she was starving, but knew it was way too late in the night to eat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dumbass” Dina snorted in response. As they both slowly drifted into a peaceful satisfied sleep.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well that's it, our babies did it! Ellie still hasn't asked the important questions, but at least she already knows Dina is not indifferent or acting towards her. Hope you liked that smut, I have absolutely no experience in writing it, so, hopefully it came out okay. Let me know.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ellie has an interesting conversation with Cheryl. Ellie and Dina attend a bonfire and are absolute hornbags for each other.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello everybody! I have announcements to make!</p>
<p>First of all, as always, thank you so much for all your comments, kudos, and all the amazing positive feedback you're giving me, especially after I was so nervous about that smut scene, thank you, y'all beautiful and wonderful.</p>
<p>I have an update in regards of this story, first of all here's chapter 10, smut warning, I hope you'll like it. Now that I'm out of quarantine and back at my job full time, I foresee my previous schedule of updating every Monday and Thursday/Friday as impossible to keep up, I will still be updating fairly regularly but there could be longer stretches between chapters. But we don't have long to go anyways so the wait shouldn't be too bad, I think. I hope you understand.</p>
<p>I've noticed some of you have questions or comments for me not directly related to the story, so I activated my tumblr -I  had it but didn't used it-, so if you have any questions or anything, maybe just to say hello you can do it at @ygotti7 I'll be happy to hear from you.</p>
<p>Also one of our lovely readers Kaus made a drawing inspired by this story, I leave you the link so you can show it some love if you want :) <br/>https://www.pinterest.com/pin/354940014386158009/</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When Ellie opened her eyes the next morning, she felt immediately enfolded by a feeling of ease and elation. Taking a deep breath, she rolled under the covers, hands groping in search for the naked body next to her, only to frown when she found the spot cold, and empty.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sitting and leaning her bare back against a cool headboard the girl looked around, morning light already brightening all surroundings of the room, by the looks of it Dina tidied up a bit and opened the curtains, their clothes were no longer littering the floor as she suspected was the case not too long ago.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Twisting her head to the digital clock on the nightstand she realized it wasn’t as early as she suspected, only minutes shy of ten o’clock. With another yawn she stretched her arms, feeling her body exquisitely comfortable, and filled with a sensation of satisfaction that had come from last night activities.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ellie smiled at the memories of Dina screaming her name, clutching up to her body. By the tingling sensations on her back she’d left some marks, and she merely needed to look down to spot a small bite mark on her shoulder the girl had left during one of her orgasms.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After their first time they fell asleep. Only for Ellie to wake up around two or three in the morning, hands and mouth hungry, as it slowly kissed and touched the girl next to her, bringing her out of her own slumber before having her way with her again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It felt like some part inside of her was complete. No even in her best dreams was life so sweet and kind to her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Getting out of the bed, she located her clothes already clean and folded next to her duffel on the gray bench. Dina had been busy, something Ellie could never understand. Waking up willingly at an unforsaken hour, but even she had to admit the way the other girl treated her made her feel special.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gathering a change of clothes, and not finding her grey flannel anywhere, she decided to go for a quick shower before searching for her girlfriend. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Girlfriend</span>
  </em>
  <span>, no fakes or anything. The auburn-haired girl wasn’t certain what made her happier, last night sexual exploits with Dina, or the fact she now knew the girl liked her too, and wanted to be with her, not Jesse. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fuck Jesse. Well, he was still her friend, but Dina was hers, </span>
  <em>
    <span>only </span>
  </em>
  <span>hers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She checked her phone quickly, reading a text from Joel reminding her to be home early, as they were going on a small trip to a fishing spot near the lake for some bonding time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In the bathroom, she was able to view more of the little details the dark-haired girl left on her body. Twisting slightly, she could look at the scratches around her back, some sections had small red scratches, the purple of the bite mark on her shoulder, easily covered with a t-shirt she believed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After a quick shower, brush of teeth and dressing, she made her hair into her small usual bun, before walking towards the kitchen. Judging by the smell in the hallway, food was in the process of being made, and it smelled delicious. Forcing the taller girl to remember how famished she was. Last night had been, taxing, at the very least.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Entering the kitchen, she caught sight of Dina, back turned towards her, she was shoeless and sockless. Wearing apparently not much besides Ellie’s grey flannel, loose enough around her to cover down to the middle of her thighs, sleeves rolled up to her elbows, hair slightly wet done in a loose bun. Her small hands working with a spatula and a pan.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The taller girl walked up to her, slowly wrapping her arms around her waist, dropping her chin on the crook of her shoulder, breathing her smell, more potent after what must have been an early shower.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good morning sleepyhead” Dina greeted the girl, stopping her cooking for a second to tilt her head towards Ellie, who responded by pecking her on the lips softly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mornin’, so this is where my flannel was all along” The green-eyed girl pointed out, her hands moving up and down the girl’s waist above the fabric.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Couldn’t help it” Dina said with a smile, turning back to the stove.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Looks better on you, to be honest. What are you doing?” Ellie asked, curiously watching the bubbles on the batter above the pan, it appeared to be pancakes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can happily debate you on that topic, as I’m sure you look very hot in flannels, but I’ll just take the compliment today” The girl started, flipping the pancake “And someone said she wanted fluffy pancakes and I’m trying to please her” She finished quickly, pulling the white plate on the counter next to the stove closer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What a lucky girl” The other woman whispered on her shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, she is, but I must admit” The brown-eyed girl turned her face to look at her eyes before adding “She earned it last night” The seductive tone of her voice wasn’t missed, and for a moment all Ellie wanted was to pull her away from the kitchen and claim her again. Heck, she could even look for a spot around there, she was accommodating after all.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know what you’re thinking, and you need to eat, go pour some juice for us and help me set up the table”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can eat </span>
  <em>
    <span>something </span>
  </em>
  <span>else” Ellie defended, kissing the crook of her neck, sucking lightly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, you can’t. Go set the table, freckles” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Goddammit</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Reluctantly she disentangled herself from the smaller body of the girl she loved and moved around following her instructions.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Want orange juice or chocolate milk?” She asked the smaller girl once the table was set.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Chocolate milk”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She prepared two glasses and sat at her usual spot to wait for Dina, who after a couple of minutes came back with two plates on her hands.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, shit” The taller girl said, noticing for the first time the bruise on the girl neck, down her collarbone, visible only due to the flannel having the top two buttons undone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh shit right, beanpole, that’s not the only one, by the way” The smaller girl set both plates on the table, sitting next to Ellie.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Whoops” The girl next to her said in an obvious unapologetic voice, preparing herself to eat her pancakes with abandon, she was starving.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re lucky I don’t mind freckles. Sleep well?” Dina asked, picking up her fork and knife, ready to start eating too.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Very well” Ellie admitted “And you also left some of those on me, a bite, and scratches on my back” She finished, pouring some syrup over her plate.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, is not my fault you drove me crazy last night” The dark-haired girl imitated Ellie’s previous tone, batting her eyelashes in what was meant as a fake innocent look.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“’M not complaining” The auburn-haired girl answered before taking a bit of her food “Hmm, they’re so good” She said between chewing. She had to give it to Dina, for being the one with the least economic necessity out of them she was the best equipped for survival. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ellie had cooking skills, but they were only decent, not counting her limited supply of recipes. Dina instead not only could cook very good; she also been learning some medical stuff the smaller girl blamed her for, claiming it was her stubbornness at not taking care of herself on the soccer field that pushed her to learn basic medical skills.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The auburn-haired girl would never admit she didn’t do it on purpose just to have her take care and nurse her back to health. And somehow she thought even Joel knew about it, he was usually hysterical every time something happened to her, but ever since Dina started taking care of her, he gotten so much easier to deal with, sometimes just chewing her a quick ‘Go to Dina’ comment, before moving on.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her injuries were not a big thing anyways, bruises and cuts here and there, nothing bad.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you freckles. What are you doing with Joel today?” She asked with interest, sipping a bit of her drink.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fishing, old man wants to have some bonding time, I find it extremely boring, but we usually have good talks” Speaking of which, she sent a quick text to Joel, telling him she was going to be there soon.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They chatted about their plans for the day, every now and then feeding each other with their forks. Dina claimed she was going to go with Lisa and some of her drama friends out. And Ellie thought of the possibility of bringing Samuel to her fishing trip. She knew her friend would probably hate it. But since his family was so far away, the girl was sure he felt lonely sometimes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let me know when you’re back at your house” Dina asked once they finished with their food, kissing Ellie softly on the lips.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The taller girl placed the plates back on the washing machine, going to the room for her duffel, walking slowly towards the exit.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll see you tomorrow then babe?” She asked, watching Dina pad softly towards her room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure baby, also” She started, twirling around slowly, flirty smile on her face “Need your flannel back?” In a few quick movements she unbuttoned the shirt and dropped it to the floor, revealing the girl was wearing red lace panties, and nothing else at all. With another smile she turned back walking into her room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Okay, Joel could wait for an hour, she decided before dropping her duffel on the floor and running after her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>**</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It ended being two hours, and she took another shower once back into her house.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Joel had already packed everything for the late fishing trip, and after texting Samuel he was outside their home after a couple of minutes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought you were going to come by earlier” Joel pointed out, once the three of them were inside his truck, leaving the house and on their way to a spot near a cabin a friend of Joel had, next to the lake.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know I never wake up early on weekends” The girl defended.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You said you were coming to the house over two hours ago” He pointed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, sleeping at your girlfriend’s house already?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up, Samuel. And I was, but then Dina was making breakfast and I decided to help” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you still remember what I taught you on bait Samuel?” Joel asked, and the girl couldn’t be more grateful on the change of topic.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The girl leaned into the window, watching the outline of the trees and the open fields as they quietly drove by, Samuel confirming what he remembered out of the topic before leaning back and playing around with his phone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ellie caught a glimpse of her reflection on the side mirror. She was stupidly happy, smiling about everything and sometimes even without any input of the men inside the pick-up. She felt so silly in love with Dina it was ridiculous. It didn’t help the girl kept sending her cute texts every now and then. She also noticed how Dina changed the profile picture on her social media accounts to one of them together, hugging and smiling at Cristy’s party.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After an hour of driving they arrived at the cabin, she and Samuel helped Joel set up the baits and fishing poles on the front deck of the property. Pulling a couple of foldable chairs from the back of the truck they settled in.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It had a nice view of the lake and woods, there was no way they could afford something like this, but Joel knew people, he had worked on this very same deck when they arrived last year, and he kept contact with the guy ever since.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t move it around too much, just let the fish do their thing and bite” Joel explained to Samuel, as he kept wiggling his fishing pole around.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After around fifteen minutes they were sitting quietly, Ellie in between them, waiting for the fish to bite.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, how are things with Dina kiddo?” He asked finally.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good” She answered, unable to hold back a smile, her eyes fixed on the waters in front of them. She knew it could be a while before they caught any fish. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You look happy” He indicated.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I am” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“’M glad after all this time it finally happened baby girl” Okay, now he was being too emotional.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s been too long right?” Samuel joined the conversation finally giving up on his wiggly arm movements “I was so frustrated by it, can’t imagine how it would’ve been for you”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It hasn’t been that long” The girl issued a complaint punctuated with a roll of her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kiddo, I still remember the first time you got back from school in Jackson, excitedly claiming you’ve met some people, and a girl named Dina who was so cool, and pretty and cool”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Your words. Not mine” He defended with a laugh “I was sure you would be together, and I expected it to happen sooner than it did”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She had a boyfriend, she didn’t see me that way” The green-eyed girl thought this was a father-daughter and infiltrated friend talk, not a whole let’s tease Ellie about Dina talk.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Bullshit” Samuel spoke “If she was anything close as to when we met her, she always had the hots for you, but she’s as useless as you at showing things”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“’M not useless”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, Joel, this has been going on since you’ve adopted her?” The boy turned his head to Joel, who was in the process of reeling back the line after a fish caught the bait.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Pretty much” He responded, standing up “They’ve been inseparable ever since. What was the catalyst kiddo? I was afraid this was going to go on forever”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know” Ellie shrugged. She really did not know. Answering fake dating to make Jesse jealous wasn’t a good risk to take, but in all honesty she wasn’t sure. The best she could piece together is maybe Dina started liking her when they began her crazy plan.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I do!” Samuel twisted on his chair quickly, eager to share his part of the gossip, while Joel dropped the fish in the ice cooler they brought, readying another bait.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The catalyst was Cat, Ellie’s ex” He shared immediately.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s why Dina wasn’t around much?” Her adoptive dad asked, swinging back his line towards the lake.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, she was busy, adapting to college, life was being difficult” Ellie answered as a matter of fact, willing a damn fish to bite.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Naw, she was jealous, like livid jealous, just the sight of them together had her walking out of places or fighting Jesse”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Joel laughed at her bemused expression. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Was it true? Ellie never noticed, but…it had some sense if she compared it to her previous conversations with Dina, and how angry she would get at something as simple as a mention of Cat’s name. And how insecure she seemed still when something was related to her ex.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But if this was true, then it meant Dina liked her for a long time, and it just didn’t add up. She was dating Jesse, in fact, they just broke a couple of weeks ago and, don’t let her even start on the whole fake dating thing either.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not true” She responded simply “Samuel, tell me about Peter, now” She shot in an obvious attempt to deviate from the previous conversation.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Samuel laughed but decided to relent “I’m getting frustrated, sometimes it seems like he wants to go out with me, but then we just talk with his friends and nothing ever happens, he keeps giving me mixed signals”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Finally, fuckin’ fishes</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe he thinks you will dump him after a month” The girl pointed standing up to reel her line.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not too fast baby girl”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I fuckin’ </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Language”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Whatever. Maybe he just wants something serious? You’re known for being a whore” Ellie went back to her conversation with Samuel.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ellie”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, it’s true” Samuel interrupted Joel warning to his daughter “I really want to know him, this time is different” It was weird watching her friend like this, shy, and fiddling his hands around, at this pace he wasn’t going to catch anything.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes!” Ellie jumped a little finally reeling the fishing line all the way in, she caught a medium fish, smaller than the one Joel already pulled before, but she was satisfied.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good job kiddo” Her adoptive father gave her a quick pat on the back while the girl dropped the fish on the cooler.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Have you told him about it?” She finally asked, returning to the chair after casting her line back to the lake.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No” The boy answered quickly with a laugh, his eyes fixed on the wooden deck below them “It’s not that easy, but I’m hanging out with him and his friends, I think that’s progress”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It did sound like it. The auburn-haired girl just nodded softly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, Emily, old man, how’s stuff with her?” When did their talks became about their love life? Things had seriously changed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Joel sat with a pensive expression, before shrugging “Not much to tell”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck Joel, you’re so slow, at this pace you’re gonna ask her out by retirement”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Look who’s talking?” Samuel supplied.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up Samuel, Dina had a boyfriend” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“True, but you’re not necessarily the best example of how to move a relationship, Miss I’m already sleeping with my girlfriend”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“’S not like that” She was doing her damnedest not to swing the pole on Samuel’s head right now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m sure all you do is share bedtime stories, especially when your car is involved. How cute”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Joel, I think if I kill him and dump him at the lake nobody will find him” The girl spoke, watching her adoptive dad laughing a little.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not if we tie him to the bottom” He added, reeling his line back again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey! I’m defending you”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, but she’s my kid”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They fished for a couple of hours, catching some more fishes on the cooler, enough for grilling, even Samuel was happy after catching one small fish all by himself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I see you and Dina are social media official” The boy commented, busy scrolling on the screen of his phone on the backseat of Joel’s truck.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Seems like it” Ellie mumbled, checking her texts on her phone, she had an invitation to a bonfire on Tuesday, she made sure to ask Dina if she wanted to drop by. Catching a small comment Talia left on Dina’s picture, directed at her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Beauties! Ellie, better take care of my little sister.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She sent a quick ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes ma’am’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>reply before looking back to the road.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Their evening was spent on grilling and eating their catch, slowly sipping some beer Joel had on the fridge.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>**</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ellie hated Dina didn’t bargain for three nights instead of two, sleeping by herself on her bed just wasn’t the same. She spent the early night texting back and forth with the girl, tempted to go and steal some kisses at her apartment. Instead, she decided to practice for her classes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Monday had been usual, as usual as it could be with the new added dynamic of the girls always touching, kissing or now whispering sweet things on each other ear. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It could be small simple stuff like, ‘How was your day?’, ‘I missed you’, or something altogether more private as Dina whispered how much she wanted a repeat performance on the other night. Something Ellie eagerly complied after she finished her soccer training, leaving them exhausted and starving as the girls ordered something to eat before Ellie had to go back to her house.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>**</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tuesday had been more or less the same, removing the part of Dina whispering dirty things on her ear. They invited Lisa and Samuel to the bonfire, the boy claimed he was going out with Peter and his friends to something different, but Lisa accepted, dead set into bringing her now boyfriend Derek up to the place.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We need food” Ellie mentioned, knowing her practice was going to leave her starving.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can bring us some hot dogs” Lisa offered pointing out how Dina was probably going to be busy catching up to Ellie.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>**</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her training was just like she anticipated, carrying weights around the training field, squatting and running around had left her drained. She noticed how Dina had been watching from the bleachers until one Jesse’s friends went up to her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She wondered what he wanted. But Dina seemed to be relaxed, pointing at something out on the back before leaving with him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The girl continued to run around the field until the coaches were happy, sending them to the showers. Ellie showered quickly, not wanting to waste any time before catching up to Dina and that bonfire.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She was carrying her duffle bag on her shoulder, walking out of the lockers, noticing her girlfriend was still nowhere to be seen. She was in the process of pulling her phone out to call her when a voice interrupted her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi, Ellie” The auburn-haired girl turned around to the source of the noise, finding a smiling Cheryl walking up to her, clad in cheer sweatpants and jacket, her hair done in a high ponytail.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello Cheryl” The girl answered, looking on her phone for Dina’s contact, before pausing her actions, moving her eyes to Cheryl’s blues before asking “What are you doing here?” It seemed unusual to find her here of all places, not to mention she was all alone, her permanent girl squad not in sight.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, Alex gave us an excellent idea” The redhead started, clearly happy Ellie asked “We asked your coach if we could cheer on the soccer team when we’re free from our Football duties, as the games are never at the same time” She finished, giving her a small wink.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh— sounds cool, I’m sure the girls are going to like it” The other girl finished, feeling awkward all of a sudden, probably time to leave. Cheryl seemed to detect the change in the taller girl, which by the way, compared to Dina the difference was very small, still, Ellie was taller by an inch.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Would </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> like it?” The cheerleader asked, moving to stand in front of Ellie, trying to block her escape.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, sure. I think”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“One question El” Why was she calling her El? Only Dina called her El.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you and Dina serious?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ellie pondered her question, curious eyes looking at her face, the redhead looked sincere, so she decided to be frank and not rude at the use of her nickname, or the current questioning by the girl.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, we’re serious” She admitted, forcing her face not to smile, ever since Dina and her moved from fake to real relationship it seemed a stupid smile always broke on her face at the mere mention of her girlfriend or their relationship.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Really?” She expected Cheryl to be disappointed, but she wasn’t looking anywhere like that right now. “But is it really serious on her part? Or is she using you to get at her ex?” she arched a red eyebrow, crossing her arms in front of her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What? Is not like that” Ellie defended, suddenly regretting not being discourteous a bit ago.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure? Me and my friends have always maintained all those other times she broke up with him she got closer to you only to get him riled up, after all they’ve been doing this for a while” Her blue eyes looked directly at her greens, a deadpan on her face showed she was not joking, and Ellie seriously wanted to yell at her, but she did her best to control it. Cheryl and her friends knew nothing about them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you for the relationship advice, but it’s not needed” The girl said flatly before moving past the redhead, who caught her by the arm she carried her duffel with.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, sorry, I’m not trying to be a bitch” Really? “I just don’t want you to get caught up in Dina’s games, but if it’s not like that, I get it, I’ll back off” her words seemed sincere and it was probably the only reason she didn’t yank her arm out of her touch.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure, thanks Cheryl, but I don’t need your advice” The taller girl took a step away, appreciating the cheerleader seemed to get the hint and let go of her arm.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Again, sorry, see you soon then” she said with a small polite smile before turning around and leaving the field.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ellie waited until she was out of view to start walking towards the door fence, stopping just a step before the entrance to watch Dina bolt inside.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“El” Her eyes widened in surprise but she smiled and wrapped her arms around her neck “There you are” She said on her ear, before the other girl let her duffel drop on the floor to hug her tightly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Should I be angry Cheryl was here not long ago?” Dina asked, caressing the girl’s back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No. Where were you?” Ellie asked, nuzzling her nose over the other girl’s dark hair, smelling the lingering fragrance of her shampoo.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I was just helping a friend do something” At her vague response the taller girl tensed a little bit, what could Dina be helping him with? Was it about Jesse?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why are you tensing?” Dina asked, moving her head back to look at her face “Did that damn cheerleader say something?” Her voice was moving eerily close to an angry tone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Deciding it wasn’t worth heeding Cheryl’s words she just shook her head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re mine” She whispered leaning her forehead above hers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I am” Dina smiled, nuzzling their noses.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah?” It was Ellie’s turn to smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, I’m yours, I think that pretty much is obvious, beanpole” Her smile widened before moving up to capture her lips in a sweet slow kiss.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck Cheryl and her friends.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>**</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They sat at a comfortable distance in front of the flames, Dina currently sitting between Ellie’s legs, guitar in one side, Lisa and Derek on the other. The auburn-haired girl claimed to be starving to sing anything, so they were eating their hot dogs, chatting happily, and listening to the group of people sing and dance around the fire.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>These bonfires were usually organized by the music and singing group at the university, so Ellie found herself invited every time. They had a permanent spot by the riverfront, where the city allowed them to light a fire, but drinking alcohol was prohibited, unless it was around a festivity. It didn’t stop her classmates from showing up with coolers with beer or different types of alcohol.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And so far, no police had shown up to try and take them to jail. According to what Ellie knew, this was something very close to tradition now for the music department, it was going on before she enrolled, and would continue even after she left.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The taller girl tore her sights from the fire, turning to Dina, currently busy explaining Lisa about Cohen -Jesse’s friend-, looking for her to help him set up a potential date proposal for Ashley, one of their classmates. Just hearing this made Ellie feel better about something she wasn’t certain she was still carrying, apparently her conversation with Cheryl still followed her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Feeling calmer she decided to serenade the girl on her arms, not before signing a song for Lisa and Derek blooming relationship, other bonfire attendants joined with their instruments, ranging from more guitars, banjos, a violin and even some harmonicas, and soon it was a full mixture of songs being sung and played. As the instrument less people danced, clapped or sang along with the rhythm. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At some point Ellie got tired of singing with the group, and left the guitar back on its case, opening her legs and arms, gesturing Dina to sit between them, they kissed softly before the taller girl hugged her close.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m happy” She admitted close to her ear, her chin sitting softly above the smaller girl shoulder, whose hands were caressing her strong arms.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Me too El, we should have done this sooner” Her dark eyes were still directed at the other group of Ellie’s classmates, busy with their variety of songs, singing and screaming, some of them already drinking alcohol, or beer in hand as they danced above dirt and yellow grass.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The auburn-haired girl looked sideways, noting with a smile how Lisa and Derek seemed happy in each other arms, whispering things only they could hear, not unlike her and Dina.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Lisa seems happy too” The taller girl pointed out, shifting a little over the grass.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She is” Dina confirmed, eyes moving toward her friend.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>want </span>
  </em>
  <span>you” Ellie whispered on her ear, biting her earlobe softly, in truth she had been thinking about an excuse to move this to her house for quite some time now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Look at you, hornbag” The dark-haired girl responded with a full smile, whipping her head to appraise her fully.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you blame me?” The green-eyed girl pointed, lifting her eyebrows, before leaning in for a kiss. “I want to have you on my arms, drive you crazy with my hands, my mouth, you’re absolutely gorgeous tonight” She moved her head back, satisfied by the dark look Dina was giving her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck, I want you too, El” The girl responded with a sultry whisper, her hands now massaging her arms in a more suggestive way. “But we can’t, I need to wrap up a project today, and if I bring you into my house, I’m not finishing it” She warned.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We can be quick” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah right, you? With that endurance you have? I don’t think so” Ellie snorted at Dina’s response before bargaining.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, okay, what about a little make out session” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not too confident of being able to get you into my house and not doing something more, freckles. I can’t resist you” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What about in the back of my car?” She nodded to the area where all vehicles were parked, a big open spot, with patches of dried grass. Surely, they could have five minutes there for a kissing round before leaving, besides she was feeling very smug. Dina just admitted of not being able to resist her either.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dina seemed to consider this for a little, looking around, before picking up the guitar.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just kissing freckles” she clarified lifting herself up with a mischievous smile. They practically ran the distance to her car, swinging the guitar inside the trunk before Ellie opened the door and climbed onto the backseat pulling Dina along with her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hold on, let me get the door” The smaller girl complained when Ellie dived in immediately for a kiss. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They started kissing furiously once the door was closed and locked. Hands roaming around, as Ellie tugged Dina’s sweater off.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Need to feel more” She whispered over her mouth as an explanation, happy when the other girl let her dispose of the fabric, it wasn’t long before she pulled the auburn-haired girl hoodie off.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I swear I’m not like this” Dina whispered between kisses, making the other girl smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, now you’re decent?” She responded before capturing her neck in a string of small kisses, darting her tongue out every now and then to taste her skin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You make me like this baby, desperate for you” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They weren’t in the best spot for this, she knew, and this wasn’t her plan, but as always, the words and the way her girlfriend hugged her as she sucked on her collarbone, moving the fabric of her top to give her better access did not help, at all.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck, Dina, stop talking or I won’t stop” Ellie warned, nibbling the skin of her shoulder. She was grateful at least the car wasn’t completely dark, as the distant light from the streetlamps scattered around the park and in front of the car illuminated just enough to make out the girl in front of her, but not enough anyone around them could gather what they were doing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, really?” The dark-haired girl challenged before pulling her head up for a passionate kiss that sent the taller girl’s body on fire, a pressure sensation grew on her lower stomach, pulling at the girl until she was on top of her straddling her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought the problem was me talking” She spoke triumphally, gasping softly when the girl under her pushed her hips upwards.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m dumb” She supplied quickly before lifting her mouth searching for another scorching kiss.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Glad to establish that” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They kissed and touched with abandon, and to Ellie this was supposed to be a make out session only, really, it was. Sometimes make out sessions needed to involve less clothing. She let her strong hands slip inside Dina’s long-sleeved t-shirt, feeling the warmth of her skin beneath her fingers, slowly tracing up to her shoulder blades, before pulling the fabric off, as the smaller girl stopped their passionate kissing briefly to let her toss her top to the side.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Confident she started undoing the clasp of her bra, feeling the last strands of her self-control waver away when the smaller girl tugged her henley upward, sending it flying to the side.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We better make this quick” Dina whispered with a soft moan at the touch of Ellie’s hands on her breasts.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Quiet” The auburn-haired girl complained, already busy trying to capture one nipple on her mouth. Another small moan escaped Dina’s throat, her hips moving down on hers with urgency.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fumbling around they got rid of their clothes, between kisses, nibbles and caresses. Ellie wanted nothing but take her time exploring Dina’s body, but knew perfectly they were not supposed to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> careless.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck babe, you’re so ready” The taller girl husked as her thumb traced circles around her clit, index finger caressing her folds, realizing the girl straddling her was already </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> wet.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t tease me Ellie, fuck me” The dark-haired warned, lifting her hips above her lap, hands over her shoulders.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Leaning backwards Ellie lined her body slightly downward on the car seat, slowly moving two fingers up to Dina’s entrance, once her digits got inside the smaller girl sat back down engulfing the fingers inside her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck, Ellie, fuck”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was a sight to behold. Watching Dina grind and bounce slightly up and down, fucking herself with Ellie’s hand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The smaller girl was riding her hand with abandon, hands gripping her shoulders, it wasn’t long before Ellie started pushing herself up, matching her speed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ellie ravished one of her breasts, free hand clutched on her butt cheek, helping her crash down harder onto her hand and hips. Fuck, her fingers and whole hand were going to be cramped by keeping this position, but she didn’t fucking cared.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And as much as she loved to play with her girlfriend boobs, she unattached her lips from the nipple, moving upwards to capture the bouncing girl’s mouth, trying to quiet the moans and whines coming out her throat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In the distance she knew the bonfire was still in full swing, but if somebody passed anywhere close to her car it was going to be so obvious what was happening inside.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dina, you feel so hot” The taller girl half groaned half moaned, feeling the muscles of her core clench around her fingers, fuck.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She was close, she knew in the moment her small body started riding her faster, her boobs bouncing up and down as one hand travelled down, searching for Ellie’s clit.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Baby” she moaned, dropping her head over her shoulder, hips desperately grinding down “Ellie—Ellie” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And Ellie knew she was right behind her, groaning and grunting as Dina’s hand rubbed her, oh so good.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Babe” Was everything she could respond, her head falling back in pleasure, as the smaller girl screamed her name before shuddering above her. Again, if someone was even on the vicinity of her car they were so outed right now. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re so fucking hot I’m not even kidding” Ellie panted, eyes fixed to the roof of her car, she moved the arm used to fuck the girl above her once Dina lifted herself lightly, collapsing back again in heavy breaths, head on the crook of her neck.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fuck, her hand was cramped, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>coated </span>
  </em>
  <span>in the dark-haired girl fluids. Her other hand traced the smaller girl’s back softly, fingers moving up her spine, kissing her cheek, neck, shoulder and everything she could reach, sensing Dina needed a minute to compose herself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You okay babe?” She asked after a couple of minutes after she felt the pants on the girl calm down, tilting her head sideways, but all she could catch was the smaller girl’s side of her face, still nuzzled on her neck, arms wrapped tightly around her back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ellie” She whispered sometime later “That was so dumb of us to do, but still the best sex I’ve ever had” She finished with a small laugh, it sounded like she was half joking, and she must have been, as Ellie couldn’t believe her words, the last part of it at least. Yes, it had been amazing to be honest but, Dina was…just…she had to be joking.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nice joke” She whispered on her ear, for Ellie the statement was true, the best sex she ever had was with Dina, there was no question, but their experiences were completely opposite, and the girl had a boyfriend for a long time, she just couldn’t believe she was much better than that, at least not this early.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean it” The girl answered back, finally moving her head backwards looking for her eyes. The auburn-haired girl felt frozen at that moment, where the shine of her girlfriend’s eyes shone honest, bare to her, not only in body, but in soul.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dina” She spoke her name in reverence, urgently moving to kiss her with everything she felt right now, chest warm, full of these beautiful things her girlfriend made her feel, and the happiness that hearing those words gave her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I was not lying when I said I was crazy for you” The dark-haired girl said with a smile once their mouths parted, diving in for a quick kiss on Ellie’s sweet lips “But now we have to dress freckles, it would have been much better to just go to my apartment”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You said we could make it quick” Ellie pointed, laughing as her hands started pulling pieces of clothing, trying to figure out if who they belonged to before moving to get dressed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t foresee it was going to be—loud” She explained, quickly dressing on her garments.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, you can’t do quiet, I’ve just learned”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve told you, freckles, you drive me crazy” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A couple of kisses later the girls moved to the front seats of the car, Ellie carefully checking their surroundings trying to corroborate there was nobody close to them. Once satisfied she turned the car on, moving up to Dina’s apartment. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>**</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As always, the taller girl opened the car door for her girlfriend, unwilling to part, she waited until the dark-haired girl was standing to quickly shut the door closed and move in to hug her tightly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Still on schedule to finish your homework?” She joked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I better be, no thanks to you” Amusement filled her voice, pulling back a little.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We need to make a change for our—sleeping arrangement this week” The girl explained, using one of her hands to softly trace Ellie’s scarred brow, adoringly smiling at her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure, your parents are coming, right? We can do something next week” The auburn-haired girl shrugged, knowing it was hard for Dina to be away from her family for such a long time. She felt lucky to have Joel around, all she had to do was go to their house or call him and he was going to help in whatever she needed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I was thinking something more within the lines of you staying with me this Thursday, my parents arrive late Friday, and leave early Sunday, you can also stay with me that day” Her fingers were now tracing her freckled cheekbones, so carefully it sent chills down the taller girl’s body.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, I’ll be here” How she loved how Dina made plans just for them. The other girl tilted her head slightly to the side, her eyes following the movements of her fingers over her face with exquisite delicacy, before fixing them over her greens.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We plan to have a family dinner on Saturday, wanna help me around and have dinner with us?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I haven’t seen your parents in a long time, maybe I can bring some wine?” Ellie knew she was going, and under any other condition she would’ve been excited to see her parents too, Abel and Shira were very kind to her, and always encouraged them to be around each other. When Ellie committed to Notre Dame they helped Joel, Maria and Tommy organize a dinner party in celebration.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But now they were dating, and they were foreign to this new facet of their relationship, she couldn’t help but feel nervous.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Whatever you want El, I’m happy with just you being there” How not to grin when your girlfriend says these things to you?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re so gorgeous” The tall girl dipped her head capturing her lips on a sweet kiss.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She was fuckin’ nervous about seeing Dina’s parents now, but she would consult this with Joel. No need to panic in front of her girl.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Her girl</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She had to stop herself from pinching her arm, trying to convince her brain this was all real, happening. As much as she denied things to her friends and Joel, she been waiting for this moment for years.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Always believing it would never happen. Used to going through life liking other girls, maybe even dating them a few times, but never feeling quite the same way she felt with Dina. And being in her arms, kissing her, loving her, she now knew nobody would even come close.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She was young, but this was it, she was sure of it. Dina was it for her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you thinking about, freckles?” The girl in front of her asked, softly playing with the baby hairs on the back of her head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“About you” Ellie responded sincerely “And how much I like being here with you, I’m so lucky” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think you can include me in your analogy” Dina smiled, pulling her for another sweet kiss.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They stayed like that for some time, and when Dina finally pushed her away, complaining about her homework Ellie left her house chuckling.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>By the look of her sleepy eyes on the next morning, she had to stay late.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This is your fault, freckles, stop looking so smug”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>That's it! Let me know if you liked it! Your feedback keeps me going!</p>
<p>On the next chapter: Ellie, Dina, her parents and brother have dinner. Dina's parents have something to say to Ellie.</p>
<p>Have a great week!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ellie has dinner with Dina, her parents and brother.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hellooo everyone! I know I told you I wasn't going to be updating at the same frequency as before, I don't know what happened but this chapter is done, so, here you have!</p>
<p>Thank you for the pro level of support as always, I'm so happy you're as involved in this story as you've shown me. Thank you for all the comments, all the kudos, and for being so freaking awesome!</p>
<p>Here's my tumblr if you want to say hi @ygotti7</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Wednesday had been slower. Much to Ellie’s annoyance Dina had to present her project and gather with some of her classmates for another one, so she was left alone on the evening. Using the opportunity to clean the…</span>
  <em>
    <span>mess</span>
  </em>
  <span> they left on her car after the bonfire.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She was in the process of cleaning the outside of her car, using a big brush to apply some car shampoo to the black metal surface.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Should I be worried?” Joel asked from the house porch, as Ellie had moved the car out of the garage and was currently sitting above the entrance pavement, a yellow bucket of water mixed with a cleaning solution at her side. Vacuum cleaner and some cleaning rags already wet from cleaning the interior disposed further closer to the garage door.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I do wash my car—sometimes” Knowing Joel usually had to push her to do it but, faking a higher degree of responsibility felt better.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Again. Should I be worried as to </span>
  <em>
    <span>why</span>
  </em>
  <span> you’re cleaning your car?” He looked pensive, analyzing as she brushed circles on the back fender of her vehicle, the white mix of water and shampoo dripping over the surface, pooling down over the pavement.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The weather was cloudy and chilly. Giving reason for everything to look even more suspicious. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Heck, Ellie could always argument the car was going to be stored inside the garage.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No. Why should you?” The girl kneeled to spray the black rims with a special liquid, grabbing another rag next to the bucket to clean it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you get drunk and left the car smelling?” He asked skeptically, squinting at his daughter’s face. Hands leaning over the wooden rail of the porch.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nope” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Should I tell you not to do what Samuel said you were doing with Dina on the car the other day?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh?” Ellie lifted herself to look at Joel.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fishing trip, he said he saw you both inside the car doing…something” He obviously didn’t want to say the word that currently floated around on his head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, nothing like that” The girl threw the rag inside of the bucket of water mixture. Damn Samuel, he had no filter when he spoke, or boundaries at times.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I just don’t want you girls to be irresponsible” He started, his tone slotting into that parenting shade he used when he tried to have her full attention. It was a mixture of calmness laced with seriousness and a dash of understanding. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, here we go</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Samuel likes to talk, don’t worry” There was no way she could explain she was cleaning the car exactly for the same reasons he was worried about, much less justify they were so careless on the bonfire they’d been lucky no one seemed to have caught on what happened yet.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I do worry. I know you’re young and—hormonal” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh lord </span>
  </em>
  <span>“But you need to remember not to get careless, no matter how much you and Dina love each other. Keep it private” </span>
  <em>
    <span>uh huh</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure Joel. Can we stop this conversation?” She resumed her brush rubbing with a purpose, hoping the man would get the clue and stop pushing the issue.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you understand, kiddo?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, fuck Joel, I’m just cleaning the car! Dina is busy and I’ve got not much else to do” She lied, knowing there were a couple of songs that needed practice at the moment, she stomped over to the water hose next to the garage door, grabbing it to spray the car, and Joel.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Whoa, kiddo! Fine, fine!” He screamed covering his face with his forearms and hands.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t go inside, I’ve got something to talk about” Ellie spoke hesitantly, directing the water jet back to the car, removing the excess of soap.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Joel walked the steps down the porch, bending to grab a clean microfiber towel and started helping the girl dry the vehicle.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“As you know, Dina’s parents are coming this Friday” Curling the hose she placed next to the garage door, walking back to dry the opposite side of the car “Dina wants me to have dinner with them on Saturday. Abel and Shira are great with me but—”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m no longer just their daughter's best friend” She explained, remembering there was a whole side of things still very much up in the air in regards to her relationship with the other girl. They hadn’t established whether their entanglement was something serious or not, if Dina knew what she wanted. Was she bi? Ellie never had an inkling to it, and as much as another gay could be of support here, Samuel had the worst sense when it came to these things.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She was sure he would explain how Dina had always been in love with her, and certainly was a power bottom -that was true- bi. But he was so useless, he believed everyone and anyone was bi or gay and missed the mark entirely most of the time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And? Is Dina planning on telling them over the weekend?” Joel asked, still busy rubbing circles above the metal surface, every now and then stopping to squeeze the excess of water from the microfiber cloth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, but I don’t know what to do” Ellie certainly needed to have a serious talk with Dina one of these days. Which bought a lot of other issues, the last thing she needed was pushing the smaller girl or scaring her because she wanted something more. Maybe being patient would work better in the end.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kiddo, I don’t think you have to do anything but be yourself, the same way you have before” Well that was easier said than done, she scowled at him, before starting to wipe the glass over on the side door.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just don’t tell them you’re doing their daughter on your car and it should be fine”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Joel!” The girl launched her fiber rag towards him, he ducked at the last second.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m kiddin’!” The tall man said between laughs “You’ll be okay kiddo, just bring somethin’ and follow Dina’s example, I’m sure it will be just fine” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So much for advice” Ellie mumbled, catching the cloth in the air as Joel threw it back, gentler compared to her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Relax kiddo, Abel and Shira like you, and they count on you to care for their daughter, you will be fine” True, it didn’t help her current anxiety, but she could always lean on Dina for that, hoping she would ease her worries, she always did.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once the car was clean and dry, she moved it back into the garage. Going back to her room to pick up on that practice she still needed to do. Taking the opportunity to send a kissy face emoji to her girlfriend, grinning like an idiot when she replied the same way.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>**</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Thursday arrived and to say Dina was excited would be an understatement, she spent the whole evening detailing every food item her mom, herself and Ellie were cooking on Saturday, she even asked her to arrive early.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They were currently sitting at their favorite local pizza parlor, picked by the smaller girl to have dinner. Ellie smiled hearing her girlfriend's excited voice speak energetically, a total contrast with her features. As she had a tough couple of days at her classes, between projects and teamwork routines, she looked exhausted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know how to cook even half of all of those things” Ellie said after a while, still laughing at her girl expression.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ll help me” Dina pointed out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re so cute when you get like this” The taller girl pointed out, flicking her nose softly, moving backward onto the seat when their waiter came, pizza tray in one hand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, I just miss them so much. Talking to them every day is not the same as being around them” The brown-eyed confessed, waiting as Ellie moved some pizza slices onto their plates.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I understand babe, I’ll help you in whatever way you need” If that meant she had to master the kitchen, fuckin’ kitchen better be ready for her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My parents have been asking about you” The smaller girl next to her casually mentioned, biting her pizza.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’ll be good to see them too” Ellie smiled at Dina’s warm expression. That girl's expectations bar was very low. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ben has been asking if you’re ready to get your ass kicked at videogames, he plans to bring his console” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What is he talking about? I’ll be kicking his ass of course” The taller girl had to admit, she felt happy about seeing her family again, it felt they were an extension of her too. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She now realized how silly it was to be nervous about them. Joel had been right, she just needed to be herself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They ate between jokes, laughs. Ellie enjoys listening to the girl next to her talk.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>**</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After dinner they went back to the smaller girl’s apartment. Relaxing on the couch watching a movie. Twenty minutes in Dina was already fighting to stay awake.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re tired D, let’s go to bed” Dropping a kiss on top of her head, the taller girl caressed her girlfriend's shoulders. One hand moving the remote to turn the TV off, while her feet pushed downward on the floor, straightening herself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I swear, I can’t even try to get up” Dina complained, burying the back of her head down onto the couch.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on sleeping beauty” Ellie teased her, kneeling in front of the sofa, arms extending down her back and legs, in one swift movement pulling the smaller girl upwards, who couldn’t help but squeak, quickly wrapping her arms around her neck and shoulders for balance.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s get you to bed”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Secret sharing time” Dina said in a sultry whisper; brown eyes fixed on her face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, shoot” The auburn-haired girl scoffed, moving slowly towards the bedroom, making a mental note of tucking Dina in and then returning to tidy up the living room, as their shoes and jackets were scattered all over the place.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think you’re so sexy when you show how strong you are” The dark-haired girl leaned in to drop a small seductive kiss on her neck.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And you say I’m the hornbag” Ellie chuckled, shaking her head softly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I might have a slight obsession with you” Dina spoke with a seductive smile, right before the other girl softly settled her over the bed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“All this carrying looked so romantic, but I need you to get out of so I can lift the covers”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Aw, ruined” Dina jokes, moving around to help undo the bed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you doing?” Ellie asked, after Dina started removing her top and jeans right in the middle of the bed, launching clothes to the side of the room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I plan to sleep in my underwear, I swear I have no energy to even try and change” as if to make a point on her statement she slipped between the covers, moving to her side.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re weird” The green-eyed girl mused, walking around the room gathering the discarded clothes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No more than you, come here and be my pillow” the girl complained groping the side next to her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let me help you tidy up then I’ll come back”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not approved. I’m already falling asleep, and I’d rather do it with my head on your neck, smelling you”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re weird” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought we had already established that. Now come here, strip down to your boxers, I like to have something to grab onto”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ellie snorted at her statement, already undressing herself, glad they started watching the movie in darkness, no need to go back and turn any lights off.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought you wanted my biceps for that” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I do, but I won’t say no if your cute little butt gets in the way” Dina was right, she was already falling asleep, judging by the drowsiness laced with her voice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once she was dressed only with her boxers and t-shirt, she turned off the bedroom light, slowly getting inside the bed, scooting closer at the girl next to her, letting her settle her head above her shoulder, nose touching her neck, legs tangling together. The taller girl wrapped her arms around the girl, pulling her closer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ellie” Dina whispered with a yawn, already losing the battle against sleep.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What is it babe?” Ellie kissed her forehead warmly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I really, </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>like you”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So do I Dina, so do I”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>**</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Next morning, she awoke before Dina. Deciding it would be great to do something good for her for once, she turned the alarm off before it could go off, opting to wake her later and let her get some extra minutes of sleep.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>During the night the girl had barely moved, and was still snuggled next to her, arm over the skin of her stomach. She wiggled around carefully, trying to prevent the girl next to her from waking up. Once succeeding she pulled their clothes from the floor and bench. Settling Dina’s on the dirty laundry basket in the laundry room, and hers on the weekender bag where she had stored today’s clothes before coming yesterday.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ellie then made her way to the kitchen. Scanning the fridge, she decided to cook some French toast with fruit to the side. Preparing two plates and pouring some orange juice for them she moved back into the bedroom.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Gorgeous” She said, softly kissing the girl’s cheek, nose and forehead.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmph” Dina responded with a happy sigh.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, it’s time to get up”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck off, Williams” she whispered; eyes still closed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh wow” Ellie chuckled “And here I thought I was being gentle” the taller girl answered amusedly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What time is it?” Dina asked finally, arm trying to pull Ellie to the bed by the collar of her t-shirt.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s late, I made us breakfast, but we better get a move on, come on” Grabbing her small hand she forced the dark-haired girl to sit, her frizzy hair now everywhere.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll be in the kitchen, hurry” Dropping a quick kiss on top of her hair Ellie went back to the table to wait for her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I swear last night lasted a whole five minutes” Dina yawned next to her, picking at her plate lazily.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not surprising, you were knocked out cold. Ready to see your family?” Just the words made the smaller girl perk up immediately.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After breakfast they both took a shower, separately, no matter how much Ellie insisted on saving the environment by not wasting water. Dina claimed there was no way they would make it to their first and possibly second class if they showered together.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ellie walked the girl to her class as usual, and they had lunch together at one o’clock, and once back in front of the theatre building, she kissed her goodbye, knowing her parents would be picking her up in the evening.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t forget to be early tomorrow” Dina reminded her, busying her small hands smoothing Ellie’s jacket in front of her chest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I will, I will, no worries Dina” The auburn-haired girl smiled at her, leaning for another lingering kiss.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, I—” The smaller girl shook her head softly before smiling “I’ll see you then, text me”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>**</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Evenings without Dina were boring, Ellie found out quickly, and don’t even let her start with nights. Their relationship was so new, but she’d grown accustomed to spending all her time with the girl, she felt a little bit lost with so much time on her hands.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Samuel was unavailable too, currently spending all his freaking time with Peter, at least she couldn’t blame him, the guy was finally trying to get into a serious relationship for once.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She spent her evening with Joel instead, watching TV or playing some music.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She woke up early on Saturday, a miracle by itself. As much as Ellie tried not to be nervous about having dinner with Dina’s parents she was.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What happened to you?” Joel asked, obviously surprised to see his adoptive daughter up, dressed on her sweatpants, hair all over the place, yawning in front of the kitchen aisle.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“’M hungry” She justified, looking over at the pans over the stove.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re a lazy head, I never know when you’re going to be up, make your own breakfast”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The girl gave him an insulted scoff “I’m calling child services”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m having a late shift today, so I won’t be around by the time you leave for your dinner. Feeling better?” The man asked while watching Ellie eat a bowl of cereal. Too lazy to try and cook something for herself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think” She half-shrugged “Still nervous but, everything is going to be fine, right?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course baby girl. Can I go in peace not worrying you will make a mess out of yourself?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“When have I ever done that?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Joel seemed to open his mouth to toss up a couple of times this very same thing had happened, but thought better, instead he pointed to one of the cabinets “I bought a bottle of wine Abel has told me Shira enjoys, bring it with you. And tell them I said hi”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>What would she ever do without Joel?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>**</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dina asked her to be at her house around five, claiming Ben was requesting a rematch at a shooting game they played on vacations.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She put her best plaid shirt on paired with dark wash jeans and her boots. This was silly, Abel and Shira had seen her dressed in sweatpants and a t-shirt with holes. But she was desperate to make a good impression.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Putting some of the cologne she had stored, her feet walked over to her car.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Nothing out of the ordinary, everything’s fine</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She told herself over and over, trying to control her breathing, at this point taking a game winning penalty spot kick was better than this.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She carried the bottle of wine in her hands nervously, her legs shakily moving on the path leading to the apartment door.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Everything is fine, you’re fine</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When the door swung open, she was greeted by a beaming Dina, clad in a white shirt and jeans, hair neatly lifted on a bun.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ellie!” The girl moved up to hug her tightly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey D” Ellie patted the smaller girl’s back nervously, moving the bottle of wine to the side; she could already hear the shooting sounds coming from the living room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is Ellie here?” Abel yelled somewhere inside the building.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes!” Dina screamed back “Come on, El” She said now only for her to hear, grabbing her hand to pull her inside.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on in, come on in” Dina’s dad appeared on the hallway, a big smile on his face, pushing his glasses backward he extended his arms to hug her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi Abel, how’re you?” Ellie asked politely, accepting the hug. He was taller than her, not as tall as Joel, his balding black hair slicked back, face clean shaven.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Getting older by the day” He answered between laughs “But look at you. You keep getting taller every time we see you” The auburn-haired girl couldn’t help but smile, of course they were happy to see her too.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Only a little bit” She claimed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that Ellie’s voice?” Shira appeared from the kitchen, her dark long curls cascading down her back, Dina’s smile plastered on her face, she moved to hug her warmly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh girl. How’re you? You look great!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just fine, I see time has treated you very well, you seem to have gotten younger” Ellie responded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Always a charmer” Shira answered with a smile, patting her arm. Dina was a copy of her mother, as much as Ben was one of her dad's, except without the balding hair, that guy had way too much hair, everywhere.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I try” Ellie shrugged presenting the bottle on her hands “I bought some wine”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My favorite” The slender woman said, winking playfully at her, moving her hands to pick it “Come in, come in, I’m sure Benjamin wants to see you. Benjamin! Ellie’s here!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dina smiled brightly at her, quickly squeezing her tattooed arm before following her mom back to the kitchen.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If this isn’t the sight of a loser” Ben joked. Now if someone had gotten taller during their time apart, it was him. Just last year he was barely at her height, now he was a couple of inches taller. He was wearing shorts, long socks and a t-shirt, clearly in a lazy mood compared to the rest of the family. His hair was curly on the top, sides buzzed, his tan face full of a short beard that made him look older than he really was.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m pretty sure you need to look at a mirror, you’re the only loser here”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Prove it” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hang on, let me make myself useful for a bit then I’ll kick your ass” The girl pointed out moving on to follow Dina and her mom.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Chicken—ow” Ellie punched him on the arm, walking towards the kitchen. Abel was already sitting on the side couch in the living room, concentrating on reading something business related she guessed. As he was an investor of some renown back in Jackson.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ladies, need help?” The auburn-haired girl popped inside the kitchen, where a busy Dina and Shira moved around with different pans, containers and other things at hand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ellie had to admit she enjoyed watching Dina and her mom work together, they laughed and gossiped about the new happenings in Jackson between tasks. She had been tasked with vegetable cutting and sauce making activities, every now and then adding some input to their conversation.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ellie. How’s that father of yours doing?” Shira asked, checking the brisket currently cooking on the oven.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good, he’s been busy constructing a skyscraper downtown. Told me to say hi” Onions done, tomatoes next.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I still remember the first time you got sick after he adopted you” Dina’s mom started with a reminiscing dreamy voice, Dina moved next to the auburn-haired girl, picking some of the freshly cut vegetables and transferring them inside a bowl.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He was so scared” Shira continued “He asked everybody for help because you had temperature”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I remember that” Ellie smiled “He kept checking my fever every five minutes”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re both such a good match” The older woman mentioned, pointing towards the hallway, excusing herself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How’re you doing, beanpole?” Dina asked, setting the bowl above the counter before grabbing her left forearm softly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good” Ellie admitted with a smile, the nervousness gone as the familiarity of their situation slotted back into place “I like your family” she finished, letting herself drop the knife above the cutting board, turning around to fully face her girlfriend.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And we like you” The smaller girl said, leaning up to give her a quick kiss, both arms wrapping around her neck, then slowly moving back to her face, thumb caressing her jaw and the other moving over her eyebrow.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I love how warm you’re to them” The girl whispered with a proud smile. Clearly enjoying Ellie’s mood and interactions with her family.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you done? Or still being a chicken?” The sound of Ben’s voice made her jump a little, but Dina remained unfazed, with one last brush of her fingers she let her hands fall onto her shoulders, pushing her a little.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Go shut him up, please” Her voice full of assertion, before grabbing the tomato Ellie was previously cutting.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m almost done” The taller girl mentioned but Dina just shook her head</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Go, freckles, I’ll finish this”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Twisting around he found Ben looking at them with a small smile, and a hint of recognition painted his eyes, making her tense a little.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ready your butt” The girl said, hearing Dina snort in the back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They sat on the main couch and played a few matches. Ben took an early advantage Ellie blamed on ‘lack of practice’, but she was catching up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I swear you’re slower than a turtle” Ben harassed her, clearly enjoying his current advantage.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up, I’ll get you” she responded, really wanting to tell him to fuck off, but Abel was reading on the couch next to them, so she kept her language in check.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“When? Next year?” He grinned after killing her in game another time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You ass” Ellie mumbled, gripping the controller and leaning towards the TV, focusing on the game.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Say Ellie. How’s my daughter doing in college?” Abel asked at her side, eyes still on the pages of his book.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, good. She’s great at anything she does, classes or no classes, she’s very popular too” Ellie explained quickly, giving a lopsided smirk to the boy next of her after killing him twice in a row.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is she concentrating on her studies?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, she takes everything seriously, she’s amazing” She heard the snicker of the boy at his side and elbowed him on the ribs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They played for around an hour, right before she saw Dina and Shira carry food to the table, she then excused herself admitting Ben had won, barely, but won, before joining the women at the kitchen.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Need help?” She offered, helping carry some plates around and setting them over the table.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Bring us some wine glasses dear. I did pack some for you right, Dina?” Shira asked her daughter, but before she could answer Ellie was already getting them out from the cabinet next to the fridge, knowing perfectly where her girlfriend had everything stored within the apartment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll get the wine. Benjamin, leave that game and come to the table!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I wish you would’ve dressed better son” Abel complained, sitting at one of the ends of the table.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sit down Ellie” Dina pointed at the seat next to her, pulling her by the arm. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Abel recited a quick prayer, and then worked to remove the cork from the wine bottle.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Everything looks delicious” Ellie marveled, eyes wandering over the table. This was something she never got with Joel, not unless they went to Maria and Tommy’s house for the holidays or on a special occasion.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shira had placed a white tablecloth over the table, setting the brisket, some shells filled with cheese and sauce Ellie helped make, salad, roasted vegetables and soup.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After getting a little bit of everything the girl started eating, hearing Dina’s parents scold Ben for not changing into better clothes, while he shrugged them off claiming it was just a dinner.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ellie made small talk with her parents, asking how Abel investment business was going. Wondering whether their flight had been good, trying not to smile like an idiot when Dina brushed her leg to hers, and dropped her unused left hand above her thigh under the table, rubbing circles with her thumb.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And how’s music doing? Still playing the guitar?” Abel questioned, taking a bite of the brisket, before praising his wife.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good. Yes, I still play the guitar, I’m now composing as well” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They chatted back and forth. The older couple, putting them up to date with what was happening in Jackson, or asking Dina questions related to her college career and life, keeping Ellie as involved as possible in the conversation.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The auburn-haired girl didn’t miss the conniving looks Benjamin threw at them, usually accompanied by a smirk. Obviously, he understood what was happening between her and his sister. Ellie didn’t know if she should feel worried, or relieved, as it seemed he wanted nothing but to tease them about it, but refrained from doing it in front of their parents. The fact Dina was so unconcerned about the whole thing spoke she already knew he was going to be okay with it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So far, her girlfriend didn’t do anything too obvious in front of her parents, most of their touches had been in private, or where she knew they weren’t seen, like at the moment with her hand under the table. But she must have seen Ben coming into the kitchen to call Ellie a chicken for not playing video games with him, and she still didn’t move, their nearness evident enough for the guy to put the pieces together.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yet Dina didn’t care about it. Ellie needed to speak to her. She’ll try it on a different day, once her parents are gone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The taller girl tried to make space for dessert, but it was impossible after stuffing herself with filled shells and brisket. She was currently sipping her wine, laughing at Ben’s description of Abel trying to interact with their smart house device back at their house.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll clean up” The girl offered, after Shira started to gather dirty plates back to the kitchen.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, no dear. You can go back to the table” Shira said with a warm smile, not unlike Dina’s.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I insist” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck Ben! I mean, what’s wrong with you?” Dina yelled after what must have been some sort of altercation, Dina’s top now wet with wine.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I was trying to pat your shoulder at a distance, you moved” Ben said innocently.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll help you mom, let me just get cleaned and changed” The girl said with a roll of her eyes, swinging her napkin across the table at her brother.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ellie and Shira worked in silence, piling and cleaning dishes, storing food in smaller containers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well” Shira moved until she was next to the girl, looking around. Abel still in the process of explaining the importance of a good dressing habit to his son, while Ben kept his attention back on the TV for another round of games.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Now that we’re alone” Shira continued “Has my daughter said anything about Jesse?” The woman asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>What?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“About Jesse?” Ellie responded with a frown, by Shira whispering tone she gathered this conversation was meant to be private, so she answered with the same tone, currently washing a dish with a sponge.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“They’re broken up” The auburn-haired girl mentioned. Hoping this was the beginning and the end of the conversation.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know” Shira continued waving her hand dismissively, using a big spoon to drop food into plastic containers “But it’s never over between those kids, not completely, my daughter loves him”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fuck this conversation.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This time it is” The girl answered quickly, tensing her shoulders, even against her will. Her eyes fixed on her hands as they worked on washing dishes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t think so, you must know better than anybody else, Ellie, my daughter’s love for Jesse is different, she will never be done with him, and Abel and I can’t wait for them to stop this breaking up and making up thing they’re doing. They’ve grown up now, it’s time for the next step”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s that supposed to mean?” Whether Shira picked upon Ellie’s bitter tone or not, she didn’t address it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jesse is perfect for my daughter, no offense to you and my baby artistic aspirations, but Jesse’s business approach is what balances her, and what’s best for her. I know she’s young and curious to see what’s out there, but she needs to stop playing games and just stay with him. He’s a good guy” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ellie begged Shira couldn’t see the death grip she had on the sponge under the water.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What if your daughter finds somebody else?” She questioned, trying to ignore how constricted her chest was feeling.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Impossible, she may see someone here and there, I know my daughter's flirty nature, but Jesse is the one for her. Has always been, that’s why she never lets him go, anybody is just experimenting, not important, and everything she does is always meant to go back to him. You’ve got to know that better than anyone else”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Well fuck.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, she hasn’t said anything about him” She exhaled a moment later, feeling an increase urge to throw the sponge across the kitchen and just leaving the fucking apartment as soon as possible.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, if she ever tells you something, please encourage her to follow him. His mom and I have been talking a lot about this. We know it’s just a matter of time”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Just a matter of time, just a matter of fucking time.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>What was Ellie doing then on the first fucking place?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How are my favorite girls?” Dina asked, returning to the kitchen, white shirt changed to a thin sweater.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ellie mumbled something between dishes and cleaning, moving her hands as fast as possible. She heard Shira’s conversation with Dina, moving back to daily topics, unrelated to their previous conversation, and for the first time she just didn’t try to get involved in it. She swore washing dishes had never lasted this long. Once her cleaning activity was done, the girl flew to the living room in search of her jacket.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I have to go, I promised Joel to do something back at the house, thank you so much for the dinner” Fuck this, she couldn’t breathe.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It was great to see you dear, please take some food with you” Shira asked, moving in to hug her, giving her a quick wink afterwards. Abel asked her to let Joel know he wanted him to be in touch in regards to some project he needed his advice on, and Ben reminded her she was a loser.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Go” Dina said, as the girl planned to retrieve the plastic containers sitting in the kitchen to escape the place. “Go, I have something in mind, just go” the girl whispered in her ear, pushing her softly towards the entrance.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ellie didn’t need to be told twice. Leaving the containers behind she walked to the entrance, not even looking back as Dina followed her up to the door.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She walked furiously back to her car, turned it on, almost burning her tires above the pavement when her foot pressed the accelerator.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>First Cheryl, now Dina’s parents. Was it so obvious she was nothing but a game for her girlfriend? A curious taste of what was out there before returning to her old life with her ex.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She wanted to cry, out of anger and confusion. She punched the steering wheel instead. Lingering thoughts filled her mind pressing down to her chest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She didn’t even try and turn the lights on once she found herself inside the house. Knowing Joel would probably stay very late organizing the new second shift at the construction site downtown. Getting rid of her boots she collapsed on top of the bed, Shira’s words glued on her mind.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jesse this, Jesse that. Dina loves him, always wants him back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Fuck. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her mind hung to the words, replaying them over and over again, the convinced tone. She didn’t know how much time passed before she heard the doorbell.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She hadn’t heard the garage door, so it was unlikely it was Joel. It was late to be anybody trying to sell them something. Forcing herself she walked softly over to the entrance, checking through the window she saw the silver SUV parked on Dina’s apartment complex in front of the house, probably the one her parents rented after arriving at the airport. After another quick glance she spotted the small girl waiting for her to open the door.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey. What are you doing here?” Ellie asked, noting the girl was carrying the plastic containers she’d left in the kitchen.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Using my excuse” The girl said quickly entering the house.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why the hell haven’t you turned up the lights, freckles?” She asked moving up to the kitchen, dropping the containers over the aisle.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No need, I was in my room” The taller girl defended, still confused about what was happening.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dina crossed the steps back into the living room, snatching the girl around the shoulders, fusing their mouths together in a greedy kiss.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I wanted to do this all evening” She whispered over her mouth, small hands working with the buttons of her shirt.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you doing, D?” Ellie asked, settling her hands hesitantly over her hips.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What does it look like I’m doing? Is Joel still working?” The dark-haired girl was now kissing her neck, sucking lightly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good, because I’ve been wanting to fuck since you arrived at my apartment” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>For a moment the taller girl responded to the kiss with all the passion she had stored. Knowing she wanted nothing but to have the other girl on her arms and bed, but still, what her mother had said still lingered, poking painfully down at her chest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dina” She whispered, voice hoarse, letting the small girl drop her shirt above the floor, as she pulled her towards the stairs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I want you baby” Was her response, punctuated by a very hot kiss.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell me you’re mine” Ellie said in a possessive tone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m yours” Dina separated her lips for a split second, fixing their eyes together, shining in the darkness of the house before continuing “I am </span>
  <em>
    <span>only</span>
  </em>
  <span> yours”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ellie didn’t ask anything else before kissing her desperately. She got rid of the smaller girl top and bra by the stairwell, before stumbling together up to her bedroom, where she focused on the girl on her arms, and the girl on her arms only, possessively claiming her, time and time again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>**</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sometime later they lied over the bed, Ellie still on top of Dina, both breathing heavily after a bout of lovemaking that left them exhausted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck El, how you come with some of the things you do to me I just don’t know” Dina claimed, hands moving up and down the other girl’s back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I just want to have you” Ellie whispered, mouth above her collarbone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You do, silly. I’m yours”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They heard the sound of the garage door opening.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Joel’s here” Dina pointed, caressing Ellie’s hair, as the girl kissed the top of her boob.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think so. Don’t worry I locked the door” She said before kissing her nipple.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s up with you and boobs, freckles?” The girl questioned with amusement; her breathing calming down slightly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not me and boobs” Ellie clarified “It’s me and </span>
  <em>
    <span>your</span>
  </em>
  <span> boobs” She finished, hearing the door opening and steps coming inside. Joel was not one of subtlety.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you going to tell him? Dina asked, pulling Ellie’s face up for a couple of sweet kisses.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The auburn-haired could’ve swore Dina liked her. Not just as something fleeting.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe the same you told your parents?” The taller girl offered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That you forgot your leftovers and I bought them?” She asked with a laugh.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm I like the idea” The green-eyed girl mentioned kissing the spot on her neck she knew drove Dina crazy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They heard the sound of Joel feet moving around, before coming upstairs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure you locked the door El? I really don’t want him to see us like this” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I did, don’t worry, he probably wants to ask if I’m good” The girl said, continuing her hungry kisses over her neck.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kiddo” Joel started with a weird voice. Ellie lifted her head to ask him what he wanted when he spoke again “I—left your and—Dina’s clothes here at your door, goodnight girls” He sounded mortified.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shit, I forgot” Ellie whispered, she was not going to live that down, there was no fucking way she could deny she was sleeping with Dina anymore, not that it was deniable anyways.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The girl under her laughed softly “Well, it was bound to happen someday anyways” She said as the auburn-haired girl dropped her forehead over her shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No shit, he’s never going to stop teasing me now” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You can take it baby, by the way. Have you thought about where we’re going to go after finishing college? I know it seems like a lifetime away but, do you have an idea?” Dina seemed serious on her queries.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” Ellie asked, moving up her head to look at her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know you’re here because I bothered you so much until you accepted to attend Notre Dame” Dina reminded her, hands caressing the sides of her face, thumbs rubbing circles over her cheeks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s your turn. When we leave college where are we going? Don’t you ever think I’m not following you” the girl finished.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ellie couldn’t avoid the small smile that formed on her face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, it’s still a couple of years away, but I wanted to move to LA to start my music career, but I think New York is more your style? For theatre?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dina shook her head “My style is wherever you are. LA is more than fine actually, perfect to pursue acting”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah?” Ellie asked with a grin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah” Dina nodded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The green-eyed girl dipped her head to kiss her slowly, moving her tattooed arm around to move Dina’s thigh to the side a little bit, trying to settle her hips better over hers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, no, freckles. I know what you’re doing” The dark-haired girl contended, hands pushing her softly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We can be quick” Ellie almost begged.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, no we can’t” The other girl said with a knowing smile “And even if we can, there’s no way I can do quiet. We’re not doing that while Joel is downstairs”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Prude, is not like he doesn’t know now” Her lips trailed her neck and jaw.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ellie, stop. I have to go home. My parents are waiting for me”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The girl on top of her froze at the mention of her parents. Her mind drifted back to Shira’s words.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey D” She whispered softly, eyes fixed on the pillow next to her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you—happy with this?” It was all she could even ask. They hadn’t defined anything, and it felt wrong to push her while they were both naked on her bed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I am freckles, and I would love to experiment more”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Experiment </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ellie rolled away from the bed, moving to dress up on her boxers and looking around the closet for a shirt and some sweatpants. Once she put them on, she opened the door of her room quickly snatching their clothes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Was Shira right? Was Dina looking to expand her horizons and then drop her once she felt she’d discovered enough?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My parents' flight is tomorrow at noon, want to meet after you’re back from your game at Indy?” The other girl asked, busy dressing on her garments.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span> that’s right, she travelled tomorrow to Indianapolis for a game.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll figure something out” Ellie mentioned, not really wanting to commit. She felt so confused right now and needed counseling, preferably from Samuel.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay baby, let me know. How do I look?” Dina asked, patting her hair down, studying her reflection on the mirror.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Beautiful” Ellie responded simply.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know dumbass” Dina gave her a lopsided smile “I’m asking if I don’t look like I’ve been seriously ravaged by my girlfriend on her bed” The taller girl just shook her head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She walked her downstairs, passing through a Joel that refused to look back from the couch once he heard their footsteps.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Later Joel” Dina said simply.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“See you Dina, say hello to your parents”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kick some ass tomorrow, okay?” The brown-eyed girl asked from the entrance, turning to give a couple of extra kisses to her girlfriend before leaving.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once the girl left Joel finally turned around.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t want to know. But whenever that happens, don’t leave your mess downstairs” He ordered quickly, unwilling to meet her eyes. It appeared it was easier to tease her when he wasn’t sure what was going between them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry, um—I forgot” she excused herself, padding over back to the stairs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then don’t forget” He told her as she disappeared back to her room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She turned the lights of the room back off, collapsing on top of the bed. Dina’s smell lingered on her pillow.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ellie smiled, unable to stop herself, it was difficult to control her reactions when it was something related to Dina. Everything felt real, it was real.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then why did her brain keep telling her not to get attached? Why did her chest hurt at the thought of Shira’s words?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her smile dropped. Even if her mom was wrong. It only meant they wouldn’t accept Ellie. Was Dina okay with that? Did she ever plan on sharing what was happening with them?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Somehow it felt she was back to square one. Back to when she was still scared of her plan. Afraid to lose everything. It was all now happening in front of her, and she couldn’t fucking stop it.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well that's it. It didn't go according to plan did it? Let me know your thoughts on this chapter.</p>
<p>On the next: Ellie starts noticing a weird behavior on her girlfriend. She's invited by Alex, her teammate, to a Halloween party on the Cheerleader sorority house and brings Dina with her.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ellie starts noticing a weird behavior on her girlfriend. They also attend a Halloween party.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello Everyone! I hope you enjoy this!</p><p>Thank you for your kudos, comments and overwhelming continuous and top level support, you're all the loves of my life, I've already decided. </p><p>Again I wasn't supposed to update today but here it is. </p><p>Also, come say hi on tumblr at @ygotti7</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Fortunately for Ellie, her Sunday game against Indiana had gone without much of a problem. She swore she had her head in the game, but nothing, not even the music on her headphones helped her remove the bad feeling Shira’s words gave her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She rode in silence next to Joel on his pickup truck, Samuel sitting on the back. The girl explained to him she needed to discuss something important, and he accepted to tag along for the ride. He wasn’t happy, soccer was not something he considered himself being a fan of, much less when there weren’t any guys involved, and pretty much used the earliest opportunity to remind her of that fact.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Still he went along, effectively keeping his mouth shut in front of Joel this time. Most games, Dina would’ve taken Samuel’s place, but due to her parents leaving at noon, she was going to miss this one.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ellie felt relieved, her mind still needed to unpack and classify the new information obtained the previous night. It was all going so well. She’d just got rid of the nervousness of being around them not as Dina’s friend, but as her girlfriend and then this had to happen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Arriving at the opposing team’s stadium she prepared for the game, but somehow couldn’t get into it. She was sure she played well, she was congratulated for assisting twice, but somehow things didn’t feel the same. And she was happy when her coach substituted her at the seventy-minute mark. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At least thank God no one seemed to notice how easily her mind wandered within her own thoughts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>True to her word, Cheryl was there with the cheerleading squad, dancing and screaming on the sidelines, and at some point during half-time Samuel used the excuse of ‘Filming himself and the green field’ to upload a video that showed his face and the cheerleaders in the background. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ellie knew he was trying to rile Dina up. Why? She had no idea, but just thinking how possessive she was of her settled her mind a little. Her girlfriend was just too caring and loving for their relationship to be just a curious experimentation journey. She was sure of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once back home the girl texted Dina, letting her know she was having lunch with Samuel before dropping by. Almost cancelling her plans when the other girl casually sent her a picture in sexy underwear captioned: ‘I’ll wait for you’.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The auburn-haired girl brought Samuel to eat to a sub place, quickly sharing everything that happened on the previous night.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She said what?!” He yelled, food still on his mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lower your damn voice, you idiot” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boy looked around sheepishly before chewing on his food, right after swallowing he spoke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She said all of that to you?” He asked, leaning over the two-seat table, finally trying to share the information </span>
  <em>
    <span>only</span>
  </em>
  <span> with her, and not towards the entire bricked restaurant.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I just—I don’t know man” The girl barely picked at her food, eyes fixed over the wooden small squared table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> know you’re gay, right? I know Dina’s whole family is Jewish and that can complicate things” the guy mused, apparently still trying to make sense of everything he just heard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I even thought they were so progressive about it. They used to ask me about Cat before, and even requested me to introduce her to them. But why is that important? Shira seemed to be speaking generally, I’m sure she doesn’t want anyone near Dina, except for Jesse” The girl explained softly. She really thought they were going to be okay with it, they never made her feel awkward…until last night.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It has everything to do with it, Ellie. But, seriously? Cat? What did Dina say to that?” He looked surprised.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing, she said Cat wasn’t in Jackson and that was it” Now that she thought about it, her girlfriend was a little too quick to respond that time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I swear to God some parents just want to be idiots” The boy poured some ranch over his sub before giving it another big bite.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, they’re not idiots!” Ellie gave him a warning stare, but he just shrugged, still munching. Samuel had to be the only person in the world besides Dina never scared when the girl looked menacingly at them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They are” He said after a couple of seconds “Everybody knows Jesse’s not the big love of Dina’s life, it’s even stupid to think about it” Ellie worked on the math on how it was possible to eat half of a footlong sub in three bites like Samuel had, coming up empty.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You think?” The girl asked, still unsure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course! Look. I’m not great on problem solving and timing” The guy explained “But—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Ellie interrupted sarcastically. Remembering the whole Cheryl thing she was </span>
  <em>
    <span>still </span>
  </em>
  <span>dealing with.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Buuut—” He lifted a finger towards her, intended to shut her up “Everybody knows Jesse was easy for Dina to handle, everything around them felt—built in a manner that worked, similar to a well-oiled routine that could never disappoint you nor excite you”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where did you come with that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t, Lisa said it to me, great analogy, right? But the point is still there. And parents—” He made a circular wave with his hand, trying to come up with the words “There are two kinds of them, especially when it comes down to us. The ones who know before you even come out, and the ones who know it, but refuse to acknowledge something is different, and get stuck in denial”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ellie just didn’t have any input to supply, giving a bite to her sub instead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My parents” He spoke with a little disappointment “Belong to the second group. I highly doubt they don’t suspect something, but they decide to be optimistic about me potentially getting a good girl. God forbids I won’t bring any descendants to my proud Mexican family” He scoffed at his plate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Joel goes in the first one, he knew it before you came out, judging by what you’ve told me before, and he’s fine with it. I’m afraid Dina’s parents fall into the second group as well, but I do think you need to consult what she’s planning to do about that, or hence, this thing between you two is not gonna work” He finished quickly, moving back for another bite, and a sip of his coke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been thinking of asking her about it, but I don’t want to pressure her. You know this isn’t an easy thing to do. Still doesn’t explain Shira’s fixation with Jesse” Ellie responded, scratching the back of her head softly, as she usually did when she was nervous about something.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It does” Samuel said simply, “I don’t think it’s possible for them not to have seen how their daughter is with you. Well, you’re the only exception there, but you are as dumb as a bag of rocks”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck you” Ellie threw her used napkin at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I mean it, you’re just—something else. But think of it this way” He was still laughing when he leaned in over the table, composing himself before continuing “Joel knew about it, and I’m sure you both spent a lot of time with him. I knew about it and I’ve spent so much time with both of you. Your teammates knew it. Lisa knew it. Everybody damn knew. You think they don’t?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know” The girl shrugged lightly, pondering silently at his observation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They must. If not, why wasn’t her brother even surprised when he saw you together in the kitchen like you told me? Why is Talia asking you to take care of Dina and not questioning her sister about what she does and ignoring you?” He seemed to lean even closer after each question, but all Ellie could do was frown, her mind racing for answers that just weren’t there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know about Talia, but what you explained to me about her brother makes me think they both already suspected it, and probably just thanked their sister for getting her head out of her ass”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ellie was silent for a whole minute. What her friend was saying made sense, no one could deny it. Crossing her arms, she considered her response.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You think I can ask them about it?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Samuel shook his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I understand your uncertainty, but you need to have that talk with Dina first. She </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> already into this with you, she must already have considered this. How come you jumped into sex </span>
  <em>
    <span>before</span>
  </em>
  <span> clarification?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Sh—shuut up</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I don’t want to do something that will make her parents angry at her or something” She pushed her plate around, not planning on finishing eating her sub.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think you can control that. And having her siblings on your side I’m sure is going to be amazing. But you need to make sure to have Dina on </span>
  <em>
    <span>your</span>
  </em>
  <span> side first. Before you can even plan something. Do you have anything scheduled with Dina this week? Other than fucking” Another two bites and his sub disappeared. What in the actual fuck?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm, no” She gave it a serious thought before adding “I know she’s busy with drama for a joint project they’re doing with us, so her time is limited. But Alex told me about a sorority party on Friday at the locker room, I’m going to ask her if she wants to go”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you get to do that now that you’re a sophomore, right? The whole theatre musical and performance thingy. And knowing Dina’s she’ll be on for that party—” The guy stopped suddenly, apparently piecing some information together “Hold on—” Samuel rubbed his beard with a smirk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If Alex invited you—” He pointed his index finger towards her “it must be the cheer sorority party they do for Halloween, right? She’s friends with them. But that shit is invitation only, did she give you a pass?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um—yeah, I have it on my duffel, valid for two” She put two fingers in front of his face for emphasis. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow, that has Cheryl written all over it” He laughed “You know how hard it is to get invited to those things? Peter had to move his connections for us to get invited, and you just get one thrown at you like nothing”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, I never go to their parties. Dina does though” She shrugged, knowing partying just wasn’t something she did very much.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wonder if she’s still on their good list. With Cheryl trying to sway you over to her side and all”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s not. Alex invited me” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re an idiot. However, Dina </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> pretty popular, I doubt she couldn’t get her hands on one of those passes if she wanted to”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay dude, you’re not telling me what I want to hear. Dina. Parents liking Jesse. Me not having a chance” She threw another napkin at his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You still need to talk, your reassurance </span>
  <em>
    <span>should</span>
  </em>
  <span> come from your girlfriend, but you’re the opposite of safe, reliable Jesse. And believe me, Dina has eyes just for you”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks dude”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>**</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ellie drove to Dina’s house after her lunch with Samuel. Punching the doorbell, she waited patiently, feeling a little better after her previous talk with the boy. So far Dina had not given a clue she was not taking her seriously and she was going to hold onto that like nothing else mattered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But the auburn-haired girl had every intention of bringing the topic up, somehow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Someone requested their girlfriend” She said with a flirty voice once Dina opened the door, hand over the door frame, leaning her body sideways. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I did, </span>
  <em>
    <span>hours </span>
  </em>
  <span>ago” Dina smirked, moving up to hug the taller girl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How was your game? And why is your face scratched?” She asked tipping her head back to drop a couple of small kisses over her right cheekbone where a thin scratch ran horizontally.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Someone nicked me on the game. Corner kick tussle” She explained, hugging the girl tightly. Closing her eyes, letting her mind get lost in her smell. The warm feeling spreading in her chest never got old. How she wished she could do this forever.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you alone?” She asked when Dina pulled her inside, knowing Lisa was a regular around the apartment as well, last thing she wanted was trying to initiate something she couldn’t finish.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am. Why?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know. You sent me a picture and I wanted to inspect its contents personally” She mentioned, hugging the girl from behind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They didn’t make it past the living room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>**</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are shin guards for anyway?” Dina asked, applying medical ointment above Ellie’s small purple bruises on her calves.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh, they cover shins? Not calves?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were on the main couch by the living room, TV on. After their </span>
  <em>
    <span>previous</span>
  </em>
  <span> activities Dina had dressed back in leggings and a loose t-shirt, whereas Ellie was wearing only her boxers and t-shirt, lying on her stomach across the sofa as the dark-haired girl checked her for injuries.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I saw you got cheered on” Dina casually mentioned, rubbing small circles with her index finger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ellie nodded. Her head tilted to the side, watching the images moving on the TV, catching Dina’s movements out of the corner of her eye.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cheryl said they were going to cheer on us when their schedule didn’t mix with football” She added just in case.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh? Did she?” The finger pressed a little too forcefully over the side of her leg.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ow—she did, that’s why she was at our training the other day, speaking with our coach” She groped around her back trying to get Dina to lift her finger a little.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> convenient” The other girl mentioned, trying to sound casual, removing her hand. In a quick movement she lifted herself to straddle her butt, hands massaging softly the back of her arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop being jealous” Ellie whispered, moving her hand blindly until she laced their fingers together “I’m with you, aren’t I? Though you look cute when you get angry”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you want me to be angry?” Dina lifted her brow defiantly, pinching the skin of her back with one of her hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No” The taller girl laughed “Alex invited me to a party on Friday. Wanna go?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The cheer sorority whatever thing, she gave me a pass. Wanna costume match?” She wiggled her eyebrows, knowing how much Dina enjoyed costume parties, and parties in general.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I may be interested, stud. What do you have in mind?” The smaller girl mused, lifting the taller girl’s shirt over her back, letting go of her hand to grab a container of massaging oil she left on the coffee table in front of the couch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Batman and Catwoman?” Ellie asked with a smile. Not wanting to admit she thought about this quite a lot before inviting her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dork. You’re gonna make me dress as Catwoman then? Sure baby” Dina’s voice was filled with amusement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How about your parents? I bet they didn’t want to leave” The girl said with a groan, as Dina’s hands started massaging her back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wanted to cry a little” Dina admitted with a small embarrassed laugh. “I just miss them so much. December is just around the corner though”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Babe” Ellie caressed the outer side of her thigh soothingly “Your dad kept asking me how you were doing at college. They’re so proud of you” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know, I want to make them happy. I don’t think I can ever handle them being disappointed in me” She responded with emotion, still stuck on what must have been a difficult goodbye at the airport.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The taller girl couldn’t help tensing a little, her hand kept rubbing lines over the smaller girl’s thigh, mostly on autopilot now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dina” She whispered softly, afraid to search for her face, green eyes fixed on the screen in front of the sofa, not attentive of the transmission at all “Um—I think they’ll always be proud of you” She finished, knowing she was chickening out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” Was Ellie imagining it or she sounded…weird…nervous?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah…” The taller girl exhaled softly. They were absolutely fucked. At least she was, Ellie would never ask her to pick between her family and a relationship with her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ellie—“The smaller girl started, hands tensing above her back, voice sprinkled with a dash of hesitation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She waited in silence for her next sentence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do they do to you in soccer and music? Why are you so stressed?” Dina said, humor back in full, hands pushing down on her muscles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It somehow felt she wanted to say something else.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>**</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This continued during the week. Ellie trying to bring the topic, chickening out, stressing, always followed by Dina being…weird. Ellie had no other way to describe it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dina’s week had been busy, working evenings with the drama and theatre group on the upcoming performance the music department was assisting on, and by helping they were just given a list of songs to go through. The aspiring theatre performers group was supposed to improvise to them, and so far Dina refused to let on what their plans were, but Ellie had been placed on the last group, and she knew Dina was also assigned to one of the last ones. The taller girl very much hoped to share the stage with her girlfriend, so she had been doing her best to learn everything given to her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Still, this new project reduced the time they could spend together drastically.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That on itself was normal, there were these periods of time when either Ellie or Dina would be so busy and couldn’t hang out together as they usually did. The girls, however, took small breaks to see each other, even for just a quick kiss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They went costume shopping on Thursday, Dina laughing hysterically as the taller girl goofily tried ridiculous combinations on the store, finally settling for their superhero disguises. Ellie was grateful the only Batman costume she found consisted of a tight top, cape and mask in black, she was not going to wear tights even if her life depended on it, or her underwear above those said tights. Dina however, went for a very leathery tight Catwoman costume and Ellie already pictured all the places she could dispose of it in her bedroom once they were back at the apartment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Later, they went for some ice cream nearby, knowing Lisa was picking up Dina later for their group meeting. Picking a small table to sit, they watched the long line of people waiting to voice their order, deciding to wait patiently for the line to dwindle before stepping in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is Lisa going to the party tomorrow?” Ellie asked, playing with Dina’s fingers over the table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She nodded, tugging one of her cheeks with her free hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ow, quit it” The auburn-haired girl said, shaking her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re just too cute” Dina laughed, patting her hair before standing up from the table. “I got us” She said before moving up in line to order. They knew each other’s likes perfectly now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cheesecake vanilla for Dina, cookies n’ cream for Ellie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The taller girl felt a small vibration coming from the table, her eyes instinctively flicked towards the source. Sitting on top of the table was Dina’s phone, screen lighting up with a text message from Lisa.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- I know it’s difficult but you need to talk to Ellie abo…-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The message was cut, the screen fading back to black a split second later and Ellie wouldn’t have read it if the vibration hadn’t commanded her attention in the first place. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What the hell?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her head snapped to Dina’s back, now standing in front of the register, waiting and paying for their order. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eyes squinting in confusion. What was going on? What was so hard to explain to her?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She watched the girl come back from the counter, carrying their ice cream back to the table a moment later.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here you go, handsome” She said with a smile before plopping down on the chair next to her, leaning against the ice cream parlor wall, her body twisting to face Ellie’s.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh, thanks” The girl replied softly, using the spoon buried over the fluffy texture to stuff some of it on her mouth, mind reeling, elbows over the table as she stared off onto the other customers enjoying their own ice cream.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Was the text message related to Dina’s weird behavior?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Was something bad happening to her she just didn’t know? Didn’t Dina trust her completely to tell her everything?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you thinking about, freckles?” The girl whispered softly leaning over her ear. Before using her spoon to steal some of her ice cream.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh—nothing. That I’m glad we found costumes for the party” She lied unconvincingly. Her eyes flying to the phone still sitting up above the table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know” The girl said stretching the last part of her sentence “I’m looking forward to it” she finished before dropping a kiss over her cheek, her lips felt cold due to the ice cream consumption, and wet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You left ice cream on my cheek” Ellie complained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah, big baby” Dina smiled, stretching her hand to grab a napkin out of the metal ring leaning against the wall, wiping her cheek before giving it another squeeze.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How’s your project going?” Ellie ventured on, rotating towards her girlfriend, maybe the problem was class related. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good” she said excitedly, “Do you think you’re getting my group?” Using their new position, the smaller girl tangled their legs together under the table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe? I think so” She scratched the back of her head softly “You told me your group is one of the last, and yesterday I was moved to one of the last ones too, and I’ve already asked Zach who goes before me to switch if it’s your turn. Just a matter of me making sure I get to you on the rotation” Okay, apparently it was not class related. Noted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But that’s arbitrary, right? As long as you’re free in the rotation, you can perform anyone’s song?” Again, she sounded very excited about the prospect of sharing the scenario with her, even in different fields. The darker-haired girl kept kicking her leg softly, hands working on eating her ice cream.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, so we’ve been told, but we don’t have much information other than practicing, practicing and more practicing. And you’re not sharing anything either” The taller girl pointed out, taking a big spoonful of ice cream into her mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s supposed to be a creative thing, my group and I are only planning on how to tie in every performance, and some sort of explanation of what we want to do but that’s it, even us are going to be randomly assigned one of the songs on the list” Ellie kept feeling confused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But, is it like an interaction between the musician, or only like body acting and all that shit?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is not shit” The smaller girl buried her spoon over the container to pat her softly on the arm. “It can be one or the other, or maybe a combination of both. I thought you knew about it, all sophomores do it, there was one last year” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve heard about it, but it is targeted mainly for you theatre nerds to shine. I didn’t put attention to it” The girl laughed before Dina punched her, fist closed above her bicep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m joking, I’m joking” Ellie said between laughs, using one of her hands to fend off Dina’s upcoming punches “But you do know we’re being kept on the dark about it, and we’re just, there, singing, playing instruments on the background”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s so not true, we’re supposed to latch onto your music, and it is your dorks music that drives the performance forward” The other girl explained, giving up on her fighting and picking her spoon instead, resuming her eating activities.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have you spoken to your parents?” Ellie continued her search for a possible problem. It just occurred to her that Shira may have relayed their kitchen conversation to her daughter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I did, after classes” Her voice was normal, as she happily continued to eat, every now and then stealing some of Ellie’s ice cream.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If it wasn’t her parents, and it wasn’t class. What the hell could have her fuckin’ worried? Ellie just didn’t know.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As if on cue the girl picked the phone over the table, unlocking it, nimble finger moving up and down over the screen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then it </span>
  <em>
    <span>happened</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She tensed a little, bit her lower lip for one second before locking the phone and dropping it over the table, avoiding Ellie’s eyes. The same way it kept happening, over, and over again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is everything okay babe?” The auburn-haired girl asked, voice laced with worry and uneasiness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look—Ellie” The girl started softly, she seemed to struggle to lock her beautiful brown orbs over her greens. Mouth opening and closing in hesitation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The table started vibrating again, making them jump a little. Both girls twisted their heads at the source finding the phone screen showing up Lisa’s name.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hold on, hot stuff” The smaller girl put a finger up, before answering the call.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ellie heard her speak quickly ‘Sure’ ‘Outside’ and ‘yeah, I’m on my way’ before ending the call.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lisa is outside, waiting for me. Shall we go?” She said with a small smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay” Ellie whispered, silently cursing Dina’s friend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Walking over the tiled floor, the taller girl opened the glass door for her girlfriend, dropping her mostly empty cup into the gray trash can, as the other girl did the same.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is not the best weather for ice cream” Dina offered, pulling her jacket tightly around her body as they moved over the sidewalk in the parking lot. The cool bite of the chilly weather hitting them in full.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After searching around they found Lisa’s car parked a couple spots away. The dark-haired girl turned back to face her girlfriend, in what was obviously going to be a goodbye.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“See you tomorrow?” The girl asked, curling her arms over her shoulders, hands playing with the hairs of the back of her neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure” Ellie responded, using her own hands to pull her waist towards her, bringing them closer “I’m worried, are you okay?” She admitted, green eyes searching her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be, beanpole” Dina smiled softly, before moving one of her hands to caress her face oh so tenderly “But we do need to talk baby. There’s something I need to tell you” She leaned up and dropped a kiss over her mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you think if we go show up at the party, play nice girls for a couple of hours and then ditch it to go to my apartment?” She gave her another sweet kiss and Ellie almost forgot what they were even talking about.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop being so fucking cheesy!” They both turned to see Cristy, now sitting over the side passenger’s window of Lisa’s car, hands over the hood, brown hair flopping in the cool breeze “You’re making me want to gag!” She screamed with a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut up! You’re only saying that because you’re single!” Dina screamed back, turning her attention back to the girl in front of her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait” Ellie started with a frown “Wasn’t she dating a football player?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They broke up. News flash, he’s an asshole” The smaller girl announced before leaning in for another kiss “So what do you say freckles? We go to the party, come back have a talk, preferably without tearing our clothes off first” Ellie smiled at her statement, but it quickly changed into a bout of anxiety.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um—sure. Maybe I can go to your apartment after you finish? If you want to talk today” She offered. The idea of waiting just didn’t sit well with her, but Dina shook her head, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ll have more time tomorrow Ellie” Nuzzling their noses together softly they kissed again. She was defeated and could never argue with Dina.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay” She whispered softly, between kisses, trying to replace the dreading sensation swirling on her chest for the warmth Dina’s lips always gave her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my fucking God, leave the girl breathe!” They turned around again, this time catching both Lisa’s and the third member of the group behind her staring at them with smiles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dina stuck her tongue out towards them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have to go” The smaller girl admitted and Ellie just nodded “Look at you” She whispered putting the stubborn strand of her hair on the back of her ear, her brown eyes over her face again “You’re stud” the girl finished with a smile and a small bite of her lip before giving her another quick kiss, removing her hands from her, feet finally moving towards her classmates.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Text me” she said with a wink before twirling around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jeez, you’re both so sweet it makes me sick” The girl at the back, whom Ellie knew as Ashley said, moving over to the other seat so Dina could take hers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you start with me” the girl responded, before waving another kiss to her girlfriend as the car pulled away from the parking lot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>**</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ellie had her ass on her hand. She used all her afternoon to try and piece what could possibly be bothering Dina. She couldn’t even concentrate on her fucking music practice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She texted Samuel the information and after a small talk in which she explained that no, the girl hadn’t given her a clue, he recommended her to bring up her parents during their talk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her only consolation was the fact her girlfriend kept being the same old Dina through texting, and she kept on kissing or caressing her on their Friday’s morning and evening’s lunch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For a moment the girl considered confiding in Joel. He would listen, yes. However, he always got angry at even the smallest sniff of rejection of her, she knew he was going to be pissed off at Dina’s parents. And while he wouldn’t do anything to mess up with that -now-, the thought of him distancing himself from them, who cared for him as much as they cared for her -unless she was getting in the middle of Jesse’s and Dina’s relationship- didn’t seem fair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instead, she laughed at his teasing attempts when she told him she was returning until Sunday…maybe. And went on her way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dina kept both their costumes at her apartment, so they were going directly there after her soccer meeting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They changed between kisses and touches, Ellie had to try very hard not to forgo the party entirely and just stay inside cuddling, kissing, talking and then something </span>
  <em>
    <span>more</span>
  </em>
  <span>, especially after watching her girlfriend on her body tight costume. Dina had already said she was looking forward to a couple of hours of unwinding. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Help me put on my mask?” The girl asked standing next to Ellie, before patting her on the butt. The other girl turned, finishing with her own mask, before fixing the straps of Dina’s behind her head, careful not to interfere with her bun. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You make a gorgeous Catwoman” Ellie said, moving up to hug her from behind, as the girl kept smoothing her costume over and over, her brown eyes looking at their reflection over the mirror.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you baby” Dina tilted her head to drop a kiss over her cheek. “Are you ready?” The taller girl nodded over her shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay” Dina nodded “Just let me get my lips done” She finished before applying red lipstick. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Putting their jackets on they walked hand in hand over to Ellie’s car. Once in motion they kept holding hands over the center console, while the taller girl felt herself relax. Her girlfriend was still being cute with her, so their talk was probably unrelated to their relationship. She would, however, use the excuse to lay out what happened with her mom, and with Cheryl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Samuel was right. There was no one else who could soothe her worries but Dina.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you have a plan?” Ellie asked quickly, as she parked on an empty spot blocks away from the house. The place was going to be packed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Me?” The other girl smirked at her “You invited me, freckles. I thought </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> made plans”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The taller girl rounded the vehicle to open her door, stretching her hand so Dina would take it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um—I didn’t think about it” She admitted with a sheepish smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re lucky I like you”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe we can look for Lisa and Derek?” Ellie offered, as they slowly walked over the sidewalk, leaving their jackets back in the car. They could hear the music already, and she silently wondered how it was possible no one ever complained about it. Or maybe someone did, and police would come and shut the party later.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sounds good, beanpole”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were one block away from the two-story wooden house, it was a tall building painted in white with dark window frames, by knowledge Ellie knew they were dark blue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The street was faintly lighted by the city streetlights scattered at the sides of the road. At this distance the different colored lights dancing inside the house were visible.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There were people moving in and out of the house, all wearing different costumes ranging from animals or movie characters, some of them already vomiting on the side of the lawn.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s drunk people already?” The auburn-haired girl muttered surprised.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“These parties are known for serving a very special mixture of punch. Intended to knock you out after just a couple of glasses” Dina explained, both of her hands covering Ellie’s right.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh” The other girl said simply, making an internal note of not having any punch. Last thing she wanted was to ruin her plans with Dina, like it always seemed to happen whenever she went near alcohol.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They walked the small path up to the two steps leading to the entrance. One of the football guys was stationed in the front, asking people for passes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, you pretty superheroes. Got a pass?” He said with a flat voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How come you ended up playing bouncer Shawn?” Dina asked amusedly, as Ellie searched her back pocket. Since her costume didn’t include pants, she donned black jeans and black boots on. After a moment she pulled the golden shiny paper Alex had given her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know how it is Dina, cheerleaders ask, cheerleaders get” He said with a confident smile, taking the slip before putting in into a bag at his side “I also lost a bet” The tall bulky linebacker added with a wink, asking for their arms before latching a green glow in the dark bracelet on the girl’s wrists.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No wonder” Dina shook her head with a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go in, have fun, don’t lose them or you can’t get back in. Don’t drink any of the punch” He warned, before moving to the next couple behind them asking for a pass with an annoyed voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Opening the door Ellie led them inside, they were greeted by a wooden hallway and the stairway leading up to the second floor. Right to her left was an opened door leading to the kitchen, and to her right a big opening leading to what was being used as the dance floor, filled with moving lights and colors. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The music was so loud the taller girl could barely hear herself think. House filled with people wearing all kinds of costumes, some were based on memes, others on superheroes, movies, cartoons and every other possibility. You could see some people went overboard with their choices, putting an extreme attention to detail, and others were just lazy. Ellie felt herself just like the latter, but as always, Dina was stunning next to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There were other different costumes based more on just being sexy than anything else. Like nurses, high school uniforms, cops and so on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on, the seats are over here” Dina said close to her ear. Communicating was going to be difficult under the loudness of the music.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Batman let herself be dragged around the dance floor, where Catwoman swiftly turned around to talk over her ear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Better be ready superhero. I expect us to dance tonight” She finished with a flirty smile before twisting back to keep on moving.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ellie grinned, oh she was such an idiot for this girl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are Lisa and Derek disguised as?!” The green-eyed girl screamed once they made it past the dancing area.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pirates!” Dina responded looking back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both girls searched for a minute, before spotting two cozy pirates sitting on a large couch, chatting away with…an elf? A robot and…an avocado? Ellie shook her head with a laugh, pointing on their direction before tugging her girlfriend along.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh wow, you look so cute!” The blond, currently wearing a black wig girl greeted them with a big smile. Jumping out of Derek’s lap to hug Dina.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sis, Catwoman suits you!” She told her, before moving to hug Ellie, making sure of keeping her red pirate hat  on top of her head with one hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look at both of you, costume matching and everything!” The darker-haired girl pointed at Lisa and Derek, before moving in to say hi to the boy and the rest of the group.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know!” Lisa gave her another smile. Ellie couldn’t help but note she looked very happy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But look at the two of you. Ellie picked this, right?!” The blonde, blue-eyed girl pointed out, as the auburn-haired girl waved to the rest of the group, mostly composed by theatre people.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know this dork!” Dina hugged her girlfriend by the waist, before pulling her towards the sofa, where she made her sit down so she could plop down her lap, not before moving the fake tail around as it pinched her butt, she explained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Knowing her way around this Ellie grabbed onto Dina’s waist, and wasted little time before seeking attention from the girl on her arms with her lips. Her brain giddy as Dina gave in with eagerness every time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not long after, Cristy and Ashley made their way to the couch. Cristy clad in wonder woman costume and Ashley being a female version of Michael Myers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Say Dina” Cristy screamed to the girl from the other extreme of the couch “Can you lend me your superhero? I feel we match better” She joked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck off. Batman’s mine” The dark-haired girl screamed back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As promised Ellie took Dina dancing around to the lively electronic music pumping throughout the house. Musing on how better it was becoming for her to understand her girlfriend’s rhythm, and how easier it was to lead her around the floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You learn quickly, freckles. You may not be such a lost case after all” The girl said, clearly sharing a similar train of thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shit, your mask gets in the way” the auburn-haired girl complained when she tried to steal a kiss but one of her bat ears hit one of the cat ones when she was twisting her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Our masks, you should say” Helping her, the smaller girl grabbed her cheeks before tilting her head at a wide angle to kiss her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ellie felt in heaven, in a very loud heaven, but heaven nonetheless. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once the kiss ended Dina laughed, using her fingers to wipe her girlfriend’s lips where her lipstick had smeared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I should’ve known this would’ve happened and just forgo the lipstick” The brown-eyed girl pointed once she was happy the girl in front of her was properly clean. At least as best as she was going to be.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t mind” Said girl replied. Smiling happily before swaying them both with the music again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They danced a couple of songs before Dina pointed back to the direction of the couches.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They found Lisa and Derek gone, probably dancing somewhere around the place, but their group had considerably grown in number. Cristy being busy chatting a green lantern ear off. That woman had a superhero fetish today.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finding the sofa completely crowded both girls settled on leaning against the wall at the side of the couch. Ellie hugged Dina from behind, chin settled softly above her shoulder, strong hands locked above her stomach, where soft smaller hands traced circles and lines.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ellie smiled at her girlfriend's social nature, as she chatted happily with everyone in their group, now a mix of acting, sports and fashion people. The taller girl was so into this party she kept swaying both of them side to side in rhythm with the music.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Having fun El?” Dina tilted her head to grab a better look of her girlfriend, giving her a satisfied smile, clearly enjoying herself too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Babe” The green-eyed girl whispered, getting her lips closer to her ear “Don’t give me away. I’m not El, I’m Batman” she joked giving her best gruff voice. Fuck, she sounded like Joel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh” The smaller girl laughed “Be a good superhero then and fetch me a drink, batman. I’m parched. I don’t want any punch, we have a pending conversation” She laughed again once Ellie made a small pout with her lips, asking for a kiss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I may be gone a while tho’. I could see a line coming out of the kitchen when we were dancing” The taller girl responded once her girlfriend gave her a small peck. Letting go of her she patted herself looking for her phone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you need me use the bat signal because my phone’s battery is dying” Ellie joked before adding “I’ll be in the drinks line or in the kitchen” Giving her beautiful Catwoman a soft kiss on the cheek she turned around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She slowly made her way over to the kitchen, fending of the multitude of rowdy, drunk college students dancing and moving all over the place. Ellie admitted she was enjoying herself today, but being in a place </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> loud wasn’t something she wanted to do very often.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As she expected, once her feet made it to the hallway, she found the line had dwindled a little but was still a couple of people past the kitchen door. Not wanting to disappoint her girlfriend, she walked over to the last spot. Deciding to spend this time getting a better look at some of the costumes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a little bit of everything. She gathered now all cheerleaders were wearing a black skintight bunny outfit, with black stockings and high heels, fluffy tail and all, and they were insanely popular, always being chased by countless guys offering drinks or words the auburn-haired girl couldn’t make out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She leaned against the white wall in the hall. Spotting some of her classmates around the place, and Alex even waved at her direction from the dancefloor, busy with her boyfriend Evan. Twisting her head she even recognized some of Jesse’s friends mixed with a group of mutant ninja turtles at the far end of the corridor, but no sign of the guy anywhere.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her green eyes were still staring at the back of the corridor when she saw a stumbling couple moving out of a room. Ellie had never been inside this building, thus, she had no idea what that room was used for. But one of the figures seemed familiar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a guy dressed in what it looked like a clown costume, reminiscent of the ‘it’ movie reboot, wig missing. He was tall, broad shouldered, and very much Peter. The guy sloppily moved forward pinning the guy on his arms in a hot kiss against the wall. And the vampire was everything a vampire in a cheap costume could be, except for her friend Samuel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh fuck. What the hell?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She patted her pockets again to search for her phone, cursing inaudibly when she realized it was drained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Quickly, quickly</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She moved side to side over the wooden floor, her brain working on where Samuel could be. She hadn’t seen him on the dance floor, he never went near them on the couch either. And the taller girl never got to ask Lisa if she spotted him somewhere around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But he must be there. Right up to the end he sounded very excited of coming, with no other than Peter. Who was now very busy making out with a different guy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ellie returned to the dancefloor entrance, but decided against juggling with all the people filling the place. If Samuel was there, she would’ve seen him. Instead she walked down the hallway, resisting the urge of punching Peter on the back when she passed him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She opened the first door, of what it seemed like a small coat closet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Nope</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Next door showed Peter and the unknown guy had come out of a restroom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yuck</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She froze under the door frame of the next door she opened. It looked like an exercise room, it had treadmills, stationary bicycles, and other different equipment, but the boy slumped over a green yoga mat, dressed in the old tv series It clown was no other than Samuel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His chin was down over his chest. The girl walked carefully towards him. He’d put some effort on his costume, but some of the white paint had already smeared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey bud” Ellie said, tentatively taking a seat on the blue mat in front of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ellie, I’m such an idiot” He said immediately, voice filled with emotion, he wasn’t crying right now, but he looked like he did not long ago, and could probably start again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course not. What are you talking about?” The girl said with a soothing voice, crossing her legs to lean up to him, trying to catch his eyes, but he kept his face down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is karma for not taking anybody seriously I swear, but he could’ve just told me he didn’t like me. Why lead me on?” Scooting closer Ellie placed a hand over his shoulder, squeezing tightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re a great dude Samuel, you don’t commit but you don’t cheat either. Did he say anything today?” The boy shook his head softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. But once that stupid vampire boy came all he had eyes for was him, and I saw them go together into the restroom” Now he was crying, but he wiped at his eyes furiously with one of his forearms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fucking Peter, I should’ve whopped his ass</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I saw them on the hallway”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just want to go” He said, wiping his eyes again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure dude, you came in your truck?” Ellie asked, giving another squeeze to his shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I came with stupid Peter” He said shaking his head, finally lifting his chin to look at her. The skin around his eyes was missing the white paint the rest of his face had, and he had tear streaks over his cheeks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry my clown. I’ll go get Dina and we can leave” The girl said squeezing the red ball over his nose.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay. Hurry”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ellie lifted herself up from the wooden floor. Using one hand to unclasp the back of her mask removing it, carrying it around with her hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once she was back in the hallway, Peter and the mysterious other guy were nowhere to be seen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Better that way, as Ellie had every detailed plan on how to kick Peter’s ass if she were to stumble over him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was difficult to navigate around the house, especially through the dancefloor, as everybody was so tightly packed they got constantly pushed around. But the girl pressed on, determined to get to her girlfriend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After some effort she made it back to the couches, finding the group, but Dina was missing. So was Derek, Lisa, Cristy and her green lantern.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ellie turned around, searching the dancefloor, and the rest of the couches but her catwoman was nowhere to be seen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ellie!” She jumped a little at the scream coming very close next to her ear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, hi” She yelled back over the music. In front of her, wearing the same bunny outfit all cheerleaders wore with the difference of this one being bright red. She found herself staring at Cheryl, who was now taller than her, aided by the high heels she was wearing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The girl was smiling brightly at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Glad of you to join us. Come dance!” The redhead asked, extending her hand towards her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, but I’m searching for my girlfriend” Ellie clarified with a shook of her head, her eyes flipping from place to place, looking and looking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know where she is” Cheryl yelled, red gloved finger pointing towards the ceiling “Jesse came for her and they went to the second floor. To the rooms” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ellie’s blood boiled. How dared this damn girl come and bad mouth her girl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cheryl spoke before she even could.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t have to believe me” she waved her gloved hands in front of her “But you can go check. She </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> leave with him. He’s disguised as Harry Potter—I think” She pursed her bright red lips before giving her a small shrug, flipping her straightened hair to the back of her shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Over the loud fucking music Ellie couldn’t identify if the woman in front of her was being deceitful or not.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her green eyes peered at hers for a long time. Her mind divided between telling her to shut the fuck up or bolting to look for Dina on the second floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her feet chose the latter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She barreled throughout the dancing room, pushing people away as she made her way back into the hallway. Earning a few looks and yells on the way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It can’t be. Dina likes me. It can’t be</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cheryl must be doing this on purpose, she was sure of it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then why was she shaking?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her boots stomped up the stairs, rounding the couples who were already making out against the walls. Her trembling hand started twisting each one of the doorknobs of the second floor. Some were locked, others—well, Ellie could’ve gone her entire life without seeing some of the things she saw.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was around the fifth room when her hand stopped right over the door handle. What was she doing? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ellie forced herself to take a couple of calming breaths, obviously Cheryl just wanted to rile her up. There wasn’t a need to be disturbing people this way. She opened the door carefully, and quietly sneaked her head inside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her breath got caught on her throat. The room light was on so there wasn’t any mistake. There, in the middle of the bedroom stood Jesse. Dressed as Harry Potter, a smile on his face, cradling a catwoman on his arms, who was beaming up at him, hugging him tightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Numb. If somebody would’ve asked Ellie what she would’ve felt in this situation she probably would’ve pointed at something close to ire, fury, yelling, verbal use of the word fuck in all of its variations. Yet, she was numb, and frozen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>Dina looked—happy. Stupidly happy. </span><em><span>Damn,</span></em> <em><span>fucking</span></em><span> happy. Her face showed nothing more than that, her eyes </span><em><span>shined</span></em><span>.</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The girl didn’t know how she managed but she let go of the door and turned back toward the stairs. No longer barreling, she was straight out running away. She felt angry tears prickle her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of course, she was an idiot, of course. Dina wasn’t weird because of her classes, friends or family. She was being weird because of Jesse. And Ellie dumbly had completely bypassed the possibility of him being the source of everything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shira and Cheryl were right. </span>
  <em>
    <span>All along</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She felt frustrated with herself and her body for not cooperating. She was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> going to cry about this. She threw her mask down on the floor outside the workout room, before swinging the door open.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go” she said without preamble. Walking to pull Samuel off the floor by tugging on his arm forcefully. She too, needed to get away from there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, where’s Dina? Is she by the car?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, she’s not coming” Ellie supplied coldly, angrily wiping her eyes with her hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fucking not now!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? Why? Where’s she?” Samuel asked confused, currently being dragged by his friend out on the corridor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s in the second floor, in one of the rooms—with Jesse” Ellie informed, not daring to stop and look at him. She couldn’t…she was going to break, but not here, not now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Samuel, not here” They were almost at the door when she heard Cheryl calling for her. She didn’t stop.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ellie!” The girl followed her outside on the chilly weather.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck off Cheryl!” Was Ellie’s only response as the trudged up to her car.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She ordered Samuel to get in, and could barely over the corner of her eye make out Cheryl’s red figure stand next to the car window, as her feet stomped over the gas burning her wheels over the pavement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m an idiot. I’m a fuckin’ idiot.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She hit the steering wheel once, twice, three times. Feeling herself the biggest fool in the world. Why? Why did she have to believe?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She couldn’t breathe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is going on?” Samuel asked, voice a little scared, still confused about everything going on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ellie sniffed, biting her lip. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Get a fucking grip!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was so pissed off right now, her knuckles white as her hand gripped the wheel, she forced her eyes to focus on the road ahead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I go to your house?” She asked, trying to keep her voice from breaking. She couldn’t go back to her house in this condition. And Dina—fuck Dina.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, let’s go” Samuel answered softly, looking worriedly at her. His own pain on pause as he tried to make sense of what was going on.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well that wasn't easy. I hope you liked it! Please let me know your thoughts.</p><p>On the next chapter: Ellie comes to a realization and Dina wants to speak.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ellie arrives to a conclusion. Dina wants to speak with her.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello everyone! I hope you had an amazing week and an even better weekend. Here's the update chapter for this story, I hope it's to your liking.</p>
<p>Thank you for your awesome feedback, last chapter comments were an absolute blast to go through. And I also enjoyed reading some of your theories 😜.</p>
<p>For anyone interested in listening to music during reading and if you're curious. This fic is named after Damien Rice's Colour me in. Which lines up with this chapter, I recommend you give it a go if that's your kind of thing.</p>
<p>Without further ado, shall we start?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ellie drove the remaining distance to her friend’s house in complete silence. Grateful the boy next to her wasn’t asking anything. So far, he just stared at her in deep concern. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She was struggling to breathe, the images of Dina and Jesse filled her head, pressing heavily on her chest. No matter how much she tried to escape, it was all useless. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She could run out of the party, but she couldn’t run away from her mind.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, after days of confusion around her best friend, all clues fell into place. And so far, she didn’t know what made her angrier. Dina not telling her she was planning to dump her, or herself not realizing it sooner.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s better if you park on the back, your car would be safer there” Samuel’s voice was cautious, as if Ellie would suddenly explode or lash out at him. She was not going to, in all honesty, she had already imploded. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Blinking a couple of times to keep herself in check, she turned around the block, getting to Samuel’s backyard through the alley, turning off the running motor of the vehicle.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The boy fumbled with his keys while she tugged at her cape, not bothering undoing the buttons on her shoulders that kept in place, her hand pulled and pulled until the fabric ripped apart.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jesus, Ellie” Samuel muttered, watching how she tossed the cloth over his dumpster angrily.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They got into his house and the boy pointed at her to wait in his living room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His one-bedroom house was small and messy, as the guy had clothes and shoes all over the place. Entering through the dimly lit laundry room, the girl walked softly over the tiled kitchen, while Samuel ran to his bedroom. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her feet moved over to the brown couch on the carpeted living room, slumping down onto the floor. She leaned her back on the sofa, lifting her knees she dropped her arms over them, gaze lost off into the distance.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She hated Dina. She hated her fucking plan, and how she stupidly thought she was going to get something out of it. She hated how she felt played, how the girl should’ve just told her this wasn’t anything serious.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ellie, however, despised something more than all of that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She knew…she fucking knew. Dina </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> want to stop. She </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted</span>
  </em>
  <span> to fucking stop. And Ellie was too dumb to see it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Everything made sense now. How she struggled with her parents' possible disappointment of her. How Dina tensed and wanted to say something every time Ellie wanted to talk to her about their relationship. And Ellie just made it tougher for her. Instead of asking what was going on, she held onto Dina harder.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It made all the </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucking </span>
  </em>
  <span>sense of the world now. Every hesitation, every drowned word stuck at her throat. Dina was trying to end it, and probably couldn’t for her sake. And Ellie hated her for it. For not having the guts to just look at her on the face and admit she wasn’t in the end, </span>
  <em>
    <span>enough</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>To fucking confess she was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> it for her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was Jesse. It was always going to be damn Jesse.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>How stupid did she had to be to think she could compete with that?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cheryl and Shira were right. They knew. He was it for Dina.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And fuck, Dina was it for her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Count on life to keep fucking her over when she thought things were looking up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And for this exact reason, Ellie despised herself way more than she could hate Dina right now. For being too blind, too dumb to see.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why are the lights off?” Samuel mentioned moving into the living room, flipping the switches on his way to the kitchen.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With the room illuminated, Ellie lifted her green eyes slowly, her face still hung down between her arms. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her hands were shaking. And her cheeks felt wet. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck this</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She wiped her eyes with her upper arms, listening as Samuel opened the fridge, dragging something from the inside. A moment later, she heard the creak of one of his cabinets, along with the faint sound of the fridge door closing on its own.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>If she wanted to know what he was doing, she only needed to turn her head around, as the kitchen and living room were an open space room divided only by a pillar in the middle. She couldn’t force herself to move.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Instead, her eyes kept focusing on a distant spot on the wall next to the tv. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The girl wanted to get up, punch things, yell at people, scream until she had no voice, and yet at the same time, everything pressed harder down on top of her chest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her useless body internalizing everything. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, I have some flavored vodka to help us, here” she felt the boy plop down next to her on the floor, turning the kitchen light off on his way and dimming the light of the living room. “I don’t have whiskey, sorry”. She felt him setting something at her side, most likely their drinks. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ellie bit her bottom lip, hard, almost drawing blood, but after a moment she forced herself to look at Samuel. He was no longer wearing his clown costume, and he had tried to wipe the makeup off his face, but some small spots still remained. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was looking at her with concern, as if he hadn’t any problems of his own to worry about, one of his hands giving her a glass of clear liquid.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry about Peter” The girl whispered, accepting the drink before downing it in one go. Feeling the warm liquid burn down her throat. If she thought alcohol was going to quench the hole on her chest, she felt sorely disappointed at the immediate results.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck Peter, he was playing me” he answered immediately, trying to sound dismissive, but the girl knew he was just pretending. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going to find someone much better and he’ll regret it” He added, lifting himself over the carpet. The guy moved in front of the tv, where he had a large speaker bar, pressing some buttons the device started playing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This is my breakup playlist” The boy announced, walking back to sit next to her again, pouring another glass of vodka for her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Not Taylor Swift, fuck</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why were you wearing a clown outfit anyways?” She felt like shit, but the girl was still curious.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Because I’m an obvious simp?” He answered with a small laugh returning back to her side “We both love horror stories, I thought it was a good idea” He whispered. Once the humor was gone, his voice sounded clearly upset, but with a shake of his head he looked back at her. “You on the other hand, Batman? How obvious”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah—tell me about it” The girl shrugged.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell me what happened, dickhead, I’ve never seen you like this” He handed her the glass. His eyes were still red and puffy from crying. And while Ellie tried her damnedest not to fucking cry, she probably looked not unlike him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her eyes were fixed on the wall again, jaw clenched. Accepting the alcohol, she downed it in one go again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re shaking” Samuel pointed out, still waiting.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m a fucking idiot” She started in a low almost inaudible whisper.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What happened with Dina?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She doesn’t—” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span> the words got stuck on her throat “She doesn’t—</span>
  <em>
    <span>love me</span>
  </em>
  <span>” She finished with a broken voice and a quivering lip that forced her to start shaking her head angrily. She was not going to fucking cry.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ellie, that can’t be true” He started “Everyone knows she’s absolutely taken with you”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>For a moment, Ellie wanted to yell at him. Tell him this was his fault too. For saying these shitty things. For goading and pushing her onto something that wasn’t there to begin with.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And she foolishly fell for it. Stupidly believing Dina’s actions were more than a pastime, more than just a confirmation her interest laid elsewhere.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The auburn-haired girl turned her head to look at him and fisted hands above her knees, struggling to keep herself composed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sure in her own fucked way she cares about me” She answered bitterly. Trying her hardest not to yell at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What was that thing about Jesse you said at the party?” He asked, hesitating before filling Ellie’s glass again, turning to his own drink.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The girl accepted the alcohol rubbing her eyes tightly in frustration with her other hand, giving a shrug in response, before looking at the wall again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Look, I don’t know what happened, but you need to talk things with Dina, you both have been avoiding it for so long” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s nothing to talk about” She sniffed before wiping her eyes again, drinking the glass contents. Her current objective was knocking herself out drunk. Or knock a fucking wall down.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But—how? No Ellie, just talk to her, I’m sure she cares about Jesse, but she loves you” His soothing voice did nothing to quell the anger in her chest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She fucking loves him Samuel! She always has, not me! I was just a fucking distraction!” Her eyes snapped back at him, and not for the first time today he looked back scared. Not because he was in danger, but because he never saw her like this.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ellie exhaled, trying to bring her voice down, but the images in her head were not helping.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>hate </span>
  </em>
  <span>this” She spit later, biting the knuckles of one of her hands trying to calm down.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Did she say that?” Samuel asked softly, after a long moment where the only sound in the living room was that coming out of the speaker bar.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She tried to” At this her lips started quivering again, and she lifted herself quickly, pacing in front of the couch, opening and closing her wrists at her side.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It makes all the sense of the world now. How weird she was acting. Why Lisa was trying to get her to speak with me. To break it off” She walked a couple of steps to the pillar dividing the living room from the kitchen.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It looked rock solid, so she laid her right fist over it, a shot of pain travelling from her knuckles up to her arm.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay dickhead, I still want to have a house after all of this. Have a drink instead” The guy offered, picking up her glass to fill it. “And are you sure about all of that?” He asked, the gears on his head turning, trying to come up with a reasonable explanation.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>saw</span>
  </em>
  <span> her” She said, her voice very close to a plea. Brows knitted with emotion. Her right hand felt messed up, but she didn’t care, instead she walked over her friend to gulp her vodka.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Samuel opened his mouth to ask, probably wanting her to explain further, but for the first time since they’ve met, he didn’t dare to.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I went for drinks, I told her it was going to take a while, but then—” She trailed off.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You found me instead” He understood that part.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I went back, but I couldn’t find her” The girl explained, voice low, but angry. In one quick movement she slumped back next to him on the floor.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But Cheryl saw me, and she told me she saw Dina leave with Jesse up to the rooms on the second floor” She sniffed a little, the feeling on her chest stopping her from continuing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And you believed her?” The guy asked, still trying to tip the odds in her favor. Impossible, she wasn’t even in the game to begin with.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I saw them Samuel” Ellie explained, hands shaking again, urge to stand up and tear the place apart…again. “I saw them, and she was—she was” She bit her hand just at the memory, eyes falling to the carpeted floor briefly before flitting back to him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Happy Samuel, she looked—over the moon, of being there—with him” She had no will to continue, instead she dropped her head back over the sofa, staring at the ceiling.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shit” The guy whispered at the dawn of understanding. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The small tones of the sad music coming out of the speaker enveloped them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Well shit indeed.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>**</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It wasn’t worth it Samuel” Ellie whispered after a long, long while.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You were </span>
  <em>
    <span>happy</span>
  </em>
  <span>” He claimed, a little bit desperately, in what Ellie thought was him drifting back to his own issues.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But it wasn’t worth it” She repeated “I should’ve never have known what it was to feel like she was </span>
  <em>
    <span>mine</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t real…it was never real.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After another couple of minutes of silence, Samuel started sniffing, both quietly drinking. They had given up on their glasses time ago, chugging directly from the bottle. The music had stopped at some point in the night, but none of them even noticed. Instead, they kept themselves lost within their thoughts.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t until Samuel’s phone started ringing somewhere around the house that they were brought back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my God, it’s three in the fucking morning what do they want?” He complained crawling over the carpet towards his room, struggling to raise himself over.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He came back right away, finally walking over two feet, swaying a little over side to side.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh shit, the room is moving” He complained. “It’s Dina” He added, lifting the screen of his phone to her. She gave the device a sideways look, barely making out Dina’s name and an absurd amount of missed calls.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Everything was a little blurry. And as much as she wanted to shrug, she didn't have any strength left for it. She turned her eyes up again instead.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m gonna turn it off” He said angrily, before pushing the buttons and sending the device flying over the sofa cushions.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We should fuck her up” He said cunningly. Apparently diverting his attention from what must have been stupid Peter, to Dina.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t, and neither can you” The girl answered simply, now just numb about the whole thing. She was broken, angry, and felt a little dead. But she welcomed the numbness anyways.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Samuel didn’t answer, she twisted her head towards him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His dark bloodshot eyes were looking at her. No longer worried, no longer confused. He was pissed off, scheming.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Promise you won’t plot anything” Ellie pleaded with a whisper.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why not?” He responded flatly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And the girl understood him. Heck, she wanted to kick Peter’s ass the next time she saw him at college. Actually, she wanted it so much, Ellie was thinking of using any excuse just to go over to his college building. If she couldn’t kick his ass off, she at least had some very colorful words for the guy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She completely understood Samuel, but she wouldn’t even let him try it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I love her Samuel” She whispered with a sprinkle of emotion that managed to escape her numb body and mind. “This is the first time I admit it out loud. I, l—love her”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And you see? Ellie had different facets of her personality. But her first priority was always making sure Dina was okay.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going to let her be happy even if I’m not” She sighed. All these useless feelings. “So, promise me you won’t do anything against her” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She knew her damn plan was going to come bite her in the end. Didn’t she?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck Dina dude” The guy looked both irritated and frustrated.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Say it” Ellie demanded in an even voice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, </span>
  <em>
    <span>fine</span>
  </em>
  <span>” He twisted around to cross his arms over his chest, clearly unhappy at the arrangement “However, I may throw some shade”.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought you liked her” The auburn-haired girl pointed out, Dina was, after all, much more engaging than her with him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I do, but you were my friend first, you were also the first person I told I was gay. Well—” He paused a little before laughing “The first person I was not trying to date anyways”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ellie snorted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>**</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At some point in the early morning she passed out, a mixture of tiredness, headache and loads of alcohol helped ensure she ended up dead on Samuel’s carpeted floor.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was the intrusive morning light coming from the front window that pulled her out of her sleep. She was lying down on her back over the carpet, face sideways. Opening her eyes hurt, not only from what it was a clear sign of a mean hangover, but also from the tears she shed hours before.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Slowly, she focused on the boy next to her, currently passed out over his stomach, snoring softly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ellie worked the knots on her neck, while pushing herself up to a sitting position. Feeling a pain on her right hand as soon as she tried to move it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh fuck</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The girl lifted her hand in front of her eyes, noticing there were some bruises and cuts over her knuckles, covered faintly by dried blood. Dropping her hand to the side, she looked around Samuel’s place. Wondering what time in the morning was, as her only source of information was the cellphone in her pocket, but it was currently out of battery.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Groggily she stood up. Snatching Samuel’s phone from the couch, she pressed a button to light up the screen. It was eight in the damn morning.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Raise and fuckin’ shine</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Leaving the phone where she’d found it, the girl stumbled for a vomiting round towards the bathroom. It would probably be a good idea to go back to her house. She already knew there was no way she could deal with Joel, but she had to face him at some point.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>All she wanted was to go to her room and pass out for years. Never see Dina again, never think about her damn plan, or her kisses, and the way she said her name when they fucked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Or her happy smile at Jesse. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she wasn’t going to be able to take it. Seeing them together again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And judging by the way she almost punched the bathroom sink as she splashed water over her face and rinsed her mouth, she was still </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>fucking pissed off too.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Exiting the bathroom, she pondered on how to help nurse Samuel’s hangover. It was going to be though, they drank one bottle and a half of vodka between themselves in a manner of a couple of hours.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>How could she stand straight, she did not know. But as with most of everything that could happen to her on this day. She did not care.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aware cooking was a no-no if she wanted to avoid another round of gagging, the girl walked over the kitchen, opening cabinets and drawers in search of any pain medication. After coming up empty, she went back to the bathroom. Opening the mirror cabinet, she spotted a bottle of painkillers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Filling two glasses with water she downed two pills herself. Watching from the corner or her eyes how the guy stirred and moaned in pain.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Last night was a bad idea” He whispered in a hoarse voice, turning on his back and touching his forehead in pain.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Drink this” Ellie offered two pills and a glass of water.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If my mouth comes in contact with anything foreign, I’m going to throw up” He mumbled, opening his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay” The girl placed the glass and pills on the end table next to the sofa. Her mind wandering back to last night, Dina’s arms around Jesse’s waist, her shining eyes looking at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em><span>Fuck, stop</span></em> <em><span>doing this to yourself.</span></em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We don’t have our gay shit together after all, right?” Samuel mused after a minute.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“At all” Ellie answered with a humorless chuckle.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>**</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After making sure her friend was not going to pass out again and he digested well both the water and pills, she left his house through the back. Wincing as the full rays coming from the sun sent a shock of pain through her head and blinded her eyes briefly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Getting into her car she spotted both her jacket and Dina’s on the backseat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck me</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The girl dropped her head over the steering wheel. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck this, fuck everything</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>How was she supposed to even look at her?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She took a couple of minutes to regain her composure before starting up the vehicle, punching the stereo power button to shut it off. everything already reminded her of Dina, last thing she wanted was music poking at her wound too.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>**</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She drove numbly back to her house. If somebody even asked her how she made it back, the girl would have no answer. Her mind and body worked on autopilot, but soon enough she was pressing the button to open the garage door.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Joel’s pick up was inside. So he was home after all. Half of her hoped he would’ve gone to an early shift back at the construction site. At least she could always argue she got drunk last night to keep him off her case. Even if he scolded her and tried to make her work around the house.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She’d barely opened the door when he stood right in front of her, worried expression on his face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my lord” He said with an anguished sigh before enveloping her in a crushing hug “Are you okay baby girl?” He asked, leaning back to examine her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you doing?” She asked flatly, trying to move backwards to get out of his arms, but he didn’t budge.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dina called me, said she couldn’t find you. Asked me if you were back, your phone was off” His eyes were worried still, wandering over her face, but he seemed to be calming down.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dina had the dignity of remembering her in the end. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hilarious</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I was just—out” She shrugged, lifting her uninjured hand to get out of his embrace, moving her feet towards the staircase.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t go anywhere young lady. You have no idea what you put us through” This time there wasn’t any trace of anguish in his stern voice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck off Joel” She said running up the stairs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ellie slammed the door closed behind her, kicking off her boots she collapsed face down over her bed. She knew she was being an asshole to Joel, and if what he said had been right, he must’ve been very worried for her. But she couldn’t deal with this now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Not when she was in physical pain, and her insides felt broken and tossed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She waited a whole minute for Joel steps to come up on the stairs and demand her to speak to him. When it was clear he wasn’t following her, she exhaled over her pillow.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>No matter what she did, her body and mind couldn’t relax. She was not going to sleep, not going to pass out either. The girl was going to suffer and swallow the pain as it came, and it was going to keep coming and punching her with no end in sight.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ellie was in the middle of replaying last night's memories for the thousandth time when she heard the doorbell rang. All would’ve been fine, she knew Joel would open the door, but what she heard next made her feel anxious.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She caught the noise of the door closing, and a set of smaller much lighter steps compared to Joel’s make their way quickly up the stairs. Dina, it had to be her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Remembering she left the door unlocked, she pushed herself up from the bed. Wincing as her knuckles screamed in pain when she fisted the mattress forcing her body upwards. Ellie was in the process of turning around when the door flew open, and then she saw her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There she was, in front of her, beautiful as always. Even with her worried face, eyes looking red and swollen.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ellie—” She whispered almost in distraught, before running the remaining steps and slamming her body over hers, small hands clutching at her back, arms crushing her, as if she was trying to meld their bodies together.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The taller girl’s arms twitched slightly at her sides, but she made no move to return the embrace.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Where were you? Why did you leave, El? I could only find your mask” Her lips were over her neck, making her sound a little muffled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ellie felt like crying.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I was worried about you. Worried something might have happened to you” Dina said kissing her neck, trailing softly over to her cheek and lips. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When her soft mouth settled over hers, Ellie couldn’t help but close her eyes, her own lips moving involuntarily to return her kiss, opening as Dina languidly slipped her tongue inside her mouth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And for a willful moment, the taller girl allowed herself to forget. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Forget the girl who kept kissing and hugging her did not love her. At least not like she loved her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>For a split second she decided to ignore the knowledge that Dina wanted to be somewhere else. One last moment of selfish indulgence before she sent her away in pursuit of her much-needed happiness.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t surprising then, when Ellie’s restraint faltered and she pulled the girl close to her by desperately grabbing her cheeks, trying to memorize every one of her features, her smell, the feeling of her skin, the sweet taste of her lips and the way she seemed to cling to her at the smallest opportunity.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And Ellie poured all her love and pain into that last one kiss.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>How she was supposed to go on with her life without touching her? Without kissing her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As much as she wanted, the auburn-haired girl knew she wasn’t going to go through with it if she continued kissing her…</span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She couldn’t think of her as her girlfriend and partner in crime anymore. She dropped her hands to the side and slowly backed away, separating their lips.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She had to do it, for Dina, she had to.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dina’s hands were still over her body, now clinging to her by the shoulders. And once the taller girl opened her eyes, she found Dina breathing heavily, lips beautifully made out, and when her brown eyes opened and she smiled at her, Ellie tried to commit her face to memory.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Every freckle, and the mole above her temple.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The auburn-haired girl was sure she broke even more when she noticed Dina’s smile wasn’t as bright as the night before. Not as happy as she’d been in Jesse’s arms.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It fucked her up in ways she couldn’t describe.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Freckles I should whack you in the head, we need to talk” Her brown eyes wandered lazily over her body. It wasn’t long before she spotted her fucked up hand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ellie!” she exclaimed, ending her one-sided hug to take her hand in both of hers, rotating it slowly to inspect the damage. “What happened?” her voice was full of concern.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“’M fine” Ellie whispered flatly. Pursing her lips and turning her eyes up to the side. She couldn’t bear Dina looking at her like that, or touching her for that matter, so she pulled her hand back and walked over to her closet.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Knowing as much as she wanted to keep being selfish. She could not.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re fine? Why is your hand like that? Why do you smell like alcohol?” Dina asked in a long, frustrated succession, moving to take a step in front of her, stopping her from continuing on her path. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dina clearly was getting exasperated with her. Which reminded Ellie she was supposed to be the one pissed off at her. She went into a room with her ex and cheated on her. At least she was glad she didn’t catch them in a more compromising position, but it didn’t take a genius to know what happened after she left.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How’s Jesse?” The auburn-haired girl asked bitterly, waiting for her to get flustered, to feel exposed, but it didn’t happen. Instead, Dina looked angrier.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jesse? Ellie, I looked for you like an idiot all night” She was moving her hands around in fury now, her brown tired eyes fixed on her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“They told me you left, and Cheryl went with you and for fuck sake she wasn’t anywhere either” She pointed out, this time a little hurt “You weren’t picking your phone, and I. Fucking. Waited. Ellie” she punctuated her last words pointing at her with a slender index finger. “I waited for anybody to tell me you had an accident”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Would that have made it any easier?” How was Ellie able to speak so coldly? Who knows, but this question stopped Dina on her tracks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What? Would’ve made </span>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
  <span> easier? I watched the fucking news Ellie! Expecting your car to be involved in a fatal crash or something and me loosing you every fucking minute last night!” Her lips were trembling, and she took a step closer, her brown eyes piercing her greens.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you going to dump me now?” The taller girl tried to stay composed, passing a lump of saliva stuck on her throat. Clenching her jaw and fisting her hands to stop reaching for her. Dina needed to follow her heart and not be stuck with her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And Ellie couldn’t bear it. She was breaking down in front of her, and it took all she had not to show it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Dina’s anger was replaced by a look of total confusion, her brow knitted “No baby” She grabbed her by the cheeks before continuing “Why would I break up with you? I just want to know why you left without me”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck, stop, please, stop</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think now it’s your chance to dump me” Her voice was hoarse; she didn’t want to do it. She had to.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Because I love her, because of her</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Something snapped inside Dina’s brain. Her confusion gone, she let go of Ellie’s face and took a step back. Horrified.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What happened last night?” Her tone was serious, demanding.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about what they could say about me, if you used me. I’m sure I did too” Ellie regretted the words as soon as they came out of her mouth, at least the last part of it. The smaller girl had been clear since the beginning. She didn’t want anyone to think she was using Ellie for her own purposes, but if she didn’t do something, she wasn’t going to be able to let Dina go, it was almost impossible as it is.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And the words worked perfectly to make Dina beyond pissed off. She looked absolutely livid.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh? Is that it? What was I then? A girl you got to fuck for fun, Ellie?” she spit, and the silence of the green-eyed girl in front of her just made her look angrier.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck, Ellie. I slept with you!” She pointed out and Ellie just shrugged “I’m such an idiot” She was shaking her head now, biting her lip, for a minute she looked like she was about to cry.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ellie took a step closer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, don’t you dare!” Dina pointed at her taking a step backwards, her breathing heavy “Fuck you, Ellie. Don’t come close to me ever again” She said before stomping out of the room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And the other girl stayed rooted to the spot. She heard the sounds of the girl’s steps fading away, and then the slamming of their front door. And the only thing she could do was drop her chin down onto her chest, right before starting to haul everything in sight.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>**</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kiddo, can I come in?” Joel’s voice sounded calm. Not answering, she forced her feet to move into her closet, looking for clean clothes to shower. The girl had no desire to do anything, but she couldn’t bear to wear this stupid batman shirt anymore.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ellie placed the clothes above the bed and was in the process of putting her phone to charge and turning it on when she heard the door open slowly. Looking at Joel treading carefully to avoid stepping into the stuff already spread all over the floor.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why did you fight Dina, kiddo? She was only worried about you” He whispered moving up towards the end of the bed, looking for her face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her only response was a shake of her head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Last night had somethin’ to do with her?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her eyes were stuck on the crumpled duvet of her bed. And it dawned on her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Dina is out of my life</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kiddo—“Joel tried again, this time in a softer voice “She was very worried about you last night, I couldn’t calm her. We went to the police, we looked for you everywhere and she kept crying, believin’ somethin’ happened to you” Wow, she </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> an asshole. An asshole without an answer to supply back, instead she sniffed softly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I was so worried about you too, you’re my kid. We thought you left us alone” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She was trying so fucking hard no to cry right now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is this between you fixable?” That was what made her snap.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She turned her green eyes towards him, no longer able to contain herself anymore she shook her head, fisted her hands at her side, her body shaking uncontrollably as the girl tried to keep the tears at bay, but they came down hard.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her throat had no answer to give, but Joel didn’t need it. At the sight he immediately enveloped her in a strong hug. It took a couple of minutes for her to reciprocate.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And while Joel embraced her tightly, his soothing voice saying it was ‘alright’, ‘baby girl’, her body kept rocking as she uncontrollably wept.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ellie had lost the love of her life and her best friend in one go.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ellie didn’t know how long she cried in her adoptive dad’s arms, but when she calmed down she told him she needed to shower and he nodded before asking her to come down to the living room afterwards.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her shower was long, she let the water stream cascade on her head and body, hitting the wall every now and then with her fists, she knew they were going to be fucked but did not care. It took her a while, but she ended up moving her body forcefully toward the living room, slumping facedown over the sofa.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A couple of minutes passed before she heard the steps of her adoptive father move closer. She heard the sound of the sofa as he sat down, combined with the slumping of the cushion, but the girl made no move.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want to talk about it, kiddo?” He asked softly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No” Her response was cold, mind drifting back into the familiar numbness. Mouth over the cushion.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know you can’t run off like you did last night again, right?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ellie just shrugged in response.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If something happens baby girl, no matter what, you come to me, always, okay?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Whatever” She mumbled, mostly to try and finish the conversation, see if this numbness lulled her to sleep.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Listen to me Ellie”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No matter what happens I love you kiddo, you’re my daughter, and if something happens and you don’t want to talk about it I’m not going to force you, but come here, always come here” His voice was soothing but decisive.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, I had no idea Dina would come here, sorry for not letting you know” She answered in what she hoped came across as understanding, she meant her words, but her brain wasn’t catching up on feelings right now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I ask where you spent the night?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought this conversation was over” She mumbled over the cushion “I was at Samuel’s” closing her eyes she turned her head towards the backrest. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We went by, your car wasn’t there” Joel pointed out, not suspiciously, by the sound of his voice he was still reeling from what must have been a very long night.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I parked on his backyard, went through the alley”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll have to call the police and let them know you’re back” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry Joel” She said finally, understanding how difficult it might have been for him to look for her everywhere.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m just glad you’re fine baby girl”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>** </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She spent an absurd amount of time on that couch, refusing to leave for anything other than bathroom breaks. Even eating was difficult right now, as Joel kept insisting on having her bite something.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After forcing herself to have some kind of a soup he prepared, Ellie padded back to her room, dumping her body over the bed she took her phone, now fully charged from the nightstand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She slowly went through all her missed calls, most of them Joel leaving voicemails to ask her to call him back. There were some texts from her friends, Samuel asking if she was doing okay, to which she replied ‘Just peachy’ before moving on.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her eyes settled on a string of texts from Dina. All of them from last night. Where she told her she knew her phone was out of battery but she couldn’t find her. Another one saying she was getting worried and asking her to go back to her or call.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ellie forced herself to move away from her conversations with Dina, it was all in the past. And judging by how pissed the girl was, not only was their relationship over, but their friendship was finished as well.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She was about to drop her phone next to the bed when the device vibrated in her hands, Lisa's name came on the screen, as she received a text.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-Hi Ellie. Just to let you know I will be driving Dina to college, so you don’t need to worry about that. Have a nice day-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Well, fuck</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>How come she was the one laying everything in the line and she got to lose the friendship too?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She threw the phone across the room before turning over the bed. Her eyes dropped over the board behind her bed. Littered with small hearts and D+E drawn by Dina.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m fucked.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well, fuck. </p>
<p>I hope you liked it! Let me know what you think.</p>
<p>On the next: Ellie struggles without Dina at her side.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ellie struggles in her daily life without Dina.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello!! I know this update took the longest, I'm sorry, with me being at work now full time, my writing opportunities are limited, but I promise I'll do my best. </p><p>Thank you again for the absolute amazing, and overwhelming support you all seem to have for this story. You all make me smile and inspire me to keep doing better. Thank you!</p><p>I hope you like this update.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ellie felt like dying. Every minute, and every hour. Or maybe, she was already dead and was just waiting for her body to catch up. At this point, who knew?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She’d promised not to look at her phone conversations with Dina. Such resolve lasted a whole hour. Her eyes went through all their texts, the kissy emojis, the words of longing they wrote for each other when they couldn’t be together in the evenings, or when they wanted to be sleeping in the same bed but couldn’t, because they always used their weekly days as soon as they could and had to wait.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It fucked her brain so bad reading her words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In text, Dina didn’t seem hesitant, quite the contrary, she always appeared to be alluding to the fact she wanted her as near as possible. However, Ellie knew the truth now, no need to kid herself anymore.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Overall, she still felt angry, furious even at times. Why the fuck was Dina so angry about? She had cheated on Ellie, not the other way around, and Dina </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> using her. Why does it matter if Ellie said she was using her too?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The girl refused to see Samuel on Sunday. To be honest, she could barely tolerate seeing Joel. All she wanted to do was stay cooped up in her room, curtains closed, lights off and sleep. At least her adoptive father wasn’t pushing her into anything else that wasn’t food consumption.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For someone who emptied Joel’s fridge in a matter of a day or two, she wasn’t eating anymore. Not without some kind of goading from him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He tried to be understanding and wanted to know what happened, but he let her have some space. And when Sunday afternoon came and she went downstairs to sit next to him on the couch, numbly watching the news on the TV, he just wrapped his arm around her shoulders and squeezed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>**</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took all her will to get up on Monday, but she did. Forcing her numb body to move, she showered, packed her duffel and went on her way to college. Straight there this time, no detours to Dina’s apartment anymore.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her chest felt so empty without Dina being there, not only as her girlfriend, but as her friend. Every time Ellie had a problem she would run off to her best friend, and she would always hug her, soothe her and give some advice, or make her eat ice cream on the couch while she scratched her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But now Ellie couldn’t go to her, and Dina wasn’t going to try to make anything better. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She went straight from class to class throughout all morning, trying to focus all her brain function into what her teachers were presenting at the front of the classroom, but she wasn’t very successful at it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hours passed with Ellie wondering if Dina had already gone back to Jesse. And whether she would look for her once it was officially known by everyone they were back together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When lunch time arrived, instead of going to the dining room, her feet dragged her out to the practice field and she sat on the grass behind the gym, facing one of the goalposts at the side of the training field.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She couldn’t bear to watch Dina, it made her feel beyond heartbroken, and at the same time, she wanted nothing but to go and yell at her. There was the possibility of Jesse being around now, and just thinking about seeing them sitting together gave her more reasons to stay as far away as possible. </span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>Using her backpack as a pillow she laid down, watching the dark clouds in the sky. G</span><em><span>reat</span></em><span>,</span> <span>the last thing she needed was rain deciding to fuck her too. She felt her phone vibrate on her pocket, but she just ignored it, imagining it was just Joel asking if she was doing alright.</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For fucks’ sake, she knew the man worried about her, but he could be so clingy at times. He’ll have her all afternoon, no need to be telling him everything was the same right now as it was in the morning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a sigh she closed her eyes, concentrating on the petrichor dancing in the air combined with the smell of grass underneath her. This grass was the same used on the stadium during falls and winter, meaning it was probably one of the only remaining green sceneries around the city at this time of the year. The chill had grown colder during these past few days too and Ellie knew it wasn’t long before rain and snow would fill out their days up until next year. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ellie pondered whether to stay where she was or maybe go and sit inside of her car, in case the weather turned out for the worse. Somehow going back to class drenched and freezing didn’t seem like a good plan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The girl was in the middle of her internal discussion when she heard a set of steps move closer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They sounded heavy and rough, so she dismissed the possibility of being someone she knew. Like Dina…not that the girl was going to look for her anytime soon, or ever.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why aren’t you picking your phone? And I swear I’ve walked all around campus looking for you” Samuel’s voice reached her ears, and she felt something hit her stomach and bounce down next to her over the grass.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I muted it” She mumbled, opening one eye, watching how her friend sat next to her with a bag of lunch in his hand. Twisting her head, the girl spotted another brown bag sitting next to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I got worried when you didn’t come to the dining room, I figured you wouldn’t want to see Dina, so I bought us some food” He said, opening his bag and pulling a couple of different containers around him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks” She offered before closing her eyes again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t thank me and just eat, I’m sure this is hard for you, but you need to have some food in your system” he scolded her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You sound like Joel” She pointed out before forcing herself to sit “How can you eat anyways?” The girl knew he was still sad about Peter, how was he capable of stuffing himself up was beyond her understanding.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I get hungrier when I’m depressed” He answered her concern before pointing at the bag next to her. “You spoke to Dina?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Something like that” Ellie shrugged, grabbing her bag before pulling the sandwich safely stored inside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just bought you that and a cheesecake because I don’t know what you wanted and weren’t picking your phone” He supplied before eating at his rice plate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks” Stupid cheesecake, it reminded her of Dina, she loved it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, what happened when you spoke to Dina?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The girl didn’t want to have this conversation, not now, or ever for that fact, but knew Samuel wasn’t going to shut up about it anytime soon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It wasn’t much of a talk. Apparently, she was worried because I left the party without saying anything, as if she wasn’t busy at the time” Ellie started, already getting angry, her hands tearing the sandwich paper apart.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you know people are saying Cheryl left with us?” He asked, seriously curious.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, what? Why would they say that?” The green-eyed girl furrowed her brows in confusion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Party gossip, they saw her get out after you, and she never went back, so they think she was with you the whole time. You have a heartbreaker reputation going on now” The boy explained and pointed with his disposable fork at her sandwich.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No wonder why Dina had mentioned Cheryl when she went to look for her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dina asked me about it” Ellie told him, giving a small bite to her BBQ sandwich and a sip to a bottle of water he bought with him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did she?” He shifted around over the grass to face her, clearly interested in the conversation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She did, but at the time I didn’t get it, I was so angry and sad, I just told her I was using her, and she dumped me” Her eyes dropped down to her food.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You did—what?!” Samuel sounded so pissed off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ellie shrugged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wanted to tell her I knew everything, I wanted to be the bigger person and caring friend, I really did—” She bit her lower lip, not to keep herself from breaking, she was permanently broken now, and at this point she couldn’t cry anymore. Shame could better describe her current mood. “I don’t know, I feel like she should’ve told me before going off to him, and it makes my blood boil” Her eyes flickered back to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dude but that was so harsh, even if she deserved it for going off to Jesse, she was so worried about your dumb ass” He dropped his plate over the glass, now fully focused on admonishing her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aren’t you on my side? And I’m sure it wasn’t that long, she spent the night with Jesse anyways” Her words carried venom, and she bit at her sandwich to stop herself from cursing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She called me like thirty times Ellie, she texted me and sounded pretty desperate to hear from you. And even if she hurt you, what the fuck man?” He threw one of his napkins at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know! I know!” There was no need to fucking push her, she knew how screwed up it was for her to tell her that. “I know I should’ve just taken the loss, but I’m so angry, so hurt, I just didn’t—I couldn’t stop myself” It wasn’t her brightest moment, that’s for sure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh really?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop the sarcasm! I also felt like I wasn’t going to let her go if she kept at it” She gave her sandwich another bite to signify the end of the conversation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? Being worried about you?” fucking Samuel. Where was the one from Friday night who decided to be quiet about this shit?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No” She pursed her lips and looked down at the grass “Dina was kissing and hugging me and I wanted to—“Ellie finished with a half-shrug.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck her?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No Samuel!” she threw the napkin back and he laughed, at least he didn’t look </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> angry anymore.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wanted to ask her to stay with me” She admitted softly afterwards, feeling so miserable. “I must look so pathetic” The girl huffed putting the sandwich back in the bag, not feeling up to continue eating anymore.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If it’s any consolation she looks as bad as you” He pointed out, picking up his plate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ellie brow knitted in confusion and curiosity. Dina? Like her? Yeah, right. At this time Jesse was probably already sitting next to her in the dining room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hugging her like Ellie did, kissing her temple like she did, whispering stupid stuff down her ear so she could laugh and turn around to kiss him, just like she did with her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Calm down, dickhead!” Samuel yelled, jumping a little when Ellie punched down on the grass with her already damaged fist.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The girl just just inhaled and exhaled harder, battling to let her anger ebb away. It wasn’t working so far.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I went to consort with the enemy” Samuel started, once happy her friend wasn’t punching everything in reach. “Just to gauge things. Lisa and Dina were sitting together, and I went to say hi. I swear it looks like Dina hasn’t slept in five years” He grabbed the cheesecake plastic container and struggled to open it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure she’s busy with Jesse” Fuck this shit, really. The girl had to work very hard not to punch the grass again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What did she say about him?” He stuffed his fork on the dessert once the container was open.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing, she was pissed off at me for leaving, and I just exploded” She shook her head when Samuel offered some of the cheesecake.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eat, this is not a request. And you’re a dick” He took another piece of food into his mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Were you nice with Peter?” Ellie asked finally. Feeling frustrated how this conversation revolved on Dina. All she wanted was to try to forget. It was stupid to think she could be successful, but at least there wasn’t any reason not to try.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s an absolute idiot” He dumped the cheesecake on the grass in anger “I asked him why he never told me to back off. I would have, and you know what he said?” He looked at her while she just shook her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He said ‘I was just playing you, didn’t you already know?’ I’m so fucking angry I will not even mourn him” At least Samuel seemed to be channeling his anger towards some kind of plot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And fuck Peter, she needed to have a word with him. After all, Ellie made Samuel promise not to do anything about Dina, but she didn’t offer the same in regards to Peter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck Peter” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck Peter” Samuel nodded at her, before picking the cheesecake back up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>**</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After classes she went to her daily soccer practice. The damn hurt feeling in her chest was driving her crazy. She couldn’t walk around the college groves and sidewalks without fearing stumbling upon Dina, of the pain she would feel at just the sight of her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She barreled through all the drills her coaches instructed them to do, channeling all her anger and fury down onto the physical activity, hellbent into not letting her depression screw this up too. Despite the cool evening weather, the girl was drenched in sweat, her training jersey clinging uncomfortably to her body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At some point during her practice she caught a figure over at the bleaches. Her body froze for a second and she snapped her head in that direction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t Dina, of course not.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The figure belonged to none other than Cheryl, and she smiled and waved at her direction when she caught Ellie staring.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ellie lifted her hand in what was meant as a wave, but she felt so disappointed it wasn’t her best friend she couldn’t even shake her wrist.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She kept running and was currently in a friendly competition with her teammates, divided in two teams.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Damn it Ellie, I know you’re in some kind of mood but don’t push too hard” Sierra voiced next to her, as the auburn-haired girl tried to keep the ball on her feet, using her body to roughly push Sierra away from the ball.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut up, and fight for it” Ellie spat, before kicking the ball up and nimbly moving out of Sierra’s way running to the opposite goal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just before getting into the opposite area Abby intercepted her, and Ellie tried to push her too. Instead, the tall muscular girl moved her out of the way with her own body, sending her down over the grass.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shit Abby!” The girl complained before punching the field.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come and get it” The taller girl challenged with a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh, she was on. Ellie used one of her hands to get herself up from the floor, and quickly closed in onto the taller girl. Abby was stronger, but she was faster and more agile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She ran to the girl half expecting her to pass the ball at the last minute. Instead, Abby moved the ball backwards and turned her body to keep Ellie away from it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Move your butt” The auburn-haired girl complained after the other girl kept pushing her away with it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on Williams, get the ball” Abby kept pushing at her, was she…laughing?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If Ellie expected to turn her anger into some kind of positive productivity, the words out of Abby’s mouth served only to fuel her fury. She stomped her cleat over the grass between the tall woman’s legs and used her hip to push as strong as she could, effectively sending Abby down to the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whoa, whoa, stop!” Screamed her coach at the sidelines.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck Ellie!” Abby lifted herself from the ground, extending her arms in anger before walking up to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s all fine big baby, I’m sorry” She was not sorry. Turning around Ellie started to walk over to her side of the field, wiping some of the sweat gathered on her forehead with her arm, when Abby spoke again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We know Dina dumped you but keep your fucking personal issues away from here!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, she did not! She fuckin’ did not</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Turning around on her feet Ellie fixed her green eyes in a hateful stare against the woman.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck did you say?” The girl challenged, pointing her index finger on Abby’s direction, now moving to confront her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That we know you’re pissy because Dina dumped you, but we don’t care” The muscular girl swatted Ellie’s finger away from her, before pushing her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ellie was about to launch herself at her when she felt yanked backwards, as their teammates arrived to push them apart.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Calm down!” Sierra yelled, pushing Abby backwards away from her. Who the fuck was holding her back? She needed desperately to connect one of her fists to Abby’s smug face, preferably right now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Abby! Ellie! Both to the sideline” Screamed their coach at their side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was then Ellie looked at her surroundings and realized all their teammates were gathered around them, and she was being pulled back by both Kim and Alex, sometimes aided by Kerry, while Sierra, Maya and their goalie pushed Abby away from her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a minute where the auburn-haired girl tried to calm her breathing, she walked slowly up to the sideline, head hung low. Fucking Abby. So now everybody knew Dina dumped her. Great. Just what she needed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Both of you, sit down” Tom, their manager pointed at the first row of seats, while Laurel moved the rest of students watching the encounter away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ellie sat down with her arms crossed and turned her eyes elsewhere to the side. Last thing she needed was to be forced to play nice with Abby, and by the way the muscular girl collapsed over the stand far away from her, she thought the same.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tom picked up one of the coolers, dragging it down until he could seat in front of them. He gave his clipboard to his assistant and watched them deep in thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Girls” He started with a firm voice, one of his hands scratching at his chin softly. Ellie flicked her green eyes to his face, noting he was staring at them in understanding.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We are a team, you have to remember that first, and we have each other’s back” The man continued. “If we have a problem, we sort it together, if we have a bad day, we support each other” He spoke with conviction, and as much as Ellie wanted to tell them both to fuck off, she started to feel a little guilty about the whole ordeal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I need you to sit down here, and think about that, and you’re not allowed to go until you’ve apologized to each other, no games” He stood up from the cooler before addressing them again “Ellie, you’re the team’s vice captain, these situations are something you must strive to prevent” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This man had a way to poke at her pride.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes coach” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Abby” He turned to the girl next to her. “Ellie is your vice-captain and you have to respect that. She’s also your teammate, and if she’s having a rough day we must understand and help” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes coach”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man left them alone on the bleachers, walking up to the rest of the team still jogging around the field to end today’s practice. For a fraction of time Ellie pondered on offering to just pretend they made up and continue on their way, but something stopped her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Was her whole behavior that obvious?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Could her teammates already see how full of anger Ellie was right now?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hesitating, the auburn-haired girl turned her head to look at Abby. Her usual braid had some stray hairs here and there due to their heavy work out. Arms and face glistened with sweat, her own jersey stuck to her body, face looking down deep in thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ellie turned her attention back to the field before leaning back into the stands, arms falling to her sides. She just didn’t know how to handle this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The auburn-haired girl knew Samuel was right. She should’ve talked to Dina, told her she knew about Jesse, and it was fine to be angry, it was fine to not be okay with what happened, but it wasn’t okay to lash out at her, yet, her fucking impulsiveness got the best of her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just as it had happened moments ago. Sierra and Abby were right, Ellie was in a bad mood, and it was all related to Dina. So much for trying to channel her ire into something positive, she ended up screwing things up with her team too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So much for being a vice-captain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With an exasperated sigh the green-eyed girl rubbed her face with one hand. At this point she was going to be left with nothing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Abby—” The girl exhaled, turning her head to see her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look” the other girl started, fisting her hands over her lap, softening her hold after a second “Just—don’t fuck this up, we can get to the finals this year, and we need you in the right mindset, do that and I’m fine” Finally she met her gaze, at least, she seemed equally ashamed of her behavior.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay…” Ellie whispered, giving her a small nod. They were counting on her, and she had to give it all for them, this, she couldn’t screw up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without another word, the girl lifted herself from the stand and left, Ellie following right after. Needing a long fucking shower and a good lesson on how to at least put Dina’s stuff on pause while she played and trained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Things rarely were simple with Ellie, and this wouldn’t either, but she had to figure out a way to do it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>**</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After showering and cleaning herself, Ellie changed into clean clothes and slowly walked outside the locker rooms. Her body was already feeling sore after her relentless training, but she welcomed the sensation. Everything was always better than the yearning she felt for Dina.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Moving out to the sidewalk, the green-eyed girl noticed Cheryl was still waiting, this time next to the wired fence behind the bleachers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ellie, hey” The redhead said with a smile, moving to stand in front of her over the sidewalk. Ellie couldn’t help but notice she was alone again. Her red hair up in curls on a ponytail. She wore jeans, ankle boots, a blouse and the taller girl was sure she must be feeling cold, as her hands kept pulling her cardigan closer around her body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi Cheryl” she exhaled a small breath before stopping, her hand clenching the strap of her duffel closer to her shoulder before looking at Cheryl’s blue eyes. “What are you doing here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wanted to speak with you” The other girl answered immediately, with an obvious tone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What about?” The green-eyed girl pursed her lips, wanting nothing but to leave already.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you mind if we go somewhere?” she tilted her head in question.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um—” Ellie scratched the back of her head softly, looking for a way to preferably end this conversation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I promise it will be quick, we don’t have to go anywhere specific” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After contemplating her offer for a moment, the auburn-haired girl nodded, following Cheryl’s steps over the sidewalk leading to one of the parks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The redhead girl led her to a bench overlooking the big cedar trees and the gothic buildings at one of the sides of the university grounds. Dropping down, the girl placed her duffel bag between them at the middle of the seat, waiting patiently for the woman next to her to say whatever she needed to say, her green eyes dancing around the scenery. The university was especially a sight during fall, she had to admit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ellie, I was told you and Dina broke up” She started after a moment. Out of the corner of her eye, the taller girl watched her turn and twist around until she was facing her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well—yeah, it was a long time coming” Ellie answered with a shrug. Could everybody stop bringing Dina into any conversation they had with her?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah—Ellie, I know there’s some gossip going around about us at the party, and I’m not going to lie, I do want to meet you and maybe something more, but—” Cheryl spoke with a small hesitant voice. At her words, Ellie turned her head to look at her, noticing how the other girl’s red painted nails fiddled with the end of her cardigan. Her face however, showed no hesitation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But” She continued when it was clear Ellie had no input to give “As much as I thought it was fine to come in between you, and I </span>
  <em>
    <span>did </span>
  </em>
  <span>thought Dina was only using you, I don’t think it’s right for me to do this” Her admission was accompanied with a sigh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry” Ellie snorted, shaking her head softly “I said this was a long time coming. You were right with Dina and Jesse in the end” Just thinking about it made her feel like a fool.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought so too” Cheryl dropped her hand on top of Ellie’s arm above the duffel in between them, slowly squeezing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her hand felt so different compared to Dina’s, less…comforting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why did you leave the party anyways?” The green-haired girl asked, turning her attention back into the scenery once again, hoping for this conversation to be over soon. Nothing against Cheryl, but the girl wanted to be alone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I honestly felt bad” The blue-eyed girl squeezed Ellie’s hand again before letting go. “I saw how broken you were, and I just couldn’t go back to the party. I shouldn’t have told you that” The taller girl couldn’t see Cheryl’s expression, but she could pick up on the regret lacing her words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright” Ellie whispered with a sigh, she bit her lip before forcing her eyes to return to the girl’s face “Listen Cheryl, you’re great and all, but I just, I’m—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know, you love Dina, that was obvious after your reaction at the party, I should’ve understood it earlier” The redhead finished for her. “I’m still going to cheer on you. Who knows? Maybe I still get you later on” She finished with a coquettish smile and a wink, but even Ellie could feel she was just being playful, and for the first time, she felt herself relax in her company.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You just don’t give up, do you?” She joked back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Never” She gave her another wink.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks for understanding” The taller smiled with sincerity, she still felt pretty much empty and in spiritual pain, but Ellie felt grateful for the other girl’s honesty.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No problem, sorry again for pitting you against Jesse” The girl graciously lifted herself from the bench, seemingly ready to take off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You were right, he’s the one” The green-eyed girl meant for this statement to come as an ironic joke, instead, it came as a hurtful declaration.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was convinced El” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Only</span>
  </em>
  <span> Dina called her El, goddammit! Before she could refute her, the redhead spoke again “After seeing how she looks at me, and how she’s handling it, I’m not so sure anymore. See you around Ellie”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What was that supposed to mean? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before she could even ask, Cheryl was already walking away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Deciding to ignore her words, Ellie went back home.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>**</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nights and days mixed together. As Ellie dragged herself day after day, struggling with her daily classes but finding somehow the strength to go through her training without fighting any of her teammates. Her guitar was her only solace. Yet she still felt so shitty about everything, barely making it through the day on the knowledge Dina was still out there, living her life, not including her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The thought of seeing her scared the shit out of her, it was already Wednesday, and she had managed to survive mostly on account of not having seen Dina at all. And Ellie planned to keep this going for as long as possible. She went straight from class to class, and at lunch went directly to her practice field where Samuel would moan about having to walk all the way to, carrying their lunch. And her practices were long and grueling, by the time she finished it was late, and coming back home Ellie would just fiddle around with her guitar for a moment before trying to pass out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This routine helped her keep Joel off her back too. The girl knew he wanted to talk to her, their conversation from previous Saturday wasn’t completely done, but in all frankness, all Ellie wanted right now was to stop hearing Dina’s name on everything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not only her thoughts and memories, but everyone she ever interacted with these past few days, seemed to love pointing out how Dina wasn’t around her anymore. It felt like a stab and twist to her chest every single time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ellie was currently swiftly moving towards the training field, willing to spend her lunch hour laying down over the grass on the back of the gym. Her feet were almost at the fence when she caught sight of Peter and his friends, by the looks of it, they were on their way towards the lake.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her hands pulled at the straps of her backpack forward, and after a split second of hesitation she moved towards them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The auburn-haired girl needed to exchange a couple of words with Peter. Some pretty colorful words. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a brisk pace she tried to catch up to them. Peter was accompanied by two more of his friends, who she knew because Samuel spoke about them, on how they kept teasing Peter and him and her poor friend thought they were approving of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just the thought of Samuel being played by these fucking fools made her blood boil.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The girl followed them through the sidewalk until they reached the clearing in front of the lake, moving downwards on the slope towards the body of water she called after him. Fisting her hands on the straps of her backpack.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The group of guys turned in unison to address her, they were all carrying their backpacks and bags of lunch, clearly with the intention of eating it at the lake. It was, after all, a rare November sunny day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi, Ellie” Peter said with a knowing smile at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“May we talk a moment?” How Ellie willed herself to sound conciliatory, she did not know.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is this about Sam? Hard pass” His friends snickered next to him and the girl never wished to put her fist in someone’s mouth so bad as she did right now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter was taller than her as he stood all six feet up, he was bulky from spending countless hours cooped up at the gym. Anyone would feel intimidated to go after him. Ellie was not just anyone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The girl clenched her jaw and moved closer to him defiantly, she’d been hearing rumors these past few days, particularly coming from her teammates that Peter was trash talking Samuel to all of his friends, and she planned to rectify that, right now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Listen to me, shithead” Ellie kept her fists clenched around the straps of her bag, her knuckles white “I know you’ve been talking shit about Samuel, stop, I’m not going to ask twice”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The tan hazel-eyed guy seemed to consider her for a bit before laughing, hands crossing over his chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know what you’re talking about, besides, is not my fault he’s an idiot”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fucker</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ellie’s arms flew to his chest with force, shoving him backwards a step and a half.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whoa, whoa, calm down Ellie, this doesn’t concern you” One of Peter's friends intervened immediately.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It fucking does, so shut up about him, if you’re going to talk, tell people how much of a dick you are” The auburn-haired girl pointed at Peter again, who had gathered himself after the previous shove and was now looking at her in discontent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t get your nose out of my shit and take care of yours, Jesse is all the way over there with your girlfriend and you worry about me. I don’t care about Sam. Don’t touch me again.” He supplied with an annoyed tone, pointing at the lake direction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And the girl knew it wasn’t the time to focus on that, she knew she shouldn’t have followed his hand to the direction he was pointing at behind him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yet she did. And he had been right. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was so dead focused on him that she missed to look at her surroundings, and it was Wednesday for fucks’ sake, Dina didn’t go to the lake on this day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, paces away from them there she was, sitting down on the grass, next to Lisa, they were far enough Ellie couldn’t make out the reaction on her face but it was clear she was looking at her direction, </span>
  <em>
    <span>at her</span>
  </em>
  <span> specifically. And sure enough, at her side, standing over the grass was none other than Jesse, his body tipped to the side so he could also look over them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Motherfucker</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ellie was angry, hurt, and wanted nothing else but to connect her fist to something. Peter’s face looked quite a promising target.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ellie! What’s up? We need your input in something!” Came a voice behind her, she quickly twisted her head sideways noting how Sierra and Abby closed in on her, both looking at her and the group of guys in front. Their words were clearly only meant to defuse what must’ve looked to them as a tense situation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Realizing it was probably for the best, the green-eyed girl looked back at Peter once more, arching a menacing brow she spoke to him again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t let me hear another thing Peter, or nobody will stop me” Without waiting for a response she turned around and started walking up the slope, Sierra and Abby closely behind. She still needed to unpack what she saw, but clearly Jesse and Dina were back on now, all signs pointed at this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Why did she feel so…bad? This was coming after all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ellie managed to walk a couple of steps away before Peter’s voice ringed on her ears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was Sam’s fault he’s so stupid. And just take care of your girlfriend, I’m pretty sure Jesse’s giving her dick behind your back”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Alright that’s it</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stopping abruptly the girl shrugged off her backpack before running back at him. At her back she could hear Sierra shouting her to stop but all she wanted right now was to fuck him up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everything was so fast Peter couldn’t even react. One moment Ellie was moving away from him, the next she was connecting at his face with a flying fist sending him down onto the floor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two other guys were so stunned by the whole thing they didn’t move for a second, but as Ellie launched at Peter to keep punching him on the ground, they caught her and pulled backwards by the arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter lifted himself from the ground while Sierra and Abby kept shouting at the guys to let Ellie go, the girl was still struggling to free her arms when the bulky way came at her and hit her over her nose and mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ll regret this” He shouted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A searing pain shot through her face and she saw a splatter of blood fly forward.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, no dude!” Screamed one of the guys, letting go of Ellie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shit!” Abby launched at that same guy, yanking him away from Ellie with a punch to the side of his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Abby!” Sierra tried to calm the situation, but it was useless.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now being free on one side, Ellie twisted and kicked the other guy on the chin, while Sierra grabbed onto him as he released her arm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just the sight of her furious and bloody face made Peter take one step back away as Ellie crashed onto him, sending both of them down onto the grass, she straddled him and launched an onslaught of punches on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop talking about her!” She yelled at him, connecting her fist one last time on his face as he finally overpowered her and switched their positions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ellie was strong, but Peter was just stronger than her, and no matter how much she struggled, she couldn’t shake his tall frame, so far she could only try to protect her face from the oncoming punches.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter lifted his fist enraged to keep pummeling at her, when a strong arm stopped him and yanked him backwards.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With her back over the grass Ellie saw Jesse’s tall figure pulling Peter away from her, accusing him of something close to being a coward and ramming him into the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What the hell? The auburn-haired girl tried to push herself upwards when she felt two arms circling her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ellie. Oh my God” Dina was kneeling over her side, helping her sit, concern painting her features as her hands pulled her upwards.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>God she’s so beautiful  </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The green-eyed girl could only stare at her dumbly, pain and anger forgotten at her nearness, a familiar smell of lavender reached her nostrils.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” She asked, and when Ellie placed her palms to keep herself steady over the grass, Dina’s small hands started touching the injuries on her face with acute care.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Motherfucker!” At Abby’s word Ellie twisted her head to the scenery, Sierra and Abby were both breathing heavily, as both of Peter's friends dragged the bloody boy and themselves out of the area, while Abby kept shouting at them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on baby, get up” Dina tugged her softly and at her sweet worried tone Ellie could only comply. “Just what do you think you were doing? Stupid” She pulled her away from the lake and onto the class buildings, one hand wrapped over her arm while the other wiped at the blood on her face with the sleeve of her jacket.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She led her away from her teammates and away from Jesse all the way to the parking lot, the taller girl was so confused by the whole thing she walked the whole path in silence. Once they were next to her car, Dina pushed her to next to the door, where the key on her pocket was closest and pushed the unlock button on the handle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Get on” She told her when the phone rang.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um—” Ellie was confused, in pain, and the inside of her mouth tasted like blood. Now that the adrenaline and anger ebbed away her face felt on fire.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just do it” The other girl ordered before answering her call.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The girl did as she was asked, slowly climbing on the passenger side of her car as the smaller girl discussed something over her phone, to Lisa apparently as she spoke her name, giving her their current location.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Deciding to just not give a shit, the girl dropped her head back into the seat. One hand touching her face. She could see herself in the side door mirror, she had an ongoing black bruise at the side of her left cheekbone, her nose was bloody and her lip split. Fuck, Joel was going to murder her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After hanging up her phone, Dina turned around to look at her, in two steps she was at her side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lift your leg, I’m going to close the door” She instructed, pulling the leg still over the pavement over to the car.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“’M fine” The other girl retorted, still confused as to what was going on. But stopped when Dina let out an infuriated sigh and let go.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Ellie” She straightened up “You need your wounds cleaned and I’m sure as hell you can’t go to class all bloody. I’m taking you home” She sounded pissed off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Was Jesse coming with them?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry I got blood on your jacket” She spat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck, I’m an asshole</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She regretted her response immediately as the dark-haired girl slammed the door closed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Great</span>
  </em>
  <span>, now she was going to be bleeding in her car for who knows how long.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Way to go Ellie</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She covered her eyes with her hand and let out a small sigh. Why couldn’t she try to be a decent person for Dina?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Still kicking herself, she heard the driver door open. Forcing her eyes to open she caught sight of the dark-haired girl fastening her seatbelt and turning the vehicle on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wha—” Whatever came after that was interrupted quickly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Put your seatbelt on” The concern that previously laced her voice all gone, replaced by a deadpan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ellie opened and closed her mouth a few times, intending to apologize for being an idiot. When it was clear all her attempts of interaction with the girl ended up in disaster, she shut her mouth instead. She had a gift for screwing things over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Through the side mirror, the taller girl noticed Lisa was following them closely. With a small sigh she dropped her head backwards and closed her eyes again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why did you fight Peter?” The girl asked a couple of minutes on the ride, her voice soft, no longer angry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ellie gave a shrug in response. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No way to tell her she was absolutely livid at what he said about her and Jesse. The smaller girl seemed to not want to inquire further.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And the green-eyed girl had to admit it, she was hurt, both physically and mentally, she was still angry about what happened and heartbroken. But right now, with the girl sitting next to her in the car, smelling her sweet, fresh lavender fragrance, Ellie felt at home.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For the first time in these past days the girl felt at home. She missed Dina so bad it weighed on everything she did or lived. At least it seemed the girl still cared about her, so maybe Ellie still had a chance to get their friendship back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If she somehow found a way to stop hurting her with her words and accepted the fact she loved Jesse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They arrived at her house a moment later, directly parking the car into the empty garage. It seemed Joel was still at work.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Following Dina inside the living room, Ellie pursed her lips a bit, wincing softly at the shot of pain this action caused. Her head was throbbing, but she understood what this meant for the smaller girl, she probably needed to go.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks D, I’m sorry you had to come all the way here” Giving one last look at the dark-haired girl she nodded in thanks before twisting her body, dragging herself upstairs, collapsing on her back over the bed, not even bothering to close the door behind her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ow” Fucking Peter, Samuel was going to be so mad once he finds out what happened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ellie was tired, in constant pain, she was pretty sure her mouth was bleeding, and her left cheek was swollen. Still she closed her eyes, feeling the fatigue from lack of food and sleep start catching up to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t lie down, you’re still bleeding” Came a voice from the door of her bedroom. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh</span>
  </em>
  <span>, so Dina was still here.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Forcing herself to open one eye she looked at her. Her body was leaning into the side of the door, jacket in her hands. Ellie couldn’t read the expression on the beautiful girl’s face. It looked like a mixture of pain, concern, and anger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To be honest, Ellie didn’t blame her. She was a dick to her, and now understood she probably thought she cheated on her with Cheryl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where do you keep your first aid kit?” She asked finally, with some frustration.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bathroom, under the sink, but it’s okay, I’ll do it. You don’t have to bother” With a wince Ellie lifted herself up to a sitting position over the bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dina rolled her eyes and shook her head before moving away. By the sounds of her footsteps she left in direction towards the bathroom. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The auburn-haired girl shifted softly. Getting rid of her sneakers, she stood up, just in time the brown-eyed girl came back into the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sit down” She ordered, dropping the first aid kit and her bloodied jacket on the side of the bed, quickly moving back towards the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay” The taller girl whispered, reaching with her hands to open the little square box with everything needed to clean up her wounds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t do anything, at this point I’m sure you’ll make it worse. I’ll get a bucket with water to clean you up” Dina left before receiving a response from the other girl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Again, doing what she was told to do, Ellie waited patiently. Removing her green hoodie splattered in blood, she dropped it next to her. So far, it looked like the only place where Peter had punched her was on her face. Her knuckles were bruised and red too, from hitting the boy, and from punching every surface around the house in previous days.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A minute later, Dina came back with a small bucket full of water and a piece of white cloth she must have found around the house, setting it next to the first aid kit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her small hands dipped the cloth on the water, rinsing it slowly the girl moved in front of Ellie, her brown caring eyes inspecting the damage.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The taller girl noted how her brows knitted with concern, as they usually did every time she had to patch her up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This may sting a bit, but I need to clean your wounds. Okay?” Her voice was soothing again, the other girl couldn’t help but nod.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dina cleaned her face softly, with such delicacy, doing her utmost not to worsen any wound or pain the green-eyed girl could be suffering.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not that Ellie even noticed, her eyes were fixed on Dina’s. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She noticed for the first time her eyes were slightly red, as if she cried recently, and had bags under her eyes, faintly covered with makeup, but they were there. And she looked tired, very tired.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry” Dina whispered when Ellie hissed in pain after the cloth touched her split lip “Fucking idiot” the girl cursed, clearly meant for Peter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once she made sure the girl wasn’t bleeding and her face and hands were clean. The other woman opened the first aid kit, pulling some ointment, antiseptic and gauzes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her nimble hands opened the antiseptic bottle and used it to wet a gauze.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This will hurt, sorry” She whispered before cradling her face softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seriously El. What’s wrong with you?” The girl asked, worry and care sprinkled all over her words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He was an idiot” Ellie explained quickly. Fisting the duvet with both hands to stop herself from reaching out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you had to get into a fight for that?” The girl asked while cleaning her wounds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He said some shit” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay” Dina was not happy with that response, turning around she picked up the ointment. “And why did you fight Abby yesterday?” her hands started rubbing the medical cream carefully over her mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How?—” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>How did she know? Ellie frowned in confusion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just do” The dark-haired girl responded flatly, waiting for a response.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was just—I mean she was an idiot too” She offered as an excuse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure” Dina nodded, unconvinced. Dropping the medical supplies back into the box, separating the cloth and the used gauze to dispose of them. Returning to her, a small hand tilted her head upwards, inspecting her work.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It should be fine in a couple of days, but your cheek and knuckles need ice. Make sure to put some and rest” Dina moved the other hand not grasping Ellie’s jaw to her bruised cheek, and her fingers slowly caressed the wound tenderly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was leaving, Ellie knew, she was just double checking and she was going out of her house. Just the thought of that happening had her hands letting go of the duvet, setting themselves on the smaller girl’s waist before she could even think about it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A rush of panic went through her veins as she realized what she had just done. But to her surprise the dark-haired girl seemed to react in a similar way and hugged her, wrapping her arms around her neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a tight hug Ellie couldn’t help herself return; her nose buried on the crook of the girl’s neck in search for a long-denied comfort. Her body reveling on the heat emanating from Dina’s body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And the smaller girl just clutched at her tighter, breathing heavily at the side of her ear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘I miss you’ The girl wanted to say. ‘I love you’ was on the tip of her tongue. Yet, she couldn’t do it. She’d promised she was going to let her be happy. Ellie was sure she would try to get her friendship back, but not now, when she was so broken, when she would only cut her by getting closer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instead, she turned her face to drop a small kiss on her cheek. Hoping Dina wouldn’t get angry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To add to her previous surprise, the smaller girl turned her head to meet hers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And slowly their lips touched, tentatively, in small sweet pecks so soft and tender Ellie shivered lightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before she could wrap her head around what was happening the girl on her arms tensed, small hands flew to her chest and pushed her away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were both breathing heavy and stunned. However, Dina’s expression swiftly turned into anger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“God” she whispered in disbelief, moving one step backwards “You’re an asshole” she accused before turning on her heels leaving the room and soon, the house.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All Ellie could do was sit on the bed confused and hurt,her ears picking the slamming sound of the front door as the girl she loved left furiously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dina was right, she was a fucking asshole.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well here it is. I planned to had a specific scene on this chapter that I had to move to the next, so If I said anything in the comments and now it doesn't make sense, bear with me, it's coming. Lol.</p><p>We're also in the last chapters of this story, so, please be patient, we're getting...somewhere :).</p><p>On the next chapter: Samuel goes to speak with Ellie, convinced the girl has something mixed up with Dina and Jesse, Ellie decides to tell him the truth about the fake dating plan. She also confides in Joel. He tells her about that talk he had with Dina during her soccer game.</p><p>Don't forget you an also find me on my Tumblr :). @ygotti7</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ellie spills about the fake dating plan with Dina to Samuel and Joel. They both have thoughts about it.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello everyone! Sorry this took a while. I know. My life has just been sort of chaotic lately, but I'm working on it, no worried ;).</p>
<p>And an immense thank you to all beautiful you's, without your constant support this wouldn't be possible.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ellie now had two of Dina’s jackets. Apparently, every time she went out and did something stupid she was left with one. Just to cherish the memory of how much of an idiot she could be.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After Dina left because her friend and ex fake girlfriend decided to get handsy and kiss her at a clear vulnerable time, she decided to clean up some of the mess.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Emptying and storing the bucket, she tossed the bloodied cloth, her hoodie and Dina’s jacket inside the washing machine. She would try and find a moment to return the clothes to her friend at a later date.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Preferably one she could apologize and try to make things right.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The girl had received numerous texts from her teammates on their group chat, claiming it was fine for her not to train today, and Sierra mentioning she and Abby were okay and had come up with an excuse for Ellie.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hopefully no one of importance would find out about her tussle with Peter, or she would be in serious trouble. So far, she still had no idea how to explain what happened to Joel, with the way her face was, there was no way she could even try and hide it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And he would be furious, he would want to go and kick Peter’s ass, tear down his house and even take down his parents.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Knowing she better work on her mangled face as soon as possible, her feet padded over to the kitchen, opening the freezer door, where the girl procured an ice bag to place over the bruise on her left side. Feeling exhausted and ashamed she moved back to her room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sticking the bag to her face she willed herself to relax. How was she able to get into so much trouble?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ellie could swear her world worked backwards. She tried to keep herself out of problems and only seemed to get herself into more shit.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A buzzing sound coming from her jean pocket distracted her. With only one functioning eye, since the other one was under the ice bag, she checked the screen.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck this, again?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jesse’s name came up on her phone, this was the fifth time he called her. He also sent her a text message asking her if she was doing okay, claiming he needed to speak to her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The green-eyed girl tossed her phone to the side. She knew she’d screw it up by kissing Dina, no need to have her boyfriend giving her a talk about it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Reflecting on the chaos she found herself in, Ellie understood just how much balance and peace Dina brought into her life. They’ve been each other’s best friend for years, and nothing was ever planned without the input of the other.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And Ellie just didn’t know how to handle things without her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The sound coming from the doorbell interrupted her internal monologue.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>, her face hurt like a bitch, maybe on the way back from the door she could grab some painkillers and chug them down, probably catch a little shut eye before Joel came back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Leaning to look over the window next to the main door, the girl spotted Samuel’s pickup parked in front of the house, the boy, waiting over their ‘Go away’ mat, was carrying two paper bags on his hands. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey dude” The girl opened the wooden door.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my God, I’m gonna kick his ass” He spoke angrily after watching her face with wide eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Not waiting for an invitation, he walked inside the house, moving straight up to her kitchen.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Who told you?” The girl closed the door and followed him, as he dropped the paper bags on top of the kitchen aisle, pulling a set of Chinese takeout from them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I swear, we’re going to eat, and then I’m gonna march to his house, and kick his ass” He kept complaining.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dude, you don’t even know how to fight. Remember how we met?” Ellie, said before reaching for the painkillers in one of the cabinets.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up” He slammed one of the rice boxes over the aisle.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They met during a party in their freshman year, where he was talking fashion to one of the girls at the place. Still inside the closet, the girl’s boyfriend appeared out of nowhere and mistook the situation completely, thinking Samuel was trying to put the moves on his girlfriend, and Ellie found Samuel in the middle of some kicking the shit out of him before she helped him out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And he stuck to her ever since. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m just saying, this is not your thing. Brought me food?” The girl asked before putting the pills on her mouth to swallow them with a big gulp of water. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fuck her lip hurt.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I know you don’t eat so give it a shot” He finished setting up their food and pointed her to sit.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks” The girl did as instructed, grabbing her chopsticks to start digging in.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you going to tell Joel?” The boy asked once his anger subsided, a satisfied expression filling his features at the sight of the girl munching her food.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t know, I’m trying to work out something, so he doesn’t try to ruin him and his family” The girl admitted with a shrug.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You should let him, he fucking deserves it” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Finish chewing before speaking, pig”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How did you find out?” The girl asked again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I was told by two different sources” He explained, digging through the box with his chopsticks “Sierra told me first, she says she’s not sure what caused the whole thing. I guessed it was me” He continued sheepishly, it was clear he didn’t want that to happen. Why wasn’t he making a big deal out of it? She didn’t know.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But she told me he said some bad things about Dina and that made you snap” He finished, his dark brown eyes looking at her warily. “I swear I’m going to fuck him up”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll help you” Ellie offered with a lift of her eyebrows “Who else told you about it?” She clearly remembered him talking about two people. Abby?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Lisa told me” She didn’t miss the way he kept looking at her, as if he wanted to say something else.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh yeah—she was there too” The girl dropped her eyes to her food at the memory of Dina helping her, and Jesse…and Dina and Jesse at the lake.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Fucking shit</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Half the school saw it, Ellie” He shifted slightly before venturing further on his questions “She said Dina helped you afterwards”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The girl nodded and gave him a grimace.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What happened?” His voice sounded calm, as if he was trying overly hard not to upset her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I screwed it up” Ellie forced herself to keep eating.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Samuel looked at her in silence, it looked like he wanted to roll his eyes at her. Instead he looked unsurprised, as if he already knew something bad just happened.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I kissed her” The girl added carefully watching his face “I just—couldn’t stop myself, she helped me and she was leaving and I didn’t want her to go, so I just kissed her” Her chest constricted at the thought, and the girl buried her face in her hands.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ow” Fucking mangled face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shit…” The guy whispered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah…I’m an asshole. Jesse has been calling me all evening, I think he wants me to back off, and I should but, fuck man” The girl lifted her green eyes towards him, desperation shining through them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ellie, I know you don’t want to hear it but—” He interrupted quickly before dropping his head onto the aisle, next to his takeout. His features looked as desperate as hers, it felt, however, for a different reason.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Probably Samuel was still reeling from all the Peter bullshit in the last couple of days.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What? That you want to kick Peter’s ass? Don’t worry, he’s an idiot, we can plan something later to get back at him” She hoped her words would at least calm him down, but he just shook his head above the granite.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Lisa thinks all of this is your fault, Ellie” He mentioned in a conflicted voice. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What? Why? I mean yeah I’ve been an idiot, but this was supposed to happen. What did you say?” Dina was </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucking</span>
  </em>
  <span> supposed to fix this. Ellie wasn’t going to be the villain.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>For fucks’ sake.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing, you know I wouldn’t. But she was mad at you” At this he lifted his head a little, just enough so he could watch the struggle on his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why would all of this be my fault? I mean yeah, I’m an angry idiot but Dina cheated on me” The nerve.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, she started saying you were an asshole, that you made Dina upset and we know that’s just not true” At his words she froze, dropping her chopsticks over the cardboard plate.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She was upset?” Her voice was hoarse and forced. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, she said something about your behavior, and I shouted she knew nothing, then I just ran here, but I can’t help to feel we’re missing something” He looked confused. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Like a cold bucket of water her whole demeanor changed. Giving up on trying to fill her stomach she twisted over her seat and padded back to her bedroom, Samuel tagging along after her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m an asshole” She screamed before collapsing over the bed face first. Her cheek and lip complained immediately but she ignored it.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ellie, I really don’t think you’re right” The girl felt her bed sink softly at the end of her feet, probably under his weight.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>am</span>
  </em>
  <span> an asshole Samuel” Fuck. Why did she have to kiss Dina?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, you are. I’m not contesting that. I just don’t think what you believe Dina feels is true” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” The girl asked, turning her head around to the side. Catching sight of her friend looking at her with an assured expression.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know you don’t want me to do anything, but I’ve been keeping tabs on Dina. And yeah, Jesse’s been around a few times, never for more than two minutes and I honestly don’t think Dina wants him back” He patted her calf softly before adding “I don’t think she wants him at all” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t know anything” She spoke with an annoyed tone before burying her head back into the pillows.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I do, Ellie. Dina has been a wreck. Looks like she can barely sleep, her eyes are usually swollen, and she keeps asking about you. If you’re fine, if you’re eating. She’s pissed off, I think because of Cheryl, but that’s it”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His words hurt, but at the same time she was so tired. Of everything, of foolishly believing Dina wanted her, she wasn’t falling for this shit again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I saw them, she loves him” Ellie struggled to keep her voice flat. Part of her wanted to scream, and another wanted to go and ask Dina to forgive her and be besties forever like they were.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She doesn’t Ellie. She looks at him as if she were looking at me, or Lisa” He insisted “Someone she knows and cares deeply about. You, however” He shook her leg trying to get her attention, still, Ellie remained unmoving.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She stares at you as if you were her world Ellie, as if nothing else mattered” Ellie snorted at his statement.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up dude. I’m not doing this again” She deadpanned over the pillow.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ellie—she was happy” He pointed, and she felt like crying all over again “Her smile was the brightest, and she was just so happy to be with you. You were all she spoke about, you still are, even if she tries to pretend in front of me”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ellie punched the mattress. How she wished that was true. Oh, the things she would give up just to have Dina love her like that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up Samuel, that’s not true, she loves Jesse, you didn’t saw the way she smiled at him”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve seen her smile at him at the dining hall when he goes to say hello. And believe me, it wasn’t anything near as to when she smiles at you” His voice sounded convinced, assured, but Ellie had no doubts on this, could not. She already knew doing the fake relationship with Dina was something she couldn’t afford. And she lost everything.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think this was obvious even when they </span>
  <em>
    <span>were </span>
  </em>
  <span>a couple” He pointed out after it was evident Ellie wasn’t going to reply. “Dina was always into you, no matter what Jesse was doing. I remember the first time you were given the captain band at a game, she was so excited and fawning next to him, he even told her to cool down” He laughed at this memory.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Samuel” The girl turned around to look at him, anger and frustration.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know! I know! I’ll shut up” He waved his hands in front of her “I just want to let you know I plan to talk to Lisa”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t start with your fucking plans” He kicked his leg, in an obvious attempt to push him off her bed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We have to know Ellie, for sure, out of her mouth” He lifted one of his hands to stop her from interrupting. “I know you think you have all the info, but you don’t. If Dina always intended to go back to Jesse. Why date you?” He seemed to be stuck on this loop and his question made Ellie feel all the more miserable.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Using the palm of her hands she lifted herself to a sitting position over the bed, grabbing one of the pillows the girl tossed it to his face before speaking.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We weren’t really dating. It was a fake relationship Dina proposed to me in order to have Jesse go back to her” At this point it shouldn’t matter whether she told Samuel or not. Dina was free to finish up the last preparations of her plan, if that wasn’t sealed already. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>To say the boy in front of her looked confused would be a total understatement.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What. The. Fuck?” She wanted to laugh at his reaction, really, she did. But the girl felt so miserable she couldn’t even attempt it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, so this isn’t surprising at all, okay? It was always about him” Her back dropped above the mattress, her green eyes stared at her ceiling, for a moment wishing to be looking at Dina’s star stickers instead of her own.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wha—why did you do it?” He sounded so frustrated and surprised.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know—because she wanted me to, I guess” She shrugged softly in response, with a sorrowful sigh the girl added to her response “I also thought I could get rid of my feelings once I was closer but I only fell harder for her…stupid idiot”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Samuel opened his mouth several times, his face full of merging confusion, surprise, disappointment, yet no words left his throat. He just sat there, dumbfounded staring at Ellie’s dejected behavior.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I also thought about what you said at the bar. That this was my only chance to prove she could choose me instead” She snorted in bitterness, what a fool.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why did she sleep with you then? And don’t try to act all good and mighty, I know you both were fucking like rabbits” He shot a minute after, still trying to arrive to a different conclusion, one that proved him right.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“For a moment we decided not to be fake, because she wanted to experiment, and shut up, I’m not talking about that” She groped around her sides before dropping the already melted bag of ice above the left side of her face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, everything was just—”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fake? Yeah”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That should do it with Samuel. Now, how to deal with her own unresolved feelings?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He spent the next hour or so immersed in a confused haze, playing with her music bar or showing her stupid videos. But Ellie could still see the trace of doubt and skepticism, the gears turning on his brain as he seemed to consider the whole scenario, she explained to him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And when it finally looked like he wanted to ask and delve deeper, the garage door was opening, signaling Joel’s arrival.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Knowing this was something he wanted no part of, Samuel said his goodbyes before running out of the house, not even waiting for her adoptive father to enter the building.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Preparing for the worst, Ellie sat with her arms crossed over the main couch in the living room, the sooner she dealt with this, the better.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The white wooden door flew open and his heavy steps came through. He looked tired and disoriented, his eyes were looking for something, probably already noticing the strangeness of Ellie’s car being in the garage before he arrived.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When his dark eyes landed on her, the girl saw his eyelids widen in shock. Yet he stood there above the wooden floor looking at her, it was probably a minute before he spoke.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kiddo. What happened to you?” He finally said, moving to check upon the bruises on her face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I got into a fight. I’m fine” Ellie responded dismissively, hoping he would drop it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I wondered why your car was in the garage” Moving the coffee table centerpiece to the side, he sat in front of her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I was just taking a break, I haven’t been kicked out or anything…yet” she looked at the side, not wanting to meet his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yet? Who did that to you?” He asked again with a soothing voice. Fuck, lately it seemed that voice was the only one Joel had for her. It was infuriating at times.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Some dude who was trash talking Samuel”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And you had to fight him for that? Who’s that </span>
  <em>
    <span>dude</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” He was trying to keep calm, but the girl knew he wanted to go break Peter’s legs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No one Joel, I don’t want you to go threaten him of his family. Just—drop it” She finished with another shrug and purse of her lips.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kiddo” Joel exhaled “Does Dina know this happened?” Okay, why the fuck did everyone think of Dina immediately after the most minimum problem happened to Ellie.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She does, she was there”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dina was here then” At this he finally ventured to pick her chin, turning her face towards his, inspecting the purple bruise at the side of her face, and her split lip.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh—she was, she brought me to the house and patched me up. Then she uh—left” The girl let Joel continue his quick inspection, not missing the look of discontent on his face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you girls fix things up?” He asked with a tentative voice, dropping the hand on Ellie’s chin above his lap.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No” If anything, Ellie screwed things more. Not only were they broken up and Dina was back with Jesse. The green-eyed girl had done the unthinkable, taking advantage of her at a vulnerable time. Especially since she knew Dina did not want her like that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Look kiddo” Joel exhaled “I don’t know what happened with Dina or with this kid you felt you had to fight, but I wished you would talk to me baby girl” He sounded frustrated, and she couldn’t blame him, even she realized since Dina broke up with her she was all over the place.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, I’m not trying to be an asshole on purpose” Ellie explained quickly, already looking for a way to escape. A method to bury everything for later, it however felt like, this was the later she never wanted to face and was now coming unhinged.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then why don’t you tell me what happened today?” He asked softly “I can’t promise I won’t want to break that damn kid, but I promise you’re my first priority”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck, why not?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s Peter, remember him? You heard us talking about him the day we went fishing” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A flash of recognition flew through his face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The kid Samuel was dating?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not really dating, he was playing him, then he was talking trash about him to his friends and I wanted to shut him up” Just the thought of it made her blood burn again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“With your fist?” His ironic tone wasn’t lost to her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No” Ellie rolled her eyes and lifted the legs up to the sofa, dropping her hands above her lap. “I wanted to warn him, but he then said something about Dina and Jesse, and I got angry” She added sheepishly. Knowing Peter deserved that punch, but not feeling quite proud of how the whole situation had gone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm” Joel rubbed his chin “And you think it was the right thing to do?” The tall man was understanding, but it was clear he wasn’t happy about what happened.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He deserved those punches” The girl pursed her lips and looked away “Maybe I should have restrained myself a little bit. But I don’t regret hitting him” She finished, turning her green eyes back at him with determination.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, he defended himself well” Joel pointed out before prodding at her lip.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ow” Swatting his hand away she shifted over the couch “Just don’t make a big deal out of it, I’m going to sort it out”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How do you plan to fix things up? By punching your way through it again?” Fuck if she could, but the girl just shook her head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know it doesn’t look like it, but I’m trying not to get into problems, things are just—” She waved her hand “Difficult at the moment”.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course,” He answered sarcastically “Any chance you plan to get close to Dina again?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t, I need to let her be happy”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At her response Joel squinted his eyes at her in slight confusion, her words were clearly not making sense to him, he straightened his back before speaking.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And was that not with you?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s Jesse for her” </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Ellie was never going to be able to speak those words without feeling a knife twisting on her gut.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The tall kid she dated before?” Why did everyone close to her seem confused when she told them about Dina loving Jesse?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah Joel, that very same one” Twisting over the couch she let herself drop back, arms crossed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She broke up with you because of him?” Joel asked with a doubtful voice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, well—no” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Shit</span>
  </em>
  <span> this whole thing was so confusing “I mean she was, I’m sure of it, I just helped speed up the process” She moved her hands around to explain.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why would you do that? You love her, kid” his gruff voice sounded puzzled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I do” She whispered, her eyes looking up but not really seeing anything. She was tired, exhausted from carrying all this shit.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then why would you try to push her towards that boy?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Because she loves him Joel, not me” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck it hurts</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why would you think that?” His calmness was contagious.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Above all, Ellie felt the urgent need to let it all out. If Dina was out of her life maybe Joel could help her stop making an ass out of herself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Promise me you won’t hate Dina” She warned him, tilting her head to the side to look directly at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I won’t baby girl, she’s great” For the first time in the whole conversation Ellie smiled, Dina was </span>
  <em>
    <span>amazing</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, remember that” Looking back at the ceiling and drawing a big breath she started “Some time ago Dina broke up with Jesse, I don’t know why, but she asked me to fake date her to get him back” She waited for his input, after a few seconds of silence she continued.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, we did, that’s what you saw, Dina dating me just to get Jesse back, and for some time I thought about maybe getting her to see me in a different light, but it was all just stupid” She smiled without humor. “See, I thought she was going to love me but—”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She does love you, kiddo” He patted her arm.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean I know, we’re friends and everything. And it was good uh—great for a while. I loved every second of it, but soon it was just obvious she wasn’t feeling the same” Talking about it </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> hurt, but Ellie found herself relieved. Joel was different from Samuel, he wasn’t going to start a ludicrous plot, or whine about what he believed should be right.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How was that obvious?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The girl blinked once, twice “Uh—she seemed weird the last couple of days, like she wanted to tell me something. Even her mom knew about it, because she told me on the day we had dinner” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Baby girl, why didn’t you tell me?” His soothing voice held a trace of anger, clearly upset of his adoptive daughter going through all of this.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I foolishly thought Shira and everyone was wrong. I believed Dina had chosen me and we were fine. But then—” The girl pursed her lips.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Shit</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then we went to a party and I saw Dina hugging Jesse and smiling lovingly at him and I understood. So I just” She shrugged “Couldn’t bear it and left, but there was this girl following me and Dina thinks I cheated on her, but it’s obvious she cheated on me and I’m—” A mess, a broken unfixable mess.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Joel attentively listened to her entire explanation. She added the details of her being an idiot with Dina when she came back to the house the very next day. Making the best effort to clear the picture for him. Maybe now they could go on more fishing trips.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Ellie finished, he kept looking at her, quietly analyzing the situation. They stayed this way for a couple of minutes, the sounds of her breaths filling up the room until Joel finally spoke up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kiddo, have you told Dina any of this?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No point old man, I already know what’s up. I will try to get our friendship back, just—not now”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, sit down and look at me” He ordered, shifting closer to the couch, their coffee table creaking in complaint.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What? Why?” She moaned, fixing him with an annoyed expression.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I want you to try to understand what I’m about to tell you” He explained, yanking softly at her arm to sit her down over the couch.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on!” Ellie complained trying to shift back to her previous position, he however kept yanking harder until she finally gave up, sitting in front of him “Only because you’re tall”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, kiddo” He winked “Now listen to me baby girl. I think you’re wrong on the whole Dina doesn’t love you train of thought” He pointed out with some humor.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” How could he sound so fucking dandy? “No, I told you, I know she loves me. We were best friends after all”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, she </span>
  <em>
    <span>loves </span>
  </em>
  <span>you. The same way you love her. In the same sort of a way I found you two the other day up in your room” He lifted his eyebrows playfully.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up!” The girl looked away embarrassed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s been moonin’ for you too, kiddo” He patted her head while she zapped at his forearm.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Look Joel” Now she was starting to get mad “I know this is what you feel it’s true, what you believe but—” Before she could give him her best, stop being an idiot. He interrupted her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She told me, kiddo” At this her green eyes finally flew to his smug face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Clearly, she was hearing things. The girl scowled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She told me” He repeated. “Remember that day in the stadium?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Of course she did. She had been terrified of him outing her feelings to Dina, but the girl said they only spoke about her not losing ground on college, or soccer. And their two-night sleeping arrangement.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I do, Dina told me you asked her to keep tabs on me and you uh—you know” She pursed her lips and waved her hand and he smiled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The times she could keep you at her house. Right. Did she tell you what I asked her?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nope”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With another pat to her head he started speaking “I knew you weren’t upfront with her yet, because you looked so scared of just being in front of me, so I was careful” He shifted slightly over the table “But I asked her if you were doing alright, and gave her a dad’s request to take care of his daughter”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fucking sap”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Language, Ellie”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, okay, go on” she rolled her eyes at him, and stuck her tongue out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“At this she told me I had nothing to worry about, that she cared about you, her exact words were: ‘I’m crazily in love with your daughter’. I knew I had nothin’ to worry about right then” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Well that made no sense at all. Dina promised she wouldn’t lie to Joel. Why did she?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At her frown Joel flicked her nose “She also said she was very happy to be with you, kiddo, like a life dream came true. You should’ve seen how she bargained for those two nights. She was relentless”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ellie had no words, she felt confused, angry. Why did Dina lie?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Chin up baby girl, besides what she said, I do think she loves you. You make her smile very bright”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Bright</span>
  </em>
  <span>, same word used by Samuel.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I just don’t think that’s true” The auburn-haired girl meant this statement to come with a lot of more force that she was able to muster.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That day you didn’t stayed with her, and we were lookin’ for you everywhere. I told you she was cryin’ ” The humor on the tone of his voice was lost.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, I’m an asshole” No need to remind her every five minutes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I do think you were harsh with Dina but that’s not where I’m tryin’ to go” Joel rubbed the beard over his chin softly, his expression was no longer playful or humorous, this time he spoke very seriously.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She was hysterical, cryin’ and thinkin’ somethin’ bad happened to you. And she kept sayin’ how much she loved you, how many plans she had with you”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ellie’s brain was frozen. How was she supposed to process this information?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think you must speak to her, and really resolve things. If she wants to be with that kid let her, but I think all she wants is to be with you” At this he finally stood up from the coffee table.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Impossible. It was just impossible.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Um Joel—” She jumped up on the couch to stop him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do it baby girl, next time you see her, speak to her” He settled his rough hands above her shoulders, giving a squeeze. “Did you make me dinner at least?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh fuck off, I’m injured”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> **</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Joel must’ve been mistaken. Ellie did know this perfectly. There was no way Dina could love her, not like that. Yet the girl couldn’t help being intrigued by what her adoptive father had said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was no need for Dina to lie, particularly when she was missing, and she thought Ellie and Cheryl were a thing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Being in her position Ellie would’ve probably just told her to fuck off. Which </span>
  <em>
    <span>she did</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Kind of, when she told Dina she was also being used.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Everything was so </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucking </span>
  </em>
  <span>confusing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>One thing was clear though. She needed to apologize for her stupid behavior on this past couple of days and tell her she knew about Jesse.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>**</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She couldn’t sleep that night. The pain on her face kept her from completely dozing off through the night. Instead, she let random thoughts of Dina and what Joel said fill her mind.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As expected, when next morning came her face was still bruised and battered. Brushing her teeth was such a pain in the ass for her lip but she powered through. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Joel forced her to drink a smoothie before leaving the house. The girl still had hunger issues and could not down a whole meal at the moment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The day was drizzly and cold. She walked around campus to her building in a brisk pace, hands stuffed on her jacket, her face shielded by the hoodie she decided to wear that day. It helped to protect her against the rain, and the curious stares she seemed to draw as soon as her feet moved over the pathway towards her class.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ellie was almost at her building when she recognized Sierra and Abby waiting under the roof of the steps. At her sight they immediately walked up to her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck, he really nailed you” Abby said looking at Ellie’s split lip, her cheek was still swollen but was in a much better condition than yesterday.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you. Asshole” The green-eyed girl adjusted the hold she had on her guitar and nodded up to sierra.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How are you Ellie?” The soccer team captain asked, adjusting her position so the incoming girl could stand under the roof too.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good. How were things yesterday?” Please tell her she wasn’t being punished for what she did.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m pretty sure the whole campus knows what happened, but the coach seemed to go along with our excuse. We said you had something personal, it’s up to you what you tell him if he asks” Sierra explained.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And with that face he will most certainly will” Abby added right away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks, I owe you both one” Shifting slowly over her feet Ellie added “For both coming to my aid against Peter and for not ratting me out. Must have been hard, right Abby?” Her green eyes flew to the taller muscular girl as she played with the straps of her jacket and shrugged.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean, Sierra is leaving next year. So” Abby answered. With a purse of her lips and a nonchalant air she added “I’m coming for your ass anyways, but that will be easier once I’m vice-captain. You’re alright for the time being” Abby finished with a small smile and Ellie laughed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well sounds good to me” The auburn-haired girl shook her head. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my God, the team is doomed with you two as leaders” Sierra interrupted quickly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come one Sierra, we’re the stars” Abby contended immediately.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My legacy is going to be destroyed” The captain kept complaining as she moved out of the steps “Ellie, see you then, we have a permit for you today because of your music performance on the evening, but we wanted to check up on you”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She forgot about that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Um—thanks” She waved the girls goodbye. Already deciding this upcoming game, she was going to give it her all. They deserved it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>**</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her classes were the same usual expected routine, with the added part of everyone staring at her messed up face, but otherwise, everything remained the same.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It rained the whole day so instead of having lunch behind the soccer gym, Ellie and Samuel went to a restaurant close to campus. And when her classes ended, she walked with her classmates up to the school performance art theatre.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When they arrived, the theatre students were already bunched up together at one end of the stands, their teachers whom Ellie recognized from having watched some of Dina’s performances in the past were giving out instructions.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They were ushered inside and sat on the opposite corner by their music teachers. Out of the corner of her eye she spotted Lisa in one of the front row seats, next to her Dina who seemed to be staring up at the stage and refused to look at her group entering the building.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Great</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Picking one of the farthest seats, the girl sat down and propped her guitar next to her. Most of her classmates were carrying their own instruments as well, except for those too large to be moved around. The centerstage was equipped with some of those instruments already.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The green-eyed girl played with the armrest of her seat, listening to her classmates talk in nervousness or excitement. Her eyes focused on the girl on the opposite side of the venue, she was far enough so she couldn’t make out some of the details of the side or her face, still it was obvious the girl didn’t want to look her way. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So much for Dina possibly being in love with her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Fucking lies</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yet Ellie couldn’t take her eyes off her. The performances came and went, and she could vaguely hear the chatter among the students and the reviews upcoming from the professors. Every now and then the auburn-haired girl forced herself to look back up to the stage, catching bits and pieces of the acting and musical performances being played, still her eyes wandered back to the girl she loved.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dina probably wouldn’t want to be paired with her anymore. So the girl decided to be the last one of her group to perform, thus allowing her best friend to perform her own act without her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This being a joint class meant they could have a public, and most of the back and second floor of the venue was filled with students from different years or classes. On any other occasion, Ellie would probably feel nervous. She was okay with being in front of thousands of people during her soccer games, but her musical performances still made her feel queasy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>However, this time was different, all she could think of, all she could see was Dina. The girl wanted to go to her, tell her how much she missed her, and ask to get their friendship back, and a hug. She fucking needed a long tight hug.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They were at the theatre for a little over two hours, most of the students had already done their performances and were now going through Dina and Lisa’s group, and Ellie’s on the music side of things.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Their group consisted of five students each, and so far, only one made it up stage when Dina’s name was called up by the professors.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ellie shifted softly over her seat, readying herself to witness the beautiful girl act. She loved watching Dina’s powerful performances. The girl heard one of their teachers, a woman, in her fifties, read the name of Zach Hawkins, the boy who seemed to want to speak Ellie’s ear off throughout the entire event, yet she didn’t address him for more than five seconds.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His next words, however, finally caught her attention.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, me and Ellie are switchin’” The boy mentioned casually, slumping backwards over his seat with arms crossed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuuuuuuuuuuuuck</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She forgot…again for fucks’ sake she forgot she had asked him to trade. Her green eyes stared daggers at him but all he did was give her an oblivious smile and a thumbs up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ms. Williams, please move up to the stage” The professor requested. Switching and moving around during these events was normal.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ever so slowly Ellie twisted her head to watch Dina, who was now standing at centerstage, judging by the look of her face she was also mortified.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ms. Williams” She was pushed again to move.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The auburn-haired girl felt she was facing a firing squad, the building had grown quiet too, as they waited for their act to commence.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Forcing her legs up she grabbed her guitar case, lowered her hoodie from her head and gradually made her way up to the stage. She was in the middle of the steps when another professor gave her a slip of the song she needed to perform.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘I want to hold your hand’ by the Beatles.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck me</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her green eyes flew instinctively to the girl on the stage, who seemed to follow her with her own eyes, a deadpan expression painting her face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>What was she supposed to do? Fuck, she should’ve placed more attention on the other performances. Slipping the small paper in her jean pocket, she took her guitar and placed the case at the end of the stage, deliberately taking more time than needed. Her brain trying to come up with a strategy, so far, she had nothing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Spotting Dina had moved next to a wooden chair on the stage she followed her, sheepishly sitting on said chair and propping her guitar up over her right leg.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll follow your lead” She whispered next to her before moving two steps forward, then waited.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck, fuck, fuuuck.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her left hand gripped the neck of the guitar a little too hard. Ellie breathed in and out as deeply as she could to try and calm her nerves. This was already going to be hard without the inclusion of Dina.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her mind was a blank spot, she didn’t remember the guitar chords, or the lyrics to the song. Which was completely stupid, because this particular piece, she knew how to play like the back of her hand. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Now that she thought about it, Ellie never sang this song to Dina, but it was one Joel used to teach her when she learned to play the guitar.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her right hand ghosted over the instrument, feeling the lights of the stage burn her face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dina twisted and turned her head around to look at her. Her expression shifted to one of understanding, the dark-haired girl gave her a small sincere smile and mouthed something Ellie understood as ‘You can do it, beanpole’ and she felt herself smiling back before the other girl turned her attention to the front.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With renewed purpose, Ellie drifted back to her memories of the song, and slowly her fingers started pressing and pulling at the chords. Soon, Dina was moving up on the stage, turning to face her in a more practiced artistic fashion. Drawing a big breath of air, she opened her mouth to sing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘Oh yeah, I’ll tell you something’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘I think you’ll understand’</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>To help calm her nerves Ellie fixed her stare on Dina, her soft movements and expressions, following her all over the stage as she moved in circles around her. The green-eyed girl felt her chest bursting with emotions.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘When I'll say that something’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘I want to hold your hand’</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dina walked in to stand in front of her, her hands moved as if to reach for the girl, it was all arty and creative, but arty be damned, Ellie stood up and took one step towards her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘I want to hold your hand’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘I want to hold your hand’</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dina stilled at her unexpected movements. Her eyes looked at her face for an answer. But all Ellie could think at the time were the words of the song and how to serenade her with them. It was foolish? Yes. Unwelcomed? Probably. Did she care? Fuck no.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘Oh please, say to me’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘You'll let me be your man’</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She got closer and closer, swaying softly side to side until she was but a step away from the brown-eyed girl, who still stared at her wide eyed, her face a mixture of surprise…emotion? And something else Ellie green eyes couldn’t place.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘And please, say to me’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘You'll let me hold your hand’</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This time Dina smiled at her, it was a different smile to the one she offered early on, it was warm, caring, and soon they were both slowly rounding each other. They weren’t touching, but to Ellie it felt almost like that hug she desperately needed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘Now let me hold your hand’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘I want to hold your hand’</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Instinctively, Ellie smiled back at the girl in front of her, her hands busy picking up at the guitar.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘And when I touch you, I feel happy inside’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘It's such a feeling that my love, I can't hide’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘I can't hide, I can't hide’</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The auburn-haired girl stretched those last words, before smiling at the girl in front of her again. She probably should feel exposed, or afraid, but the love she had for Dina outweighed anything else. Besides, Samuel had been right all those days ago when they went to pick up Mexican food. All of her songs and performances were for Dina.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘Yeah, you got that something’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘I think you'll understand’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘When I'll say that something’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘I want to hold your hand’</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dina had resumed her movements, completely opposite from the artsy behavior she displayed at the beginning. One of her hands found purchase on the taller girl’s shoulder, the other flew to her neck and cheek, caressing softly. Making Ellie shudder, she had to work really hard to stop herself from messing up the lyrics.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘I want to hold your hand’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘I want to hold your hand’</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her hands finished the last chord on the guitar before looking lovingly to the smaller girl in front of her. Their eyes met, and for a moment Ellie felt they were staring at each other with the same intensity. Damn Dina, she would make an excellent actress.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The taller girl heard the round of applause from the public, but her eyes were set on the beautiful girl who still had her hands on her. Licking her lips, she smiled tentatively, hoping Dina would answer back the same way.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The dark-haired girl bit her lip instead, her eyes still shining with an unknown shine, and for some reason, very much like Ellie, her eyes didn’t waver away from her face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She wanted to say it. Ellie had the words ‘I love you’ on the tip of her tongue. Dropping the hand that carried her guitar to the side the girl stepped a little closer. Maybe she wasn’t going to mess it up by kissing the girl of her dreams again, but at least she wanted to tell her she loved her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The cheers and claps were still ringing around the theatre, within the commotion the taller girl recognized the faint ring of a known voice. Her eyes flew sideways to the direction and she saw him. In one of the middle rows right by the middle hallway was Jesse, smiling, shouting and clapping at them. And Ellie finally understood.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She had to be the bigger person, she had to let go, even if it killed her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It broke her heart even more, and she knew right away she wasn’t going to move on, but, if Dina was happy. She could try and be happy too.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Turning her eyes back to her brown ones Ellie smiled and moved her free hand to squeeze the girl’s shoulder. Then, with a small nod she separated herself from Dina’s embrace, deciding to ignore the look of confusion the girl seemed to give her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With a reverent bow she turned around and moved to the end of the stage, placing her guitar on the case. She purposefully moved away from the stage using the middle hallway. Her eyes focused on the Asian boy who was offering her a big smile. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ellie knew this was Dina’s stuff and she didn’t need to stay for an evaluation, so moving her feet forward she walked up to the guy and smiled at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>No need to be angry at him anymore, he had done nothing wrong, and he had the best woman in the world.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ellie, you two looked awesome!” He exclaimed when the girl got in front of him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks, take care of her, will you?” Ellie smiled and moved to pat her shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Not wanting to have this conversation here, she moved onwards, forcing herself from looking back, she left the theatre.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The best one had won. Now it was just time to pick up the pieces.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Like it? Hate it? Let me know!</p>
<p>Shout out to Arcookie for the song rec. I want to hold your hand, Beatles cover by Ashley Johnson. </p>
<p>On the next: Lisa has been absolutely pushy for days, first insisting on pointing out Ellie's behavior, and now forcing Dina to attend her football game. Just what the hell?...oh, btw this chapter will be entirely on Dina's POV ;). See you soon.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dina struggles with her feelings for Ellie. Lisa tries to convince her to attend Ellie's soccer game.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello!!!! Didn't this took long? :) Sorry in advance I swear mi work is kicking my ass, but I hope you like the result. This is a chapter I was so excited to write. We still have a lot more to unveil and unpack so buckle up.</p>
<p>For your pro level of support. Thank you, you're awesome, the best and you make all my days better.</p>
<p>Don't forget I'm available at my tumblr @ygotti7</p>
<p>See you soon!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Getting up to get ready for school on Friday’s morning had been difficult. Last night had been a mess of feelings. Pretty much on par as the days before that. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ever since she broke up with Ellie her days tended to tip over the chaotic side of things. How long was she going to be this way?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>What was dumb Ellie even thinking? She had been behaving so erratically it was difficult to read within her actions. Ever since the Halloween party everything had turned to disarray.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At first, Dina thought her behavior was connected to her desire to be with Cheryl. Now, she was no longer certain. Everything was so confusing between them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Turning over her bed, Dina rubbed her eyes softly, they felt swollen, as she kept crying herself to sleep for continuous nights. The whole thing was getting excruciatingly old. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sniffing softly, the girl swung her legs over the bed and padded softly over to her closet. Once showered and changed, Dina moved to the kitchen. Tossing the empty ice cream container, she and Lisa ate last night after her latest meltdown.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yesterday had been hectic. After deciding not indulging in Ellie’s bullshit anymore, they still found themselves paired at her theatrical class. She couldn’t help but wonder if her friend did all of this on purpose. Yet, at the very same time, Ellie seemed to be just as chaotic as her right now, if not more.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After signing the most beautiful song to her and actually engaging in their performance. Ellie had just left her standing in the middle of the stage, not even wanting to wait for their result.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dina felt so silly, she had this whole performance planned, and it all went to waste in the moment the auburn-haired girl stood up with purpose, seemingly serenading her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The girl prepared herself some toast and a green smoothie, quickly moving over her phone notifications. Opening the conversation she had with her sister, Talia. Who tried to cheer her up every waking minute with no satisfactory results. It didn’t help that her sister was all pro Ellie and kept using her whole time to tell her the girl was probably confused with something else.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At least she received an ovation from their teachers on the previous day's performance. Even if ninety percent of the time she wasn’t acting at all. Ellie had this absurd way of enveloping her completely.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dina unquestionably needed to work on her self-control when her best friend was involved.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After setting up the table she heard her doorbell rang. Lisa most likely. Not only was her driving her back and forth from college, but lately she had been a consoling presence around her house. Especially when something like yesterday happened.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Moving briskly over the hallway, the brown-eyed girl opened the door with a tired smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You look awful” The blonde girl whispered with her ever so calm usual voice, moving in to greet her with a hug.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m eager to please” The other girl beckoned Lisa to enter her apartment, closing the door behind them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, at least I can see you’re not eating half a pound of ice cream” Dropping her bag over the couch the blue-eyed girl sat on the table.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, well. We ran out of it yesterday. I made eggs and toast” Dina pointed while getting plates and glasses from the cabinets.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I already had breakfast, I just decided to drop earlier in case you still needed some support” Lisa casually mentioned, flipping her hair back and looking at her with attention.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re not fun” The other girl huffed, storing back the extra plate and glass she already pulled out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not Ellie, who you were used to taking so much care of” Her friend explained, and Dina rolled her eyes at her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Really? We spoke about her all night” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>You</span>
  </em>
  <span> spoke about her all night, I just ate ice cream with you” Lisa arched a brow at her reply, before giving her a small smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine” Dina moved and picked up her food before sitting on the seat next to her friend “But I had all reasons to. Who does Ellie think she is?” The guts on that woman, to go charm her and then leave her high and dry was unfathomable.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think you need to speak to her DeDe” The blonde spoke, using her nickname.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With a sigh Dina picked up her toast to start eating “Don’t get me started, I’m not speaking to Ellie after what she did”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You will. Because we don’t know for sure, and even if we did, Ellie has stayed quite the paces away from Cheryl”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Just the mention of her name brought her blood to a boiling point. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, we know Lis, we know. Remember?” The brown-eyed girl was certain she didn’t need to remind her friend of Ellie’s clear words when she found her the next day after the party.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yet you don’t see her weird behavior lately?” Lisa pushed her green smoothie up to her “Drink, you’ve been eating too little”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean” Dina dropped her half-bit toast back to the plate “I do, but I no longer feel like I know her” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was true. She felt confused and lost by her best friend's conduct as of late.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I was up with you until yesterday, I saw that whole theatre performance Dina. Ellie was completely engrossed with you” The girl pointed at smoothie once more, smiling softly when Dina finally took a big gulp.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes of course, that’s why she left me right after” The other girl snorted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not going to insist at this hour, but you haven’t heard the last of me” Lisa stood up and helped clean up before both girls went over for their Friday classes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I hate rain” Dina mumbled while sitting in the passenger’s seat of Lisa’s car. Watching the droplets of water running down on the side window.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You like rain” Lisa pointed without turning to face her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I’ve decided that I hate rain” It reminded her of the days she would stay cupped into Ellie’s room, listening to her play the guitar while she drew foolish love declarations on her friend's wall.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dina, try not to be sad, only for a little bit” Lisa cheered with her signature soft voice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The girl exhaled, her breath creating a small circle foam over the glass window.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m trying Lisa, I just wished—” Dina had no strength to go into all of it again. These past couple of days had been hell. She hated the day she decided to ask Ellie to be her fake girlfriend, and the way her feelings had just…flared.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At the same time, however, she wouldn’t trade for anything the knowledge of how it was to have her friend in every way she got her. Kissing, caressing, joking mindlessly, or being intimate with Ellie were things Dina couldn’t, wouldn’t, want to forget. Ever.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And she had a heavenly voice to boot. How was she supposed to stand a chance?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know Dina, I know” The dark-haired girl felt a small squeeze on her shoulder. “Are we going to hide behind the stands for her training again?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dear lord Dina was so silly for her friend. Ever since they broke up the dark-haired girl had tried to keep tabs on Ellie, since she seemed not to want to be anywhere near her. And she had complied for a time…not that she had to do it. Ellie cheated on her with Cheryl, Dina was the one who was supposed to be angry, not the other way around.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her anger, however, didn’t last long. Stupid feelings. She sometimes hated how much she couldn’t just ignore her friend. The fact Ellie seemed not to be eating or behaving normally did not help matters either.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So, even against her better judgement. Dina found herself sneaking around campus just to see if the green-eyed girl was doing okay at her practices.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Until she spotted Cheryl on the bleachers taking her place and she stormed out back to Lisa’s car.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That day had been rough…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, she has a small briefing on Fridays, she won’t be out in the training field” The girl finally answered, her eyes wandering over the familiarity of the university campus, her hands snapping close the buttons of her jacket.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay” Lisa answered with a soothing smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>**</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her dramaturge performance class was especially excruciating right now. Dina had been paired with Lisa - or more like, she had chosen Lisa and let nobody tell her otherwise- in a small scene performed at the front of the class.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yet Dina had no mind for anything else that didn’t include Ellie in it. Lisa had been trying to pick up the slack, but it was obvious when her teacher told her she needed to see a lot more coming from her, that she had fallen short.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She had sworn to herself last night she wasn’t going to care about Ellie anymore. Not if she kept being this idiotic dumbass and refused to give her an explanation on why she thought it was better to cheat on her, instead of breaking things off cleanly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dina found herself looking for her best friend at the dining hall anyways. She had to roll her eyes internally at herself. Knowing she wasn’t fooling anyone -as Lisa patted her back in understanding-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She kept her eyes peeled until Samuel came into view. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The brown-eyed girl knew perfectly Ellie’s friend was picking up food for both himself and their auburn-haired friend. He had been doing so for days, and she appreciated him caring for her best friend, but he just didn’t get Ellie’s tastes at all.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Also, based on previous complaints with Lisa, she knew her former best friend wasn’t eating much.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Which confounded the heck out of Dina.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ellie could eat a whole cow by herself. The only explanation she had for the girl’s lack of appetite was she probably was mixed in some sort of trouble. Yet, she had been looking, she had been asking, hell, even Jesse was helping her investigate. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So far, nothing has been answered. And as much as Dina wanted to let the matter drop, and let Ellie be whatever she wanted to be, even without her. She couldn’t.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her eyes followed as Samuel got closer to her table for their usually greeting before he ran off to wherever Ellie was hiding. He gave her a derisive look before muttering a quick hello and Lisa just stared at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi Sam. How’re you today?” The blonde girl greeted him offering the seat next to her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As usual, the boy shook his head before speaking “I can’t. And hello to you too. Just passing through” He settled his dark eyes on Dina again, “I was told you had a </span>
  <em>
    <span>delightful</span>
  </em>
  <span> performance yesterday D, congrats” Why had the boy decided to start being so shady once she broke up with Ellie, the girl couldn’t know, but it was starting to get on her nerves.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She did an amazing job” Lisa interrupted watching as Dina gripped her fork over the table. “How’s Ellie? Has her face healed?” At her friend's line of questioning, the dark-haired girl couldn’t help softening her grip over the utensil, as she too, waited for him to answer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Pathetic. Lisa knew her so well.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A little, the bruise on her face looks much better but her lip still has a scab” He tugged the lunch bags closely, from what the girl gathered he had picked one of the burgers for Ellie, and some Taiwanese for him. It had to be that way since Ellie didn’t like Taiwanese food, Ellie however, wasn’t a fan of the dining hall burgers either. They were too dry for her liking.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before she could stop herself, Dina stood up from the table “Tell her to use the anti-inflammatory cream she has in her first aid kit” Not waiting for an answer, she lifted her hand over his face in a clear hold on signal.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Moving quickly over the food aisles, she picked a tuna sandwich, some fries and a bottle of juice. Walking to the register she pulled her purse upwards, looking for her card before smiling at the girl at the register.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Quickly paying, she picked up the brown paper bag and returned to the table. Pleased to see Samuel still waiting next to the table, looking at her expectantly, that suspicious sneer still plastered on his face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Give her this, she won’t like the burger you picked” Her small hand pushed the bag up to his chest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dropping one his hands over the back to keep it from falling he looked at her with curiosity, and a dash of surprise, before speaking “Thank you for the interest” For a moment she thought of just shrugging as she plopped down next to Lisa. Samuel, however, wasn’t finished “Even if it’s…</span>
  <em>
    <span>fake</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>What?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh?” Dina knitted her brows at him, and his scornful expression came back with full force. Again, Lisa had to interrupt the whole thing before the brown-eyed girl decided to slap him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Samuel, stop being so bitchy. What is going on?” Apparently, Lisa saw an ulterior motive behind the boy’s actions. The dark-haired girl was sure he only wanted to push her buttons.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing, I’m leaving” the boy quickly shook his head, he half turned to leave before Lisa spoke to him again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you going to Ellie’s game on Sunday?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. Will you?” He fixed his stare on Dina.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The darker-haired girl flicked her eyes at Lisa. They were </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> going to see Ellie at the game. It was already enough she couldn’t stop caring about her even if she should. She wasn’t attending that game. Her blonde friend should know this perfectly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay?” Samuel furrowed his brows before shrugging and waving goodbye at them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I swear he’s getting shadier by the minute” The brown-eyed girl exhaled in annoyance, her salad forgotten as her hunger flickered away during the encounter.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You and Ellie need to speak. Samuel’s behavior makes no sense” The blonde girl stuck her own fork back into her chicken salad.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I told you, I’m not speaking with Ellie. She was clear she wanted to be with Cheryl” Dina dismissed quickly, pushing her own food plate away with one hand, while the other grabbed her water.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Clear how? She wasn’t according to what you told me, and don’t you think if Ellie wanted to be with Cheryl she would be—I don’t know, with her?” Lisa started to brush her blonde hair with one of her hands, a thing she did when she found herself analyzing something.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Duh</span>
  </em>
  <span>? We saw them together at Ellie’s practice” The brown-eyed girl pointed out with a lifted eyebrow and an obvious expression.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, but we haven’t seen them since. She wasn’t two feet apart from you while you two were together” The girl said in example, but Dina just gave her a look.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taking the hint, the girl in front of her kept chewing at her food, her free hand playing around with her hair. She wasn’t satisfied, she could read it on her face, but Dina was grateful when she decided not to keep pressing on.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>**</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A few hours later, the dark-haired girl found herself back in her apartment. As expected, she had not seen Ellie in the whole day, and no college gossip seemed to be attached to her today, which she was thankful for.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Those very first days after their breakup had been hell for Dina. Everyone seemed to be talking about how Ellie left the party with Cheryl running on her toes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At the time the girl thought this had to be a mistake. Her friend’s response though, clarified the whole situation, breaking her to pieces.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Forcing herself to take her mind away from Ellie, she started cleaning her apartment. Venting all her frustrations into deep cleaning the kitchen and her closet.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Which she found, too late, was a bad idea. As she still had two of Ellie’s flannels hanging out with her own clothes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck Ellie Williams.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>**</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Saturday had not gone better, though she had the benefit of not having to show her face to anyone. Her mind was still pretty much stuck on a certain auburn-haired girl she cared about.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dressing herself in Ellie’s flannel, her whole morning was spent on talking to Talia through the phone. They usually spent hours going on about their days, as her sister explained how her life was going back in Houston, where she worked as an accountant.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Talia told her about her ex-boyfriend, who she claimed was a little bit of an asshole and dumped him a few days ago. They spoke about how excited they were to see each other on Christmas. It wasn’t long before her sister started quizzing her on Ellie.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know Tal—she just confuses me. Sometimes I think she likes me and wants nothing but to be near me, the next she’s all weird, hesitant or…Cheryl accessible” Dina huffed over the cellphone speaker.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Talia laughed at the other end of the line “Sis, you’re both being too dramatic. I’ve told you, just ask her. But warn her I will kill her if she </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> dating that Cheryl girl behind your back”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With a roll of her eyes Dina plopped down over her living room couch, staring sideways at the book on top of the small coffee table in front of the TV. The one she wanted to finish in less than a week but had picked the unfortunate timing of starting it once she started dating Ellie.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And the green-eyed girl had this wicked idea of kissing her and touching her while she read. Effectively making her so flustered to even try to continue. As such, the book was still only halfway done.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck Ellie sis, like, seriously” She responded in frustration.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sure you did a number of times little sis” Oh, don’t let her mind wander into that. Because she did, oh dear God she did.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tal…” She warned over the phone while her sister cracked at her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>God was her sister such a bitch with her sometimes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Giving up on the concentration to read her book after finishing her call with her sister. The brown-eyed girl was currently switching channels on the TV. Every now and then browsing her cellphone to watch Ellie’s contact picture.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A few months old image of them sitting on Ellie’s backyard grass, drenched, hugging and smiling like idiots. That was the first time Dina thought Ellie might like her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>**</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Remind me why Joel picked the house with the biggest yard ever?” Dina questioned cleaning the sweat out her forehead, while her other gloved hand grasped the grass mower handle.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I don’t know, at least we should have one of those riding mowers, but he keeps postponing getting one” Her friend, Ellie, mentioned as she kneeled down to pull some of the wild grass growing in different spots on the yard or inside the tree pits.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The summer heat was scorching, and while they made sure to start cleaning her friend and adoptive father’s yard at a reasonable late hour, the temperature had barely gone a few notches down. As a result, Dina felt sweaty and overheated.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“The things I do for you, stud” The brown-eyed girl shot at her friend before turning the mower back on to start pushing.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ellie and Dina had a party coming up that weekend. Well, she did, and was dragging Ellie alongside with her and Jesse. It was the first summer lake party and there was no way she could miss it.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Her antisocial friend, however, had slacked off on her summer activities, prompting Joel to let her know if she wanted out, she needed to clean the whole backyard.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Hence where they were right now. Busting their asses, Dina using the mower back and forth the property, Ellie following her, weeding and collecting the cut grass inside black garbage bags.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>She was especially looking forward to this specific party. Ellie was no longer dating that girl ‘Cat’, so no possibilities of her coming up and taking her friend away.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Which also meant, less probability of her fighting her boyfriend, Win-win. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Dina knew at some point she had to have an internal introspective conversation with herself as to why she was so energetic when it came to her friend’s ex, but right now all she wanted was to enjoy having things the way they were once more.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Fuck this shit” Ellie complained after dragging another full bag of grass up to the side. Dina couldn’t help biting her lip at the sight.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Since the weather was so warm, Ellie had forgone a shirt or henley, opting for a tight tank top instead, her toned biceps and arms glistened with a blanket of sweat, flexing and moving as the girl hauled the bags from one place to another.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>God bless soccer.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>A loud screeching noise made Dina turn around to her own task, as she noticed her hands had driven the mower up to a tree pit.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Doing okay D?” Ellie asked, with a laugh.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Sure, this thing just went sideways” the dark-haired girl elaborated too quickly before pulling the mower back and continuing her path, correctly this time.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>She took a couple of steps before she felt the warmth emanating from Ellie’s body on her back, as her tattooed hand grabbed the handle next to her hand.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Her body froze immediately.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Is it too heavy for you? Want me to do it?” The girl asked trying to grab the machine from her, but the way her arm touched Dina did things the smaller girl had no way to explain.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“No, no, El” She shook her head quickly before pushing the machine forwards with renewed fervor. Trying to ignore the fact she was breathing heavily just by having Ellie next to her.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Muscular, sweaty, hunk and gorgeous Ellie.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Her best friend Ellie.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Stop being stubborn D” Ellie laughed catching up to her, trying to get the mower away from her hands.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Look who’s talking” Dina rolled her eyes at the girl and used her hips to push the taller girl away to the side.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oof” Ellie smirked at her playfully, and the smaller girl was smart enough to turn down the machine at the sight of her friend barreling towards her.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The brown-eyed girl yelped when Ellie picked her up from the floor, using her hands to lift her by the waist. On instinct, Dina wrapped her arms and legs around the taller girl, her body twisting to force her to let go.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Let me go, you, hulking beanpole” the smaller girl complained, moving her body side to side, Ellie, however, had moved her hands to her thighs as she carried her over to where they were putting the bags.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>All her friend did was continue to laugh mirthfully at her.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Don’t you dare drop me on the grass bags Ellie” Dina warned but Ellie smirk just grew wider.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Knowing what her best friend’s plans were. The dark-haired girl used the hold she had on Ellie’s shoulders to propel her body backwards, as hard as she could.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“What the fu—” The green-eyed girl shot as her feet stumbled forward, both girls falling onto the grass.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Dina falling on her back with Ellie on top of her. Strong hands still on the bottom of her thighs. Her head tucked next to hers.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh fuck, D. You okay?” The auburn-haired girl removed her hands from her thighs and used them to propel herself up, not too far away as Dina’s arms were still circled firmly around her shoulders and didn’t let her disentangle their bodies completely.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The way the auburn-haired girl looked at her with a worried brow was charming. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Dina laughed, moving one of her hands to caress the girl’s split eyebrow, her brown eyes dancing playfully over her greens.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It took the girl on top of her a couple of seconds for her expression to change, yet soon enough, she started laughing alongside her.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You’re crazy” The taller girl said between laughs.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“And you’re an asshole” Dina responded with a laugh of her own, the hand on her eyebrow travelling downwards to pinch her nose.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ow, stop it” With a scrunch of her face Ellie moved her head around, trying to escape the inquisitive hold the smaller girl had on her.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>To keep her in place, the brown-eyed girl tugged firmly with her other hand at her back, it must’ve caught the other girl off guard, as her body tumbled down pressing hers down.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Her sweet laugh ringed in her ear, hard toned body rocking over hers, Dina’s breath caught on her throat. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Stopping her playful behavior her hands settled on Ellie’s biceps, slowly moving to caress her back, shoulders and arms. The smaller girl couldn’t help but to feel ‘aware’ of the body pressed over hers, Ellie musky smell combined with a faint aroma of sweat, her warmth that should feel uncomfortable during the summer heat but didn’t.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>If anything, Dina moved her thighs closer to Ellie’s hips, her own head moving on its own accord tilting closer to the other girl’s cheek. Trying to get closer, impossible as it was already.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The smaller girl knew then she wasn’t the only one who noticed the sudden shift in the air. Ellie was no longer laughing, her unmoving face staring down at the grass.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ever so slowly the taller girl lifted her face to look at her. Green eyes shining with an intensity Dina didn’t know how to describe, much less decipher, still, it left her breathless.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Her best friend was gorgeous. Up at this distance, Dina could make out every one of her freckles, the exact hue of her green eyes, and every crease of her rosy lips. This wasn’t new information to her. If someone admired Ellie’s face and body, it was Dina.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Yet, at her nearness, with her breath now tickling her face, the smaller girl found herself…wanting. Only, she couldn’t describe what it was she wanted. This beautiful girl was her best friend. Her best friend only.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The auburn-haired girl stared down at her with a deep expression, eyes flicking down to her lips and then up to her brown eyes. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Did Ellie want to kiss her?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>More worryingly…did she want her to? </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>On cue. The green-eyed girl licked her lips slowly, inciting Dina to bite hers, her small hands were no longer wandering around the other girl’s body, instead, they found themselves digging at Ellies strong shoulders, almost beckoning her to make the move.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Dropping her face towards her, Dina found herself unable to stop blinking her eyes closed. Her body tense with anticipation, every passing second, she could feel the girl’s warm breath closer and warmer.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Instead of Ellie’s warm inviting lips setting over hers. Dina felt a sudden cold sensation hitting her hands, arms and legs.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Eyes flying open she realized Ellie was looking at her with a dumbfounded, surprised expression, coupled with a rain of water coming down on them.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Coming back to her senses, the smaller girl turned her head around. The sprinklers had come on. Great. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I mean sure, great.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Shit” Ellie turned around, still with that confused expression that almost made Dina caress her cheek. On any other occasion she would’ve, but right now she couldn’t stop the shake of her body to even attempt it.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Shit indeed” Dina answered with a small smile she tried her hardest not to come out as a confused mess. “Beanpole” the girl arched her brow at Ellie who was still unmoving, looking at the working sprinklers.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Uh—” The girl turned her stare at her. Eyes still shining with something…mischief?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m getting wet down here, move” Finally trusting her hands, Dina pushed at her shoulders. The taller girl didn’t budge, instead she smirked.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Don’t get any id—freckles!” In one swift movement Ellie switched their positions, using her arms to hug her close and tight, with no intentions of letting go.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Fuck! El—El!” the girl twisted and pushed up to no avail, now Ellie was laughing again, her mouth on top of her head, letting them both get soaked. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Have some fun Dina” The taller girl let slip between laughs.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I hate you” Struggled a couple of more seconds before giving up. To be completely honest, she was still reeling from what almost seemed to happen a couple of minutes ago.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Okay, sit, but don’t leave” The green-eyed girl pushed upwards, still hugging her tightly.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Honestly, for some unknown reason Dina had no desire of moving away either.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Once they were both sitting, Ellie let one of her arms sneak around her pants until she pulled her cellphone out of her pocket.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“We have to remember this moment” The girl said with a smug expression. As if Ellie overpowering Dina was such a big accomplishment.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Still, the smaller girl couldn’t help but hug the girl tighter, her eyes smiling up at the phone camera.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>There was something odd. Very odd. Dina knew herself to be as flirty as they came, but not…touchy…yet with Ellie things were always different.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>She meant to ask Ellie what it all meant after she took the picture. Before she could even form the words her own phone rang, Jesse’s name on the screen.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Why did she feel so guilty about it?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>**</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That had been just a couple of months ago, still it felt years for Dina. She had come strides between that confused girl to her current situation. Not that the whole thing was any better.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was already evening when her doorbell rang, signaling a visitor at the front door of her apartment. She wasn’t expecting anyone, and she doubted Ellie could be the one looking for her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Forcing her body upwards from the couch, Dina moved through the hallway up to the door, her eyes unwillingly settled over the bucket of dried flowers next to the bowl of keys she had near the entrance for a second. The same ones Ellie gave her a couple of weeks ago.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shaking her head, the girl peered through the peephole on her door. Of course, it was Lisa, who else could’ve been. Forcing a smile, she twisted the door handle and pulled open the door.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well…at least you’re trying” Lisa blue eyes looked worryingly at her face as soon as they were face to face. Moving in to give her a small tight hug, the darker-haired girl moved out of the way to allow her entrance.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up” The other girl replied with humor. “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>am</span>
  </em>
  <span> trying, okay? Sit. What are you doing here?” Is not that the girl didn’t appreciate her blonde friend appearing at her house in the evening. But she was still confused about it, Lisa used to text, or call before dropping by, only this time she hadn’t, and Dina would’ve known if she did. She spent the whole afternoon watching pictures of her and Ellie on her phone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I wanted to run something by you, hopefully help you settle this” The blue-eyed girl pointed at her flannel, or well…Ellie’s flannel on her body. Suddenly feeling self-conscious, the brown-eyed girl half-shrugged before dropping over the couch. The TV was busy displaying a reality show she hadn’t really been watching.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you planning?” Dina had to admit it, she was curious.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t plot you know that perfectly” Lisa responded while sitting down and twisting her body to face her. “I came to convince you to come to the game tomorrow” her slender hand squeezed hers in support.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I won’t be attending Ellie’s game” Dina shook her head with self-confidence. “I’m not watching Cheryl cheer on Ellie or them being together” she finished squeezing her friend’s hand back before leaning backwards into the sofa.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“DeDe” Her friend took a big breath before continuing “Let’s go to the game, even if it’s one last time, let’s take the opportunity to speak with Samuel too”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Samuel hates me” the brown-eyed girl pointed out, lifting one of her eyebrows before crossing her arms in front of her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Only after you and Ellie broke up. Don’t you think if Ellie was really dating Cheryl he wouldn’t be so mad at you?” She hated the way Lisa spoke to her as if she was a child.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I did, and we went through this Lisa, remember?” They had. After her best friend and ex-girlfriend disappeared at the Halloween party, she had looked everywhere for her. And when she was told she left with Cheryl close behind, Dina blamed it on stupid, party gossip.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Only to be shot down by Ellie’s own claim to be using her. At the time, Dina had to work extremely hard not to punch her. Yet Lisa remained insisting on the impossibility of the situation. Claiming her best friend to be completely smitten with her, and for a split she almost believed in it. Cheating wasn’t something Ellie just did. And even if the girl didn’t love her, she still cared enough for her not to do something like that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dina started to come down on the idea Ellie might just be confused and infatuated with Cheryl when she saw that stupid redhead sitting on the bleachers at her soccer practice. That on itself had made her blood boil, but then her friend actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>left</span>
  </em>
  <span> with her. Clearing any confusion the brown-eyed girl might still have.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Even so. Something doesn’t seem right. Come on, come with the game with me, I’ll make sure to have a space to speak with Sam. I’m sure you still want to see how she performs”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She did. At the same time, she wanted to leave everything behind and not have to worry about Ellie anymore.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I just want to leave everything behind” The girl admitted, rubbing her temples in circles. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then let’s finish it tomorrow, yeah? One last thing and we’re done”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dina pondered her friend's request for a long time. Part of her wasn’t sure she could detach herself from Ellie anytime soon…if ever. But it was worth a try. One more time before doing her best to move on.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>**</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was Sunday evening when Dina got out of the shower. Ellie’s game was at four today. The girl wasn’t completely sure as to why she agreed to do this but forcing her body she moved around the house. Picking jeans and a thin sweater. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A part of her wanted to grab that blue jersey with the number ten she had in her closet, with a shake of her head she went for a black jacket instead.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her hair was up in a ponytail and she worked some makeup on her face, only to make sure she didn’t look as tired as she felt, sleeping was still difficult. Her hand opened her jewelry box where she kept her watches, bracelets and her favorite brown leather hamsa. The one she used to wear daily before moving to college, now stowed only for Ellie’s games and special occasions.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Or the rare time she decided to wear it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her hand hesitated for only for a split second before sliding it over her wrist.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Another difference between Lisa and Ellie, besides Dina's predisposition to kiss and sleep with the latter. Was Lisa always found a way to be late for everything, no matter where the blonde girl went, she was bound to arrive past the required time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As such, it wasn’t surprising when the clock hit four and her friend was barely parking in front of her apartment. Grabbing her purse and the soccer season ticket she got at the start of the season, the girl opened the door and ran to Lisa’s car.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why are you always late for everything?” Dina offered dropping her bag at the center of the console and working to put her seatbelt on.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know me. Where’s your jersey?” The other girl supplied.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not wearing it. Let’s go”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Go wear it. It’s a football game and I have this one because you forced me to” The other girl pointed with a slightly offended voice, her slender index finger aiming at the jersey underneath her jacket.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s just a game, you said it before. Let’s go” Dina responded with a roll of her eyes and an annoyed voice. Her brown eyes fell onto Lisa’s face, who still looked irked of being the only one wearing a jersey. Without any input she raised her brow at Dina.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine” The girl huffed. She would trade wearing the damn jersey for not speaking with Samuel at the game. She opened the door and ran back into her house and closet.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>**</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You really need to start arriving early at things” Dina pointed after Lisa rounded another block in search of an available parking spot.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, I just can’t, for some reason I can’t” The blonde girl supplied, attention fixed forward as her eyes scanned for any available space. After a couple of tries she smiled widely when she found one.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The game must already be around the fifteen-minute mark” The dark-haired girl pointed out, looking at her phone for confirmation.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought you didn’t care” Lisa answered amusingly, as they both walked briskly over the pavement in front of the stadium. They didn’t need to get inside to know the place was full to the brim, they could hear the chants and screams at full even at this distance.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I said I didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> to come, not that I didn’t care” The other girl pointed before increasing her speed towards the stadium main entrance.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After checking in their tickets, both girls walked over to their usual spots, where a standing up Samuel was already shouting at the field.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Someone is excited” Lisa mumbled, watching the boy yell at the referee for something. “Excuse us” she added as they juggled around to make it to the seats next to him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I thought you were not coming” Samuel supplied immediately, a frown visible on his face as he studied them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up” Dina blasted before plopping next to him. Joel wasn’t around, which was…odd, but sometimes the man was allowed on the home bench to watch and cheer for Ellie.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Scanning the field, Dina found Ellie running around the middle of the soccer field, with a quick peek at the main scoreboard she realized the game was still scoreless. Her eyes went back to the girl playing in the middle. She didn’t have the ball at her feet, but this behavior wasn’t foreign for Dina, she was used to watching Ellie only during the whole duration of the game, and barely forced herself to register anything else during the whole match.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This time, however, she stole a quick glance at the home bench. Immediately noticing the wide, robust back of Joel standing up close to the coolers, his attention on the game at hand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Reluctantly, she also noticed how Cheryl and the cheerleading squad were screaming and dancing on the main sideline. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck her</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Closing her hands in a fist, Dina forced her attention back to Ellie, who was now trying to help her team get the ball back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As expected, by the time the girl settled, the game was already close to half-time. Notre Dame was currently playing Pittsburgh, a very tough, strong opponent, the same one who knocked them out of the playoffs last time, so the girl knew it was a difficult game.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But Ellie was killing it. The brown-eyed girl watched in wonder how her best friend kept making mockery of the opposition, running around, handling the ball with flair and controlling the whole midfield as she pleased. Dina was used to seeing a good performance by her friend, this time however, it seemed the midfielder was putting even more effort, giving her all in every challenge, pass and run.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Where’s Jesse?” the voice of Samuel next to her brought her back to the stands.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Turning her head around, Dina watched the boy with a frown. He was sitting with his arms crossed in indignation, lord knows why.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know” She shrugged in response before adding “At his house?” How was she supposed to keep track of Jesse? Following Ellie monopolized most of her time already.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course” The boy spit turning around on his seat, looking dignified about the whole thing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Samuel, what the fuck is wrong with you?” The girl was tired, so very tired of his shitty conduct.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Samuel opened his mouth to respond but a scream from the crowd interrupted him, as both snapped their attention back to the field. Judging by the way Kim was holding her head, she just missed a very close opportunity. Ellie ran over her and gave her a small pat on her back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was such a leader thing, yet Dina had to remind herself Ellie didn’t like Kim, even though Kim </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>If only she could complain to Ellie the same way she complained with Jesse when she forbade him of ever bringing that girl Hanna close to her. Yet Dina wasn’t insane, she knew Ellie had to have teammates and friends, and people who liked her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Forgetting all about Samuel, the girl concentrated back in the game, her fingers playing with the hamsa on her wrist as the ball moved back and forth. It was a hard fought, very close game as Pittsburgh responded with good chances of their own.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was almost half-time when Ellie received the ball from her partner midfielder Kerry, with one two good dribbles she was running close to the opposite goal area, Dina was aware again of just how much effort the footballer was putting into this game as she ran forward with the ball. The girl sent a good pass sideways to Sierra who shot the ball directly to the goalkeeper who launched herself to the side deflecting the ball with one gloved hand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The ball bounced a couple of times on the side of the field but remained in play very close to the backline. Dina’s eyes caught sight of Ellie’s body barreling towards the ball at full speed, fighting arm in arm with one of the opposite team defenders, the keeper trying to get up to gather the round ball.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This was their chance to score, if only Ellie could make it first, she had all chances to toss the ball into the net. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Standing up, the girl’s brown eyes followed every move with expectation, the way the auburn-haired girl kept physically pushing and maintaining herself straight as she ran, the way the ball spun at the side of the goal, her hands flew over to her cheeks in expectation.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Come on Ellie, come on.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With a last-ditch effort, the main defender launched herself feet first to kick the ball away from the field, sliding over the grass, trying to catch up to the step or two the green-eyed girl already had on her. It worked, as they both hit the ball almost at the same time, Ellie kicking it one split second before crashing on the defender’s leg, bouncing away from the field.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Due to her momentum, the midfielder wasn’t able to stop herself after kicking the ball, and the fact the opposite defender’s leg was in the way meant Ellie tripped on her leg, running forward three steps before coming to a sudden halt after hitting one of the goalposts.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dina swore she could hear the ‘clink’ of the metal as the girl’s head clashed onto it even throughout all the noise in the stadium. Her body slumping face down over the grass.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dina ears picked the concerned sounds of the people from the stadium, yet everything froze down into that moment. Her stare fixed at Ellie’s unmoving form.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>One, two, three, move baby, move</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Soon, for sure, she would turn around and maybe be in a little pain, but she would move. Dina kept counting seconds.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Six, seven, eight—</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The first one of their team to arrive was Kim, running until she was standing next to Ellie, whatever hope Dina had was crashed the second Kim grabbed her head and frantically signaled at the bench medical team.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ellie!” The air left her lungs leaving her asphyxiated. Her feet pushing over the floor to stand up and run to the door leading onto the field. She heard Samuel and Lisa’s screams behind her asking her to stop but she couldn’t.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dina had to make sure Ellie was fine, she had to be fine.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As expected, the door to the field was closed but she didn’t care. With a quick movement she jumped over the fence and ran onto the field, escaping the shouts of one of the stadium guards.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her feet were running over the grass, almost at the start of the big square when she felt a pair of strong arms yanking her backwards.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let me go!” she screamed wiggling around, her eyes focused on the group of people now gathered around Ellie.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dina” She recognized Joel’s voice immediately.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Joel, let me go!” The girl continued to struggle, pulling at his arms to try loosening their grip and escape, but the man was just too strong.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We have to wait until they get her out” He said, trying to get her to calm down, a total contrast of how he must be feeling too.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Understanding he wanted to go into the field as much as her, Dina allowed herself to stop fighting him, her arms and legs slumping down, eyes staring at the distance. She heard Joel talk to somebody about her being with him and claiming he had his pass on. Probably trying to fend off the guards.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ellie</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I will let you go. No runnin’” He warned her. Dina tried to nod but wasn’t completely sure she managed to do it correctly. Slowly Joel’s grip became softer, her legs shaking struggling to keep her upright.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s going to be fine, kid” Joel said once his arms released her. He tried to sound confident, Dina knew he was only pretending, she could pick up the concern mixed with his gruff voice perfectly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The stadium kept being silent, the band was no longer playing, and all of Ellie's teammates were gathered around, kneeling in one leg waiting for their midfielder to stand up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It never happened.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Instead, one of the men rushed back to the sideline, towards her coach, and Joel walked up to them immediately, Dina tagging closely behind.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s drifting in and out of consciousness, we can treat a concussion onsite but it may be severe, we need to take her to a hospital” The chubby man in his fifties reported, while Joel grabbed onto Tom’s shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m comin’ with her” The tall man announced to her coach while he nodded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait! I’m coming too” Dina quickly added, sticking next to Joel as he turned around and waited for the medical team to bring Ellie on the stretcher.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A good thing about Joel being so freakishly tall, was he looked so menacingly, he could physically displace anyone with just a look. Which was what happened once the medical team came back with Ellie.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Not giving a damn, Dina placed herself next to the injured girl, listening as the team spoke about ambulances and directions in a code she did not understand. Joel stood next to her as they both accompanied the team. And the smaller girl figured out his sole presence was enough to avoid any comment from the people surrounding them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ellie’s eyes were closed, seemingly unconscious to the world. Dina’s first reaction was grabbing her hand, her feet moving quickly moving to keep up with the medical team’s pace.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This appeared to have stirred something in Ellie as her eyes opened softly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dina” She said between moans, her stare unfocused. The smaller girl doubted Ellie was aware of her presence, she squeezed her hand anyways.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry but only one of you can get into the ambulance” A deep voice said, effectively grabbing her attention. A blonde man was standing next to Joel, one of the ambulances backtracking through the stadium’s main hall.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Shit</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sure both of us fit” Joel answered with an annoyed huff, he clearly wasn’t having any of this.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, it’s protocol, nothing I can do, one of you will have to follow behind” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dina was so tired, so </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucking</span>
  </em>
  <span> tired of all this bullshit. Squaring her shoulders, she stepped in front of the middle-aged man. He had at least five inches on her, but she didn’t even think about that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Look, he’s her dad and I’m her— girlfriend” She stumbled a little up on her words, any definitions of their relationship could wait for later. “He’s going, and I’m going too. You can’t stop me” the girl ended with a warning, using her pointy finger with emphasis. Nothing could happen right now to get her out of Ellie’s side.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dina” She heard the taller girl moan her name again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Twisting her feet, she was onto her in a matter of a second “I’m here baby, just relax” Dina used one of her hands to caress the girl’s beautiful face. Not giving it much thought, she quickly slipped the hamsa out of her hand and placed it over Ellie’s tattooed wrist.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We need to move her, please give us space” One of the paramedics coming out of the back of the ambulance ordered them to move. Once they settled Ellie into the other stretcher, they moved her inside the vehicle. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Joel pulled her softly to get her inside before climbing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The rules—” the same man started when the lady paramedic shook her head, connecting Ellie to a series of monitors.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s fine” Giving Dina a small smile she continued to work on the taller girl.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>**</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The ride to the hospital had been difficult, but nothing compared to the excruciating wait she was experiencing right now. Sitting in one of the waiting rooms outside the ER, desperate for any kind of news regarding Ellie’s condition.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Being her father, Joel was the only one allowed inside the ER room, and knowing this was not the place to throw a fuzz, Dina just sat down and took it. But here, in the solitude of the waiting room, she felt overwhelmed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>What if Ellie had some kind of brain damage she couldn’t recover from?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>What if she lost her best friend and the woman she so dearly adored?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dina couldn’t fathom life without Ellie, that had been clarified today, after watching her unmoving on that field, her anger and disappointment in her friend had all but disappeared. She needed her in her life, and she needed her to be okay.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The sound of steps alerted her of incoming visitors. Rubbing her face, she turned her attention to the main hall, spotting a very worried Samuel and Lisa walking towards her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The blonde girl went straight for a strong tight hug “Dina, how’s Ellie?” She questioned in a calming voice, one of her hands rubbing circles over her back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know” She answered with a hoarse shaky voice, she was in tears at this point. But she let herself be soothed by her friend, as Lisa sat them both in the waiting room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How’s her condition?” Samuel asked, sitting across the girls.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know” the dark-haired girl admitted with a desperate whine, her hands rubbing her temples while Lisa rubbed her arm and back. “Joel is there with her, she’s been in and out a couple of times”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sure she’s going to be fine Dina, please calm down” Her blonde friend insisted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Another set of steps distracted the group as a redhead arrived at the waiting room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey. How’s Ellie?” Cheryl asked, standing between them, still clad in her cheer uniform, her stare alternating side to side between Samuel, Lisa and Dina.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The brown-eyed girl felt her chest constrict in anger. Just what she needed. Rolling her eyes, she turned away from the girl. In any other occasion she would’ve left, and in all honesty, she still probably could. She needed to know Ellie was fine first. Her hand fisted the top of her knee.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We just arrived” Dina heard her friend speak in a hushed tone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dina? Is she doing fine?” How dare Cheryl speak to her? After everything she did.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Pursing her lips she just shook her head in response, still too dignified to even address her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sit down Chers, I’m sure we will get news soon” Chers? Fucking Chers? Since when was Samuel so damn friendly with the…the…</span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span>?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you Sam. El looked pretty bad when they took her out of the stadium”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>El</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dina kept her stare fixed on the wall. Feeling overwhelming possessive of Ellie’s nickname. As she knew Ellie only allowed Dina to call her that way.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I guess some things just change</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s been feeling low lately, you know, with all the bullshit, but I’m sure we will have good news soon. She has a pretty thick skull” The guy answered in a very specific tone of voice, cunning, if she could describe it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Samuel, quit it. This is not the time, besides if you want to shade somebody, you should probably start with your friend” The blonde girl next to her made a small pause, judging by the movement Dina felt at her side, she was pointing “Either of them” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Samuel challenged. “Why would I shade Ellie or Chers when Dina is a complete bitch”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Excuse me?” Oh he did not, he did not. She stared daggers at him, the boy should very well know not to mess with her. He stared back with confidence.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At this point Dina only needed an excuse to slap him, feeling the last strands of her resolve slip away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sam, I’m warning you” Lisa pushed Dina onto the seat, honestly, she didn’t realize she was standing up until that moment. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, you know what?” The dark-haired girl pointed “Why don’t you say what you have to say and just get it done with, I’m tired of this” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sure this is not the place for a—” The redhead next to Samuel started but the boy interrupted her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know about the bullshit alright?” He looked so…</span>
  <em>
    <span>mad</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Even if Dina felt attacked by his derisive behavior.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What bullshit?” Lisa asked “Say it as it is, stop being so shady” the girl finished.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Crossing his arms in indignation, the boy spat “I know about the fake dating Dina”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>For a moment Dina felt stunned. He knew? That meant Ellie had told him, which didn’t faze her that much, what did affect her were his next words.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How could you use her like that?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Me? Me?!” Dina stood up, ready to stomp out of the damn hospital. At this point she could be worried at her house and just ask Joel to update her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop Dina, sit down” Lisa grabbed at her shoulders, trying to steer her back to the chair. Her soothing voice was infuriating the hell out of Dina.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No Lisa, let me go” The girl yelled in anger, moving to the side to shake her but the other girl kept pushing and coaxing her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t want to find out in this situation but we might as well do it” Lisa explained while the brown-eyed girl stared deeply at her, one step away from slapping her hands away, punching Samuel, and while she was at it, maybe smack Cheryl’s pensive face too.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Samuel, Ellie told Dina she was the one using her, not the other way around” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well yeah, because Dina used her first to get back with Jesse” For the first time in the whole conversation, the boy seemed to quiet slightly, his expression changing to one of carefulness, as if he knew he shouldn’t be telling on Ellie.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How is that still a thing?” Dina questioned. And yes, she did start dating Ellie because of that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe because you never clarified things for her, DeDe?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, you too?” The darker-haired girl shifted over to her friend, stopping her escape for a second, feeling personally offended by her words.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t get mad, I think I understand what’s going on” Giving her a small smile and a small squeeze on her shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Confused Dina opened her mouth “How could I? She never wanted to talk about it” the girl supplied with indignation “She kept trying to break us off”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What? When?” Samuel questioned looking at both girls.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Every time I wanted to talk about our relationship, she would get tense, or shut me up. I know she was trying to spare my feelings, but still— Her mind unwillingly remembered all of those times Ellie would change the topic or start a sentence she didn’t have the guts to continue.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And Dina noticed every single time, she knew her too well and Ellie always had the lamest excuses. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That was you!” The boy pointed at her in anger “You kept being weird because you wanted to break things off, even Lisa asked you to tell her” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Huh?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I never said that” The girl next to her claimed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You did” he nodded slowly, arching his brows “When you went to have ice cream, she saw a text you sent Dina, it said something about you wanting them to talk” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her mind flashed back to that day, yes, Lisa had been insisting they needed to talk for days, but she never asked her to break it off with Ellie, why would she?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t ask Dina to break up with Ellie. But I </span>
  <em>
    <span>do </span>
  </em>
  <span>think they need to talk” The blond girl defended.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then why was she so weird for days about it?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It was Ellie being weird Samuel” Dina started, plopping back onto the seat, her mind trying to grasp and process the information at record time, nothing the boy said made sense “I always hesitated afterwards, I know her reluctance is based on her not liking me—” This was hard to admit, painful, and sad. “So whenever she hesitated I would tense, but Lisa wanted us to talk for different reasons”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, no” He shook a hand in front of both girls “Dina was trying to break it off to get back with Jesse, remember the Halloween party?” He finished pursing his lips, angrily stomping one of his feet over the tiled floor.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Calm down or we will be kicked out” the blond girl warned, but Dina was too angry to even try to rationalize where they were having this discussion.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You mean the party where she cheated on me with—with…”Her eyes fell to Cheryl’s face, and laughed, much to her surprise.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This is all so juicy” She said with a shake of her head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you talking about! You cheated on her with Jesse!” He leaned towards her, both now in a full staring contest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Lower your damn voices” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up Lisa” Samuel shot</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I cheated on her with Jesse? When?!” The dark-haired girl crossed her arms. Samuel was talking out of his ass now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Duh</span>
  </em>
  <span>, at the party, you left with him to the second floor, to the </span>
  <em>
    <span>rooms</span>
  </em>
  <span>” He said with contempt in his voice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Well yeah, she did. Still, what did that have to do with Ellie cheating on her?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You mean the same day she left with Cheryl?” She was not going to be talked to like this.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She did not” Cheryl interrupted calmly, and while Samuel still looked at her with anger written all over his face, Dina felt slapped by the cheerleader’s calm demeanor.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” she turned her eyes to stare at the redhead stupid face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She didn’t leave with me. And most definitely did not cheat on you with me” The girl explained with a small smile and a shake of her head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh” Lifting her arms in a clear ‘don’t shit me’ expression the girl questioned “Then why did she leave me behind?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She took me to my house” It was Samuel who responded. “I saw Peter kissing bloodsucker guy and she wanted to take me home, she was there the whole night, crying and angry because of you”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wait, that made no sense.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Dina started “Why would she do that?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Because Jesse is the love of </span>
  <em>
    <span>your </span>
  </em>
  <span>life?” He responded with a shrug. ” Everybody says he is”.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jesse? The love of her life? She snorted at his response.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop the bullshit alright?” Her eyes flickered to the white wall again, she couldn’t believe this whole day.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, no, it makes sense” What? Why was Lisa getting into this conversation, her head snapped back to her direction. “She’s been uncomfortable around him for days”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s not, actually” The brown-eyed girl lifted a finger “She’s not jealous at all. Of </span>
  <em>
    <span>anyone</span>
  </em>
  <span>” another reason why she knew Ellie wasn’t interested that way in her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think she is of Jesse” The girl next to her explained. Which if true would be the stupidest thing ever.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She is” Samuel corroborated “Even your mom told her he’s the one for you”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dina felt the rug pulled under her feet.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My mom?” What was he…what could…what was going on?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes” He nodded, “Your mom told her the day of the dinner that she should let you go back with Jesse, and even encouraged her to try and get you two together, she’s been gutted ever since”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dina’s eyes flickered around the room, her brain working on piecing this information together. Her mom talked with Ellie? When? She was next to her the whole time…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>No, she wasn’t, she left to change after her dumb brother made her spill her drink and she could’ve sworn when she came back Ellie wanted to escape the house. At the time, she thought it was only her imagination, a flicker of insecurity setting on her, but now it all made sense.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ellie must have been so broken. Dina groaned softly at the thought. She loved her mom but she could be so blind sometimes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why she never told me about it?” The girl asked out loud, not really expecting any of them to respond, but Samuel did anyways.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She tried, but she was too scared you would try and break it off. Ellie is too much in love with you to just let you go” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ellie? In love with…her? Her eyes flitted to the boy across the waiting room, her expression waiting for the boy to tell her he was joking, to tell her he was just trying to hurt her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She never said anything because of your stupid plan for Jesse. She knew you didn’t loved her”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh my God</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my God” Her thoughts converted to words. Her hands were holding the sides of her head in realization. Ellie was in love with her. She should’ve talked to her a long, long time ago.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, she said she was using me” The girl stammered, still trying to come to terms with what Samuel was saying.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, because she knew you wanted to be with Jesse, not her. She didn’t want you to keep pitying her, so she was an ass for you to be happy. Not her best moment, even I admit that” The boy spoke calmly, apparently happy with the range of emotions going through Dina’s face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Pitying her? I’m charmed by her, since forever” She spoke immediately. That was true, it took a long time for Dina to understand the reason she was so touchy and flirty with Ellie was different, but she did.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then why did you cheat on her with Jesse? Why did your mom say that?” The boy demanded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She didn’t cheat on her” Lisa interrupted but Dina shook her head, asking to be allowed to explain.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My family situation is something I wanted to speak to Ellie for a long time” The girl started with a soft sorrowful voice “I wanted to talk to her about it the day of the party. I had two things to explain to Ellie” The girl admitted, leaning back into the back of the chair. “I wanted to introduce her to my parents as…my girlfriend, and the other—” She cuts herself short.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait” Samuel spoke up “You, don’t like Jesse?” His voice sounded…hopeful.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s my friend Samuel” The girl explained, she needed to fix this whole mess.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But, the party?” He asked again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With a sigh she looked back at him “He was looking for both of us, he wanted to tell us how happy he was for our relationship, but you could barely hear yourself think there” The girl pointed out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah we have an amazing audio setup” Cheryl added quickly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So we went to one of the rooms to talk and I told him how </span>
  <em>
    <span>happy</span>
  </em>
  <span> I was to be with Ellie” She exhaled the word ‘happy’. “We agreed I was where I was always meant to be”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What did Ellie see then?” He questioned, fully confused.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know” The darker-haired admitted “We only talked about that and we hugged, as friends, nothing more” How much did Ellie suffer because of them not talking? Because of her not forcing the girl to listen?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh that fucking idiot” The boy blurted putting a hand over his face.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As I said...buckle up!</p>
<p>On the next: Dina and Ellie have a talk.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dina finally has a talk with Ellie</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello everybody! First of all, sorry for the extended delay on this chapter. I'm deeply sorry, I had a workout problem and basically messed my shoulder and needed surgery to repair it. So, yeah, for a couple of weeks I couldn't settle to write properly. Sorry about that, I hope this chapter was worth the wait.</p>
<p>Thank you so much for being always patient awesome readers, you made my days when I was still struggling with my shitty injury. Thank you so much! You're the best! Without further ado, here's chapter 17</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The next time Ellie opened her eyes she was sure of </span>
  <em>
    <span>only </span>
  </em>
  <span>two things:</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She was lying down on a hospital bed, and second; her head hurt like an absolute bitch.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>What the fuck?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Forcing her arms to push down onto the bed to sit down she noticed a set of wires connected to her body. Her eyes felt unfocused, no matter how much she rubbed them, the dizzy haze refused to disappear.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Careful there kiddo, you hit your head pretty hard” That definitely was Joel’s voice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck” She grunted after a wave of dizziness enveloped her when she snapped her head at the approximate direction of her adoptive father’s voice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Careful” He repeated, closer this time, and a warm hand steadied her shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What happened?” The girl asked, rubbing her eyes, knowing already it wasn’t going to change anything, yet her fuzzy brain kept sending signals to her arms and hands to try to do it anyways.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You were playin’ your game, tripped on a player and landed headfirst on one of the goalposts” The tall man next to her explained.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ouch</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That explained why her head was hurting so goddamn much.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hold on” The green-eyed girl spoke, judging by Joel’s worried voice it had been bad. Still, her fucked up brain refused to remember what had happened.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Slowly she started putting the pieces together. She knew she was in a hospital, it didn’t take a genius to sort that out, judging by all the equipment, the bed, the curtains, the nurse coming in and out to check her vitals. Glancing down she spotted herself wearing her Notre Dame soccer uniform, the front numbers stained with green from the grass on the field.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Hold on</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Working on remembering, Ellie knew today she had woken up early, helped Joel around the house on chores and cleaning. They ate pizza, then worked on getting to the stadium. Yes, they were playing Pittsburgh, it had been a hard back and forth game. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The girl remembered passing the ball to Kim and the striker sending it flying upwards, but that was it. No other memories up until that point. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t remember” She admitted with a small shrug, deeming a shake of her head would be too risky, but still smiled and allowed the nurse to check her pupils and answered some of her questions that included her name, the date, and details of this day.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You have a concussion, no wonder you can’t remember the incident, you were passin’ in and out of consciousness a couple of times on our way here” Now she understood his look of worriedness, even if she needed to squint a little bit to spot it. Well…he would’ve been worried even if she just scratched herself, that’s the way Joel just was.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that why I feel so” She moved her hands around trying to find the right word “Fuzzy?” The auburn-haired girl finished, giving up into providing a better description.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yep, you feel like you’re gonna pass out again kid?” Joel pulled one chair next to her bed and sat, looking at her attentively.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, it just hurts” Ellie answered truthfully, feeling herself more aware every passing minute. And with awareness came a lot of questions.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good, we were worried about you” He said with a sigh of relief, his rough hand squeezing the girl’s shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We?” Her green eyes looked for his brown ones in question.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, baby girl, everyone in your team, your friends, Samuel, Lisa, me and Dina” His answer made her feel even more puzzled. Was she dreaming? Had she passed out again?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She probably was concussed, but Ellie very well remembered looking at the stands at the beginning of the game and Lisa and Dina weren’t there, on their usual spot.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Frowning her brow, she questioned “Lisa and Dina weren’t there, how come they know?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“They were, Dina was very worried about you as usual kid” He started with a small smile “She ran onto the field to get to you as soon as you passed out, I had to stop her, and believe me, it wasn’t easy.” Ellie couldn’t stop the swell of warmth that passed through her chest. She hated Dina being worried about her, but knowing the girl, that meant she cared, and…well…Ellie was concussed so she allowed herself to feel good about that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Judging by that smile you’re happy to hear that” Joel patted her shoulder lightly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up” The girl defended herself, leaning her back onto the pillow, she hated hospitals. Her next question should probably be directed on how soon they could jump locations back to her room. Her curiosity, however, couldn’t let go. “Where is she?” It was all stupid, she knew it, wanting the girl to be focused on her when in reality, she wanted somebody else.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Somebody not named Ellie.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Outside” Joel offered “She fought the paramedics to get onto that ambulance with you, but here, only I could enter for the time being, my guess is she decided to wait for news out there” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fuck, moving her tattooed arm to the front of her face, trying to wipe her eyes once again she noticed something that wasn’t there before.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>On her wrist was sitting Dina’s brown leather hamsa. There was no mistaking it. Ellie had never seen another like it. Her best friend had bought it so many years ago and cherished it a lot. Why was it on her wrist?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Joel must have guessed her confusion, for he spoke before she could even attempt to form a question.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She gave it to you as they were moving you to the ambulance. I told you kid, that girl is in love with you”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck, Dina</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The auburn-girl didn’t believe Joel’s words about Dina being in love with her, but she admitted the girl must have been utterly concerned about her well-being, so much so she decided to lend her something she cared for so preciously.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Again, the warmth feeling filled her chest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How long have I been here?” The green-eyed girl asked after a couple of seconds, letting her arms drop to the side. She would return the hamsa after leaving the hospital. Surely Dina would want it back, it was only to give her a little luck. She had explained the meaning a while ago.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Little over two hours”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck! That long?” She winced once her surroundings became a moving blur after she twisted her head to look at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yep” He supplied casually.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fucking head. Can we leave soon?” The girl questioned with a grimace; her eyes squeezed shut, willing the room to stop rotating.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“As soon as you feel better. Doctor said you should be on the concussion protocol for a couple of days, but they expect you to make a full recovery. Still, shouldn’t force it, kiddo.” Again, he sounded so relieved of relaying this information. Ellie guessed she should feel grateful about this as well. Knowing how her luck seemed to go lately, her concussion could’ve been much worse.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I want to leave now” The auburn-haired girl pleaded, she fucking hated hospitals.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They waited for the doctor to come and give her another full check-up, and as much as the girl wanted to leave as soon as possible, she was kept around for some time while the physician asked her a million questions and gave both Joel and her a full description of what she was going to feel for the next couple of days, and when to go to the hospital if her concussion worsened. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After disconnecting her from the oxygen, blood pressure and heartbeat checking devices, they brought a wheelchair to help release her from the emergency room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Coming to the main hallway the girl kept complaining about the damn fucking bright lights, but soon her attention diverted to the amount of people in front of her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her full team, including staff, were waiting for her, all still wearing their uniforms, looking all sweaty. And among them, Samuel, Lisa, Dina and…was that Cheryl? Looked directly at her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nice to see you awake, lazy shit” Abby said with a smile while Kerry, their midfielder elbowed her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What? I meant well”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The green-eyed girl couldn’t help but laugh a little, Abby was never going to change.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey everybody, I’m feeling good” The girl gave them a thumbs up, trying not to move too brusquely or force herself to focus her blurry eyesight so much, there was nothing she could do about that but to wait for a couple of hours or days for it to go down on its own.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>One by one, every member of their team gave her words of support and patted her arm or shoulder; Abby called her a shithead but still gave her bicep a small squeeze.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“At least tell me we won” Ellie queried after their teammates and staff were done with their cheers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We tied” Sierra answered. “So, you need to get better because we need to kick their asses on the next game” The captain was smiling at her, and Ellie nodded slowly in compromise. This was Sierra last year in school, of course Ellie needed to step it up and help her win the title.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Again, one by one, they said goodbye to her, while the green-eyed girl told them they stunk and asked them to go grab showers. In truth, she felt a deep sense of gratitude the whole team decided to drop by. And knowing Sierra, she would be goading her teammates for continuous visits while she kept being sidelined.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once the hallway was mostly unoccupied, the girl couldn’t help but frown a little at the sight in front of her. Samuel and Lisa got closer to her, this on its own wasn’t surprising, at all. The fact Cheryl and Dina were walking side to side, and her best friend gave the redhead a small encouraging smile while the cheerleader squeezed her arm before moving in front of her was.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>What is going on?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ellie couldn’t help but wonder if she was dreaming again, or if visions were a side effect of her concussion.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“El” Cheryl started, leaning a bit towards her. The green-eyed girl opened her mouth to complain when a voice interrupted her thoughts.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Only I call her El” Dina said with clarity.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cheryl chuckled softly before turning her head back, addressing the brown-eyed girl “Possessive, are we?” She questioned with a lifted brow and a playful tone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t mess with me” The girl answered, matching her tone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>What the fuck?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ellie was now more confused than ever.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The blue-eyed girl returned her attention to her before speaking again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ellie” She started again, using her full name this time. “You hit your head pretty hard on that field, how are you feeling?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good, thank you for being here” Ellie answered honestly. Her mind was still all jumbled. This, however, didn’t stop her from appreciating the people around her keeping tabs, even travelling to the hospital just to make sure she was doing okay.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No problem, you know I would go—almost everywhere for you” She finished throwing another smile to the girl behind her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, Cheryl, I appreciate it” Somehow it felt these two girls had some knowledge on an inside joke no one had decided to share with her. In her confusion, she even turned her head around to look at Joel, who just shrugged, standing next to the nurse responsible for discharging her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then I’ll see you around at school, try not to hit your head more on your way home” The redhead leaned in and gave her a quick friendly hug before waving goodbye.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Goodbye Mr. Joel” She said before moving away from their vision.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You go” Lisa pushed Dina, who stumbled a little over her feet, before standing in front of Ellie.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Even her blurry vision couldn’t erase how Dina’s eyes looked swollen, red, her factions showing a sprinkle of concern.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi” The darker-haired girl started, reaching with her hand to caress the other girl's head softly, full of care and warmth, doing her best not to disturb the bump on her left side. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ellie allowed herself to close her eyes, inhaling deeply. Her heart was broken, and now her head was hurting so fucking bad. Yet, Dina being close to her always made things better. Later she would go with Jesse, but for now, she was here, with her. And it was all that mattered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Opening her eyes, she noticed the girl in front of her had gotten closer and was staring at her with affection written on her face. For a split second the auburn-haired wondered if they could rekindle their friendship today.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before she could get an answer back, Dina was shooting questions at Joel. About her state, whether she needed special care, medications, how would her next days go.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Classic Dina.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The girl made it clear she was coming with them to their house, and when Ellie wanted to protest, Joel and the nurse turned the wheelchair around towards the exit.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Goddamn it!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The auburn-haired girl wanted nothing but to be close to Dina. However, at the same time, she didn’t want to cut her time short with Jesse for today.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck, just thinking about it hurts</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Need a jacket?” Joel asked once they were out in the open, the cool November air permeating them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No” The girl in the wheelchair answered simply. Looking at the hospital surroundings. “Wait, if we came by ambulance where’s your truck?” She finished confused, not even bothering to go through the parking lot, her vision was very limited right now, and any attempt to correct it was welcomed with a wave of dizziness.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Still at the stadium, we’ll be using Samuel’s truck, then he’ll take me for my truck” The man explained, as he stopped, and Samuel rushed towards the parking lot. A warm feeling made her focus on her right arm. Where Dina had placed her small hand, thumb rubbing soft circles over her tattoo.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Remembering her hamsa, Ellie reached for the leather with her other hand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You lend me your hamsa” She whispered, looking for the girl’s eyes, as she stared to the distance.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>gave </span>
  </em>
  <span>you my hamsa” The darker-haired girl corrected, leaning her head away softly, eyes setting on her face, soft and caring. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going to give it back” She started, fumbling with her hand to undo the clasp, but Dina’s small hand settled on her, stopping her movement.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t” The other girl whispered. “It’s yours”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ready to go home Ellie?” The nurse helping Joel push the wheelchair asked with a smile, interrupting the confusing, contradicting feelings and thoughts flying around her messed up head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah…” The auburn-haired girl hated nodding was out of the question right now, and it seemed it would be for a couple of days. Her stare fixed on the small hand above her wrist. Giving up on trying to get the bracelet out, she could talk about it later.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She felt Lisa giving a small squeeze to her other forearm while telling her she was glad she was doing okay, before waving goodbye, promising to stop by later to check up on her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A moment later, Samuel’s truck moved in front of them. The nurse helped steer the chair while Joel gave his hand to Ellie, before she could even protest, Dina grabbed one of her arms.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t be an idiot, this is for your own good” The darker-haired girl warned, she knew her so fucking well.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Giving her an appraisal look and realizing she didn’t want to have the wrath of the smaller girl directed on her. She reached up, clutching one of Joel’s forearms to stand up from the wheelchair. A wave of dizziness attacked her, but she was quickly hugged and steadied by both Joel and Dina.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck, not even when drunk I’m this fucked up” The girl muttered under her breath.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Language” Joel’s gruff voice came at her side.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah” The girl struggled but finally after a small grunt was able to get up and settle herself on the backseat of the vehicle. Closing the door next to her, Joel climbed on the passenger side, while the smaller girl rounded the truck to get in through the other side. Before she could try and get on, Ellie noticed Samuel turning around to address her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No matter what happens don’t be an idiot and listen to her” He turned back as quickly as he spat the words. It was all so fast her brain took a minute to make sense of what the boy had just said to her. Her green eyes focused on the girl sitting next to her before caressing the bump on the left side of her head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hurts a lot, baby?” The smaller girl asked with tenderness, her body twisted toward hers, face full of concern for the girl.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Baby?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Um—” Ellie rubbed her hands above her shorts, not really sure of what was going on “A bit” the girl admitted a second later. Feeling the truck move over the pavement.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was true, her head was in pain, she was feeling dizzy, particularly after sudden movements and her vision was blurry. Yet, the most nagging thing going through her mind was her best friend behavior. Had she forgiven her for being an ass?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>If so, she would feel relieved. Ellie loved Dina, so much, but knew it wasn’t meant to be. As much as it hurt, she needed the girl at her side, even as friends. It was hard to ignore the pain on her chest, more pronounced than the pain on her head at times.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Stupid” The girl next to her said tenderly, one hand scratching her head the other caressing her arm, so gently she started to feel sleepy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>On the front of the truck, Samuel and Joel discussed how the boy was going to drive Joel back to his truck once Dina offered to stay with Ellie and care for her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“M going to be fine” The green-eyed girl complained. She could wait for Joel to come back and not do anything stupid, she wasn’t a child.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her look of defiance was immediately broken when her green eyes settled on the dark-haired girl next to her, who was staring at her one eyebrow lifted, her beautiful face in a set expression that allowed no discussions. Ellie opened and closed her mouth a few times before giving up with a sigh.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>No way she could even attempt to convince Dina once she made her mind about something.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dina gave her a pleased look before caressing the bump on her head and her shoulder the rest of the way home.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ellie couldn’t help to feel a bit apprehensive. Sure, having Dina at her side was always better, and she would trade a lifetime of unhappiness not to lose her again. Yet a pang of pain pressed on her chest at the thought of never having her again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once the truck pulled up next to the house, Ellie’s head hurt even more than when she woke up at the hospital. Both her bump and the swirl of thoughts roaming throughout her brain drove her crazy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kiddo, I’m goin’ for the truck and to pick up your medicine. Will you be okay?” Joel asked, once he opened the door for her to get down.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rolling her eyes softly, otherwise she would be dizzy as fuck, the auburn-haired girl dropped from the truck, staring at her side once Dina got to her and grabbed her arm, aiming to keep her steady.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I’m fine” The girl grumbled, scratching the back of her head softly before making her way to the house “I need a shower, I stink”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t stink, but fine, come on” Dina whispered, pulling on her side to bring her towards the two-story house.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry Joel, I’ve got her” She heard the smaller girl say.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dina if you have something to—” The green-eyed girl started as soon as the door was opened, and they were standing above the wooden floors of her living room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If you’re going to tell me to go somewhere else, or if I want to do something else, or have better things to do you better shut up, Williams” Dina interrupted swiftly, closing the door and pulling on her tattooed forearm again towards the stairs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think it’s only fair to put it out there. I’m fine” The girl retorted, following Dina’s steps up towards her room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m glad you do feel fine, you were unconscious for a long time, you scared Joel, your friends, and me” Carefully they made their way up the stairs until they were getting into her room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Next time I’ll try to not hit my head on a goalpost” The taller girl answered bitterly. Kicking herself almost immediately. And she thought her thick headed streak was over.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>To her surprise, Dina just snorted and shook her head. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You need to rest so, a pair of boxers and a shirt?” The dark-haired girl asked while helping her sit above the bed before making her way to the girl’s closet.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>What the hell Ellie? She’s just trying to help</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shifting over the bed, the taller girl waited for her best friend, who, just a couple of minutes later busted out of the closet with a set of clothes in her hands, they consisted of more than boxers and a t-shirt but the girl didn’t question it. Instead of giving them to Ellie, the smaller girl left the room entirely, clothes in hand. Probably towards the bathroom. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ellie used one of her hands to push herself carefully from the bed. Her head hurt, her vision was somewhat blurry, but if she didn’t make any sudden movements, the dizziness stayed in check. Taking this into account, she slowly moved towards the door and hallway. Her ears picking up the distant sounds of Dina moving things around and turning the water on.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Putting her palm on the wall’s surface, the auburn-haired girl made her way towards the bathroom door. She was about to arrive when Dina appeared on the doorway.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You should’ve waited for me, El” Giving her a small smile, the brown-eyed girl grabbed one of her hands and tugged her inside carefully.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Off” Dina started, pulling Ellie’s arms up to take the jersey off.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Um—” The taller girl’s green eyes fell onto the gray tiled floor “I can do it on my own” she said quietly, trying to hide her embarrassment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why?” She heard the other girl say, still tugging the fabric over her head. “Have you acquired anything new since the last time I saw you naked?” The girl asked playfully, finally removing the top, tossing it above the sink.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dina!” Ellie frowned indignantly, but still looked away, knowing her face probably matched the color of her hair.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, it’s not like we haven’t seen each other naked, stud” In one quick movement the girl pulled Ellie’s shorts down. “Sit down so I can help you to take your shoes off”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dina…” Ellie whispered, stepping away from her football shorts, standing in front of the dark-haired girl in cleats, lowered long socks, compressed shorts and sport bra, she wasn’t wearing her shin protectors, probably Joel removed those while she was unconscious.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The green-eyed girl was about to retort again when Dina shook her head, lifting a brow she moved quickly and started undressing herself, taking her own jersey off, then working on her jeans.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Holy mother of…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The girl wondered once again if she was still passed out and this was somehow a dream.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dina…what are you doing?” Ellie asked, moving back until she was sitting on the toilet. Not because the other girl asked her to, but because she couldn’t still believe this was happening and needed a minute to compose herself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What does it look like I’m doing? Helping you shower” The smaller girl responded innocently.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>For the longest time, Ellie looked for a spot where to fix her stare, thankfully the warm water already turned on in the shower created a fog on the surface of the mirror, allowing her to look that way to avoid the beautiful body in front of her and the sound of shuffling clothes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then her plan was all but tossed aside when Dina and her perky naked breasts moved in front of her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Feet up” The girl ordered in a casual voice. It truly didn’t seem like she was bothered to be stark naked in front of her, at least not like Ellie who had to fist her hands on her sides to avoid bringing one nipple into her mouth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This wasn’t about that. Still, she didn’t know why this was happening.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A beautiful small laugh snapped her out of her thoughts, and her eyes snapped upwards to her face. Now looking knowingly at hers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You did always had a thing for my breasts, didn’t you?” She asked with humor, dropping and pulling her shoes and socks off, then moving up to tug her sports bra.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dina” The green-eyed girl whispered, trying to keep her eyes on the other girl's shoulder. A girl that loved someone else shouldn’t be getting naked in the shower with her. “I can’t do this to—” The girl stumbled on her words. Saying his name, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jesse’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> name felt wrong under this circumstance. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She rubbed her eyes angrily trying to clear the fog inside her head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“To whom Ellie? You?” The smaller girl finally succeeded in removing her bra and tossed it with the rest of their clothes. “There’s nobody you should worry about”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her words made her feel angry. How? How could Dina say that when all she ever did was use her?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The girl in front of her must’ve sensed the change in her mood, as only a split second after she felt a set of two small, soft hands grabbing the sides of her head, forcing her to meet the beautiful brown eyes in front of her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We need to talk, there’s nobody for me but you. But let’s get you showered and settled first” The girl spoke with conviction “I’ll tell you all about it, but it’s you Ellie, for me it’s you”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It can’t be.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Dina let go of her face the auburn-haired girl kept her stare fixed on her eyes. She was absolutely and undeniably confused, way more than that if it was even possible. Her furrowed brown couldn’t get deeper, maybe this was Dina’s way to settling things and being friends again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Showering together…naked. Weird but…okay?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop thinking so much I’ll explain it all, but come on, shower first” The girl softly tousled the hair on the top of her head, removing the hair tie on the back of her half ponytail, then tossing her own alongside it, letting her dark wavy hair down.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ellie allowed herself to be pulled towards the shower, stopping briefly to toss her compression shorts and boxers down onto the floor. She had questions, many questions, but it was clear Dina was not going to answer them right now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The small girl in front of her used her free hand to open the glass shower door, sliding it over the rail and stepping inside.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Bit hot” The girl warned with a comforting smile, pulling Ellie inside with her “Let me know if I need to change it”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The stream of water splashed the girl in front her, as she slowly walked them under the shower head. Her wet hair sticking to her face, her two hands tugging her closer once she stopped under the shower waterfall.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The taller girl complied easily, feeling the hot water immediately relax her muscles and wetting her hair. She jumped a little when Dina closed the distance and hugged her, slowly turning them around so her back was facing the showerhead.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Relax stud, we’re showering” Dina whispered above her shoulder, apparently unwilling to let go of their embrace.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ellie tried to stop herself, she really did, but her arms settled on the girls hips instinctively, and her own head dropped to the corner of her neck, mouth kissing the skin there.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>If her best friend was angry, she did not show it, gasping softly her arms tightened their embrace, hands slowly caressing the skin on her back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I miss you” The smaller girl whispered barely above the sound of falling water.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I miss you too” The green-eyed girl admitted. And she did, she fucking did, like nothing else. Not only missed having her in her arms, but being around her, sharing and knowing about her daily life, talking about the stupidest things.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As much as she wanted to separate the girl on her arms from her friend she couldn’t, the feeling of her naked skin pressing against hers didn’t help matters either.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s get washed, okay? Then we can do this all you want” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>All the taller girl could do was nod.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Wait, do what?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>If Ellie thought things were weird before getting into the shower, they got odder by the minute. Dina carefully helped her shower, tenderly making sure the bump in her head wasn’t bothering her. Every now and then she kissed her cheek, her collarbone and hugged her again, whispering in her ear how relieved she felt of her being okay.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m fucking dreaming</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once they finished, Dina carefully toweled Ellie’s hair, and helped her get dry and into her boxers and tank top, while she dressed in a pair of Ellie’s boxers, baggy sweatpants and long t-shirt. The auburn-haired girl took the opportunity to grab the towel from her hand to help drying out her curls.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The girl in front of her smiled “You’re so sweet, El”.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Feeling refreshed and a bit clear headed, the green-eyed girl walked back to her room in her best friend company. Plopping down over the bed, half of her already wanted to tuck in for the day, even if it was still early. But another part of her, felt extremely curious about what was happening now. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Was Dina tucking her in and going to Jesse?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Where’s Jesse?” She asked, a bit out of the blue, she realized, but it was too late to go back on that. She wanted to have Dina like this, all the time, but it was selfish from her to do so, to grab on so hard when it was clear Dina loved her…as a friend only.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Pushing herself backwards she rested her back on the headboard, her best friend moving the covers around so she could settle. Silently working around the bed until she was happy the taller girl had her legs under the blankets.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Only after that the girl sat at her side, facing her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know” She responded with a shake of her head, her eyes looked at her with a mixture of determination and softness the auburn-haired girl couldn’t place. “We need to talk Ellie, and please—” The girl placed one of her hands above her forearm, thumb caressing the moth tattoo. “Please don’t stop me, don’t reject me, let me talk, then you can tell me whatever you want”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her green eyes stared at her brown ones, for a moment the only sound inside her room was that of their breaths. Pursing her lips, Ellie considered the request. It was going to hurt her, but at least, she could get a shot at having her in her life again. As what she always was supposed to be. Her friend.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A small nod was all she could supply, and even then, it took almost all of her will to do it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shifting so she could grab one of her hands with hers, Dina took a big inhale of breath before speaking.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve been with Jesse for a long time” She started “So long it felt that was all I knew, with him everything was…normal, we had our issues here and there but nothing I couldn’t control, but for a long time it was good, I think” At this she dropped her eyes, looking at where their hands were joined, her voice reminiscent of past times, evoking a feeling that apparently had already flown by, long ago.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We broke up and came back many times, at first it was about silly things" With a quick sigh she shrugged “Then I met you” Her brown eyes returned to Ellie’s greens.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Me?” The auburn-haired girl asked in confusion, her mouth half open, brow furrowed, trying to make sense as to where Dina was going with all of this. What did she have to do with anything?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah you, but for the longest time I couldn’t make sense of it” Scooting closer, the smaller girl squeezed Ellie’s hand and continued “You are my best friend, and I think the world of you, I feel that’s how friends should be, but Jesse had a different opinion. I don’t know what I did, or what happened, but soon he started to talk to me about it, more and more”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” The taller girl asked, using her fingers to trace figures on Dina’s palm, completely lost in what she was trying to communicate. Trying to offer some comfort, Ellie gave her hand a small squeeze, but at this point she was completely, and utterly confused.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“About you, silly, about you” The brown-eyed girl answered with a defeated sigh, her eyes moving from Ellie’s face to the wall in the room, now completely empty except for the couple of hearts with D+E she wrote not long ago. “He brought up the idea I might not like you as a friend, but as something more and I thought ridiculous of it and we were fine for a while. Then you met Cat—” She stopped herself to grab a frustrated breath.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He told me to give it a shot or let you try to be happy, and I forced myself not to intrude, forced myself to let you be with her and </span>
  <em>
    <span>hated</span>
  </em>
  <span> every single second of it, but convinced myself it was just because we weren’t together all the time, as friends” Dina ended with a whisper. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The taller girl opened her mouth to ask why, but the girl in front of her simply shook her head with emotion, returning her stare back to hers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t put into words how jealous I was, how angry I was, how much I tried to pretend that everything was okay, but it wasn’t Ellie, it wasn’t. I hated thinking of her kissing you, holding you. Sharing you with </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span> was slowly killing me”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At her words, Ellie grabbed both of her hands in hers, squeezing tightly. Was this what she meant she was not going to share her again?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>If so, did it mean Dina felt something more for her?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She discarded the thought as soon as it came, forcing herself into listening to what her best friend was saying, and avoiding the hopeful feeling inside of her chest. Dina had been with her, but she was Jesse’s.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I managed to appease Jesse time and time only to go at it again the next time I saw you with her and my jealousy got the best of me” Pursing her lips, the beautiful girl continued “When you broke up with Cat, I thought everything would go back to normal for me, no more worrying, and no more confusion about why was I behaving like that, but you are just something else handsome, not only for me” She confessed softly with a rueful smile. “Turns out you not only drew Cat’s attention, but a lot of other girls as well, I shouldn’t be surprised” At this, one of her small hands broke free from Ellie’s hold and smoothed the front of her tank top over her chest. “You’re a stud, no wonder a lot of girls want you”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s not true” Ellie retorted immediately, but Dina’s smile only grew wider.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Stupid” She whispered, lifting the hand on her chest to caress her cheek, apparently satisfied when the green-eyed girl leaned into her touch.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dropping her hand again she continued. “It was after another one of my fits when I told Jesse not to bring Hannah anywhere near you, that he spoke to me about what he saw again” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hannah?” The auburn-haired girl said quickly, “I thought you didn’t like her because she wanted to get on with Jesse” That could be the only reason, Ellie was sure, her best friend was so jealous whenever the girl would come nearby, it had to be because of that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Right?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A small snort was her initial response, as the brown-eyed girl’s smile turned into a whole grin and she shook her head, as if she felt helpless by Ellie’s confusion. But how was she supposed to understand?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This had no sense at all.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re so infuriating sometimes Ellie” The girl in front of her said with a small laugh that quickly sobered up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At this distance, the green-eyed girl could see every freckle on the other girl’s face, the way her damp hair made the baby hairs on her forehead stand up. Dina was two sides of a coin, the taller girl thought, watching her regain her composure to continue talking.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>On one side it felt like Ellie knew her since forever, what she liked, what she felt, how she was. But on the other side, it seemed like she was only meeting her for the first time. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jesse told me he wanted me to follow my heart” Dina started after a small pause “I fought with him, even while he was telling me he saw how I couldn’t keep my hands from you, he saw how I looked at you, I fought him” For the first time in the conversation, the green-eyed girl could sense the regret in her best friend’s voice. “So, when he said he felt like a passenger in someone else’s love story, tired, I broke up with him” Looking at her expectantly she added “You asked me many times why”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You said it was something silly” The green-eyed girl supplied immediately.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“At the time I thought it was” She admitted with a small shrug “That’s why I came up with the plan”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Stupid plan</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Stupid plan” Ellie echoed her thoughts, if it wasn’t because of it she wouldn’t be in this mess, loving Dina so hard she could barely breathe.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Stupid plan indeed” The girl in front of her admitted, shifting slowly over the mattress, clearly looking for the right words to continue. “I came up with it as a way to prove Jesse was wrong”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Of course, she did, because he was wrong. Now Ellie understood. The whole plan was a ruse not only to get him back, but to prove to him Dina didn’t feel anything for her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not for him, but for me”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Wait, what?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She looked at the smaller girl’s face in search of an answer. It seemed every passing second was more confusing than the last.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah” The girl whispered in response, biting the inside of her cheek “I wanted to prove it to me. That there was nothing there, and when I did it, I would’ve gone back with him, I suppose. What I discovered instead terrified me” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The auburn-haired girl was afraid to ask.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I discovered that he was right all along” Dina said with an exhale, her hands tightening above Ellie’s, her teeth biting softly over her bottom lip. “I knew right away I wasn’t doing things for the plan as soon as you seemed on the fence about it”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ellie didn’t know what Dina expected of her, but as it stood right now, she couldn’t even wrap her head around the concept of Jesse being right all along.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“When I went with you to the burger place, I knew, I just knew my feelings for you were more than those you normally feel for a good friend. I knew every single time you would smile at me or say something sweet and I had to use all of my strength to avoid being flustered and still failed” At her words, she slowly lifted herself from the bed, scooting closer and closer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She must be dreaming, it had to be a dream. Ellie knew. Then why could she feel her heart beating so fast on her chest?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I knew in the moment I refused to make the plan last for a couple of days but wanted to spend months with you as my girlfriend” She was almost over her lap now “I knew in the moment I was so scared you would reject me and not like me”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Finally settling over her lap, straddling her, Dina wrapped her arms over her shoulders, hands locking behind her neck. The taller girl automatically wrapped hers around the other girl’s waist, helping her stay in place above her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Feeling the warmth of her body made hers react in a way Ellie couldn’t control, she wanted to bury her hands on her hair, to kiss the skin of her shoulder. But no matter what she wanted, her eyes wouldn’t leave Dina’s browns, drawn to their intensity.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I knew in the moment I wanted nothing else but to kiss you on that dance floor” The dark-haired girl whispered, eyes dropping to her lips and then quickly moving back to her eyes, her own mouth slowly lowering herself until they were almost touching.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With ragged breaths and a hoarse voice, the green-eyed girl forced herself to speak.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You knew what?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That I love you Ellie, only you” Dina responded immediately, closing the distance between their lips in a sweet slow kiss.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh…my…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She loved her. She was in love with her. Dina loved her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A burst of warmth filled her chest, and a sudden wave of dizziness filled her head when she closed her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Whoa” She blurted, trying her best not to fall to the side, as she opened her eyes to focus, unwillingly separating their lips.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With a laugh Dina dived for another quick kiss. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ellie couldn’t believe it…actually couldn’t</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hold on” The auburn-haired girl said once the smaller girl ended their kiss. “You never told me. Why?” The girl asked a bit apprehensively. Her concussed brain still working into piecing things together.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I tried, stupid” The brown-eyed girl said flicking her nose softly before separating herself slightly, allowing herself to stare at Ellie with some distance between their faces.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I tried to tell you almost immediately that I didn’t wanted to do the plan, and wanted you instead but you always shot me down, or stressed about it”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wait, she didn’t. She damn saw her cheating on her with Jesse.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You were the one who got stressed and thoughtful, you clearly wanted to dump me, and at the party, I saw you hugging him and looking all…happy and shit” The other girl shot, slightly offended, her hands still keeping the brown-eyed girl steady above her lap, unwilling to let go, even amidst the discussion.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ellie thanked her brain for finally having enough clarity to fight back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>How was Dina so calm right now? Ellie felt her palms sweaty, yet the smaller girl was just smiling at her in disbelief.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I wasn’t trying to dump you, silly. I thought I wasn’t what you wanted and was afraid </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> would break up with me. I thought you weren’t fine with me being all over you. And that’s all I did that day, hug him, you know why?” Her fingers touched the frown on her face, poking softly as if she was trying to coax her words inside of her brain.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why?” Ellie answered in frustration, a bit angry at just the memory of seeing them together. Part of her wanted to yell at her to go away with him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He was looking for you too idiot. Wanted to congratulate us on our relationship”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>What? She was stunned by her words. That’s not what she saw at all. “No!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I told you to shut up and listen to me, so shut up and listen, you idiot” At her tone of voice, Ellie closed her mouth, her brow still furrowed, this time no longer in confusion, but defiance.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jesse, was looking for both of us, wanted to let us know he was happy we were together, and that we were clearly meant to be” The girl on her arms started explaining, every passing word she lowered her tone a little, noticing Ellie wasn’t trying to interrupt her. “The damn music was too loud we ended going to the rooms to talk, this” She pointed at herself “Was my mistake, I should’ve known and look for you before, I realize how that must’ve looked for you” Putting both of her small hands on the sides of her arms, the girl squeezed in reassurance.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” The green-eyed girl whispered dumbly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I hugged him after I told him I’ve never been as happy as I was with you, silly, and I apologized to him for putting him through my jealousy when I should have been trying to come clean to you instead”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, hold on” The auburn-haired girl waved her hands in dismissal. “I saw a text Lisa sent you when we were at the ice cream parlor, about you needing to speak with me. Clearly you wanted off” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chuckling softly Dina shook her head “God, you really assumed everything wrong, handsome” Massaging her shoulders the girl continued “Lisa had been explaining to me how much instead of just showing you how much I loved you, I should tell you, and settle things correctly. At the time I thought you and I were at the same level, especially after sleeping together” Arching a brow she gave her a quick devious smile, forcing Ellie to look at the side instead, a little shy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You and I are as bad at understanding each other, beanpole. We clearly needed to talk” The small girl finished, and Ellie finally forced herself to look back at her face. Apparently, she was an idiot…the biggest one. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh” She echoed, not knowing what else to say. She was a giant, massive, idiot.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I was afraid you didn’t love me” Dina admitted pursing her lips slightly “I tried to tell you many times but you always tensed, so I gave up and decided to show you instead. Waiting patiently for you to catch up to my feelings”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The taller girl looked carefully and unhurriedly at Dina’s face, waiting to see a dash of uncertainty, of doubt. It never came, and the hopeful feeling inside of her chest kept growing, her breath caught on her throat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you, Ellie” Dina whispered again, lifting her hand to touch her cheek so tenderly Ellie almost wanted to cry. “I love you so much, I’m crazy in love with you, Jesse had nothing on you, no one does”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dina loved her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Her</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Ellie Williams.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You weren’t weird because you wanted to go back with Jesse?” Ellie asked hopefully, her hands fisting over the fabric of the sweatpants Dina borrowed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She shook her head “I wanted to tell you I wanted us all along. When you got serious and thoughtful. Weren’t you trying to break up with me?” The girl asked in return, her voice also carrying a dash of hopefulness.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“God no” the green-eyed girl exhaled. “I wanted to tell you how I felt, and ask you to stay with me, only with me” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You did?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I did” She responded with a smile “I love you Dina” Her hands pulled at her hips, and the smaller girl obliged in dropping her head for a slow, loving kiss.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>How much she missed her mouth over hers, Ellie loved her, and not only that, Dina loved her back. She was about to deepen the kiss when her memory jogged and remembered a key part of information.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Slowly lifting her hands, the girl touched the smooth skin on Dina’s cheeks, moving her head slightly backwards to end the kiss, not before pecking her soft, sweet lips once, twice until she leaned back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Everyone says Jesse’s the love of your life” Ellie pointed out, dropping her hands back to the girl’s hips. She needed to resolve this, she had been told, several times.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Leaning in for another quick peck Dina asked “Who says that? Clearly not someone that knows me, not completely”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Cheryl, and—” Ellie stopped herself, lowering her stare, it didn’t feel right to tell her friend about her mom.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Cheryl doesn’t know me” Dina answered honestly, dragging her arms slowly over her shoulders, grabbing her face to force her to look at her again, “And my mom is only in denial” She said once their eyes were fixed on each other.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With a look of surprise, the taller girl looked dumbfounded at the girl on top of her. Had Shira told her what transpired that day?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Did she?—How did you?” The girl fumbled around her words.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Samuel told me, and don’t get angry at him” The brown-eyed girl warned, probably noticing the change of behavior in Ellie’s face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fucking Samuel, he spilled the beans on her, he was not supposed to do that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What did he say?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just that you were suffering baby, we should’ve had this talk a long time before. He also told me you didn’t cheat on me with Cheryl” The girl explained quickly, moving backwards but Ellie’s hands stopped her from moving further away from her lap.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry you had to go through that Ellie” The girl started with emotion. “I feel my mom has always known” She trailed off, hands dropping to her shoulders and squeezing, causing the other girl to let out a small groan.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I need to work your shoulders, you’re tense, baby” The girl made a pause before continuing “My parents must know. Ben knew on his own, so did Tania”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Wait, what?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ben and Tania knew?” Ellie asked confused, feeling another wave of dizziness from all the effort her brain did to keep up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah” the girl in front of her shrugged, hugging her tightly to balance her, clearly noting she was having some issues staying upright. “Tania was the first to tell me, long ago, even to her I denied it, but she gave me space” Dina rubbed Ellie’s her temples softly, helping her get out of the dizziness and then added “When I told her we were dating, she was relieved it finally happened and I opened my eyes”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why?” Ellie asked stupidly, finally feeling herself becoming steady.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Really?” She felt the brown-eyed girl smile at the side of her face, then she moved her head backwards so they could stare at each other. “Everybody knew it El, our friends knew it, my family knew it, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Joel</span>
  </em>
  <span> knew it” The girl placed some emphasis on her adoptive father’s name. “Apparently it was only us two in denial. Were we?” The smaller girl finished giving her a small peck on the nose, her hands still working on her temples.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But your mom” The taller girl mumbled. Shira had been so sure.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My mom probably wants me not to struggle with anything, or perhaps she has a view of what my life should be, I feel all moms do” The dark-haired girl waited until Ellie gave her a small understanding nod before continuing. “They never told me anything, my parents” She pointed out. “But I feel they’ve always known, and at some point, that was a reason why my mom insisted on it”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But” Ellie moved her hands and removed the shorter curls away from Dina’s face, still in disbelief at the fact that this gorgeous, amazing girl was in love with her, and her only. “Don’t you think your mom might be right?” she asked, still feeling insecure about the whole thing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s not Ellie, she’s not. I love you, thickheaded idiot” The smaller girl pressed at her temples, again in a possible try to make her brain catch up with her words, this time Ellie smiled “I also wanted to talk to you about that. Remember I told you we needed to speak at the party?” Sliding her hands down from her face, Dina hugged her neck.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, handsome” The girl gave her a small kiss “I wanted us to discuss our relationship, make sure we were on the same page” The brown-eyed girl started.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We definitely weren’t” Fuck, Dina </span>
  <em>
    <span>loved </span>
  </em>
  <span>her. Was this a dream?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rolling her eyes, the girl on her arms nodded “No, by the way, how? How could you not know I was crazy about you, beanpole” The girl finished with an incredulous tone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You never showed it!” Ellie complained, with lips pursed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We kissed all the time, seen or not seen, I was all over you, I had sex with you, </span>
  <em>
    <span>everyday</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You said you were experimenting” Ellie complained, trying to look dignified, but finally started to realize she might have been slightly, ever so slightly, oblivious about the whole thing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I was! Everything with you is new, but this is where I want to be. I meant it as something exciting, not passing!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her words seeped into her core. Dina wanted her, all along. She had to be dreaming.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Anyways” Dina interrupted her train of thoughts “Besides our relationship I wanted to discuss something else during our talk” She played with the baby hairs at the back of her neck.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” the taller girl asked, feeling a little more confident, dropping her lips on the exposed neck of the girl on her arms.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“El…” Dina half-complained “We’re talking”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We are, go on” Ellie didn’t stop her trail of kisses.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I wanted to, </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh </span>
  </em>
  <span>fuck” She stumbled around her words as the other girl’s lips found a sensitive spot on her neck and nibbled. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fuck, she tasted amazing. As she remembered. Feeling adventurous, Ellie sneaked her strong, callous hand under the t-shirt the girl borrowed, tentatively caressing the warm skin of her stomach, travelling upwards until her fingers found the underside of her boob, her other hand tightening the hold on the girl above her lap.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck this” Dina whispered just before joining their lips in a slow, heated kiss.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Babe” Ellie whispered between kisses, while her hand got acquainted with the curves of the body and breasts of the girl on top of her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah?” Dina half-moaned.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Does this mean we’re girlfriends again?” Fisting the oversized t-shirt, the auburn-haired girl lifted it over her head and tossed it somewhere else in the room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We better be” The smaller girl responded between slow, and passionate kisses “I’ll kick your ass, Williams” The girl finished, holding onto the other girl’s neck, grinding down onto her lap.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Be my girlfriend” The taller girl asked, biting Dina’s lower lip, allowing her to take her tank top off. Both girls gasping as their chests came in contact with one another, skin to skin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, baby. I’m yours” At her words Ellie turned them around, intending to hover over her. Yet her head had different plans, and she ended up crashing sideways over the mattress.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Holy fuck, fucking head” The girl complained as Dina laughed next to her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe we should wait on it until you get better. We have time” The brown-eyed girl offered with humor, following Ellie until she was on top of her. Melding their mouths together once more, snapping backwards in an instant “Did you hear something?” she asked while Ellie used one of her hands to remove her curls to the side.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, nobody is there, Joel would’ve opened the garage door” Ellie mentioned knowingly, following the smaller girl’s mouth for another kiss.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dina seemed to ponder for a couple of seconds before giving into the kiss again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re mine Dina” The green-eyed girl whispered between kisses, one of her hands keeping a hold or the dark-haired girl as it straddled her, the other wandering under the sweatpants the girl borrowed, slowly moving from her ass to the front, thumb rubbing soft circles over the folds over her clit.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck, Ellie, I’m yours” Dina’s low voice came with a sense of desperation.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you want?” The auburn-haired girl asked, feeling her friend and now girlfriend grind down on her lap, as her thumb played over her skin, still refusing to part her folds and touch her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You” The brown-eyed girl whispered, lowering her front until she was laying completely on top of Ellie, kissing her jaw. “I want you to fuck me—”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey girls how— oh, fuck no!” A gruff voice came, snapping both girl’s attention towards the door. Ellie’s immediately blurry sight prevented her to properly see, but it didn’t take a genius to know Joel had walked in on them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Judging by the far sounding steps he pretty much ran away too. While Dina clutched the blanket and placed it on top of them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck, Ellie!” The girl looked completely mortified. While the auburn-haired girl laughed underneath her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on babe, it’ll be alright” The taller girl hugged the girl on top of her closely.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck you, Ellie” Dina complained, settling on Ellie’s arms, hiding her face on her neck.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I was trying to get you too” Ellie joked, still chuckling.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ellie!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on babe, it was perfect” Twisting her head she dropped a couple of kisses on Dina’s forehead. “I love you” Ellie ended with a small whisper.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you too, but I’m never touching you anywhere near Joel again” Dina’s voice came out muffled by the other girl’s neck.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m pretty sure you didn’t know he was close” The girl pointed out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ellie”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So there it is, our babies talked, hope you liked this chapter and as I said before, it was worth the wait.</p>
<p>This was also the last chapter on the main story, the next one is the epilogue, so yeah, we're at the end of this ride. Thank you so much for being awesome as I said, you made writing this story a pleasure.</p>
<p>On the next: An epilogue where Dina and Ellie prepare to speak to Dina's parents about their relationship.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for taking your time reading my story. Let me know if you liked it, or not :).</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>